Hero DxD BorN
by L33t Horo
Summary: Emiya Shirou, through a series of very complicated and utterly misfortunate events, is now stuck in a world where he's stuck in his 15 Year Old body. Now he has to go through High School, again. Hopefully, his life at Kuoh won't be too eventful so that he can focus on a way home.
1. Prologue

Hero DxD BorN

Prologue: Fresh Start

Emiya Shirou was in the last dregs of his power, the area was all dirt, tainted with the blood of many.

This was not a battle, it was a slaughter.

A researcher on the Clock tower had managed to accidentally tap into the Kaleidoscope ability of reality manipulation.

Due to that he accidentally made many of the 'imaginary number creatures' (demons) flood trough and attacked the closest town.

Due to their... rather unique abilities, these creatures (demons) could only be killed with special magecraft that current practitioners where not able to use, or just unable to use them to full effect as their ancestors could, this oddity in turn attracted a Dead apostle ancestor to the town... and things got really crazy real fast.

Since both these creature only could be killed with special, Shirou took it upon himself to do what he could.

He was a repository for any and all weapons, mundane, conceptual and beyond, any weapon that was not made out the planet would be his.

All he had to do was but a single glance at the direction of the weapon.

And so he charged into an impossible war against an impossible odds.

Shirou was fighting against both demons and the dead apostle... as they both begun to prey upon.

Shirou begun fighting an upscale battle, all alone...

"I am the bone of my sword"

He charged as he continued his fight against the enemy. He continued to slash and dash around the place

"Steel is my body and fire is my blood"

Shirou was attacked by a demon that managed to slash his back rather deeply, he slashed the demon after he kicked it towards a wall.

A ghoul then jumped from a building, but Shirou managed to see it and was able to avoid it and cut it in half using a Black Key.

He continued to fight as hundreds upon hundreds of dark creatures continued to both kill and attack any human.

"I have created over a thousand blades, unknown to death nor known to life"

The dead apostle ancestor was laughing at the destruction... Shirou jumped towards him... blade in hand... only to have a wall of undead raise up to stop him.

"I have withstood great pain to create many weapons"

He shot many Black Keys at the undead hoard wall that was trying to stop him

"Yet this hands will never hold anything"

Shirou continued to go towards the Undead Apostle, a holy sword appeared in his hand and slashed at the dead apostle ancestor.

It hissed in pain as the holy power burned it's skin.

The ancestor batted Shirou toward a wall... he was stuck on the wall as he tried to pry himself away from it.

The Ancestor lunged at him... Shirou then decided to up the ante.

"Trace bullet shot!" he yelled as many weapons begun to appear and shot out towards the ancestor.

The ancestor was pinned to the floor.

Shirou continued to kill as many demons as he could... but they begun to spill into the outskirts of the city, he could not allow this.

"So... as I prey... unlimited blade works"

With that, the world changed, the town disappeared as all there could be seen was a hillside, littered with blades.

"You... you... you are" the ancestor said as he recognized what this was.

A magecraft mystery close to sorcery... only 7 humans in history of the world had managed to make such a thing.

"The Iron wrought magus" the ancestor said as a rain of blades rained down on the area, killing everything, like carpet bombing, but rather than explosives they where noble phantasms of the holy category.

His body was breaking down due to the many wounds he sustained in the fight... his 'world' collapsed and brought to his knees in pain.

The Magus who was the cause of this reached the area and looked down at Shirou.

"Perfect... now that you are this way... there is no way you can escape... and now that I seen you use a reality marble you now will receive a sealing designation, this will mean I will have a reward waiting for me and the nobles will further help my research" he said with a smirk.

"You..." Shirou glared at the man.

"I am sorry... well... not really, but if anything you will be a noble sacrifice for MY endevours" the man said as he used the bangle in his arm to make some sort of magecraft to bind him. "The fact that Rin will be left alone... well... I will be sure to fill the hole that your... absence will do to her, don't worry... I will take care of her" he said with a perverted smirk as he liked his lips in anticipation.

This man was a magus of considerable standing in the Clock Tower, he was just as pragmatic as Archer was, but only he used it for his insane magecraft research, his research was about the manipulation of both sorceries of the Kaleidoscope and the Blue, he never told anyone as those two sorcerers would either accept him and he would become a broken shell of his former self (I am looking at you Zelretch) or being blown to kingdom come (by Aozaki), his magic was nothing to their level of mastery, but still, he had a modicum of talent on them, not to their level of power, that would never happen, but he invented something that would allow people to travel trough time and dimensions.

It used the theory of multiple refraction the obtain power from the sorcery of Kaleidoscope, but at a limited scope of it, and used time sorcery since the other dimension might be further down a timeline.

Shirou was in a bind, metaphorically and literally do tho this magus using special magecraft that bind his shadow, something akin to the black keys.

However, he managed to project a weapon just in time.

Gae Dearg, the crimson rose of exorcism... with it the magecraft was disrupted.

However since this man was using something akin to the kaleidoscope's magic, cutting the magic formula, well... that was a REAL bad idea to mess with high level magecraft.

And Shirou was gone.

The enforcers managed to arrive to the scene... they saw the destruction and knew Shirou was involved... Rin managed to weasel her way in and saw the man in front of him and the broken bangle on the floor.

It took 5 Enforcers to pry Rin away from the magus, whom she was beating the crap out of. Apparently she found out on this man's "master plan", if it could be called that, it was so cliched and stupid.

The enforcers where not trying that hard to pry her away tough, most of them actually liked Shirou, as he was a honest guy and was an actually reliable partner to hav when hinting out rouge magus, undead apostle or sealing designees.

Still the magus was sentenced to die as his actions resulted in magecraft nearly being discovered by the mundanes.

Still Rin was worried, where did her idiot went to...? still she knew he would be alright.

Shirou landed on a street... his body was bloody... he couldn't move, he was in to much pain, his nerves where screaming in pain due to the power he had use.

He had landed in a downhill, he then landed in a street.

He tried to get up... he did not feel like dying like road-kill, that would be a rather shameful way to die, all things considered, he was hopping to die in battle, not in such an idiotic way.

When people saw him in such state... they screamed. "Come on someone call and ambulance"

Shirou was breathing erratically but he got put on a stretcher and loaded up into the ambulance, his cloathes felt... bigger and looser, probably due to the blood.

"Don't worry kid... well patch you up" the doctor said.

"_kid?_ _Has this doctor been watching a lot of American tv doctor dramas? I am young looking... but I should be on my late 20s" _Shirou tough.

As he passed by a metal surface, he held back the desire to scream.

He was looking at a 15 year old self.

His skin, no longer tanned due to his over use of his circuits, nor his hair white due to the shocks he lived trough, his eyes no longer steely colored, but back to it's youthful brown/amberish color, as well as his hair back to it's youthful rusty red.

He knew... this must be "The Blue's" fault... after that incident in an apostle hunting that got them both in a compromising position.

They both got wolf whistled by many of the most 'playful' of the enforcers.

Suffice to say that the incident in Chernobyl left a sour taste on all when they where hunting after a Dead Ancestor in Ukraine.

"_This must be for that incident... I didn't know that she would be so petty_" he thought to himself.

He was hospitalized for quite sometime, the police came when he was more stable an asked him about his condition.

Shirou made up a story, of him being kidnapped.

Thankfully due to Japan's criminal history they police would look for leads that would lead them no where, since yakusas delved in that... in black market stuff, from organs to the sex traffic.

So far Shirou had to control Avalon as to not heal his injuries in a few days... that would alert the doctors and would give him a new headache on trying to explain his 'miraculous recovery'.

Thanks to his conversation with the police his medical bill was greatly reduced.

Still, he wanted to pay it off so he looked for a job, part-time, as he attended to a school.

Yes, that is correct, Shirou, had to attend high school all over again.

Yes, he was now going to a school called Kuoh Academy, an all girl Academy before, but now allowed male students, the ratio was 9 females to every 1 male.

He sighed, he HAD to go to school, due to Japanese laws about youth.

He managed to get there in a scholarship, thanks to his knowledge of schoolwork he did before.

It was a pretty big deal, getting into this school, the fees where up the wazoo, but once finished with the school, many universities would be fighting to get you to attend to theirs.

Still tough... he was forced to go to school, so he had to suck it up and just bear with it.

Chapter end


	2. Chapter 1

Hero DxD BorN

Chapter 1: New life

It was situations like this that reminded me that no matter how similar the worlds are in their culture and technology, there were still great differences between the current world I was at and the original world I was from.

I have been in this world for roughly six months now, and I have been trying to stay incognito ever since. Not easy when you have red hair and towering over most of your fellow counterparts in the area, but at least it was better than having my white hair and tanned skin. At the very least, I was thankful that I landed back in Japan with all of its technological comforts, and apparently a world where the technology was more advanced than my home world. But as I said, there were some major differences from my world.

The major offenders include my non-existence here, no Fuyuki City, no other Emiya or Tohsaka or Matou, and to my total astonishment, the distinct lack of the Association here or the Clock Tower.

I mean, if we were to take the first few pointers together, this would be the third or fourth world I teleported to where none of those exist. But the fact that no magical association existed here was a little too unusual; every world should have a magical group, what with the air being pumped full of Prana. I should know this because when I tried to use a skill to extract Prana from the air, I was astonished by the sheer magnitude that came inside me. I nearly passed out from the sheer quantity and had to quickly create a few swords to get rid of the excess coming through me. That had to mean wherever I had arrived at, the Age of Gods was still prevalent somehow.

It was also by accident that I realized that my weapons did not disappear for an extended period of time, and only do so when I gave the mental order to do so. That would mean that Gaia's effect was either relatively weak, or it did not exist at all.

But I am digressing, so I shall get back to where I was.

I spend a good few weeks on the hospital, bored out of my mind, as there was nothing to do, I had to stop Avalon from healing me (a gift from Saber before parting ways, she gave it to me as a farewell gift as I would be able to survive better with it).

Still after leaving the hospital I was forced to enroll to school, and thus my current predicament.

Back in my home world, my job scope made me have to travel the world taking down Sealing Designations and Dead Apostles on a daily basis, to the point where I would be lucky to have a week's worth of break. Rin at one time went to drag me on a month long trip to recuperate after seeing how messed-up my biological clock became. It later became two when Luvia, Sakura and a few others tagged along to help her keep me in one area.

The lack of action also seemed to be slightly mocking to me, despite how well the situation was for me. I had my fair share of assassins and mad magus trying to take my head due to my Sealing Designation Status, to the extent that I became a little used to their methods and started different strategies to stop them, so not being attacked whatsoever was somewhat alarming.

But I guess that was the issue with me being a 'Sword'; swords or blades, no matter how one tries to utilize them, could only be used on the battlefield. And this peaceful world probably does not need a sword of blood in its midst.

"KYAAAA! IT'S THOSE 3 AGAIN!"

"GET THEM!"

This was a daily routine... the 'perverted trio' has just been spotted trying to peek in on the girls from the kendo club.

Issei Hyoudou, Matsuda and Motohama, the perverted trio, they always hung out and peeked on the girls while they where changing.

Shirou was currently changing a light-bulbs on the hall as part of his personality, as he was known on Fuyuki.

"Ah... there they go" the girls shouted as they run towards the perverted trio.

He grabbed a broom and reinforced it a bit... and them with his well hones reflexes, at the last second, tripped them and smacked them in the head.

"Dah... damn it!" "that hurt!" "What the... guys..."

The trio turned around to see themselves surrounded by angry looking women with bokkens at hand.

"Echhi!" "Perverted kaapa!" "Enemy of women" they yelled as they beat the crap out of the idiots.

"Hey, don't you think they already had enough?" Shirou asked.

"Wait... are you with those 3?" one of the girls asked.

"No... I was just changing the lights in here, they where about to go out" Shirou said.

"No, wait... I know him... you are 'the fake janitor' aren't you?" one of the girls said

I hoped Rin would never find out that my old moniker had also extended to this reality.

"Very well Emiya-kun, but you have to do something for us in exchange" the girl said.

"You mean fixing the air conditioner? Oh, don't look shocked I heard from your club supervisor, I do have to check something first, is that ok?" Shirou said.

"Ok, well see you later" one said "Bye then" said the other.

"D...damn you Emiya" Issei said.

"Damn handsome" the other 2 said as they cried in anger.

"Hey... don't' you guys ever stop? This is seriously getting old fast" Shirou said.

"We can't stop... for we are those who walk the path of ero-kami! To go to the land of the promised oppai!" Issei said.

"Yeah, that's right!" the other 2 said"

"But... isn't' doing this working against getting a girlfriend who would be willing to do EXACTLY what you want to see?" Shirou said.

A huge metaphorical arrows rained down on them with the sign "truth hurts" on it.

The two guys where on the floor twitching at the words and crying "that hurts" except Issei.

"hahaha... your words may be true, but they have no effect on me, for I have now obtained A GIRLFRIEND!" he said with a pleased smile.

"ISSEI YOU BASTARD!" they two friend yelled as they punched Issei into the ground "You betrayed us... we are the looser club"

They left with anger on their face.

"Well congratulations are in order, just make sure you treat her right ok?" Shirou said.

"Yeah... I am even going on a date with her after classes!" Issei said.

Shirou smiled and was chuckling, this guy... if he meet the Issei he knew back at his world...

Well I don't think he would survive him, he would beat him with a bokken while reciting Buddhist chants to purify his body and mind.

"Anyways... see you later" Issei said.

Shirou did not hate those 3 (It would take someone like Kotomine, or Gilgamesh to piss him off... as well as Archer) to actually hate them.

Still he had to go to work after classes.

**Later that day**

It was closing time for the store he worked at and was told to leave early.

He decided to take a walk to the park...

He did not know why he decided to do so... maybe it was the scent of feathers and blood that attracted him there.

The scent was not natural, this scent was recognized as supernatural.

The girl that was dating Issei was Yuuma Amano, she leaned close to Issei.

"Say, Issei can you grant me a wish?" she said with a seductive and sweet voice.

"W... what is it?" Issei asked.

"Can you die for me?" she said.

"SHIT!" Shirou rushed out.

A lance of light flashed as it went to pierce Issei's body.

"Rho Aias!" Shirou shouted as a 7 petal shield, a noble phantasm sublimated into a defensive armament that has as an effect as 'absolute defense against any thrown weapon' the second strongest defensive armament.

The spear of light collided against the Aias... Yuuma had then changed, long gone was the innocent girl visage. Now it was a voluptuous girl who was wearing something that belonged to a slutty stripper.

2 black wings erupted from her back, her face was now cruel eyes.

However, she now was looking at the interloper that just ruined her careful crafted plan.

"Who are you?" 'Yuma' asked.

"Emiya Shirou" he said as he stared at the Angel

'Yuma' looked at him funny and laughed... "A normal human wants to fight me? Raynare of Grigori of the fallen angels?" she said.

Fallen angels... those things... actually existed? Shirou never meet one, he did meet demons and other type of monsters but never this.

So... since it was a 'fallen angel' it could be considered a monster, his favorite blades would be considerably stronger.

She shot another lance at the boy.

"Trace... on" with that the two blades Kanshou and Bakuya appeared on his hands, with a swing of his wrist they went out flying, and he another set appeared on his hands and used them to block the attack.

It made him step back a couple feet, but he smirked. It was time something had happened, no... it was impossible for Emiya Shirou to live a peaceful life, his Rank E luck would not disappoint.

The blades nicked the fallen angel Raynare, making her bleed.

"YOU WIIL PAY FOR THIS HUMAN!" Raynare shouted.

Shirou twisted himself and slashed at the falled angel and cut her deep on her arm.

Then... the 2 swords he originally threw came back and pierced Raynare's back.

"YOU... INSOLENT CUR!" she yelled in anger.

"Shirou... wh... what's going on?" Issei asked, completely confused.

"No time... you have to get out of here, run away"

"I am afraid I cannot allow that to happen" a smooth voice said.

"Dohnaseek!" Raynare said in surprise.

"Uh...wh... what?" Issei said as he fell to the floor, a gaping wound on his chest.

Issei fell to his knees... blood flowing from his navel staining his shirt in crimson red. A spear of light pierced him from behind.

"Issei!" Shirou shouted in rage.

"Oh? You having trouble with a human? You have gone and fallen in skill?" Dohnaseek said with a smirk.

Shirou rushed towards Issei, there was a light pulse.

"Sh... Shirou... wh... what happened? I... I was supposed to be... to be on a date... with... Yuma-chan...why... why is this... happening? I hurts... I... I don't wanna die like this" he said with tears in his eyes as his eyes slowly begun to close "I... I feel... cold...so cold"

"_If... if I gonna die... I wanna die in the arms of a beautiful woman_" Issei thought as a dying wish.

Issei then died, with a pain-filled look on his face, due to the pain of betrayal.

Shirou closed Issei eyes.

"Fallen angels... you just did your last mistake" Shirou said as his prana washed over his body, reinforcing it.

"Oh? Those are fine eyes boy... show me what you got" Dohnaseek said as he took his fedora off as a cruel and evil smirk appeared on his face.

Shirou rushed in... Dohnaseek made a light sword and went to cut Shirou's exposed left side.

However, he was taken back when Shirou had parried the blow, and countered and retaliated in force.

Dohnaseek dodged as he received a nick on his face. Shirou rushed in and begun to attack in close.

Dohnaseek's injuries where bad, the slashes where burning him, what kind of blades where this.

Apparently, Shirou's sword worked pretty well on fallen angels.

Shirou threw the swords at him just as he did to Raynare, however he was counting on someone to warn him.

"Watch out, those swords are not normal they are attracted to each other" Raynare warned.

A new blade appeared on his hand... it was Caladbolg, the sword of Fergus mac Roich.

"Disappear from my sight... monsters!" Shirou roared in a voice of steel. "Caladbolg!"

With a swing of the sword a rainbow arc appeared in the night... cleaving the fallen angel in half... as his body turned into ashes due to the power of the holy sword.

"Wh... what... what was that...that... that was a holy sword... a god be dammed holy sword... are you from the church?" The fallen angel Raynare said in shock.

"The dead have no need to know such things..." Shirou said as he was about to swing the sword.

"Please... Shirou-kun... don... don't kill me... I am innocent... that man... Dohnaseek... he.. he threatened me to do so" Raynare said with tears on her eyes.

Shirou walked up to her "You played with his heart, smiled when you saw his face twisted in the pain of betrayal... I could see the sheer delight in your twisted face... so now... you will die" Shirou said as he brought down a blade.

It was Gram, the demon sword of ruin and glory, the sword prototype before Caliburn.

The fallen angel teared up in fear as she felt the sheer demonic force of the blade... it was engulfed in a light so potent that completely erased from existence... only feathers were left in it's wake.

Shirou knelled before Issei... he was too slow to save him, he did not notice the other fallen angel... Now Issei laid dead.

Then... suddenly a parchment of paper flew out of his breast and begun to glow red.

Then... a sigil of sorts, a magic circle, appeared on the ground and a beautiful woman with red hair appeared.

She was beautiful, and he knew her well, it was the top onee-san at Kuoh Academy, the beauty with the red hair.

"It is a shock to see you hear... Grimory-san" Shirou said as Rias turned to see the young student.

She recognized him, he was the one called 'The Fake Janitor', a rather helpful individual who helped everyone without hesitation... he never asked for anything in return.

He even helped her club once, by fixing the air conditioner unit for them.

Koneko-san liked him, he was a sincerely nice guy... however he had a strange scent.

She never told anyone as he did not have any scent of anything but human, but there was something mixed in it.

Steel.

Still back to the problem at hand, Rias has been somehow summoned here.

"Emiya-kun? What are you..."

Shirou rose his blade to pointed it at Rias.

"I knew you where not human... but are you with those fallen angels? Talk... why do you want Issei-san dead?" Shirou said with cold eyes staring at Rias.

Rias rose her hands to appease him, "Calm down Shirou... while I don't know how you knew I was not human, I am not, however, a fallen angel... I came here due to his call" she said.

Shirou took a deep breath and noticed the lack of the 'feather-y' scent associated with the fallen angels.

Her scent was that of sweetness, so sweet it was tempting to go and reach, but it also had a hint of 'nothingness' in it... she felt somewhat like Rider... a sickly sweet scent.

"Issei... called you?" Shirou asked again, an eyebrow rose up.

"Yes... his wish called to me... his desire to 'not die like this' called me, I am here to fulfill this wish" Rias said.

"And what does this entail?" Shirou asked, he knew there was no such thing as wishes with no string attached, his brush with the Holy Grail taught him that.

"He will be brought back to life, just... not as a human, he will be turned into a devil" Rias said.

"Will this affect his humanity?" Shirou said.

"Well... he will turn into a devil, but his core personality, his core... will remain the same, the only things that changed is his body structure" Rias said.

To be honest she was surprised he recognized her 'lack of humanity'... he was odd there was a strange aura, it did not feel like a magician, nor a fallen angel, nor devil... he felt human, but a weird kind of human, he was no half breed tough as he had no aura of any of the races in him.

He was a pure human, yet he was able to see past her human form.

She took some chess pieces, and looked at Issei... she then grabbed 8 chess pieces and put them on his chest... the wound in his chest begun to close and mend.

Shirou could feel the energy that had the same scent as Rias permeate Issei, changing his nature.

But... his 'core' was still the same.

"I believe you and Issei would like an explanation, I will send someone to call upon you two tomorrow in at school... until then... I will leave Issei in his bed" Rias said.

Shirou sighed as he deconstructed his blades... he was sure he was going to be thrust into something supernatural without much explanation on what is going on... seems old habits die hard, including his E-rank luck.

And so he had to wait for explanations... at least Rin explained somewhat the situation before sending him to Kirei who explained in more detail.

Still, at least he would get an explanation.

And so Shirou went back to his apartment.

He hoped it was an explanation that would make sense and not further upset him, least he would pull out weapons that would destroy them.

He did not have any love for dark creatures, and devils ranked on top in his book.

**The next day**

Issei was freaking out, no one could remember Yuma, all his contact info was gone, as if she never existed, his 2 other friends thought he suffered from too much fapping, and his brain short circuited... and so he was beginning to question his sanity.

Shirou was waiting for the messenger to come ask them to meet with them... Issei looked lost, he was nervous, he did not know what was going on, and he too, wanted answers.

Shirou thought to himself how this will develop, as far as he known the Occult Club was filled with pretty young girls.

"_So... either they will send one of the girls, or ambush us"_ Shirou tough.

"Ah... yes, I am looking for Emiya Shirou and Issei Hyoudou are they here?" a voice asked.

"Kyaaah! it's Yuuto-kun!" a girl said.

"It's prince Yuuto!" another girl said.

"_Or... they could go the 'pretty boy' way... this is... new_" Shirou thought.

"Eh... he is looking for perv-Issei? But... Emiya-kun too?"

"Kyaaah! The YuutoxEmiya combo is coming for real!"

"Where is my camera, I have to get this for my memories!"

"Get out of the way Issei, you gonna corrupt them!" the girls said as they threw stuff at Issei

"Please show the way" Shirou said.

They walked slightly behind Yuuto Kiba, Shirou begun to put blue-prints in his mind to trace any weapons in case this talk deteriorated badly and see if he could undo what Rias did.

They opened the door, and he was greeted to a rather pleasant view, the room reminded him of Rin's home, then... a girl who could be considered a yamato nadeshiko, she had long black hair tied in a ponytail, she was smiling sweetly, but I had changed the blue-prints in my mind to monster slaying ones.

Her scent had a bit of feather's in it and the scent of sweetness was mixed in it.

"Calm down Emiya-kun... I think we can explain this... I know this might come as a shock but..." Rias begun to explain.

"But you are not human at all... and some are a mix of other beings" Shirou said as he looked at the busty girl and the silver haired girl.

The busty black haired girl flinched ever so slightly, while the white haired little girl just rose an eyebrow.

"Just like before... you could tell we where not human, how?" Rias asked.

"You all have a special scent on you... I can tell what you are and what kind of power you have" Shirou said.

"Ara ara... to say a lady smells... that is rather rude thing to say Emiya-kun" the Yamata Nadeshiko of the group said.

"Akeno, stop it... we are here to explain to both Issei and Emiya-san about their current situation, I just did not expect for Emiya to know about the 'other side', still... Issei... last night... you have died." Rias said "And now I brought you back to life as a devil... I know that you are probably asking yourself on what happened and why no one can remember about Yuma"

"So I was not crazy... that DID happen... but...wait... what? I... I am a devil now?" Issei said in shock.

With that... all of the present people, excluding Shirou unfolded their wings out

Issei gasped as he, himself, felt his wings appear.

"So... why did I get killed?" Issei asked.

"Because you have a strong power in you... called a sacred gear" Rias said.

"Sacred gear...? I feel like I've heard that name before" Issei said.

Akeno then came out "Simply speaking... the sacred gear resides in special humans, giving them abilities far above normal, although most of them can only take effect within human society, some may possess enough power to harm us devils and the fallen angels" Akeno explained.

"Issei, you have that kind of power within your body" Rias said.

"Uh? Really? I had that kind of power" Issei said.

"Close your eyes and strike a pose that makes your feel like you could draw out a strong power from within" Rias said.

"O... ok..." Issei then got into a pose similar to that shonen manga.

"W...what kind pose is that? It doesn't look like you have any power" Rias said.

"It's the dragon wave from my favorite manga 'doraku sopuro'" Issei said as he pushed 'his power' out.

Shirou's nostrils burned from the power it was exerting, for some reason, his power was familiar.

Issei's arm then turned into a red scaled gauntlet that looked a dragon's claw.

"The Fallen Angel thought this sacred gear posed a threat and killed you for it..." Rias said.

"Eh? But I am still alive?" Issei asked.

"When you took your last breath, you summoned me. Akeno, give Issei a simplified pentagram" Rias said.

Akeno smiled as she handed a piece paper to Issei.

"Here" Akeno said as she handed the paper.

"Ah...I think I saw it before" Issei said.

"Yes, you received this from one of my familiars" Rias said.

"So... I will be your servant... if you do well, it's possible Issei will one day have his own servants" Rias said with a smile.

"_M... my own... servants_" Issei thought.

In his mind he was surrounded by beautiful women.

"Servants, as in people who must obey orders?" Issei asked.

"That's right" Rias said.

"Anything? No matter what I ask of them?" Issei asked to clarify.

"If they are your servants, then yes, of course" Rias said being a bit confused.

"YEAAAAH! I WANT TO BE A DEVIL!" Issei said.

"Simple minded" Koneko said deadpanned.

"Then... can you tell me why I am here?" Shirou asked patiently as they finished explaining Issei what it would entail now that he is a devil, it was taking too long.

"Ah... yes, I apologize, Shirou, you are an anomaly in the human world, you don't have a sacred gear, yet you where able to kill effectively 2 fallen angels on your own, you almost prevented Issei from dying as well, even if it did not work out as you wished it would, so I wish to give you my sincere thanks, as well as ask you a few questions, if that is alright with you" Rias asked.

"I will answer what I can, please excuse me if I don't answer certain things, that will be due to me not being able to answer it, or I know not the answer" Shirou said.

Rias nodded "I understand... so, for my first question are you a magician?"

"No... I am not" Shirou asked

While people would think it was a lie, it was not, he could never become a magician, he was too specialized, he was a spellcaster, just like his old man.

"How where you able to fight the angels and come up on top" Rias asked next.

"I am used to fighting people who are stronger than myself" Shirou said.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked to further explain.

"That... I cannot explain, I would like however, to ask some questions of my own" Shirou asked.

Rias did not like that he did not answer much, but agreed, he had all the reason to not answer them.

"Before that, I must first say, I am honored to meet one of the descendant of the Ars Goetica demon, I must say, I am a bit disappointed in not seeing the camel" Shirou said with a grin.

Rias blinked a couple of times, then laughed, yes, she herself had read about the Ars Goetica and their interpretation of her ancestor.

"I must say, you are knowledgeable... so then... ask your question" Rias said as she tried to control her mirth.

"What are you devils planing to do with the humans in this school, from what I could tell, there where a fair amount of devils in this school" Shirou said.

Rias and the others flinched, he was able to tell there was other devils in the school.

"So... as I said before, what are you gonna do with the humans in here?" Shirou asked, this time, with a strong and steely glare at them.

Kiba was half tempted to attack as he felt the killing intent wash over them, they even felt it... this human was making feel the 'Feel of Death' now, even Koneko was ready to attack, as Akeno was charging her lightning magic to attack, even Rias was ready to blast him to kingdom come, however Shirou was calm and collected, yet still posed to attack and defend should it be needed.

"Uhmm... so you are battle ready... I apologize for scaring you" Shirou said with a light bow.

"We have no interested in harming any of the humans in here, we only convert those who wish to be converted and are of worth" Rias said "However there are a few that abuse this system, but you can be assured that that is not the case with the devils in here... however, there are some devils who betray their masters and become stray devils and become insane due to their power no longer in control, if that happens we are dispatched to... cull that" Rias said.

"So... when one of your... race, becomes crazy, you deal with it and dispose of that devil?" Shirou asked for clarification.

"Not just us, there are others who do so too, tough sometimes they also get killed by fallen angels or by members of the church" Rias further elaborated.

"I see, I can at least trust you on that, I can see that you are not lying, is there anything else you wish to know?" Shirou asked.

"No... but is there anything else you want to ask?" Rias asked.

"Uhmm... I am looking for someone who has the ability to use dimension hopping magic, I have... an artifact that needs to be seen by such a person... you would happen to know anyone who has that ability in the devil side?"Shirou asked.

Rias blinked... why did he ask such a question? And how would he had procured such an artifact? She should ask her brother and find out if anyone could see what that was about.

"No that I know of" Rias said.

"Very well... I think you will want me to NOT tell anyone, I hope you do the same" Shirou said as he begin to left.

"Wait... before you leave, I wish to give you a deal" Rias said.

Shirou rose an eyebrow as he stopped before opening the door

"I seen your potential... and I wish to add you to my peerage... would you like to be my knight?" Rias asked.

"I am sorry... but I must decline, I refuse to discard my humanity" Shirou said. "Only the weak will discard their humanity like that"

Yuuto clenched his fists, Shirou noticed that, and since his time spend in fighting and combat, he developed a personality akin to Archer... EMIYA.

"I see... so you sold your soul... what was it... power? Revenge maybe?" Shirou asked with mirth in his voice.

Yuuto continued to glare at Shirou.

"Oh... so it was revenge, did you ever get your revenge, or are you still too weak and scared about it?" Shirou asked, this time with a smirk.

"Yuuto! STOP!" Rias said.

Yuuto charged with a glare towards Shirou with a blade, he was going straight for his neck.

They where surprised, and no one was surprised more than Yuuto himself.

Shirou had caught the blade without looking at him.

"Demonic blade, construct of C rank, light weighted... a sword used for quick slashes, you use your speed to overwhelm them... this is your blade, right? Cute" Shirou said as he disarmed Yuuto and threw him back.

"B... but how?" Rias asked.

"Not bad, but you get too excited and your anger clouds you... you can't kill a fly like that" Shirou said.

Yuuto balled his fists.

"Ara ara... it seems like Emiya-kun is rather experienced in combat" Akeno said**.**

Shirou shivered in fright, the way she talked, it reminded him of a certain black haired, red dressed pig tailed girl he knew.

Somewhere in the Nasu-verse, a Tohsaka Rin sneezed rather violently, causing her Gndar to fly askew and hit Luviagelita by accident and started a whole conflict that ended with many students and teachers hurt in the Clock Tower.

"Anyways... I have to go... please understand, is not that I do not trust you, is just that the information is only one sided... I will get more information and decide on what to do." Shirou said.

"I understand... I hope you change your mind on becoming my knight" Rias said.

"Doubt it" Shirou said, and with that, he left.

They all sighed in relief, this guy, trough only human he was able to put them in 'the fear of death' in all of them.

"W... well... that was... interesting" Akeno said with a smile, though she was a tad fearful as well.

"Do you think he will be an enemy?" Yuuto asked.

"No, as long as we don't antagonize or harm any humans, he would stay out of our way, since we don't, he would be in a neutral position and not act against us, nor in favor of us" Rias said.

"Still I had hoped that he would join us... man, he would make a good Knight" Rias said.

"Yes, he was certainly skilled, he was even able to understand my weapon, but he said certain things I didn't understand, what did he mean by C rank... and construct" Yuuto said.

"Ara ara, that boy is very interesting, add that he is in Issei's class even tough he should be in Koneko's class, so he is quite smart too" Akeno said.

"Yes, I will ask my brother about what Emiya-san asked... anyways let's explain Issei about his new duties" Rias said.

And so Issei had his first work as a devil.

And that was to spread fliers.

"Man... I look like a mailman rather than a devil" Issei said.

"Oh... Issei... is that you?" Shirou said as he was walking down the street to his part-time job.

"Ah... yes, I am doing my new... 'duties' due to my change" Issei said with a sweat-drop.

"Ah I see... so, how is it going?" Shirou asked.

"Well so far... they are treating me nicely" Issei said.

"Well as long as you are ok" Shirou said.

"Where you going Shirou?" Issei asked.

"Going to my part-time job" Shirou said.

"AH ok... good luck" Issei said.

"Same to you" Shirou said.

And they passed by... as Issei continued to hand out fliers with the devil's sigil.

The next day Issei was told to go to someone's home, in order to get a contract, and was told to use the summoning circle, however, due to his low power he is unable to use it.

And so, due to it... he had to bike to the place he had to go... as he felt depressed as he was a useless devil.

Unfortunately his first client was Mil-tan... a huge muscle bound guy who crosplayed a magical girl.

Issei had to suffer trough the motions as he was offered to watch a marathon of the anime Mil-tan liked.

And so the next day Issei was all haggard having to spend time with the creature known as 'Mil-tan'.

Still Shirou had sensed something... 'wrong' there was the scent of sweetness... and blood, but the blood was not metaphorical.

He was going to investigate tomorrow night, as he knew devils would move at night more.

Shirou was passing by, as it was a Saturday he wanted to buy some ingredients to make a bentou to take to the research club afterward.

He was going to the store when he saw a young girl with a nun costume, for a second he though it might be an agent of the church, however she did not have any magical power other than a scent of purity... it wasn't from her, but rather the 2 rings in her hands, he thought it was a healing item of considerable strenght.

"Kyaaah!" She yelled as she tripped.

"Unfh"She grunted as she fell down, but she hit something soft.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She rose her eyes, she saw a young boy with red rusty hair and golden-brown eyes.

"Hey... Shirou are you ok?" Issei said as he saw him dash towards the girl.

"Ahhh... why did I trip?" the girl said... she pushed her dress down and Issei saw her face... she was beautiful, and blonde hair, Issei was smitten.

She was helped up by Issei...

"Gazie(1)" The nun said in a foreign language, Shirou noticed it was Italian, he was sure no one would understand her.

"stai bene? qui è il vostro copricapo(2)" Issei replied in Italian as well, Shirou blinked, was Issei... speaking Italian?

"Grazie mille!(3)" she said with a beautiful smile.

Issei blushed.

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato?(4)" the girl asked.

And so Shirou and Issei helped the girl put by helping her arrange he suitcase that had spilled it's contents.

And as Issei was helping he found a pair of panties.

Then the nun noticed that as rushed and took her panties from Issei.

The nun then asked Issei where the church is.

Shirou was able to somewhat understand the conversation as he had been appointed as a liaison with the church.

"Io non sono abituato al linguaggio quindi è un po 'difficile , per fortuna qualcuno potrebbe parlare italiano , io sono più a suo agio con esso(5)" the girl said.

"Se siete alla ricerca per la chiesa , probabilmente so dove sia ... vuoi che ti porti?"(6) Issei asked.

"Davvero ?! il Signore indica davvero il modo , grazie mio Signore"(7) the nun said.

And then... Issei felt a metaphysical pain in his body... as he was stabbed by a sword on fire... in the gut. He begun to bleed from the mouth.

"_It seems that religious words can damage devils... useful_" Shirou noted that in his mind

And so... they escorted the young nun to the Church, as they walked they heard a young kid crying as he had injured himself.

The young girl rushed towards he boy "Are you ok? A boy shouldn't be crying over little things like this"

She knelled down and her hands glowed and his injuries healed.

"Right... your wounds are healed, so you should be fine now" the young nun said.

"Yoshi-kun, where did you go!?" a woman ran, her voice with high on worry.

"Ah... that onee-chan over there, she healed my injury" He said with a smile.

"He feel, and was injured, so I helped him" the nun said.

The woman glared at the nun "You shouldn't be talking to strange people, let's go"

"but mom..." he said.

The nun looked downcast.

"Hey... WAIT!" Issei was glaring at the woman.

"It's fine" the nun said.

"Did you understand what she said" Issei said as he glared at the woman who had left.

"I don't' understand the language, but... I know" the nun said

"_Those eyes... even in this city... there's no change..._" the nun looked downcast.

"Thank you onee-chan!" the boy yelled from afar.

"Egli ha detto : Grazie"(8) Issei said.

The boy waved as he was being pulled away by his mother.

"mi dispiace , ho immischiarsi - qualche volte(9) She said with a silly face.

"It's only to be expected" Shirou said.

Issei turned around to see Shirou "People with great or strange powers are always looked with distrust and/or scorn... the poor thing..." Shirou said as he looked at her with kind eyes.

"Let's go to the church then" Shirou said.

Shirou looked at the nun once more, he had a gut feeling that something would happen to her... she was kind-hearted and noble... those people, in his experience, always died young.

They reached the church, Issei was shivering at the sight of it.

It seemed that anything related to holy would hurt them, or at least debilitate them to a huge degree.

"You've taken me all the way here, you should let me repay you in kind" the nun said. "At least stay for tea"

"I am sorry but I am actually in a hurry" Issei said

Shirou however felt something... odd... in a way this church reminded

"My name is Hyoudou Issei, but you can call me Issei, and he is Emiya Shirou... and you are?" Issei asked in Japanese.

"I am Asia Argento! Please call me Asia" she said with happiness in her voice.

"Will do, take her sister Asia, I'll see you later" Issei said as he left.

"please do!" she said with glee as she waved him goodbye.

Shirou stayed behind.

"I will take your offer for some tea" Shirou said with a kind smile, being as he was not a devil he was decently assured that nothing would happen to him... at least not yet.

** Occult Research Club**

"Don't ever step foot into the church again" Rias said to her newly minted pawn

"To us devils, the church is an enemy territory, is like stepping into the church would become a major incident on both sides between God and the Devils, and then it would not be strange to have a spear of light show up at any time"

"For real...?" Issei said in shock, he felt bad, that he wouldn't be able to keep his promise.

"And don't go near anyone who has ANY relationship with the church... especially 'exorcists', who are our mortal enemies, they have been blessed by God, so they have enough power to destroy us, a devil being hit by a divine holy power like that will be completely destroyed... with no hope of returning... you become nothing, being able to do nothing... do you know what it is to be nothing" Rias said.

Issei looked at the ground, looking sad at this situation.

"I'm sorry. I know this might be harsh... you have to be careful" Rias said.

"Ara ara, are you finished with lecturing him? Akeno said with a happy tone.

Issei jumped as Akeno had appeared from nowhere.

"What is it, Akeno?" Rias asked

"The Archduke has passed down an order" Akeno said

"I see... Issei, tonight you will be able to see how your fellow devils fight, think of it as your tutorial" Rias said.

"Stray devils... devils that betrayed and killed their masters and act alone, like a wild dog, this kind of devils need to be destroyed if found, this is a law of devils, rumor is that there is one hidden in a house who hunts and swallows humans at night, our mission this time is to subdue it" Rias said.

**Church**

"I have to say, your tea is delicious, I wish to ask you a few questions if you don't mind" Shirou said.

"Yes, please ask me, if I am able to answer it I will" Asia said.

"Are there any militant arm of the vatican?" Shirou asked.

Asia flinched, that meant that Shirou was right... there was something like the Vatican in here, and had fighters of 'faith'... he just hoped they weren't like that shitty priest.

"Yes... they are known as exorcists, their job is to dispatch any enemies of the Lord, are you perhaps... involved with the 'other side'?" Asia asked delicately.

"In a way... I helped the church with a few jobs" Shirou said.

"Ah... so you are an exorcist too?" Asia asked in shock an awe.

"Ah, not quite, I am more of a freelancer" Shirou said feeling awkward.

While not quite fond of the church due to Kotomine Kirei, he had found a good partner whenever they meet... the immortal nun Ciel.

"Anyways, what can you tell me about devil and fallen angels" he asked "I need to know about the factions, and from what I can tell you are the least likely to be biased, so please, tell me" Shirou said.

Asia nodded as she told the story about the factions, so far it all fit nicely with what Rias said, so no need to distrust this information.

Shirou gave her a small card, "if you ever need help, please don't hesitate to use my services." Shirou said with a smile.

As he left the church his smile turned into a frown... that church.

It felt the same as the parish back in Fuyuki... only this time I was able to sense it as Saber did before me.

The place, tough supposed to be holy, had a feel of evil in it, in a way, Shirou felt as he left a saint in a den of demons.

I would have to come later... he had to investigate that evil scent he felt earlier by that house.

**Later that night**

Shirou managed to track the place that the evil power and blood scent mingled.

Shirou managed to see the house from atop of the building he was in, reinforcing his eyes to levels that could rival that of the Archer class.

He could clearly see Koneko, Rias, Kiba, Akeno and Issei where walking into the home.

Shirou reinforced his legs as he jumped to the next building... and the next, as he made his way into the home that Rias's devils went into.

He skulked by the walls and reinforced his ears. He heard Rias explaining Issei about the characteristics of the Evil Pieces system.

"Due to the war a lot of pure blood demons... due to that, the pieces where made, in order to train a few elites... the Evil Pieces... do you know what Chess is?" Rias asked then

"You mean the board game?" Issei asked.

"Yes, the pieces in chess are King, Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop and Pawn... Each piece piece has it's own traits, for the same reason, each underling devil undergoes training in a different ability, Although they do not have many skills, they are very powerful in the ones they know. It's really popular, to the point where even now, as an Evil Piece, they are used in a strength competition called "Rating Game" between the nobles devils" Rias explained.

"Rating game?" Issei asked. "So.. what piece am I?"

"Well you are..." Rias begun but was interrupted.

"What a delicious and disgusting scent" a voice said.

"It's comming" Rias said as she glared at the darkness.

"Ughhh... what is that stupid scent?" Issei complained.

"Stray devil Vizor, we're here to destroy you!" Rias said

Then a slice of a body fell down right next to Issei.

"_A corpse?!_" Issei wanted to hurt at the sight

"What a nice scent... just like your hair, your flesh must be fresh and red, right? I want to eat it" said the stray demon.

"Wh... what the hell is that?!" Issei said in shock as he saw the grotesque visage in front of him... it had the body of a woman, but a body of a monster.

"What an appearance that lacks etiquette, it suits you" Rias said.

The body was kind of a lion.

"What a pretensions little girl, should I stain you with your blood so your body matches your crimson hair?" the devil said with a crazed look on it.

"So it's true that the smaller the dog the louder the bark" Rias said with a smirk.

"YOU BITCH!" the stray devil rushed towards her

"Yuuto!" Rias called out.

Yuuto rushed towards the demon.

"I will continue the explanation then" Rias said,

Yuuto was moving at speeds easy to loose track of, his speed was really high.

"Yuuto's role is Knight" Rias said "A knights main ability is speed, and Yuuto's strongest weapon is... a technique created by combining unpredictable speed and the mastery of swordsmanship... high speed sword slash"

Yuuto slashed the arms of the demon.

"YOU BUG!" the stray devil roared.

Koneko rushed in, and was stomped.

"KONEKO!" Issei shouted in shock.

"Do not worry, Koneko's role is... Rook" Rias said and Koneko flung the demon back, her little body belied her brute strength.

"her ability is insane strength and defense" Rias said.

"That level of attack will not work on Koneko" Rias said with a smirk

"Time to be blown away" she said in her characteristic neutral tone.

The devil was shocked... she was bloodied and beaten up.

"Weak" Koneko said as she cleaned her hands.

"_Note to self, never pick a fight with Koneko_" Issei thought.

"And lastly Akeno" Rias said.

"Ara ara, what can I do for you, president?" Akeno said. "hee-hee... how should I do this? " Akeno said with a smile.

"Akeno's role is the 'Queen'" Rias said.

Akeno slowly walked towards the demon.

"You... you..." the fallen devil said as she glared

"Ara ara... still energetic" Akeno said with a smile on her face, yet Shirou shivered... "lightning fell down on the devil" in that case, this level of attack ok?" she asked as she begun shocking the devil.

"Having all the abilities of a pawn, knight and bishop and rook, the invincible club vice president" Rias said.

"ahh... looks like you can still continue, how long can you keep this up?" she said with a near orgasmic look on her face, as if she got off on this.

"Akeno specializes in attacking her opponent with magic power" Rias said.

"I... it's seems like Akeno-san is even more fearsome" Issei said in shock in fear.

"It's starting again" Rias said as she looked a bit conflicted "of course... since Akeno" Akeno begun to lick her lips erotically "Is the ultimate S(adist)"

Yuuto then walked up to Issei "It's okay, the vice president is very gentle with her allies" Yuuto said.

Both Shirou and Issei doubted that at the display of violence against the stray devil... they begun to feel sorry for it... almost.

"It seems like that's still enough, I'll let the president have the final blow" she said with a tender smile on her face.

"_As expected... she is scary_" Issei thought.

"Do you have any last words?" Rias asked

"Kill me" the devil said

"Then... check mate" Rias said as she blew the devil to dust.

"Good work everyone... let's go back and have some tea" Rias said.

"_Is it even possible for me to move up in this group...?_" Issei thought... "By the way, **buchou" Issei begun.**

**"****Uh? What is it?" Rias asked.**

**"****We where interrupted earlier, what IS my role exactly?" he asked.**

**"****hmm? ah... Issei's role is... pawn" Rias said with a flat stare.**

**Issei begun to silently cry... as the pawn was the weakest of them all, a foot soldier.**

****Outside****

"_I see... so this is the way devils fight... interesting... at least now I have the information I needed... for the time being at least... I can trust them, I will see if I can at least have a way to contact them, I am sure Issei wouldn't mind, but Rias is more... calculative than I expected, but there is something else... the power of Issei's... it reminded me of someone, like it felt... similar to something I felt before... well... I need to get back, no sense on getting caught in here_" Shirou thought as he left the place as quickly and as silently as possible.

Unknown to him however a certain white haired loli devil had sensed his scent... since he did not do anything against them she decided to not tell anyone, no sense on making people paranoid after all.

And so... they went for tea and left to their respective homes, with Issei feeling really sorry for himself.

Chapter 1 end

Translations:

I put them in Italian so that Asia would feel more at ease since she was in the Vatican before being excommunicated...

Thank you.

Are you ok? Here is your headgear

Thank you very much

What's wrong?

I'm not used to the language so it is a bit ' difficult , luckily someone could speak Italian , I'm more comfortable with it

If you are looking for the church, I probably know where he is ... you want me to take you?

Really ?! God really shows how the way, Thank you my Lord

He said: thanks

I am sorry, I am a bit meddlesome at times


	3. Chapter 2

Hero DxD BorN

Chapter 2: Fallen angels strike

It has been a day since their meeting with Asia.

Shirou was mulling on what to do, this whole waiting thing, tough nothing new to him, bothered him.

Issei was also bothered about something.

"Hey Issei, what's wrong?" Shirou asked.

"Ah... no it's nothing" Issei said.

Shirou just looked at him.

He looked to the side.

AH... that's what that meant.

"Is it about you being a devil now?" Shirou whispered.

"Yes, I haven't been able to make a single contract" Issei said in a pitiful moan.

Yes... contracts are now not selling your soul, but giving something in exchange for your wish coming true.

Ergo, he wouldn't be able to ask for such a wish, even if he could... the price would be too much to bear.

Hence he was now looking for any alternatives, such as looking for people who could use magic, but not in any of the 3 factions.

He didn't mind if it was one of the 3, but they might ask for something he couldn't just give away.

"Well all you have to do is put on a little more effort" Shirou said feeling a bit awkward, encouraging a (newly minted) devil.

"Y... yes... I have another client call me in for today... I have to go after classes" Issei said.

"Ah, good luck...?" Shirou said feeling even more awkward.

All the while the girls whispered about the perverted idiot was trying to corrupt the kind-hearted Emiya.

Anyways.. it was after school, Shirou went to a store to buy groceries.

His insticns went into overdrive when he passed by a home... and even worst when he saw Issei knocking on the door, only to find it open.

Then... instantly the scent of blood immediately went into his nostrils.

"Issei... look out!" Shirou yelled as he reinforced his legs to rush into the building.

Once inside, Issei was shocked to see a body, pierced into the wall, it's blood pooled in the floor bellow.

"W... what is this? wh... what's going on?" Issei asked in shock.

"Kishishishi... Welcome! What do we have here, devil-kun" a voice said with as much glee as one could muster.

Issei and Shirou turned to see who was speaking, it was a young man, no older than themselves.

He twirled and danced as he gave what could only be called a bizarre introduction.

"cutting down all the devilish fiends, while the nihilistic me is laughing, chopping off your devilish head, then go ahead to eat, I'm father Freed Zelzan " said the young priest as he got up on their faces.

"W... what are you doing?" Issei asked, still confused by this unraveling of events.

"I'm the member of a certain organization that hunts down devils, Aaaa~h just because I told you my name, doesn't mean you have to tell me yours, it's fine because you are gonna die real soon... I'll give you a big send off, it'll hurt at first but then you will laugh and ask for more" he said with a smile on his face.

"trace... on" Shirou immediately went to attack.

"Oh? And who are you? You don't reek of devil, are you a sympathizer of devilkin? Then I can kill you as you are no longer a human! Kyahahahahaha!" he said as he laughed.

"Disappear" Shirou said as he slashed at him with Kanshou and Byakuya.

Freed then took a tube from his robe and a gun as well.

"Then die shitty human" He said as he pointed the gun at Shirou.

He used Byakuya to deflect the bullet and then stuck at him, only for him to deflect with a construct of light.

"A C rank construct... a mystic code... not bad" Shirou said.

"Oy oy... what do you meant with C rank... if you insult a man's blade is the same as insulting his" Freed said

*Crack*

"Gah!" he groaned as a powerful punch connected his face.

He flew back to the room.

"Gah... what a cheap shot" Take this you shitty devil.

"HUM!" Shirou blocked Freed's slash and broke his sword's connection.

*Bang*

"GAH!" Issei fell to a knee... blood pouring from a wound on his leg.

"Shirou continued his barrage of attacks as the young priest dodged or blocked the blade, only to be hit by the other one.

"Not bad shitty human..." Free said as he had a maniacal look on him.

"Kyaaaaah!" a voice yelled in fright.

Both Shirou and Issei turned to see a familiar young girl.

"Asia, what are you..." Issei said in confusion.

"Issei... kun? Shirou... kun? What …. why are you?" Asia was taken back.

"Oh? You know those 2? one of them is a shitty devil, and the other a sympathizer... oh? Did you... you DID! Kyahahahahahahah... who would have thought that a nun would fall for a shitty little devil and sympathizer... does it hurt? Knowing that those you liked turned like this? But you know... we can't live without the help of the fallen angels, right?" Freed said.

Asia was shocked, as tears, she couldn't believe it, the two kind people who helped her when she came to this new contry.

"LET THEM GO!" Asia said as she put herself between them and Freed.

"You have something wrong in there... Freed... one, I am no sympathizer, I am a neutral party in this... however... if someone does evil... I will not stop my blade until I taken care of it" Shirou said as he glared the priest.

Honestly, what was it about him that attracted psychotic priests lately?

"Get out of the way" the priest slapped Asia into the ground.

Then he cut her clothing apart "How about I rape you in front of them... while **she **told me not to injure you... well... these things happen" he said as he cupped her breasts.

"I am not really one to complain about other people's manner... however... Never do that in front of me, specially with this girl who is my friend." Shirou said as he glared at the priest.

"Hyaaah those eyes... is this love or killing intent? Either way... those eyes... nice... it seems you are not a regular human after all" Freed said "are you also a person blessed by god?" he asked.

"Blessed? By god? Don't make me laugh... the age of god's is long gone" Shirou said as he kicked the priest's face.

"Itaaaai!" Freed said as he flew to the wall.

Shirou took his jacket and put it around Asia.

"Issei... take Asia and run... I will buy you some time" Shirou said.

"Hey hey... are you even taking me serious? I am crazy strong you know?" Freed said.

"Mostly crazy" Shirou said without missing a beat as he continued to parry, block and countering the priest's attacks.

"Not bad, shitty human, but what are those swords, they feel odd... and my light sword is not working on them... what are they?" Freed said as he looked at the swords with what could be called 'lust'

"How about I show you a trick then, my crazed friend?" Shirou rushed at him and kicked him trough the wall.

Freed landed on the backyard of the home.

He cracked his neck... "You are pissing me off shitty person... I am gonna cut you and slash you into mince meat"

"I am the bone of my sword" Shirou said as the power around him increased in pressure.

Freed had a split second to doge the swords.

"You are unarmed idiooooot~" Freed shouted in glee as he went to slash Shirou's neck.

*Krsssshhhh*

Another pair appeared on his hands

"Aah!? that's cheating!" Freed yelled as he narrowly dodged Shirou's attacks.

He threw the blades once more as he dodged and then the other blades came together.

"Hey... what the fuck?" Freed said as the blades 'caged' him as the blades begun to slightly cut him.

"Triple-linked crane wings" Shirou said as he traced another set of them as he overflowed them with power, breaking them... "Overedge!" he yelled.

Shirou rushed towards as the blades 'caging' Freed then pierced his back.

"Gah... you... you shitty... human..." Freed said as he glared as Shirou.

Shirou was inches away to use his technique when a 'barrier' appeared in front of him and blocked his attack.

The whole area around the small barrier was completely destroyed.

"Oh... it seems that we meet against... hero-kun" a familiar voice said.

"Raynare" Shirou was surprised, he was really sure he had killed that bitch.

"It was a close one... specially with that sword of yours... I almost did not make it... I am thankful that my subordinates came and transported me away... I am here now to take the priest back... I have what came for" Raynare said as she smirked.

On her arm was Asia Argento.

"I am sorry... please, take care... Shirou" Asia said with a tearful face as she banished.

Shirou balled his fists... at least, from what he could tell, Issei was still alive.

Shirou was tired... he needed to go to the occult research club.

**School grounds**

Shirou walked toward the old part of the school where he could sense Rias's scent of power.

As he was about to touch the door he felt like he wanted to leave... however he flushed his prana around his body and managed to push the compulsion out of his body.

*knock Knock knock knock*

There was s small gasp from inside as Shirou heard the moving of feet, and someone opened the door.

"ara ara, if it isn't Shirou-kun, what brings you here?" Akeno asked.

"I wish to talk to your king and your pawn" Shirou said.

"Please sit down... have some tea" Akeno said as Shirou sat down.

"What can I do for you Shirou-kun?" Rias said.

"Last night... I sensed you and your peerage close by, after I saw Issei enter a home, it was unlocked... it was outright suspicious, then I sensed the smell of blood... there was a crazy as fuck priest inside... I sensed your power a bit later, when I bought Issei time to leave, I wish to ask... why did you not save the girl?" Shirou asked.

"I see... allow me to inform you a bit about devils, we used a circle to teleport Issei out, since a fallen angel had tracked him and Asia... Asia decided to give herself up to save Issei, even if I wanted I wouldn't be able to take her with us, as the circle only work with my peerage" Rias said.

"I see... and why not fight the fallen angel? You where 5 against 1 fallen angel" Shirou asked.

"Because, my sole priority is to rescue my cute little brother" Rias said with a serious tone.

"I see... but you could have still taken an important piece from the fallen angels, I mean, she has to be for one of them personally come and spirit her away, do you know something you are telling?" Shirou asked.

"Issei, come here" Rias said.

*Slap*

She then hugged him deep into her bosom.

"Please, don't ever do that again... you could have died, I know it was not your fault... but please, about Asia... please forget about her" Rias said.

"But... she is innocent in all of this, just because... just because" Issei said.

"I am sorry, but this is my final decision" Rias said.

"I see, I must commend you, your decision, is cold, heartless, ruthless and pragmatic, as I expected from a devil" Shirou said with a smirk.

Rias frowned at this.

"go home and rest" Rias said.

"I have something to talk to you... I think I may have a deal that would work in both our favors" Shirou said.

Rias rose an eyebrow as she dismissed the rest of her peerage, with Yuuto giving him the evil eye.

"Well then Shirou-kun, what is it that you wish to talk to me?" Rias said.

"As far as I can see your system is with chess pieces, however, I wish to ask, can I take part as a piece without actually turning, like an intern of sorts?" Shirou asked.

"I see, but I am sorry to say, that is not possible" Rias said "however you can take the place as an invited guest should you be interested on seeing a rating game, however it would be an unofficial one" Rias said.

"I see, I have to say, your ability to plan is perfect, you remind me of someone" Shirou said with mirth, he super-imposed the image of Rin on her, however... it was a bit weird seeing Rin with big boobs.

"Anyways... I have to get going... knowing Issei's personality he will be going after her, I will keep him safe as much as I can... but I am only one person" Shirou said.

"Shirou... I owe you a great debt for protecting my cute little pawn, for that I owe you a debt, that is, if you ever use this" Rias said as he handed a flier to Shirou "I will grant your wish with no strings attached" Rias said.

"Thank you, have a good night" Shirou said as he went to the door.

"Ara ara... I hope you enjoyed buchou's hospitality" Akeno said.

"Thank you very much, I just asked a few questions... and thank you for the tea, it was delicious" Shirou said with a light bow.

"Ara ara, you are such a well mannered young man" Akeno said.

Shirou then give a package to Akeno "please give this to Koneko, I believe she enjoys sweets" Shirou said.

"Ara ara... do you have a soft spot for her perhaps?" Akeno said with a smile.

"In a way... she reminds me of my sister" Shirou said, as he left the place.

Akeno looked at Shirou as he left, he had a heavy presence as he left.

"What's wrong Akeno?" Rias asked.

"I am... uncertain Buchou, but he seems to be a honestly nice person... he told me to give this to Koneko" Akeno said as she opened the box.

Inside was a wide variety of Japanese sweets, expertly crafted.

"Are those store bought?" Rias asked.

"No... those are home made" Akeno said.

"I see... that's interesting" Rias said.

"Koneko-chan... come here, Shirou-kun left something for you" Akeno said as she looked for her.

"What is it?" Koneko asked.

"Here, try it" Akeno said as she gave Koneko the box.

She took one and taste it, her face blushed.

"delicious" Koneko said in a bland voice, however her, her face showed delight beyond no other.

"Ara ara, think I may taste it?" Akeno asked.

"uhmm" Akeno agreed.

She took a small piece, "Ara ara... who would have thought that the young buy would be so talented in the kitchen" Akeno said.

"hold on... let me try that" Rias said.

She took a piece from her, there was a large still left for Koneko, but Rias had to physically stop herself from giving a near orgasmic sound, this was good, REAL good, she was hard pressed to remember something that tasted that good when she went to any of the great Satan's homes to visit.

"Is a shame that he does not wish to join us" Rias said grumbling

"Ara ara, it does seem like a shame" Akeno said.

"A shame" Koneko agreed.

"Anyways, we know he can fight, but, how does he do it? All I saw where he uses swords, but he has no magical signature I can identify... he did say he was no magician, but I am not quite sure about that" Akeno said looking to the side.

**Shirou's place**

"Well I did dinner and now I need to continue practicing my magecraft" Shirou said to himself.

After making sure that there where no familiar or anything around his home, he closed the curtains and erected a small bounded field around his apartment.

"I am the bone of my sword" Shirou said.

His magecraft begun to actualize his mystery.

Shirou was reaching deep into his own world.

He was seeing if this world would reject the notion of the world-egg theory.

However the world was not rejecting it... in fact was pushing it outward, helping him.

This world was actually conductive to magic, as it was saturated with prana, mana and for some reason odic force (od).

Shirou cut of his 'project' he was doing, he instead begun to work out, he needed to continue training, after all he was a sword, it wouldn't do that he turn rusty.

And so he made his way to making push-ups and other workouts.

After a couple of hours (his stamina had reached super human levels thanks to all his previous adventures, most pacifically his time in the Holy Grail War) he decided to take a shower and went to sleep.

It was rough for Shirou to console, he now knew of 2 variables in this... he needed a third part of the encounter in order to further understand, while he could count on Asia's story being truthful as she was incapable of lying... he felt bad to had used her this way, but he needed the information, and now, she was in trouble.

"_I can't in good conscience allow her to be with that crazy priest or those fallen angels_"Shirou said as he traced a blade by reflex.

It was Muramasa, and for once the blade was shivering... it could feel a bloodlust that far surpassed it... and it liked it...

Shirou decided to go and look for her at the morning.

**The next morning**

Shirou woke early, he was going to ditch school today, normally he wouldn't do this but he decided that Asia was more important that school at the time.

Shirou then found Issei working out on the playground, using the monkey-bars to do pull ups, only to fall after 12, since his arm was hurting, apparently he received a nasty injury there.

"Issei? What are you doing here?" Shirou asked as he meet with the boy also ditching school.

"The same as you I suppose... Asia, am I right?" Issei said with a smirk.

"Yes, I was... too stupid to not think about reinforcements, that's not really like me... I didn't know that he was working with the fallen angels" Shirou said.

"Who would, after all those two would be incompatible" Issei said.

"Anyways... we need to rescue her, I will provide you with backup, even if you are a devil you are still a rookie and untested in real combat... not to mention" Shirou said as he let it hang.

Yes... Yuma... no Raynare... the woman who asked Issei for a date, only to kill him due to him having a Sacred Gear.

"Still who knows what terrible thigns Asia would be going trough"

"Issei? Shirou?" a familiar voice said asking.

The 2 boys turned around.

"_Ok... no, this is wrong, no way this is THIS easy... something is going on_" Shirou thought.

Then... Asia's stomach begun to grumble.

Shirou looked to the side while Asia blushed at the unlady-like behavior she just showed.

"Wanna have something to eat?" Shirou asked as he took a box out of his bag.

"Bentou?" Issei asked.

"I made enough for us all, I always make a lot of food." Shirou said.

"AH... th... thank you" Asia said as she begun to pray, causing Issei a LOT of pain.

"H.. how do you eat this?" Asia asked.

"Well you can use your hands" Shirou said.

"R... Really?" Asia said in shock.

"Then I should wash my hands" Asia said as she took a bottle of Holy Water, Issei shivered in sight of it.

"Uhmmm Asia, I think you should use this best" Shirou said as he gave her a pack of sanitary wet-towelettes.

Shirou only chuckled at Asia's antiques, as Asia apologized.

"It's tasty!" Asia said in delight.

"What are you doing here Asia?" Shirou asked.

"Ah... I am on a break" Asia said with a bit of nervous.

"Ah... what is this place over there?" Asia asked pointing to the other side of the street.

"Ah... that is the game center" Issei said.

"Game center?" Asia asked.

"Ok, why don't check it out?" Issei said.

Shirou shrugged, but felt there was something wrong.

Issei and Asia played a few rounds of a racing game, with Asia feeling exited at the simulated car race, and seeing Shirou never miss a single shot in a game called "House of the Shinzo" where he was a regular human trying to save people from a castle using his gun, she had to admit that Shirou had a machine like precision, he managed to reach the end of the game.

They played a few rounds of air hockey, and Asia played herself, thought she was a bit lame on it since she was not an aggressive person, but Shirou and Issei where playing rather aggressively.

They passed a game machine with many toys in it had a little electric looking mouse, which Asia instantly fell in love with.

"Uwah! Issei-san, Shirou-san! This is Ratchu-kun! There are a lot of them" Asia said in delight.

"Do you want one?" Issei asked.

"Hua!... N...No... I" Asia said nervously.

"Don't you like Ratchu?" Issei asked

Asia blushed as she fidgeted "I think that is a yes Issei" Shirou said with a smirk.

"All right, leave it to me!" Issei said.

He managed to get it after 8 tries.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT FOREVER!" Asia said in joy.

"If you ever want more, let me know... I will get more for you" Issei said.

"Well aren't you being the cool one" Shirou said.

"This Ratchu is all I need, this is the best present created due to our encounter today! I want to treasure our encounter today" Asia said.

"Hey... why don't we commemorate this in here" Issei said pointing at the purikura machine.

Issei and Shirou felt a bit awkward as she was 'kidnapped' by other girls who loved her nun outfit (they thought it was cosplay) and actually changed her outfit with a rather

Issei bleed from the nose so hard it looked like a howitzer cannon

"What a beautiful transformation. With this any devil will surely be finished in one strike" Issei said as he tried to stand.

Her outfit was TOO tight on her, giving her a camel-toe and had cat ears.

"Well tell them to give your outfit back" Shirou said.

"But first let's take some pictures" Issei said as he pulled Asia in the booth.

Issei took a bunch of pictures, at first she was surprized, then she begun to smile and enjoy herself, they she pulled in Shirou and they also took pictures together, tough Shirou's face only have a 'good guy' smile type.

**A couple of hours later**

"_Ahh... well there goes the last of my savings_" Issei thought bitterly, but smile when he saw that Asia smiled and was enjoying herself.

As they walked down the street he felt a sharp pang of pain.

"Issei, are you ok?" Shirou asked

"Let's rest for a bit here" Issei said.

"Issei-san... the injury from that time has not healed yet?" Asia asked concerned.

"Ahh.. this won't heal with just spit" Issei said with a smirk.

"Let me do this" Asia said as she concentrated her power and begun to heal Issei's leg and arm.

"It's done, how do you feel?" she asked.

"Oh, amazing, I feel great... is this your sacred gear?" Issei asid as he did a couple of jumps to test the healing.

"Yes, this sacred gear that posses the ability to heal" Asia said as she nodded cutely.

"I see, so that's why the fallen angels are after you... your ability can heal even devils... so, to them... you are a hot commodity" Shirou said.

She looked downcast and tears begun to fall.

"Hey... what the hell Shirou..." Issei shouted as he wanted to strange the other boy.

"No... he said nothing wrong... it's just sometimes I would think back... after I was born my parents abandoned me. It was the orphanage at the church that raised me... when I received that power, I had just turned 8... it was a wounded puppy... it was bad... but I healed him... after the church found out about my power the church treated me as a saint and I was worshiped, I used this power to help a lot of people and many people were indeed cured because of this... the rumors started to spread everywhere, so people kept coming to the church guarded me heavily and treated me well... I'm grateful to the almighty God who blessed me with this power that could help others, my heart is filled with appreciation, but since I'm being called a 'saint', normal people would look at me differently and I started to feel lonely, but one day, I met a mortally injured devil who was being hunted down by exorcists... I used my powers to save him, that devil killed the exorcist and fled... I committed a serious sin for helping a devil, the people that called me a saint and worshiped me now in turn called me a witch... I was expelled by the church... then a fallen angel found me and took me in... all this..." Asia said as tears begun to fall down.

"Issei-san, Shirou-san... I always had a dream... to be... able to go out with my friends together, shopping, chatting... to be with friends..." she said as she begun to cry.

Shirou looked to the side, this girl... she was the same as Archer was in a time, save for the tears.

Archer fought to protect people asking for nothing in exchange, and in turn people suspected of him... he fought for others to save and protect them, yet all harbored ill will to him, because they couldn't understand him... because they couldn't control him.

Because he did not act as a human would.

He was selfless.

Shirou did not want this young nun to end up like his alternate would.

"THEN LET ME BE YOUR FRIEND!" Issei yelled

"Be... my friend?" Asia as she rubbed the tears out her eyes.

"we're already friends right? We've chatted, and played together... we will also go shopping, if you want I'll go with you" Issei said

"That is correct, a young lady like you, shouldn't had to go trough all that... I am sorry..." Shirou said.

Asia begun to tear up and hugged both of them

"that... is not possible" A familiar voice said.

"Yu...Yuuma-chan?" Issei said in shock.

"it seems you are like a roach, you just wont die... and you... the swordsman boy... I still have to pay you back for that humiliation" Yuuma... no, Raynare said.

"Reynare-sama" Asia said in fear.

"Trace... on" Shirou said as Kanashou and Byakuya materialized on his hands.

"Both of you, stay back... I will handle her" Shirou said.

"You are really interesting, you are not a magician, you are not a devil, nor a fallen angel, and definitely not an angel... what are you?" Raynare asked.

"Who knows..." Shirou said as he channeled a bit of Archer. "yet this is the 3rd time you look and find Issei in your way, you look more like a ex girlfriend who can't believe her ex is over her" Shirou said with a smirk.

A vein popped in Raynare's forehead.

"Then again, you seem like an 'easy' woman, I bet it doesn't take time to find a new one... then again, maybe it's because you are easy you lack in quality' Shirou said.

Anger swelled up in her.

Issei was in shock, this guy just talked to a girl like that.

"Anyways... please leave, Asia has no interest in going with you" Shirou said.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled as she launched a spear of light at him, only for him to deflect it.

"You two run away... " Shirou said.

"No... I am not running, not this time... I still have to pay her back" Issei said with anger in his eyes.

"SACRED GEAR!" he shouted as a red gauntlet appeared on his hand.

He grinned, he managed to make it appear.

Raynare was shocked... then she started to laugh.

"Last time it was because your sacred gear was deemed as too dangerous, that's why I accepted the order to kill you... but... it looks like the higher ups miscalculated" She said as she chuckled.

"That sacred gear is called 'hand of dragon' although that's its name it isn't something exceptional... for a short time, it will double your power, but... you... a crappy low level devil... twice of nothing is still nothing"

"Issei.. charge up... I will lead the charge" Shirou said.

"BOOST"

Shirou charged in... he dodged the spear of light once more.

He appeared on a flash right under her guard.

However another lance of light appeared from above and Shirou rolled back to avoid it, it was momentarily but he used that to once more to gain an advantage, Shirou then brought his swords down to slash down on the fallen angel.

Raynare dodged by a feather's margin.

"_He is good... too good, just who is he?!_" Raynare thought in shock as she continued to attack and defend against the young swordsman.

This guy... it was like fighting a machine, everything was precise, no wasted movement, every strike was meant not to injure but cripple and or kill.

This was not a skill a young man should have, no that was a skill of someone who has seen blood and battle, a pragmatist way of combat.

Raynare then finally understood... this was an anomalous person, he was one who has killed before, one that wouldn't regret the taking of a life, and he didn't think anything of her own life.

She made a tactical mistake, she tough he was just a fighting junkie, but he even used the terrain to aid him.

"YOU BITCH" Issei yelled as a punch connected to her face.

She fell to the small pond.

"Serves you right!" Issei said.

"THAT'S IT! DIE!" The fallen angel shouted as she took to the skies.

"Trace... on" Shirou said as a bow materialized on his hand.

"DIE!" she yelled as she launched spears of light.

"Move it" Shirou said as he kicked Issei on the chest and pushed that way to avoid the spear of light.

Issei landed on the floor a couple of feet away from the explosion.

"My core is twisted in madness" Shirou intoned as a blade appeared on his bow, then it begun to alter itself so it looked like a drill.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Raynare shouted as she threw 5 spears of light of considerable size.

"Fly... CADABULG!" Shirou shouted.

As the projectile was shot, the air itself twisted by it's passing, it was as if it was delivering a physical blow to the world.

Raynare was confident that she would beat this anomalous person.

Then... when she saw her spears shredded into nothingness she put as powerful a barrier she could, only to have it blown away... her wing also thorn away.

"This is your last warning... leave" Shirou said.

"GAH!" Issei shouted as 3 spears of light pierced his arm and his 2 legs in place.

Issei, in his rage, defiantly looked at Raynare.

"Asia... come with me, unless you want me to increase the power of those spears" Raynare said,

Asia finished healing Issei.

"I... understand..." Asia said.

"Shirou... Issei... thank you... I had fun today" she said with a smile. "For someone like me, you were willing to be my friends, thank you very much" she said with a sad smile.

"That's good... after today's ceremony, your pain and suffering will all completely disappear" Raynare said.

Shirou rushed towards them.

"oops... can't have you trying to save her now... sorry hero-kun... but you loose this time" Raynare said with a smirk.

"Wait... Asia!" Issei yelled "Since we are friends... I can never abandon you! LET ME PROTECT YOU"

"This... is goodbye" Asia said with tears in her eyes.

Shirou jumped and was going to perform a downward slash on Raynare but she smirked as she and Asia both were teleported.

"Good bye Issei-kun, Hero-kun" Raynare said as she chuckled.

**Later on the Occult Research Club**

"Please... let me go save her!" Issei begged.

"No, your action will have a major effect on the relationship between devils and fallen angels.. if you enter their territory without cause it would mean war" Rias said.

"But Asia is my friend" Issei said as he begged for help.

He was helpless, he was powerless.

He hated it, it made him feel so worthless.

"PLEASE DONT' MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN AND AGAIN" Rias yelled as she got out of the shower half naked.

"Why don't you understand?" she said as she was putting her hands on the wall "If I let you go, You'll definitely get killed! I do not wish to see something like your death!" Rias said.

"They said something about a ceremony, when someone says something like that and are evil... that allways end up with something bad, with the person being used in the ceremony dying!" Issei said as blood flowed from his nose due to her nakedness.

Shirou was resting against a wall, similar to Kiba's, arms wrapped around oneself a leg against the wall.

Koneko gave Shirou a pack of tissues.

"Ah.. Buchou" Akeno said as she whispered something on her ear, only Shirou was able to make it out as he had reinforced his ears.

"_I see... I can use that_" Shirou thought.

"We have something important to do, I'm going with Akeno for a bit."Rias said.

"B... Buchou! I am not done yet!" Issei said.

"Before we leave, I'll say something upfront" she said as she leaned close to him. "The way you see it, a 'pawn' is a really weak piece, right?" she asked

"I... isn't it?" Issei said as he begun to bleed from his nose.

"That's a big misunderstanding, the pawn possesses a special ability that other pieces do not, that is 'promotion'... once you reach the enemy's territory you can change into any piece save the king and attain that ability, for instance, a church to us would be a good example of an 'enemy territory'" Rias said.

Shirou then smirked and shook his head, this woman... how devilishly deceitful.

"In theory the queen is the strongest piece, with Issei's stamina right now, that kind of power may be an enormous burden, it's possible you won't be able to bear the weight of the promotion" Rias continued her explanation.

"Then, turning into a knight like Kiba, a Rook like Koneko would...?" Issei left the last part.

"It's possible" Akeno said with a smile.

"Also, one more thing" Rias said. "Sacred Gears are activated by willpower... the stronger your will the stronger it will react"

"and the last point you must remember, even as a pawn you can kill a king, this is the same basis in chess... you can become stronger" Rias said as she left the room.

"Yuuto, I leave it in your care" Rias said.

"Hai" Yuuto said as he bowed.

"Issei-kun, will you really go? You will die" Yuuto said

"I have to, Asia in my friend, even if it's stupid, even if I die... I have to save her" Issei said.

"That's very bold, but... if you die, no one will be able to save her" Yuuto said.

"So what, I know Shirou will go" Issei said.

"Yes, however I will take the rear, in order to create a distraction, it should buy you some time" Shirou said.

"And I will go as well" Yuuto said with a smile.

"You are also my colleague, to see my partner towards certain death, I wouldn't be able to stand idly by... also... Personally I dislike Fallen angels and priests... no, hate is a better word" Yuuto said.

"You are pretty slow... Issei... she gave you permission to go in a round about way" Shirou said.

"uh?" Issei said.

"she talked about enemy territory and the church... in other words, she gave you all the information you could need to make a plan" Shirou said

"Arent you surprisingly devilishly" Yuuto said with a smirk.

"I had practice with people who are master's of hiding their words." Shirou said.

"Shirou-sempai is smart" Koneko said.

"I will head out first, I will draw the enemy's attention, I also need to do something else... I need to capture one of the fallen" Shirou said.

"C... capture? Are you crazy?" Yuuto said.

"I need information... and a fallen angel may be able to provide it" Shirou said.

"I... if you say so, but why not ask us?" Issei said.

"No offense Issei, but devils, angels and fallen angels have different bias, if I ask from different factions I will see what they differentiate and what doesn't, that way I can get a better clue on certain things" Shirou said.

"That's... that sounds plausible" Yuuto said feeling a bit wrong-footed at this.

"Do you have some paper and ink?" Shirou asked.

"here" Koneko said as she handed it

"I am sorry but I will use your Buchou's desk for a bit" Shirou said as he sat down and begun to write something down on the paper, at times he mixed his blood with the ink and made some drawings... it took him a little under an hour... but once he was satisfied with it he rolled up and put it in a pouch.

Shirou would attack from the rear, Yuuto, Issei and Koneko would attack from the front as a pincer attack.

"I will do the attack fist, I will draw their sights and force their hand" Shirous said "They will have that bad mouthed priest as security, he will be the first one you have to pass by" Shirou said "the ritual will mean many people will be needed to enact it, so expect a lot of people by the ritual site... most likely other priests or exorcists"

"yes... that would seem likely" Yuuto agreed.

He was a bit nervous, this guy was acting like a professional in this situation... he was a (supposedly) normal human, yet his plans and tactics where of someone who done unsavory stuff.

Still his skills and plans would come in handy for this rescue operation.

"Don't waste time, rescue her and leave, the more time you take the more probable it is that something will go wrong" he advised.

They rushed in... Shirou took the back... it was time

"_Asia... we will save you_" Issei and Shirou thought in synch

Chapter end


	4. Chapter 3

Hero DxD BorN

Author's notes: many of you have complained that I had been giving the swords of DxD world a high rank, however, I believe it's a fair rank, those weapons are just that, weapons made on earth and not conceptual weapons... Noble phantasms are crystallized mysteries, weapons forged by gods further enhanced by the history in them, the rank I gave the weapons in DxD is that of mystic codes, is like saying a Magnun.38 is a great gun, but comparing it against a tank, even if it's a great gun it is still no tank, that's basically it, also, Shirou has to get used to his 'new' body, since he had shrunk he has to get used to his 'new' center of gravity and reach, at least that's my excuse, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter 3: Rescue Operation Start.

It was dusk, Issei, Yuuto and Koneko rushed in on the front door after they heard a loud explosion from the forest.

"I think that would be our signal" Yuuto said with a little sweat from his brow falling at this 'signal'.

"You got to give it him, that IS a good distraction" Issei said.

"Overboard" Koneko said as she punched the door open.

"Shit... what's going on? Cover the forest... the two fallen are going there already good... you shitty assholes go back down, the ritual has to continue" a familiar and annoying.

**SWIFT**

Yuuto charged in as he wanted to cut him down.

[ 1 hr before]

"Yuuto I know you are a knight, but in the battlefield, there is no need for honor, if your opponent is in front of you, use any and all means to take him out, the battle field is a place of blood, pain and fear, honor is not nessesary... it might be anathema to you, but it's best you heed my words" Shirou had told him.

"I have to say... you would make for a VERY scary devil" Yuuto said with a chuckle.

"And... I can tell... you have unfinished business with that crazy priest" Shirou said.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Yuuto said.

"The second I mentioned about priests being there, your eyes changed, I don't know nor care about what happened, don't let it ruin the plan, Koneko, Issei, I trust that you will snap Yuuto out if necessary?" Shirou said.

"I don't know why we should, I trust Yuuto" Issei said.

"understood" Koneko said.

"When will we start tough?" Issei asked.

"Don't worry, you will see my signal when the time comes" Shirou said.

[Present]

**Slash**

"Gah" Freed yelled as his arm was deeply slashed by a devil sword.

"You fucking shitty prince devil, that's cheating" Freed said as he craddle his arm.

"_Shiro's advice to go for the tendons was spot on... with those tendons cut, his battle ability has dropped considerably"_ Yuuto thought.

"Damn shitty devil" Freed said as he glared.

"yes, aren't I a devil?" Yuuto said with a smirk

"You even brought that shitty devil? And you also brought a midget! Kyahahahahaha" He said as he laughed maniacally.

"Midget...?" Kenoke said as her eye twitched ever so slightly at the insult.

She then grabbed a pew and threw it at the evil priest.

"Gah!" he yelled as he was crushed underneath it.

[a while back]

"Listen, since it's going to be a ritual they will need ample space, and somewhere private, therefore, check under the altar, there is a high probability that there will be a secret entrance, don't fight with the people on the topside, just make sure you can go down, once there rescue Asia" Shirou said.

"You seem, rather prepared, may I ask a question" Yuuto said.

"Yes, what is it?" Shirou said.

"Have you done things like this before?" Yuuto asked.

Konoke and Issei looked at Shirou, they too where interested in this.

Shirou looked up, remembering the 2 times he stormed a parish in order to rescue Saber, and then also to stop a seriously evil priest, dead set in releasing a god that was the concept of 'all the evil in the world' into the world, not to mention about those in the church that looking into dead apostles and the like... so yeah, he had ample knowledge of it.

"Storm a church? Yes, it wouldn't be the first time, I also killed a high ranking priest too, he was a heretic like no other, he wanted to bring something to the world that shouldn't be" Shirou said.

"What was it? The thing that shouldn't be?" Issei asked, curious about it.

"That is a story for another time... now focus, and Issei... you may have to come to terms with **her **and what she did" Shirou said.

Issei sighed, Koneko didn't understand why he sighed.

"He'll tell you when he is ready to do so, just... that he had a deep emotional scar, and this battle might help him mend it as well" Shirou said.

[present]

"Hei" Koneko said as she delivered a punch to the altar, showing the underground system.

"Seems like Shirou's guess was spot on" Kiba said.

"Yes, that is a bit scary" Issei said as Koneko continued with her barrage of pews at the priest.

"Go" Koneko said "I'll cover"

Kiba and Issei begun to go down and heard a huge crash... Koneko soon joined, she had blocked the way so that the priest couldn't' follow, but she could open it in one punch.

[Outside 20 minutes ago]

**Booom**

"GYAaA!"

"UGGHHH!"

Two female voices grunted in both shock and surprise.

"Oh, what a surprise your reflexes are superb, no, rather is because you still have a bit of divine blessing even in your fallen state" A male voice said.

"Urgh... who is it?" the female voice said, the person was a buxom blue haired woman whose hair covered part of her face.

The other one here was a small girl with blond hair styled into pony tails and blue eyes, she was wearing a black lolita dress with white frills, white thigh-high socks... Shirou knew who he would attack and from whom he would get the information...

"So, I gather you 2 are fallen angels... I hope you are at least stronger than Dohnaseek" Shirou said as he traced his blades.

"You... you are the one that killed that old fart?" the blond one said.

"Hoho... then that means you are at least skilled, tell me what is your peerage?" the blue haired one said.

"I am sorry to disappoint, but I am a human" Shirou said.

The two fallen angels glared at me as I smirked.

"Then that means, he must have a sacred gear of great power" the blonde one said.

"Then let's get it for our master!" The blue haired one said as she made a lance of light, it looked like gold, while the blonde one was pink.

Bang bang clash clash

The fallen angels attack Shirou with all they got, however, regardless of their 3 dimensional attacks (as they could fly, that opened other ways to attack, not just the regular ones), Shirou parried their attacks, and countered, all his attacks where deadly.

"Oi... this guy... he is not using a sacred gear" the blonde one said

"That is absurd Mittelt... no mere human could fight us like that" the blue haired woman said," since you are so weak I will do it myself!" she roared as she went for the kill, Mittelt was fuming at being called weak.

Shirou however took her attack head on, putting his shoulder on the flat of his 2 blades and caught her spear of light in between them.

The blue haired one disengaged by making her spear disappear, she jumped back and reformed it.

"Oh? I thought he was gonna be easy for you Kalawarner" Mittelt said with a smirk, clearly making fun of her 'co-worker'.

"Shut it brat... he is very skilled, he killed the battle maniac after all..." Kalawarner said.

"Then is it my turn you old hag?" Mittelt said with a cruel smirk.

"Why you..." Kalawarner said

"Take this... Mittelt special attack! SURE KILL!" she said as she threw a huge lance of light towards Shirou.

He knew that he couldn't block this with his weapons at hand.

There was only one thing he could do to block this

"Rho Aias" Shirou shouted.

Immediately a 7 petaled flower like construct appeared before him.

The shields where stressed, but they held fast... the spear of pink light shattered.

"I am the bone of my sword... steel is my body and crystal is my heart"

This shocked the loli fallen-angel, what was that shield? How did he made it appear? What was going on?

Shirou intoned a variant of his aria... a spear of the crimson color appeared on his hand.

"I don't have the time to play around with you fallen angels... so... I have to make this quick" Shirou said. "I have no time to waste with weak opponents like yourselves"

"You think you can take me on human! DREAM ON YOU BASTARD!" Kalwarner shouted as she charged in with a even larger spear of light, so big it looked like the size of a small house. He face was twisted in rage and anger, she was insulted and dismissed by a mere human, that was THE ABSOLUTE WORST insult for any being on her class and caliber.

"Gae..." the Noble phantasm was charging... the dark power made itself known at the tip of the spear as the air became dead and cold... it was not a metaphor as the spear's ability was 'that which will be attack will surely die'

Mittelt felt something ominous...

"Kalwarner! DODGE IT!" Mittelt shouted.

"BULG!" Shirou shouted as he used the spear that was used to kill him once before.

Kalwarner tried to dodge, she went to the skies and twirled around, but it was all useless... the spear found itself lodged in her heart.

"RAAAHHHH!" Shirou roared as he shoved Kalwarner into the ground and shoved the spear on her heart.

"Gah... gahhh...gahh.. Sa... sa...save … m...m...me..aghhhhh..." she pleaded as she expired with a look of shock and horror in her face, her hands tried to pry the spear that pierced her heart to no avail. Her blood spurted out the hole that the spear lodged itself in. with a single swipe, Shirou dislodged the body of the dead Fallen-angel from it.

He then turned to face the small fallen angel.

She was terrified, so much in fact that forgot that she could escape by flying... he had done something she could not believe... Kalwarner had dodged and used many barrier to block that attack.

It was as if the spear itself had just... found itself in her heart, she saw it, there was no way this weapon would be able to NOT kill her... that attack... it had defied the rules of casualty.

Kalwarner had been wounded before that attack was done, therefore no amount of barriers and dodging can save you from an attack that happened BEFORE said attack was released.

She was crawling back until she hit a tree... her eyes swollen in tears and in fear... if she was honest with herself she also had wet herself somewhat.

The person who killed her comrade was walking slowly towards her, she gasped as she pushed herself to the tree... her pupils dilated due to the sheer horror that would come.

She saw a blade that was both beautiful and terrifying.

A man with red hair and molten gold eyes.

Then... everything when black for her and knew no more.

[With Issei]

"RAYNARE!" Issei yelled as he charged in.

"I... Issei-kun?" Asia yelled as she was being hanged in a device that looked like a cross.

"What the!?" Raynare shouted in shock.

"I am gonna tear you apart you bitch fallen angel" Issei roared.

[Boost!] the sacred gear said.

"Stop them before they ruin the ritual!" Raynare shouted as the priests charged in.

"if they are priests... then I will need not hold back" Yuuto said.

He moved like lightning, cutting down the priests one by one.

"Hei" Koneko said as she punched and kicked the priests and send them flying and made them cave in the walls.

"RAAAHHHH!" Issei shouted.

He let fist fly, only to find a barrier stopping him.

"GAAHHHHH!" Asia yelled in pain.

"You came a bit early you lowly devil... but I am glad that I steeped up on my time table" Raynare said with a cruel smile, she licked her lips erotically.

"Asia!" Issei said as he banged into the barrier.

"GAAAAAAAH!" Asia shouted in pain, her eyes where going to pop of her due to the sheer pain, whatever this ritual was about, it was so painful that Asia was nearly screaming her lungs out

"DAMN IT! I AM GOING TO SAVE YOU! PROMOTION:ROOK!" Issei shouted.

"He is a pawn?!" Rayanre said in shock as Issei punched the barrier shattering it.

"I... ssei?" Asia said as 2 small ball of green light elevated from her.

"kuhuhuhu... finally... Twilight Healing is in my grasp... with this, my place as a high level fallen angel will be secured" Raynare said with a smile as she embraced the Sacred Gear.

"You did so well, making it all the way here... here is your prize" Raynare said with a smile as the clicked her finger and the chains holding Asia shattered.

"Asia... Asia..." Issei said as he held the girl.

"I...ssei? is... is that you?" 

"Yuuto, what happens when someone removes a sacred gear from a person" Issei asked.

"It's just as Shirou-san said... if this is a ritual... most likely" Yuuto left the last part hang.

"GIVE HER BACK HER SACRED GEAR!" Issei shouted.

"Ahahahahaha, Why would I EVER do that? I went behind my superior to get this, you are not making out of here alive, I will destroy you all and leave no trace of proof, ok? fufufufu" Raynare said with a smile

"Yuuto... cover me" Issei said as he rushed by.

"Koneko... cover Yuuto" Issei said.

He turned slightly to see Koneko nod.

"You two better make it out of here alive!" Issei said.

"GAH!" Issei roared as he punched the pews that Koneko had used to cover the entrance.

Issei's power shut off, she gently placed Asia in the only remainder pew in the church.

"I'll get it back for you" Issei said as rage took over him.

Asia, in her weakened state grabbed hold of Issei's sleeve.

"Even... if just for a short while..." Asia said weakly "I... became friends with you... and Shirou... I feel... so happy" she said as a weak smile appeared on her face

Issei was crying "I'm glad... you cried for me... I don't need... anything else... thank you..." with that Asia feel, her body was breaking down.

Issei begun to swell in anger "Why...? Why...? why does this girl had to get hurt like this? Why did she had to die?" he asked himself

"HEY GOD! YOU'RE THERE RIGHT?! ANSWER ME! DON'T TAKE THIS GIRL AWAY FROM ME! I BEG YOU!" He shouted as he feel to his knees, tears flowed, bitterly from his eyes " This girl... just wanted to make friends... I wanted to make her smile more... so please... I beg of you... is her life worthless because she befriended me, a devil?... please... don't... don't take her away... she is innocent in all of this" Issei said as he cried bitter tears.

"I may not be God... but... You are not going to die if I can help it" a voice said.

Issei turned around... it was Shirou who came trough the front door... he was carrying a rather large burlap sack with him.

"Shi-rou... -kun?... ah... thank... goodness" Asia said as she turned weakly... she still had strength on her, he held hope the only other friend would come.

"If I am born again... Would you... would you two play with me?" she said as the fear of death begun to envelop her and tears flowed down her eyes.

"Now... Issei... I will buy you some time" Shirou said.

"However... never tell anyone what I am about to do...not even Rias... I only hope this works" he said as he put his hand on his chest.

Shirou was concentrating, he was going to take the greatest treasure from his body, he nearly lost Sakura back then... he was not going to allow this girl to die.

Now that he had control over his magecraft he could do this... the gift left by her... the one called the once and future king.

Particles of gold begun to dance over Asia, her breathing was slowing down... he life was leaving her body, the act of taking her sacred gear had damaged her body.

And so... he had to at least heal her, or keep her in a healing state

"Wh... what is this?" Issei said in shock

The golden dust gathered and begun to make a shape... it looked like a sword's sheath.

"Avalon: Everdistant utopia" Shirou said

The sheath turned into dust and flowed into Asia.

Asia's breathing begun to return, she was breathing better.

"Wh... what did you... how did you" Issei asked.

"don't ask anything... you have matters to settle, I won't be able to assist you for now, I have to stay here and keep her stable" Shirou said.

That's right, because he had to provide the prana.

[heart beat]

Shirou looked at Avalon's progress, it was working better than usual... but... why? It was accepting his prana, but there was something else there... a familiar power at work.

"Shi... rou?" Asia said as she looked at me, her body was healing and deteriorating at the same time, thought the healing was winning.

"Rest, I am buying Issei some time to save you" Shirou said.

"O...kay" she closed her eyes to rest.

"My my... a devil praying at a church? Now I seen everything... is this also repentance?" Raynare said with a smirk.

"You bitch" Issei turned to face her...

"Look at this wound, this was made by the knight's sword just a bit ago" she said as she passed her hand over it.

A green glow, and the wound was gone.

"With this I have my future position is set in stone... I WILL BE ABLE TO BE OF USE TO THE GREAT LORD AZAZEL AND LORD SAMYAZA" she said with glee.

"Like I give a fuck" Issei said "This girl just wanted to live a peaceful and quite life, but you fuckers..." Issei said.

"She wouldn't be able to do so, those endowed with abnormal powers are ostracized in societies or organizations, those possessing strong powers, or as humans call it, special talent holders, are consequently persecuted... even a wonderful power like this" she said with a cruel smile

"Then, as her friend... I'll protect her" Issei said as he flexed his hand.

She laughed heatedly "Hahahaha that's impossible! Because isn't that girl dead? Don't you realize that?"

"No, she isn't, not until the last breath is drawn" Shirou said surprising Raynare.

"You!" Raynare said in shock.

"you have something that belongs to her, her life is in the line, you officially pissed me off I wasn't able to save her... but... I am getting back what's her and bringing her to true life... so" Issei said.

His eyes turned cold and sharp, the eyes of a man who was not afraid to kill nor die for something.

"GIVE IT BACK" he said in a cold and deathly tone.

[BOOOST!]

Issei charged in, he went for a punch on her face, only for Raynare leaned back to avoid it and trip him.

"You are so lame kuhuhuhu" said said.

"You..." Issei said.

[Boost]

He charged again, his speed increased once more, this time Raynare had to jump back.

"Seems like your power increased a bit, but..." she said as she charged for an attack.

"Issei.. left leg... back" Shirou said.

Issei retracted his leg as he narrowly avoided a spear of light.

"Charge..." Shirou said

Issei followed Shirou's words, he knew he could trust this guy.

"Dodge and haymaker" Shirou said as Isse did the same.

[Boost]

Issei's haymaker hit in target making her head scramble inside.

"Guh"

"Issei watch out!" Shirou said

Since Issei was not used to combat he could not react as fast as he had hoped as a spear of light pierced his leg.

"This thing... this pain" he said as his eyes where flowing with tears.

He put his hand on the spear and begun to smoke...

Bushiiii

Blood flowed from the whole in his leg, the spear broke

Once he did he fell on the ground coughing up blood.

"You might be a low devil, to be able to pull out my spear of light, not bad... but... it's the end for you/ Within your body... the power of light is like a poison, spreading all over your body, destroying you from the inside... You WILL die, this time I'll be here to properly send you off till the end" she said with a cruel yet tender smile.

"God... no... not god because I am a devil, he wont do a thing for me... Demon Lord... if it's him then maybe..." Issei begun to say

"UH?!" Raynare was confused, had the kid lost his marbles due to the pain?

"Just give me power... even just ONE shot..." he said s tears of bitterness and pain fell down "Please give me the power to hit this bitch just one" Issei said as he was cringing in pain.

[Boost!]

Issei stood up as he grunted in pain.

"No way! this isn't possible! How are you able to move!?" Raynare asked in shock, she was scared, this guy refused to die, he should be dead... those attacks should have killed a weak devil like him 3 times over.

"Asia, sorry for being so loud..." Issei said as he stumbled as he walked towards Raynare.

"I'll end this SOOON!"

[EXPLOSION!]

"SINCE YOU WANT TO DIE TO BADLY! DO IT AND DIE!" She yelled as she threw another lance of light.

It was broken by Issei's Sacred Gear.

"No... Way" she said in shock

Issei lunged forward, Raynare was trying to fly back to avoid him, but Issei gabbed her hand and pulled her in close "Better clench your teeth" he said with a evil and angry smirk.

"GET BLOWN YOU FUCKING SHITTY FALLEN ANGEL!" Issei shouted as he delivered a sickening punch to her face

"GAH!" blood came out of her mouth as she was flung into the church's wall... it then caved in.

"Issei... get the Sacred gear" Shirou said

"Good work" Yuuto said as he saw the scene.

"President... I retrieved it" Koneko said

"so... 'it' uh?" Issei said.

"Let's wake her up" Rias said with a sigh. "Akeno"

"Hai Buchou" Akeno said with a smile as she conjured water and splashed Raynare.

"Good evening to you, fallen angel" Rias said.

"You think you beaten me, but reinforcements will arrive" Raynare said.

"If you are talking about those 2 fallen angels..." Shirou said as he looked on his pocket as he subtracted 2 black feathers and drop them on the ground.

Raynare was shocked... she thought that it might have been a fluke... but this human...

"No... no way..." she said as tears flowed down her face.

"I was the one who was supposed to confront them... but apparently my little kohai beat me to the punch" Rias said looking a bit mad at being denied the chance to shine.

"Ara ara, Shiro-kun, is no good to take someone's else prey" Akeno said.

"Sorry about that" Shirou said as , however he did not mean it as he was completely unrepentant about it...he concentrated on Avalon inside Asia.

"Your main part of your defeat was underestimating Issei's sacred gear... this is the boosted gear, "Crimson dragon emperor's gauntlet", according to legend the power of the wearer would increase by twice every 10 seconds, this sacred gear is one that can kill even God" Rias said.

"N... no way... this brat had something like that... then the orders to kill him... why..."

"Now then... time to disappear" Rias said

Raynare then switched to her form of Yuuma

"_Cruel even to the end, I wish it was me to kill such a detestable being_" Shiruo thought.

"Issei-kun! Save me! this devil wants to kill me! I love you a lot, please, let's fight her together... if both of us... if we both fight her... we can beat her"

Issei turned around, tears flowed down his face, even now, he had loved her, but to be such a creature to do this to him, after all the pain she cause him... tears feel from his face.

"ISSEI-KUN!ISSEI-KUN!ISSEI-KUN!ISSEI-KUN!" she shouted out.

"Buchou, I am sorry, I am at my limit... so please" Issei said as he was disgusted, tired and heartbroken all in one.

Raynare was crying... all her plans, all the time she used to craft this...

to get nothing. To die...

"Do NOT try to seduce my cute little servant... Turn to ash!" Rias as as a ball of energy shot out completely disintegrating the fallen angel.

"Goodbye... my love" Issei said as he fell to the floor, Yuuto rushed over to help him.

A twin ball of green light begun to flutter around...

"Is that..?" Shirou asked

"yes..let's return this to Asia-san" Rias said.

The sacred gear returned by it did not activate, it must be cause she is still between life and death, Avalon might heal her, but Shirou's running ragged, the use of that noble phantasms and the use of Avalon had drained him a lot, not to mention her soul was on the sacred gear, the body was fine but her soul had received damage, she was dead, but not dead, not like a zombie, the body could live without a soul, but it's just a shell, it wouldn't be able to learn anything new and that which is 'the spark of life' would be lost.

Rias took a piece from chess from her pocket "What do you think this is?" Rias asked.

"Isn't that... a bishop piece?" Shirou said.

"Yes... I know this is a bit late for the explanation but, for a devils holding a title of nobility such as 'king' the number of pieces they can have is 8 pawns, knight, rook and bishop have 2 a piece and a single queen, making a total of 15 pieces, I already used one bishop piece, but I have one left" Rias said.

"Rias-san, are you doing what I think you are doing?" Shirou said.

"Yes..." Rias said.

Shirou then broke the connection with Avalon... her body turned back to her normal state.

Rias used her magic as she made Asia return back from the near grave.

It was sheer luck that Shirou managed to call back Avalon into his body.

If she was resurrected with that holy sheath on her...

Well... it wouldn't be a pretty sight that's for sure.

Asia managed to make it out alive...

"Rias-san, a word please" Shirou said.

He was pulling a burlap sack with him and drop it on the floor.

"Gah... what the fuck?!" a voice said from inside the sack.

Shirou opened the bag

"A fallen angel?!" The girls and even Yuuto where surprised

The fallen angel Mittelt was shivering, she was in THE WORST possible situation.

"Rias-san, if possible I would like to take this fallen angel into my custody" Shirou said.

"EEEH!?" even Koneko was shocked at this.

"Are... you sure it's wise?" Rias asked.

"From what I could tell all of this was done behind their superior's backs... needless to say... what do you think will happen should she return?" Shirou said

"I see, but what guarantee would you have that she would betray you?" Rias further asked.

"I managed to make this, I do not know if you are familiar with a Geass Scroll" Shirou asked.

Rias shivered, he said he was no magus, so how did he manage to make this? Those things would create a compulsion on the ones who signed it to obey the contract to the letter

"Oh don't be so dramatic, you don't need much training to make this, and making this does not require magic" Shirou said.

It's true, a geass was a promise that was held by 'The World', as long as the person has signed it, they had no choice but to obey the contract.

"And WHY would I FUCKING sign the Fucking scroll?" the little girl said. She really did have a mouth on her.

"Well... you can either be in my custody... or deal with your bosses... I don't know about you, but if I had to deal with a powerful fallen angel who outstrips me of power and magic?" he said.

Mittelt shivered "mind if I use my own feather?" she said almost immediately.

Once she signed a red band formed around her, binding her to the contract.

The contract was simple and to the point, that way there would be no loopholes to exploit.

The first would be to be truthful any question asked was to be answered in complete truth and not hide nor 'forget' to say anything.

The second would be a pact of no aggression to ANYONE save to protect herself.

The third would be to provide complete knowledge of all operations that would be detrimental to him or anyone who is close to him.

The forth to attend school (she groaned, but Rias said that she would do something about her being in school if just to annoy her).

And the fifth would be to keep his secret to anyone, and that applied to transference of knowledge, miming and the like.

Once signed The fallen angel was bound to serve and protect Shirou and his allies.

"Ahhh... how have I fallen, to be a familiar to some human" the fallen angel said.

"I COULD kill you and get it over with" Shirou offered.

"no no... servitude sounds good" she said quickly.

Asia woke up reincarnated as a bishop devil.

She was reacting as if someone who had just sleep a LONG time.

"Hmm...huh?... I?" Asia was confused and disoriented.

Isse was shivering.

"Issei-san... Shirou-san?" Asia was confused.

"Asia" Issei said.

Shirou was smiling "You've been save Asia" Shirou said.

He couldn't see it, but the look he had.

It was the same smile his father had when he found Shirou alive under the rubble of the Grail War.

Issei rushed and hugged, relieved.

"I... Issei-san!" She blushed fiercely.

"Thank you... all of you" she said as she glomped Shirou as well.

"Let's go back... Asia" Issei said with tears in his eyes.

"Yes" she said.

[The next morning]

Shirou along with Issei went into the occult research club

"My, you came early, how is your leg?" Rias said as she was sitting down calmly taking a drink of tea.

"It's completely healed thanks to Asia's Ability" Issei said.

"I see, her healing ability can't be underestimated, I can see why fallen-angels also want it" Rias said thoughtfully as she sat down her tea.

"There is something that has been bothering me tough, so I came to ask, 'Evil Pieces' have a total of 8 Pawns... so that means... I will have 7 other pawns alongside me, right?" Issei asked.

Rias blinked "No, my only pawn is you Issei" she said.

Issei however took it on a whole nother way.

"To check, do you mean to say that when you brought him back, you used 8 'pawn' pieces on him? Why?" Shirou asked.

"You wouldn't know, but the pieces indicate the abilities and 'potential' sue to him having that sacred gear, his potential was high, thus it consumed 8 of them" Rias said.

"Consumed?" Issei asked

"In the world of Chess there is an adage like this: the value of the queen is 9 pawns, the rook is 5 and the knights and bishops are 3 each, similarly depending upon the value of the person being reincarnated, the amount of pieces consumed varies, since you can't put different types of pieces that can use in a single person you can use are limited you have to be careful, and once consumed those pieces wont come back, so you have to be prudent when using pieces" Rias said.

"Interesting, this way of thinking, if a person has more pieces to use, they come stronger, due to their specs being high, however this also has a weakness that the team would be smaller than someone who has one of each piece... a 'quality over quantity' problem" Shirou said.

"Yes!, that would be it" Rias said with a smile, for a human he sure catches things fast.

"Even if I used all my pawn pieces on you, the result was for the best, the crimson haired princess of ruin and the crimson dragon, both are the color of red... perfect isn't it?" she said with a wink, she then cupped Issei's cheek "Issei, for the time being, aim to be the strongest pawn... if it's you, you will able to do it, because you are my cute servant" she said as she leaned closer to him.

"This is a good luck charm" she said as she cupped Issei face gentle and brought him close to her.

*chu*

She gave him a kiss on the forehead

She turned and winked at Issei "If I don't' stop adoring you here then I'll be envied by the new member" Rias said.

"_Hahaha... what a devil Rias_" Shirou thought as he smirked.

Asia's body was a bit rigid, her smile was twitching.

"A.. asia? Are you not feeling well?" Issei asked.

She was holding back her tears "I... I see... since Rias-buchou is pretty, t-that's why Issei-san feel in love with her"

"UH?" Issei said as Rias and Shirou where looking the other way chuckling.

"_Did I turn a bit like Archer?_" Shirou then tough, but this WAS entertaining.

"No, not good, not good, I can't think of such things! Ah, oh Lord forgive my sinful heart" She said as she was praying but a sharp pain befell her

"Auuu... I suddenly have a headache" Asia said as she cradled her head.

Even Rias had her hand on her temple.

"That's obvious, if a devil pray to God, they would receive damage" Rias said

Asia cried more, being a devil meant that her faith...

"Do you regret it?" Rias asked.

Asia smiled sweetly "No, no mater what form I take, if I can be with Issei-san and Shirou-san, then I am happy... thank you very much" Asia said.

"Also since she and Issei are new devil... while not being in the group I decided to add a little something as a way to show a token of affection to my two friends" Shirou said.

The door to the club opened as Akeno, Koneko, Kiba and Mittelt came in.

Akeno was rolling a little cart into the club that held a very beautifully crafted cake and tea set for all.

"Wow... is that from you Akeno-san?" Issei asked.

"Ara ara, I would like to take credit, but the cake and tea where done by Shirou-kun" Akeno said with a light blush.

They all had cake and tea as they enjoyed it, and gave praise to Shirou's technique at brewing tea, as well as cooking and baking skills.

Rias, while smiling, had a deep aura around her, like she was thinking of something else.

"Is something wrong, Rias-san?" Shirou asked.

"Eh? oh... no, it's nothing" she said.

Her smiled was fake, Shirou sighed, it was not his place to pry, he was not in her peerage after all, nor was it his business.

"Take care of yourself, and join your servants, they are having fun... OI! ISSEI! It's a fair share for everyone!" Shirou said as Issei had given Kiba a rather thin piece of cake, Koneko was unable to just eat 2 pieces and Akeno was enjoying the pandemonium

[ somewhere in the underworld]

There was a certain man holding a picture of Rias in a beautiful dress, he was sighing.

"Onii-sama, I have prepared the tea" a young girl with drill like blond hair appeared.

"Ravel, uh? Are the preparations for the ceremony going well?" the man asked.

"Ah... like there would be ANY problems" he said with a chuckle as he looked calm and collected.

Chapter end


	5. Chapter 4

Hero DxD BorN

Chapter 4: Traning

Issei woke up about 4:40 AM... he went outside his window to see Rias waiting for him, and he saw Shirou biking at high speeds tossing the newspapers, apparently he had a part-time job early in the morning too.

Apparently Mittelt was flying behind him yelling at him to wait up, she was carrying a messenger bag with her with more newspapers, that way they would cover more places and earn more money.

Rias sighed as she waited for her servant.

"Sorry, I'll come down immediately" Issei said from his window as he went inside to change, he tumbled around a bit, she winced as she heard a rather loud crash from his room as well as a bunch of curses.

They went to a nearby park, Issei was currently doing pushups with Rias on top of him, sitting on his back.

He reached to 69, but his ero thoughts gave him away to Rias who spanked him, making him loose concentration and nearly falling, but he kept up...

"When I think that Buchou is riding on me, my inner spirit of a horse reaches it's max" he says.

"To be able to talk while on your hands, seems like you've improves" she said with a scary smile "shall we do another 100 reps of this?" she said.

"You are a monster!" Issei said with tears on his eyes.

"No... A devil" Rias said with a smile.

He was pushed to make 2 more sets, and he finally collapsed, his whole body was covered in sweat.

It was about 3 hours later when Asia came by, she had a container with barley tea.

Shirou and Mittelt also came in.

"Morning Issei, Rias-san, Asia-san" Shirou greeted.

"morning" Mittelt mumbled out, she was still sore she was essentially Shirou's unofficial 'familiar'.

"_OH... how far I have fallen, that I have to resort to deliver newspapers_" She thought bitterly as tears flowed down.

"Oh? It seems you are training, I though you would have gotten stronger when you turned into a devil tough" Shirou said.

"Normally that would be the case, however since his specs were crap to begin with, we have to build him from scratch" Rias said with a smile while Issei felt into depression.

"Sorry that my stats are crappy... I am sorry I was born" he said as Asia tried to cheer him up.

"AH... one question... why are you out so early?" Issei asked, Rias perked up at this, same as Asia.

"The idiot here is an orphan, so he takes part-time jobs to pay his rent and food, since I am living with him is only natural that I at least ease his work by helping him" She said with a slight blush.

Since his condition as an orphan is not a secret, she received no penalty, however is not like he likes people knowing.

"Oh dear Lord, please bless my friend-gah!" Asia moaned in pain as she prayed for Shirou.

"Ah... I appreciate it, but I rather you don't' do it... I don't want you to hurt yourself on my behalf" Shirou said, feeling a bit awkward at having a devil praying to God for him.

"If you need help I can also help on his training... I don't know if he would be able to survive it tough" Shirou said.

Issei gulped.

"Oh? Interesting, what do you have in mind?" Rias said.

"Buchou! that's too cruel!" Issei said with tears on his eyes.

"Well we have him fight someone who can inflict honest fear of death on him, but wont kill him for real, the fear of death would make him plan harder, fight harder, dodges faster, think faster" Shirou said.

Rias nodded sagely "I see I see... like a lion throwing his cubs to the ravine"

"This and that are like heaven and hell!" Issei complained.

"Yeah... I can vouch for that, nii-san here can be preee~ty scary if he wants to" Mittelt said with a smirk.

Yes, he could be scary... specially that odd weapon, an anomalous weapon.

He had dominated the fight, no... fight would be if both teams could fought on equal grounds, Shirou basically curb-stomped them and killed one of them, it was cruel, efficient and downright mechanical.

In other words Shirou was a human who was 'also a machine tuned to fight'... he could be considered a 'hero', however his actions where more... bloody.

So... an anti-hero perhaps?

[Somewhere in the Throne of Heroes]

A certain white haired, incredibly tanned man sneezed, he wasn't sure, but he was willing to be someone was talking about him... probably Rin.

[Back to DxD]

"Nii-san?" they asked.

"Well, that's the cover he is using so I can live with him, it would be pretty hard to find a place to live, specially if they thought I was just a stranger, I have a young looking body so they might think he is a sexual deviant of sorts, to be honest he is quite boring, doesn't even looks at me when I tease him" Mittelt said.

"Well have you thought that maybe Shirou like his girls a little more... 'fuller'?" Issei said innocently.

Mittelt's body turned to stone and cracked.

Critical hit.

She fell down as tears fall down... Asia came to cheer her up.

"Ahh... how pitiful I must be" Miittelt said to herself.

"Anyways Rias-san how about my offer? In a way I also get a work out, your knight could also use this as a way to better himself" Shirou said.

"I may take you up on your offer" Rias said.

"Anyways, Asia... what are you doing here?" Issei asked,

"ah I heard that you where going to train every morning with bochuo-san, I too... I wanted to be of help, but I wasn't able to do much but bring some tea" Asia said.

Issei begun to cry "Finally to have a good thing happen to me like having a cute girl saying such nice things" he said.

"oi, he is kind creeping me out" Mittelt said.

"Can you blame him, after what your 'friend' did to him?" Shirou said in a hushed voice.

Mittelt understood... yeah... to have someone you loved so much and wanted to be with, killing you for apparently no reason... that has to be the most bad luck someone can have in their life.

"Asia will become a perfect wife someday" Issei said with a smile.

"Hyaa... dont' say that, you are being funny" she said with a light blush.

Shirou then noticed that Rias was looking down, as if thinking of something else.

"Buchou, is something the matter?" Issei asked.

"N.. no nothing, I was just thinking about something, anyways, we must go to your home (Issei's) the luggage should have arrived by now" Rias said.

"Uh?" Mittelt, Asia and Issei said.

[20 minutes later]

They reached Issei's home, there where a couple of big boxes, big enough for 2 small children to fit inside each one.

"This is...?" Issei said wondering what this was.

"Well I need you to take this to the room" Rias

"To the room? What is this about?" Issei said.

"It's Asia's luggage. Don't you think it's the duty of a gentleman to carry heavy luggage for the lady?" Rias said.

"Don't worry I'll help" Shirou said as he grabbed a box, Mittelt grabbed another ans Issei did the same.

[1 hr later, Issei's home living room]

Issei's mother and father where in the living room

Rias was the one doing the 'negotiations', tough Shirou and Mittelt where just sighting, they knew Rias would just use either hypnotism or compulsion to 'puppet them' into accepting.

However that was unnecessary.

Rias convinced them to accept Asia, as Issei's bride to be, and her living there would be doing bridal training.

Both father and mother cried, they where happy that someone would take their 'worthless son who is the incarnation of lust'

"Humans are weird..." Mittelt said as her eye was twitching.

Rias said that Shirou was also one of the choices, but since he is living with his sister and they are both orphans it wouldn't be fair, and thus Issei was selected, it also helped that Asia was comfortable with him as well.

As Issei's mother begun to teach her some stuff Rias looked downcast.

"bride uh?" Rias said listless.

Shirou merely looked at her.

"_Something about marriage?_" Shirou thought.

[The next day]

Shirou and Mittelt arrived to school, much to her chagrin... many male students where jealous and many girls thought the 2 looked so cute together, as they seemed natural together.

However what got the 'best reaction' was the one about Issei arriving with Asia, all the guys where cursing him.

However that was nothing compared to what his friends reacted.

"Hey Asia-chan good morning"

"Good morning Matsuda-san, Motohama-san" Asia greeted with a smile.

"Issei...GOOD MORNING!" Matsuda said as he delivered a corkscrew punch to Issei's guts.

"Damn it you asshole... what the hell!?" Issei shouted

"Ahh... Issei-kun... I heard something so you've been going to school with Asia-chan every single day now" he said as he put the most scary and pissed off face a men whose dreams where being lived by someone else could put.

Issei pushed them both aside "look guys... I've been separated from you two because of an unsurpassable wall... nothing can be done... after all... Asia and I are living together **under the same roof**... right Asia?" Issei said with a cocky smirk/smile.

"Yes, I am staying at Issei-kun's house" Asia said with a beautiful smile and a light blush.

[Direct hit/Critical hit]

Both Matsuda and Motohama when leaning against the wall, crying tears of blood.

"Issei" Motohama said as he rose up with slight difficulty "As compensation... introduce me to at least one person... please... I beg of you..." he said with tears on his eyes.

Issei turned around... he had an evil smile... well... they wanted to be introduced to someone... well they didn't specifically asked for WHO... or WHAT... right?

Issei pulled his phone "Hold on a second" Issei said with a serious said.

"Ah... Mil-tan, do you have a minute... how are you? Really? Full of power? Well don't over do it, ok?" Issei said.

"He's getting awfully chummy" Motohama said.

"Mil-tan you say?! That's a girly nickname damn it" Matsuda said with anger.

After a while Issei set it all up.

"Mil-tan's free today, she'll even introduce you to some friends as well too" Issei said with a smile as he pulled a paper with an address he jotted down.

Both friends cried as they thanked him for his kindness.

Issei then chuckled evilly.

[later that day]

Issei and Asia where going around on his bike double riding as they distributed fliers to the houses around.

After they little job they returned back, both Shirou and Mittelt where at the club house.

Many things had happened after that.

Shirou kept getting the feeling of 'emptiness' from Rias... as she gave a fake smile as she told them to go home.

"It seems Rias-san is having problems she can't... or rather won't talk about" Shirou said to Mittelt.

"Uhmm... when mentioning the word 'bride' or 'marriage' or 'wife' sets her off and stares into space" Mittelt said.

"Maybe there is someone she likes and can't convey her feelings?" Shirou reasoned.

Mittelt shook her head. "No... it doesn't seem that way... I mean, sure if you looked it like you do it would be an obvious conclusion... but..." she said as she gave a slight smile as she put a hand on her chest "A woman's heart is a complicated thing"

"Uhh... if a lady like yourself says it it must be true then" Shirou said with a smirk.

"W... what?! What is with that 'she thinks she is a grown woman who knows about the heart of a maiden when she has a body of a little girl'-look?!" she said in fury.

"Anyways, she will talk when she is ready" Shirou said.

"Yeah... that would be correct" Mittelt said.

Shirou opened the door to their small apartment, even if it was small... Mittelt never felt more at home than in here. She sighed.

"Here your share" Shirou said as he put on a dish for Mittelt.

Mittelt blushed "Ah... t-thanks" Mittelt said, she was taken back Shirou was one of the first persons who treated her with kindness with no strings attached.

"W... will you show me how to cook?" Mittelt asked shyly.

"Of course" Shirou said with a smile.

Mittelt blushed even more intensely... maybe the signing of the Geass contract was not such a bad idea.

After eating Shirou asked her a couple of questions.

"Tell me more about the differences between the structure of devils and fallen angels... from what I read both should be different, yet you two are factions at odds, so that got me a bit confused" Shirou said.

"That is easy, devils, unlike fallen angels, are made by design, as a way to maintain an equilibrium of good/evil, however fallen angels where an anomaly, the first one was one who 'fell' due to falling in love with a woman... due to his lust he was sentenced to have his wings turn black, as a sign of his sins" Mittelt said "Most of use are just angels who 'fell from grace' due to something or another... we COULD, establish a peerage system like the devils... however they decide NOT to... as they prefer their natural way, that is to say making pure angels 'fall' or by mating with humans" Mittelt said.

"_Ah... so it's a matter of pride perhaps? Well no matter_" Shirou thought.

A magic circle appeared on Shirou's apartment... "Oh? It seems you have a visit... I will make myself scarce... don't forget to put a sock on the door of your room" Mittelt said as she left via the window.

Shirou blinked as he blushed "O... oi that's wrong! Get back here!" Shirou said as a familiar figure appeared.

"R-Rias?! What are you doing here?" Shirou said, he really was hopping that this was NOT what he thought this was going to develop.

"Shirou... since you are the least connected to me... I need your help... would you listen to me?" Rias said.

"Would you like me to make this private?" Shirou asked

Rias nodded.

He pierced on the floor a couple of swords that made a 'barrier' of sorts.

"You may not know, but... the Devil's world has a slow birth rate... and blood purity is a big thing... so... I was in an arrangement marriage" Rias said.

Shirou pulled a chair for her "Here... talk to me... have some tea" Shriou said as he put down.

"I tried to find a way to break the engagement... that is... to give away my virginity to someone... I choose Issei because he was the only person I could ask this to" Rias said.

"I bet he was utterly delighted and confused at this... but I gather something happened?" Shirou said.

"Yes... it's a shame... but it was interrupted" She said with regret.

"_ouch... that must have given Issei the worst case of blue balls ever_" Shirou thought.

"Tell me... is it wrong of me to not want be forcibly married?" she asked.

"Well... I can tell you, that if you think your own wishes are being unheard by them... and you do not like this person... then no... I do not believe you should, at least that is what I think, your own feelings are important after all" Shirou said as he sighed and drank a bit of his tea.

"Yes... my own feelings" Rias said as she looked out the night sky.

"Is there anything else you would care to make a consultation about? Or are you also running from the person who had tried to teleport itself into my home?" Shirou asked with slight amusement

"Oh? You can even prevent someone like her from doing that? I must say, for someone who isn't a mage you are quite scarily good at warding your home... so will you tell me what you really are?" Rias asked.

"Uhmm... yes... I am... 'An Ally of Justice'... just that" Shirou said with a smirk.

Rias sighed.

"well... thank you for the consultation, I promise to repay your kindness" Rias said as Shirou snapped his fingers and the swords turned to dust.

"_A sacred gear like Yuuto's? no... I don't sense such a thing from him... what a strange man_" Rias thought as she bowed and left.

As soon as Rias Teleported another one came in.

"I am sorry... but... uh? Different house?" a person said a bit confused.

"Oh? You must be the one chasing after Rias-sempai... who might you be? I can tell you are not human... that scent... devil?" Shirou said as he carefully prepared to trace any anti-monster weaponry he could imagine.

"I apologize, I am Grayfia... Maid of the house of Gremory, I apologize for the rudeness" she said with a slight bow.

She was beautiful, a silver haired, silver eyed beauty, with a no-nonsense presence, Shirou felt a slight pang of pain as this woman reminded her of Saber, except... well... there was no easy way of saying this without damaging Saber's pride... but...

Her breasts where huge! Seriously was that a requisite on being a devil?!

"No... do not worry, she only came with a consultation to me, a friend asking advice from another friend is all" Shirou said.

Grayfia looked at him intently.

"I see, it seems she can trust you that much to confide in you... very well... I apologize for the rudeness... I shall be off then" she said as she teleported away.

"_That was weird... I could sense killing intent, but rather than pure killing intent it was more like a 'conditional killing intent' a sort of 'you are dangerous but you are not an active treat, but if you do a move that would be detrimental to me I will attack to kill' sort of feeling. What a strange man, though being a regular human, would be able to sense my lack of humanity as well as being able to assert whether I will be a danger to him or not._" She thought as she coldly analyzed him.

With those thoughts she left, feeling a bit worried about the young man, while polite and well mannered his poise was that of one that would be able to attack should he felt threatened at a single moments notice.

[The next day]

Issei was feeling terrible, he felt lower than the pits of hell... he was going to have sex with Rias... and then that other devil woman had to just ruined it! damn it.

Asia was worried for Issei as his face was showing his discomfort he was feeling, regardless of how much he tried.

"Is it because the training?" Asia asked.

"ah, no... is ok, she canceled it today for some reason" Issei said.

"ISSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!" Both Matsuda and Motohama yelled as they rushed at him.

Double lariat to the neck... Issei received a critical hit, his neck nearly snapped, thank goodness he was a devil now or he would have seriously died... SERIOUSLY.

"ISSEI YOU BASTARD!" Motohama yelled as he shook Isse.

"DON'T FUCK WITH US! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT THAT WAS THE FINAL BOSS FOUND IN BATTLE MANGAS! ON TOP OF THAT HE WAS WEARING A GOTH LOLI OUTFIT!? IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE HIS FINAL WEAPON?!" Matsuda yelled as well.

After that both shook recoiling as they remembered their experience with the 'strange entity known as Mil-tan'.

After getting his ass handed to him by his two 'friends' classes continued as usual. It was rather painful as both of them did a move that would look like a Frankeinsteiner on him... ouch (grabbed him by the collar twirl in the air 2 times and land the opponent on his head while shoving said head on the ground)

[After Classes that same day]

Mittelt was busy as she had animal duty that day (She had to feed the rabbits and birds in the back).

Shirou was helping fix certain appliances at the school, as he had volunteered after being asked by the student council (made him think back when he was in high school in Fuyuki) and thus proceeded to do it, he tried to turn down the Student Council's generous reward (his work to be discounted from his and his 'sister's' tuition, but he tried to decline... which lead to her to forcibly impose it on him, much to his chagrin.

Things where normal as Issei, Kiba and Asia walked towards the club house.

They where having a regular chat.

"I noticed that buchou has been... acting a bit odd, is it perhaps related to the Gremory household? Akeno-san should know about it... right?" Issei said.

Asia was silent as she watched Kiba and Issei talk

"Akeno-san is buchou's right hand (wo)man, she naturally should know about it" Kiba reasoned.

Issei was feeling awkward at poking his nose in other peoples business, but due to yesterday's 'incident' he could not help to think about it.

Kiba's senses then picked up something, he was shocked about it.

"I didn't detect this presence until I got here... how is that possible?" Kiba said with a light sheen of sweat.

"K... Kiba... are you ok?" Issei asked.

They opened the door "This... will be troublesome" Kiba said with an awkward smile.

Inside was Rias, who looked none too happy at the current guest of their little club.

Grayfia, for some reason, has come.

Asia was a bit scared at the woman/devil in front of her, due to how cold and rigid her expression is and hid shyly behind Issei.

"Everyone's gathered here. I have something to say before club activities begin" Rias said

"Ojou-sama, shall I say it?" Grayfia said, however Rias stopped her, she wanted to be the one to say it as she was the one involved in this.

"Actually... I'll be sayi-" she was interrupted by a release of demonic energy from a devil magical circle... tough contained to inside the school anyone with ANY sensitivity to supernatural phenomena would be able to sense it.

[Kendo Club's meeting room]

"And that should do it... it should be best if they bring someone who is more specialized in fixing this kind of appliances... this will hold for a couple weeks more at best" Shirou said to Sona.

"I see, still this will enable us to gather funds to do so with more ease, it bought us some time and for that I am grateful, the clubs have been complaining about the air conditioner since it's summer... and we didn't have much in the way of the budget, but now that we have a couple of weeks, funds can be raised for it" Sona said.

"It's no problem" Shirou said when the scent of fire and ash.

"Is something wrong?" Sona asked.

"I don't know... but I have a bad feeling" Shirou said as he rushed towards the old school house.

[ORC]

Kiba was taken back and Issei was shielding his eyes even Rias had to lightly flinch away from the fire and light.

"This crest is..Phoenix..." Kiba muttered.

The power was palpable "Fuu, It's been a long time since I came to the human world" a person said with an arrogant tone. "My lovely Rias... I have come to see you" he said as he walked towards her "Now then Rias, it's sudden but let's go visit the location for the ceremony... the date is set as well, it's better to get it over with" he said as he played with her hair and tried to fondle her legs, to which Rias slapped his hand away.

"LET OF ME, RAISER..." Rias said with complete and utter contempt.

Issei cracked his knuckles, he was pissed at this asshole "Hey, you! You're being impolite with buchou! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Raiser rose an eyebrow, as he was looking at trash as he looked at Issei "Huh? Who the hell are you?" he said.

"I am Rias Gremory-sama's family, her pawn, Hyodou Issei" He said.

Raiser just had a complete uninterested face "Fuuu... Ah, I see"

"Who are you!?" he asked

Raiser was pissed "Eh? You didn't tell your servants about me? Wait, there are actually people who don't know about me? Is this a reincarnated human? That must be" Raiser said.

"it's only because there was no need that I did not tell them" Rias said.

"Ahahahah, you are harsh as usual" Raise said as he was internally pissed off at Rias continued refusal.

"This person is Raiser Phoenix-sama. A pure-blood high-class devil, and is the third son from the legendary Phoenix family and also... is the spouse of the next heir of the Gremory family" she said.

"Uhu, spouse? But isn't buchou the next heir?" Issei said

Shirou then managed to get in there... "Are you alright?" Shirou said.

He then looked at the one who cause the power shift in the school.

"He is going to be marrying Rias-ojousama" Grayfia said.

Rias looked away in disgust.

"Cut it out! I said this before... I Won't marry you!" Rias said.

"But isn't your household surprisingly pressing about these circumstances?" Raiser said.

"It's none of your business! I, who is the next heir, shall be the one to choose my own partner... everyone's hurrying it too much... even tough they promised that they would let me do as I please 'till I graduated from University in the human world'" Rias said.

"Your parents, and Sazechs-sama as well, fear that your house-hold will go extinct, in the previous war of God, Fallen angels, and devils a lot of pure blooded devils gave up their lives for it and the numbers of households that went extinct isn't low either... isn't it natural for pure bloodled devils to struggle to protect the blood and the household by joining together? An offspring successor from two High ranking pure-blooded devils is extremely valuable, even you should know that... Recently like your servants, newly-produced reincarnated devils are having greater influence, but with that, we old households of purebloods may have no standing left... new blood is essential as well, but we can't be having pure-blooded devils cut off as a result, right?" Raiser said

And he begun further explaining the situation of devilkin.

After being continued refused it angered Raiser.

"I am, you know, Rias, Bearing the name of the Phoenix house... I can't let my name be stained, I came out of my way for you to the human world, but I don't like the human world much" He then released his wings of fire "The flames and winds of this world are filthy! It's difficult to bear it as the devil who governs fire and wind! I **WILL** definitely take you back to the underworld with me... even if I have to incinerate all your servants to do so"

"That... would not be advisable" Shirou said as he had a spear pointed at his neck, this spear white crystal blue in color... it was counteracting the heat from Raiser's flames.

Raiser was taken back and then smirked "It seems that you have some ballsy servants... to think he could get inside my guard... Shall we see how he screams as he is burned to nothingness?" Raiser said.

"Oujou-sama, Raiser-Sama... please calm down" Grayfia said calmly "If you do something rash even I won't stand idly by" She then opened her eyes, they where hard and carried the promise of blood and violence "I definitely won't hold back, for Sazechs-sama's honor" she said.

Both Rias and Raise shivered at this, Shirou just sighed as the spear broke down into what could be seen as crystals.

"If I am told by the one who is called the strongest 'queen', then there is no helping it" Raiser said trying to play it cool as he retracted his power.

"It was... expected that it would come to this... if it can't be settled with talks then we have a last resort measure" Grayfia said.

"Last resort measure?" Rias asked.

"Ojou-sama, if you are insistent in your wish, then how about settling it with a rating game?" Grayfia suggested.

Both Rias and Raiser perked at this.

"Ah I see... in other words, her parents foresaw her refusal... if I have to guess... Raiser has a lot of experience in this rating game in the hopes that due to Rias' inexperience she will loose the game... in other words... they prepared this scenario to accept the marriage, so they expect her to fail, what a devious plan... they never expect her to win" Shirou said.

Rias clenched her fists, so either way she was to be married, they knew Raiser's combat potential would outstrip hers...

"Then... will you refuse the game as well?" Grayfia asked

"No way, this opportunity won't come again... all right, let's settle this with the game, Raiser" Rias said.

"heh, you're accepting even if you know you are handicapped in this? I don't mind it, but I have won many official games... even so, will you still fight?" Raiser said.

"I'll do it! I'll make you disappear" Rias yelled defiantly.

"Fine with me... if you win you can do as you please...if I win you will immediately marry me" Raiser said with a smirk.

His confidence is high... and Shirou knew that his confidence was not unfounded... still there was something... odd about this man... the WHY of his confidence.

"I, Grayfia, confirm your intentions, as representative of both your houses, is it alright to manage the game's details?" she asked

Both Rias and Raiser accepted.

"What is this game they are talking about?" Shirou asked Kiba.

"Well... you know how we represent chess pieces correct? Basically is a battle using servants to battle" Kiba said.

"Then why call it a game?" Shirou asked.

"That would be because deaths are frowned upon" Akeno said.

"Then that means that deaths still do occur though... correct?" Shirou asked.

"That would be correct, you are very sharp" Akeno said..

After the formalities of accepting the 'game' was done Raiser laughed

"That's it? That's your whole team? Except for your queen none of those would even be qualified opponents for my cute servants" he said as he snapped his fingers.

Another summoning circle appeared and from there 15 girls of different size, races (there where a pair of beast-girls) and age appeared

Issei clenched his fist and begun to weep.

"Hey... uhmm... Rias, that servant is weeping loudly and looking at me" Raiser said as he was feeling a bit awkward at this.

"That boy's dream is a harem... I think he is deeply touched after looking at your servants" Rias said as she looked to the side, a hand on her head to try and control the headache she was feeling "_seriously... that boy is..._"

After ridiculing Issei and showing off his own peerage.

Raiser was in other words a womanizer, his peerage was girls he would fondle and make out, regardless whether he was married or not, Issei on the other hand... well... he wouldn't be so far off as Raiser was, be he at least would care about the emotional side.

"Shut up you womanizer bastard... you are nothing but a yakitori... shall I pierce you with a bamboo stick?" Issei said with a smirk.

"Y... yakitori?! HOW DARE YOU!" Raise shouted in anger, yakitori is a Japanese dish... roasted chicken on a bamboo stick.

"Bring it on you roasted chicken... I'm gonna beat your ass!" Issei said as he activated his boosted gear.

"Mira... do it" Raiser said as it was boring for him to deal with him.

Shirou saw it... this girl... she was stronger than the current Issei.

One hit... it was all it took, Issei was thrown into the opposing wall with great force.

"That girl... is the weakest, but... she has definitely more experience, she hit Issei in the solar plexus... he definitely must have felt that" Shirou said without looking at Issei's sprawled body in the flood.

"Boosted Gear? Don't be silly... for sure, I won't deny such a powerful sacred gear as that, if properly used can even slay a demon king or God... but no one has ever done such a thing before, do you know the reason why? The reason is this, it has a flaw, that NO ONE can skillfully use it, and YOU are no exception"Raiser said as he laughed "You know the saying 'pearls before swine'? That's referring to you! Ahahahahah" Raise said further humiliating Issei.

Issei stood up after being healed by Asia "Youuu..." Issei growled as he glared at Raiser.

"Still if you got a bit stronger... you MIGHT make things interesting... you have guts if nothing else... then Rias, how about having the game in 10 days?" Raiser said.

"Are you saying you are giving me a handicap?" Rias said

"Is it humiliating? Even if we are to do it right now, I can see the result... it wouldn't be interesting that way" Raiser said.

As they where about to leave Raise turned back once more "Hey, you... don't put Rias to shame, 'Ria's Pawn', a blow to you is a blow to Rias" he said as he vanished in fire.

Issei clenched his fists and bit his lip in both anger and frustration.

The club meeting ended in this disaster.

"You hate yourself for being weak... but more importantly, you hate yourself because the one you care for also took a blow (to her ego)... yes, you are weak... pathetic even... but use that anger and shape it into your own weapon Issei... I believe we are gonna see a LOT of each other this next 10 days" Shirou said.

[Later that night]

"Mittelt... are you ready? We are not gonna attack her we are just calling her here to negotiate, understand?" Shirou said.

"Hai..." Mittelt said as she put down the tea cups for 3 people as well as some scones.

From the Devil circle came forth Rias Gremory.

"Oh? Shirou? What a surprise! Do you have a wish that you want granted? I never thought you would call on us devils" Rias said.

"I understand that... you are planning on using these 10 days to train your forces to increase your chances at victory, however... to be honest, at seeing the power and skill level of your pieces and pitting them against Raiser's his are stronger, not only on skill, but on numbers" Shirou said clinically and academically cold. "Your training trip will yield fruitless results, and it will all be for naught" he added.

At hearing this Rias clenched her fists "Then... what do you propose I do?" Rias said.

"I never said your training idea was a bad one, but the methods you would use IS the problem... you need someone who can not only motivate them... but push them and make their progress improve more... also... that kind of person... is the one I hate the most" Shirou said as he made a really scary face and clenched his fist.

Yes, after learning what that bastard Shinji did to Sakura... he was lucky he was dead before Shirou could get to him...

"Then... will you help me in my battle?" Rias said.

"I have to ask something before... that room that is sealed... it has a compulsion that makes people 'not want to get near it' can you tell me why?" Shirou asked

"Inside it is my second bishop... however his powers are still haywire and thus we sealed him there, for his own protection" Rias said as she looked downcast.

"I see... and thus you have one less bishop to use... is it possible to join the game as a proxy for that one?" Shirou said.

"I would consult with Grayfia, but if I leave your status out, then perhaps there is hope" Rias said.

"Perfect, so let's start tomorrow morning early morning, I understand you devils don't like the mornings much but bear with it" Shirou said.

Rias nodded... the agreement was reached.

"Since you are here, please accept this as my hospitality, is not much but please enjoy" Shirou said.

They had their scones and their tea, as they chatted about ideas on what to use for training... Rias was very much interested in him now... he was wise, wiser than a person his age would... yet kind... even if he was a person who smelled like blood, is like... he was a contradiction.

"Oh... that's right... I have to ask my boss for those days... I am sure he won't mind... I never missed a single day of work and I stay overtime without asking for pay" Shirou said.

Rias chuckled, if they didn't she could always... 'help' a bit.

"I will, however, need something for the trip... think you could get it?" Shirou said.

And so Shirou told Rias what he would need... as Rias begun to nod and jot it down, this guy was certainty interesting.

[Next morning]

"Mittelt you keep the house safe ok?" Shirou said.

"Yes, I will lock the door when I leave... thought I can just teleport inside, so I don't see WHY I need a set of keys" Mittelt said.

"Because people need to see people exiting and coming, otherwise... people might suspect of us" Shirou explained.

"Still tough... I wanna go too" Mittelt said

"I know, but this is a training for them, also... that idiot reminded me of someone I use to hate" Shirou said.

"Uhmm... well.. take care 'oni-chan' Mittelt said with a smirk, she was a good little actress this one.

Shirou patted her head making her blush lightly.

Shirou walked to a bus station, where he would arrive early to set up the 'training camp'. He had to admit, this was a absurdly large place to own for a young girl her age.

The things he asked for where waiting for him at the cottage so all he needed was the resources of the land and the camp will be set.

He had to admit, maybe this was a bit too much for kids their age, but he decided to forgo those thoughts, Rias's pride was on the line, so she would want a fight with as much power she could... and since he was an expert at fighting people who surpass him in every single spec... well... it would do them good to learn some unsavory tactics.

It took him a good couple of hours to set the traps and the like... he was definitely looking forward their shocked faces.

It was 10 Am... Rias and the rest reached the place they would meet.

Shirou had taken a shower on the beautiful onsen inside the cottage and he changed into a P.E uniform.

"Ok you devils... I will be the one to train you today... first order of business... attack me with the intent to kill... anything less will result in you crawling in pain in the ground... I will show you no mercy, I will help you grow stronger, but only if you put your effort" Shirou said with a traced (not that the knew) Tora-shinai.

"O... OSSU!" Issei said as he smacked his hands together.

Training to defeat the yakitori start!

Chapter end


	6. Chapter 5

Hero DxD BorN

Author's notes:

Sorry for the lack of great updates, to be honest I was battling the flue and a freaking 100 degrees fever while writing the chapters... I am still a bit flue-ish but I am good... somewhat...

also I will make a special chapter that will explain my ranking system on weapons on DxD world...

This chapter will contain a LOT of first person point of views, mostly due to each character's interactions with Shirou and their thoughts on him. Now many of you are thinking that this Shirou is WAY too overpowered, that is not the case, This Shirou is a survivor of the Holy Grail War, and also a participant in the Extra Grail war due to Zelretchs meddling (Fate Extra/CCC) as well as a enforcer of the clock tower. His skills are about the level of Lancer in fate/stay night, but bellow Saber's... in power he would be around Rider's basic stats, his ability with combat would be just about Archer as he would have now the Eye of the mind (true) at B rank: Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

That means that Shirou's ability lies not only on direct combat but on careful manipulation of both a person and tactics, as well as terrain and careful traps (he takes after daddy XD), not only that but he is versatile and quick to adapt, his skills and abilities are not a natural boon like Rin or Saber's but from single minded refining of whatever meager skills he possessed, by not being fixated in a method of winning, he has no ego nor chivalry or even code of honor...

anyways, without further ado... here is the next chapter... aptly named

Chapter 5: Heroic style training

**Yuuto Kiba training part 1**

"My name is Yuuto Kiba, and I must say... when Rias-sama said we where going to be training I never quite imagined this"

It has been a while since Shirou-san and I had spoken words, to be honest I was outright hostile to him, I never talked to him but somehow he managed to guess accurately about my past, he even scoffed at my anger and rage as a 'weakness'.

My friends died so I could live... I died, even if momentarily... but I was back thanks to Rias-sama. It was my duty and obligation to seek revenge for the souls of my comrades who died in that fateful night.

Yet this human... he was able to block my attack from a blind spot at speeds that humans should be unable to match.

Not only that but... my sacred gear had begun to act... odd around him.

There is a warm feeling emanating from within my sacred gear every time Shirou was near, a feeling of 'warm-ness'? Happiness? And when he lives it feels... empty... and the day I attacked him with it... I got 'punished' for it.

Why? My sacred gear was not one that held a spirit or an intelligence of any kind, so why would this happen?

Well all those questions are a thinly veil attempt to distract me from seeing a regular human handing me my own ass.

"GAH!"

Yeah... that was me... currently rolling on the ground rather inelegantly, to be honest... I was not quite sure the speed I was tumbling would be safe, even for a devil like me.

"UGH!"

[crack]

ohh... I think that was a bone that cracked... definitely gonna feel that later. There was ONE rule that Shirou stipulated.

"Any damage done will NOT be healed, unless is broken bones, and only the broken bones, the rest will heal naturally or AFTER the training" Shirou said before the start.

He was a bastard trough and trough... he attacked from any and all directions... I thought he would attack with the shinai I had on his hand, it would be painful, but to be honest... this was downright scary.

He used a real sword and threw it at me... I know he said 'come with the intent to kill as I will do the same' but this is ridiculous.

I attacked with my own blades, but... this guy managed to block and parry the attacks BEFORE they where done, in other words he predicted my attack pattern and prevented me from doing so, not to mention he attacked at the weak spots.

As a knight I was granted a boost in speed, that was a huge trait in a fight, if you couldn't hit someone, and that someone hit you many, MANY times over a few seconds... it's easy to see how the fight would go.

The first thing he did was deliver a low sweep at my legs, bruising them something fierce, thus reducing my mobility, not to mention he then pulled me in from the collar and deliver a rather strong headbutt to my own.

That left me reeling, I never been hit like that... this bastard fought dirty.

After that he vanished into the forest, so after handing me my ass he left... was he toying with me?

No... he was serious, there was a reason behind this.

So after I massaged my legs to dull the pain a bit I walked in... well no fast running, at least for a while.

**Koneko training part 1**

"My name is Koneko Toujou and to be honest... I am very much regretting my decision of partaking this training"

The person before me... no, not person, but rather man... for he does not have the scent of boyhood, but rather a smell of blood and steel.

This person was dangerous, and I learned first hand why.

My job in the peerage is to be the Rook, that piece is granted a rather substantial amount of strength and defense.

However, that was all moot in front of him.

"Gyah" Koneko groaned as a strike from the odd shinai hit her in the head.

Her enhanced senses where dulled due to many sounds coming from the forests, she couldn't identify them as reliably as she would otherwise, and overreacted on many times when Shirou used many tricks to confuse her.

To be honest, even when I went to hit him, he used his own body as a trap, he left many openings for me to exploit, but... he was able to counter her, even when she was using my superior strength. If any of those had landed he would have been dead many times over.

It felt like it was a game of cat and mice... only that the cat was now the mice.

Ironic, isn't it?

Shirou-san was good, he took to the trees and then begun to attack me with arrows from above, I shrugged them as they where nothing put small pricks to me, as my skin was hardened to insane levels due to my piece status.

I punched the tree and tore it down, only to find there was no one there...

Smack

The shinai hit me again, it left a tingly sensation on my cheek... it actually hurt a little, for a human to do this, what kind of insane training did he do?

Shing

I felt my skin being cut and blood being drawn.

A blade just struck me, missing me slightly but cutting my skin enough to draw blood.

Was Kiba in on this too? But it did not feel like Kiba's blades, they where demonic, yet they had something missing, this blade... it felt... complete for a lack of words, it was a pinnacle of perfection, I am no weapon expert but my senses told me that.

However my shock came when I was unable to move, I don't know why... is was honestly worried, was I drugged? Was the blade that nicked me poisoned somehow?

Smack smack smack.

I was hit many times with the blasted shinai that Shirou had brought with him until I was feeling rather dizzy.

I don't remember much after that.

But I do remember something he said at the end "Do not be ashamed of what you are"

Did... he know?

**Akeno Himejima training part 1**

"My name is Akeno Himejima, I am here under order of Rias in order to further increase our strength, to be honest I was dubious at first about this, this human was going to help us train? But surely we are many times stronger than him"

Those thoughts would normally be correct, and not entirely unfounded, humans where weak things.

This one was not, to be honest I was getting a bit 'exited' at seeing him beating the others as a way of training them, was he perhaps a sadist like me? He was giving me quite a show.

"Fufufu... ara ara... that's not nice Shirou-san" I said as I took to the air.

Honestly Air superiority is a must, if you can't fight someone on the ground, take them from above.

I took to the sky as I conjured thunder.

Shirou however must have felt something as he immediately moved out, taking cover, using the foliage of the trees to cover him from my sight.

A spear of color red flew towards me from bellow, thus I decided to blow the offensive object with my magic attack.

"W... WHAT!?" I said in shock, my magic had no effect, the spear continued it's flight as the attack was split as it touched the tip of the spear.

THUNK

"GYAH!" I yelled in pain, it was painful, I shivered, this was new... perhaps I was not just an S after all?

Then... more projectiles flew towards me, I had to hastily create a barrier with magic to stop them, thankfully they were not like the spear that had lodged itself on my leg, I managed to get it out, hopefully Asia would be able to heal it, tough going with Shirou's orders, it might be unlikely

I then felt a pull, ropes had ensnared me and pulled me to the ground, it was a rope with seals on it, it seemed to be Shinto sutras with containment seals.

"Ara ara, if you where into bondage you should just say so, I don't mind a little pain play either you know" I said sultry.

I was promptly ignored "Oh? We are going to abandonment play? Oh you tease" I said with a smirk.

Still my leg was in pain, thankfully the bleeding stopped, being a devil had it's benefits.

I had to say, this was enlightening for me, even with the power I had I had flaws, I was naive and attacked without thought on retaliation from the target, I would have thought someone using magic and blades, but not just like this.

What was interesting was that strange weapon that dissipated as it was a memory, it dissolved into what looked like colorful crystals.

"A sacred gear perhaps? No... that's not it... but I have to admit... I might be quite taken by him"

**Issei Hyoudou training part 1**

"Too slow" he shouted

"Gah" I received a blow to the head, what the hell?! That hurt?! I know he was strong but I am a devil, so I must be stronger than a regular human... right?

Thoughts stayed towards Mil-tan... no... I shouldn't have thought about that creature, that did not follow natural rules at all.

Smack Smack.

I continued to try to attack, only to be soundly rebuffed by this guy.

He was not even winded, I mean, I wasn't THAT tired either, but still, a normal human would be tired after all that.

I was thrown around like a ragdoll... if I used my boosted gear... it would be a different story.

"Oh? You think your boosted gear will change the situation? Sure, it would give you a great boost to your parameters, but you don't have the stamina for a prolonged fight, all I would have to do is keep away from you and then punish you for your arrogance" Shirou said as if he read my mind.

"RAAAAHHH!" I yelled as I charged with a sucker punch.

Shirou just leaned back, completely dodging the blow, even if he had little time to react.

His eye became smaller as my speed had boosted up due to my ero power, however he dodged by a hair's breath.

He countered with a kick on my ribs... it send me reeling back in pain, only for his hand to find itself behind my neck.

CRACK

C...crap... that... that was bad, that was a rather powerful blow to the back of my neck, I felt a sharp electric-like feeling flowing trough me... am... am I going to die?

I passed out after that... I woke up for lunch.

Wait... lunch?

"NOOOOO! BUCHOU'S TITS!" I yelled as I cried true tears of blood that day.

[Gremory's state, Lunch Time]

**Shirou Emiya's cooking banquet**

My name is Emiya Shirou... as a sign of good faith and due to me not being a part of the peerage, I decided that I should do this, as I am also being helped by using Rias's peerage as my punching bag... I mean training dumm... I mean as training buddies, and so, as a sign of good faith I decided to cook...It was quite a feast, apparently I, who was given a generous amount of money, bought a sizable amount of ingredients and made a rather delicious feast for all.

It was rather nice to see people eat what I cooked with such appetite, Akeno had realized the point of my training with her and took it to heart, for some reason she had been hanging around me a lot now, even Rias was quite taken back by it.

Koneko... she reminded me of a strange fusion of Saber and Ilya, she looked like Ilya sans the eyes, but her appetite was like Saber's, it made me chuckle, I made some desserts as well.

"Why so much food Shirou?" Rias asked.

"Hunger is the enemy" I said with a smirk "if your troops are hungry they won't be able to train as much, and worst, the training will be detrimental to their own health" I said.

"Ara ara... I must say you are quite talented, who knew there was a side like this to you" Akeno said

"You flatter me" I said.

"Oh my god... I take back everything bad I ever said... this is delicious!" Issei said with tears in his eyes as he ate like there was no tomorrow.

Kiba was also eating... he had the most bruises of them all, his legs where also still sore, he basically dragged himself here, it was VERY hard to stop Asia from healing them all... he enjoyed his food but was glaring at me, I had effectively made a fool of him, and he looked worst for wear. Even Issei looked, albeit marginally, better than him right now.

Koneko... well she was quite... no, rather than quite she was introspective as well, what I had said seems to had sunk in.

Kiba did not understand, he thought what I said was as an insult... well it was but it was not just only THAT, but rather to realize that those people died for him to live ON, he was just dragging the souls that couldn't rest because of his anger and regrets.

I am a being that could not regret/should not regret/was not allowed to regret.

I left many people to die when I was a child... I couldn't save them/ did not want to save them.

I wanted to live... but... they where all over, the dead... the dying... pleading for me to help, to lure me in and take me with them... I walked trough that inferno covering my ears, it was too much for a child to see/to feel.

Then... I was pinned down... and that is when my existence up to that point ended.

I was reborn anew when he found me.

Emiya Kiritsugu... my father.

He saved me and gave me a new life, even when I was only a breathing cadaver by then... he brought a semblance of life to me.

"before I take you in I will tell you this... I am a magus"

With that he took me in... it took a bit of coaxing but I managed to get him to teach me magic.

He wanted for me to live normal life, but... I couldn't, I did not want a normal life... not after the people who had died.

"When I was young I wanted to be a hero of justice... but as time went by I learned that it was... difficult for someone to remain one" my father said to me.

"Then... I will be one... I will carry that for you!" I said.

"I am glad..." he said with a sad smile.

It was a few years later after his expedition to Germany that he came back and a few weeks later he passed away.

After what happened to me... the Grail war came...

"Rejoice! For your wish will be granted... for there to be a wish of salvation it's to have a wish of destruction!" that dammed priest said.

I was just a small boy thrown into the deep water... it was not a matter of winning this war, but survival!

"I ask of you... are you my master?"

Saber... that person that I loved, and that other one.

"Jesus, can't you see what's wrong? It's not good to place others before yourself, you should place yourself first, no... you yourself ARE the scales!"

Rin Tohsaka, a person I admired, loved... yes... she mas also my master in magic as I only had a half-assed training, she continued to help me develop at least to 3rd rate.

I am not a magus, at the very BEST I am a spellcaster, I am someone who uses ONE single ability and polished it a high degree.

But she managed to teach me runes.

It was a fascinating to see that Lancer was actually also a magus who gained a mastery over runes, I had decided to learn a bit about the heroic spirits and saw that he was not just a fighter but a master magus as well, what's more he could have been summoned as a berserker, THAT... would have been scary.

And so she push me on the direction of a certain someone who was also in my debt.

Fraga Clan(wo)man Bazzet.

She taught me everything about runes and I became adept at it.

She also was a regular sparing partner.

And now, I was using all of that to also create mundane traps for the young devils.

Seems like I would have to reset them for tomorrow, maybe spice it up a bit.

For Kiba I would use the Ath Ngabla (a watered down form tough) and teach him more properly, of course the enforcing of not retreating and no reinforcements of any sorts would be present but the death part would not be necessary.

Yes... that would be best, Kiba seemed the kind to loose himself in something due to his rage.

[After dinner]

Everyone enjoyed their meals and after that Asia and Shirou where left to wash the dishes (more like they volunteered)

After that they also got training in magic (Issei and Asia, but Asia outstripped Issei), however Issei had an idea...

"Akeno-san... can I" Issei said as he whispered into Akeno's ear.

"Ara ara... yes, that would definitely work with your nature... if you can do it that is" Akeno said rather seductively.

Later Rias explained the situation of their world, all factions where at the brink of extinction, and for devils they created the Evil piece system, in order to bring forth new devils to replenish the ones lost in the last war, due to their nearly infinite life-span devils reproduce rather slowly and this birthing is rare, same for all factions, that fact was interesting.

Akeno went for some tea for the rest and Asia volunteered when Issei stopped her.

"Asia... I am really sorry for back then" Issei apologized in a very low voice

"But you where really amazing back then with the" Asia said but was interrupted by Issei.

"Let's keep it a secret for now, ok? Since it's not perfect" Issei said.

"_OK... now I am curious... I am FAIRLY sure he did not do what this conversation 'lacking on the topic of IT' did... but now I am unsure whether beat the answers out of him or not... well Asia seems ok so as long as it's just something else I don't mind... much_" Shirou thought

"I understand, I'll help you until your ultimate move is complete" Asia said

"Ultimate move?" Kiba and Shirou said in unison.

"It's a secret" Asia said with a smile.

"Asia, because you are a nun, please tell us what you know" Rias said.

Indeed, since she was a nun she knew, at the very least, the basics of the church's inner workings in battle with the devils, Shirou nodded approving of Rias involving of Asia in this way, that way she will grow more confident, when no one was looking she was very sad, the people, the church they all turned their backs on her due to her ability not being only for the use of the 'people of the lord' and it did not discriminate.

Sometimes she comes by Shirou's apartment and talks with me and Mittelt, they became... close, not friends, but they did not hate each other, then again is quite possible that Asia just CAN'T hate people... or beings in this case. Mittelt DOES love to dress her up, once when Shirou left his apartment and came back, she was dressed like Alice in wonderland.

It was... awkward to say the least, for him I mean.

And thus it was "Onegai Asia sensei's cute cute class"

"W... well there are two key tool that the exorcists possess, first is the Holy Water, demons like you shouldn't touch it" Asia said.

Issei rose his hand "what happens if we do?" he asked

"something bad" she said.

Issei shivered "something bad? Being ambiguous only makes it scarier" Issei said.

Shirou nodded, that much was the same as in his world, of course the holy water was purified using a magic system known to the church, using rites to make the water 'harm that which is not human'.

"Asia... you are also a demon" Rias said.

Asia sighed in resignation "Oh, I forgot" she said deflated. "I don't know it it's useful but I can show you how it's made" she said.

"I would be interested in that, having an extra tool can come in handy so I will take you up on that" Shirou said.

"that is great... let's do so later" Asia said beaming in happiness. Then she turned down and picked up a rather old but well cared for book "This is the Bible, I been reading this since I was a child... but now... even reading a single line gives me a strong headache... I am at my wits ends" she said feeling sad that she could no longer find the solace she could reading the Bible as she used to.

"You are a demon, after all" Rias said nodding

"It's expected for a demon" Kiba said with a sigh.

"A demon" Koneko said

Akeno also smiling said "fuhuhu it damages demons a lot"

and so Asia tried (and failed miserably) to try and read the bible... Shirou had to psychically restrain her as she was just hurting herself, but he had to admit, she was just to funny... like a rodent that just didn't learn to not eat the cheese that was electrified.

It was wrong to find it funny... but no one could blame anyone for it.

Koneko stayed, she stood in front of Shirou.

"I wish to talk to you" is what she said.

Shirou blinked, he never knew that Koneko would want to talk to him of all people.

**[Koneko's consultation**]

Shirou sat down in a rather comfortable sofa, Koneko was sitting down on a puff, also comfortable.

"Speak, what is on your mind?" Shirou said.

"Your combat abilities, not to mention your tactics... they are by far higher than what they should be... for someone of our age group to have them... I apologize if it's abrupt but... what had happened to you to attain such a level of skill?" Koneko asked.

"Is this a personal, question, a question on behalf of Rias, or a question as part of the peerage?" Shirou asked, depending on her answer, he would give her an adequate reply.

"I wanted to ask... not as part of Rias nor as part of her peerage, but as an individual, it has been bothering me for a while... that scent you carry... is a smell of sadness, blood and steel" Koneko said.

Shirou smiled.

"Koneko, may I ask you a question?" Shirou asked.

Koneko nodded.

"If a person, let's say a human child... and is put in a life or death situation, without any form of help, while hundreds others are also in there, and that child has to hear the screams of the dying and the dammed... calling them near, to save them or just to drag the child itself with them... and then the child nearly dies, but is saved by someone, and now the child thinks he was not worthy of being alive and thus his life does not belong to him, but to save those he couldn't save before, what would you think of that person?" Shirou asked.

"I would think... that he was not at fault... there was nothing he could have done... and that the pain he caries should have been talked to someone... it is not healthy for someone to carry such a large burden that was not theirs to begin with" Koneko said.

"Yes... that is right..." Shirou said... but in nearly a whisper he added "saving people... is never wrong"

"Well Koneko... let me tell you a story... how I was able to attain this level of skill" Shirou said as he took a deep breath.

Koneko was regaled by Shirou's completely ridiculous sounding story, however, her instincts told her that he was not lying... was there such a things as the beings that he called servants?

Also his skill was his due to his incident with this secret battle, but she had never heard of it, she understood it was secret, but how did that happen underneath the noses of the Maoh, the angels and the fallen angels.

Still if she took this as the truth (or what HE perceived as the truth) it wouldn't be that much of a stretch. If a human was put in such dangerous situations then he would only need to either improve... or die a rather painful death.

And considering WHAT the servants where... even Koneko shivered... .also considering he was still here... it also meant he learned... FAST.

Shirou also made a rather shocking comment.

"I am not a magician, but I am a magus"

He has the ability to use magic but is rather limited.

"I am just overspecialized" Shirou said with a unrepentant shrug.

He did not went into detail about what his magic was, but he said a magician and a magus are 2 different things.

A magician is one who could use one of the 5 true magics, magic that overrode rules of the world.

A magus is one that works WITH the laws of nature, merely working around it, bending it, but never being able to snap it as a magician would do.

Koneko was scared, if she was honest with herself... people could use magic, but true magic was one that was BEYOND that.

Devils and angels, as well as fallen angels... they used magic, but it was bound by laws of the mythos they came from.

Sorcerous as true magicians where called, had no such limitations on their field... Ability to freely manipulate time, alternate realities, basically having the power of a fusion reactor inside of you... immortality... creating something from nothing...

THAT... was scary.

Shirou made her promise not to tell.

"It's not my story to tell... but if I may tell you mine... shall we be even?" Koneko said.

"I am not just a demon" she said

poof poof

two cat ears popped from her head as a tail pushed itself from her panties.

"Bakeneko?" Shirou said.

"Close... nekomata" Koneko said.

"To be honest... I am scared... scared of the power of this side of me... because... my sister killed our master as she went on a rampage due to it" Koneko explained.

"I see, so... the same power your sister has, resides within you" Shirou reasoned.

Koneko nodded.

"I can tell you this, you are not your sister... whatever she did, it's not your sins to carry either... holding back your own power is bad, one day you might find yourself needing that, and your own fear about yourself and what the power you have means... might end up hurting you and others that you could have saved with it" Shirou said.

Koneko sighed... her ears and tail receded back into her... she crawled up to him "You are strange... but you are kind... I am glad I have meet you" Koneko said as she curled up on his lap like a cat.

"Jeesh... aren't you a little demanding feline aren't you? Fine" Shirou said with a smirk as he begun to gently pat her head and knead on a bit as she gently purred.

"_If Saber or god forbid Sakura or Rin finds about this... I might get killed, this is not a joke, seriously_" Shirou thought with a sardonic smirk.

Shirou and Koneko heard someone walking about, it was Issei, he was walking awkwardly as he had been working so hard and trained to the bone, he went for a drink of water, so both Shirou and Koneko ignored him.

Then he walked out of the cottage.

"Oh... Buchou, you still awake?" Issei said as he took a swig of water.

They walked outside to the garden.

Rias was wearing a nearly see trough pajamas that hugged her nicely.

They went to a small gazebo.

Rias sat as she read a book.

"Is... is that a book on tactics?" Issei asked.

"yes... but honestly I am just playing this fight by the ear" Rias said feeling awkward.

The moonlight washing her... making her look more beautiful, on her face a pair of glasses, making her look more cultured and sexy... the moon made her crimson hair shine even more.

"We are fighting Phenex, an immortal bird... like the name suggest he is... an immortal" Rias said

"immortal? Is that even possible?!" Issei said in shock.

Rias nodded bitterly "well, he is invincible... harm him and he will just regenerate back again... his game record shows 8 wins and 2 losses... and those 2 where against allied families, he lost on purpose... when the Rating Game became prevalent his house rose up the ranks... it's only natural... being immortal, he simply can't lose" Rias said with sadness in her eyes.

"I am sorry" Issei said.

"For what?" Rias said confused.

"BY speaking against Raiser back then, I forced you into this fight" Issei said as he clenched his fist, his nails digging into his hands.

"Actually, it was helpful... that way we could cut to the chase... my father set this game in advance, knowing I would lose... it was a trap from the start... in chess terms it would be called a 'swindle'" she said.

"Why are you opposed to the engagement?" Issei asked.

"Because... she is the daughter of the Gremory house" a voice said.

They turned to see Shirou who was by the lake, practicing with swords, twin blades of black and white that shone magnificently in the moonlight.

He made the swords collapse as they returned into prana "Because she is Gremory Rias, to Raise, rather then just Rias, in other words, he views her as a collectable to further increase his reputation and the power that the children that may come from that marriage, if a child has both Phoenex and Gremory's abilities, it would be night unstoppable... it would be beneficial for the devilkin, however, there is no love involved, she wants someone to love her as Rias the individual, not Rias of the Germory... am I right?" Shirou said.

Rias smiled and nodded "Is as you said... your ability for insight is VERY scary... are you sure you are not related to Agares?" Rias said.

"You mean the old devil ridding the aligator?" Shirou said "No... I am human 100%"

"I'd love you regardless of rank and name... I don't know anythign about your family or the social hierarchy of devils... but I can see you right here, right now, and Rias-sempai, you're my number one" Issei said.

Rias was startle, a light blush could be seen on her face.

"Di... did I say something strange?" Issei asked.

Shirou smiled and patted him "No... you said something the princess wanted to hear for so long..." Shirou said.

Rias smiled

"I heard from Kiba, that they call you the princess of ruin... because you are a genious of that magnitude" Issei said.

"No... that power is not a natural boon, is the power... cultivated by the Gremory, is my power and the power of the Gremory... that is why... I will fight to win... I will win" Rias said.

There was nothing but steel and determination on those eyes.

She would made a hell of a master back then...

Isesi hung his head down "You're amazing... just as I thought... compared to that... I suck" Issei said as tears begun to flow down his eyes

"Ever since I came here... I was made painfully clear... just how weak and useless I am compared to anyone here... Kiba is skilled and fast, Koneko is strong, Asia's magical potential is far greater than the miniscule grain of rice magic block I can make... and Akeno... not to mention Shirou... he is a human and yet he is leagues away from me... as a human his skills far surpasses mine, he has insight on the actions of anyone around him, he is a genius on using tactics and can keep up with the power of a fallen angel as well as devils... yet... I... I am so weak" Issei said as tears flowed form his eyes.

"Like Raiser said, the only thing of value is my sacred gear 'like pearls before swine' … is what he said to me... very fitting... right? Me who is so weak... my own worthlessness even prevents me from using my sacred gear to it's full potential" Issei said as he broke down in tears "Everytime I drag everyone down... I was nearly useless at saving Asia... and I got almost killed 2 times AFTER I got a new life... I feel so useless... and I am scared... scared that I cannot hold a candle to the hopes you have on me... that's why... I hate myself so much and I am afraid I might drag you all down with my incompetence" Issei said with tears in his eyes.

Rias gently pushed Issei on her chest.

"You want confidence, don't you, Issei?" Rias said.

Rias with her eyes full of pain at the pain her cute little servant was having, such inner turmoil... his desire to be more for her... what could she do but reply in kind to such dedication.

"I shall give you that confidence... I will stay with you till you fall asleep so calm your heart and your mind" Rias said.

Shirou bowed out... it was a time for them to be alone... at least Issei was not up to anything perverted.

Shirou went to shower... he put on a share he found, Mittelt had bought him one as a thank you present.

'UBW- may the GAR be with you' was printed on the shirt.

Shirou walked up to his room... never knowing what the shirt meant.

He didn't care, it was a shirt... it was functional so he never cared.

And so he decided to concentrate on Issei... this guy did not care about the tears he shed... he felt the pang of being useless... that was a feeling Shirou had felt long ago.

The pain of seeing people suffer and being unable to do anything about it.

"_Even if he is a devil... his soul remains human...if only he wasn't such a pervert_" Shirou tough to himself with a smirk.

And so he devised ways to help the young devil grow powerful enough to protect himself and others.

The question is... would he have the courage to do it?

Chapter end.


	7. Chapter 6

Hero DxD BorN

Author's notes: I got to say many people where surprised to hear that I am alive after that high fever... the doctors where also shocked, after staying in a couple of alcohol baths and taking a LOT of antibiotics I am feeling better, the doctors where surprised I was alive... they said and I quote "you seem to be one of those beings who doesn't die even if they kill them" (HA! Take that Emiya Shirou, people don't always die when they are killed XD). Also I MUST apologize for the lack of quality in my fics (my grammar and the like) to be honest English in not my main language, not my second either... I think it was the forth? Anyways, I ask you all to PLEASE bear with me on that.

Also sorry for the long wait... as my apologies this chapter is longer than usual.

Anyways... here is the next chapter, I hope you like it

Chapter 6: Too see her smile/To protect her smile

The next morning

**Issei Hyoudou training part 2**

"HIIII! IAMGONNADIE!" Issei yelled as Shirou had brought out the **BIG GUNS**

Issei was being attacked by Shirou with complete killing intent, sure he was using Tora Shinai, but the traps he laid inside the forest they where fighting where by no means 'non-lethal' at least to humans.

Spikes, large wooden logs swinging at breakneck speeds, pitfalls, explosives and bears oh my!

Issei was still not sure where the bears came from.

Issei was not only fighting Shirou but also the environment as well, he had to be careful before he set off a trap, or was tripped with some of the natural growth of the land, Shirou was using EVERY trick he had, for this kind of opponents, no need to use some of the higher tier with him, he wouldn't even be able to blink

Issei was a wreck, he was dodging at speeds only Kiba could follow.

"What an insane regimen Issei has" Kiba said with an awkward smile, he also was bruised and battered, Koneko on the other hand looked fairly well, if anything she seemed... happy.

"Koneko-san? Is... something wrong?" Kiba asked.

"I may have found a way... to like myself... perhaps" she said.

Kiba blinked at this, whatever could she mean?

"GAH!" Issei shouted in pain as he rolled and was shoved into a tree, breaking it.

"Come on little dragon... is this all you have? Where is that conviction?... if you keep this... you won't be able to protect her smile" Shirou said with a smirk on his face.

"Y... you" Issei said as he stood up, staggeringly he walked up to Shirou.

He kept on hitting, even tough his fists or arms had no strength, he just swung them uselessly.

"Good... that feeling 'I don't want to loose... not to that person' use it" Shirou said as he just pushed Issei down with a single finger.

"Hey Kiba... carry him to his room... Asia heal him please" Shirou said.

"You are... rather brutal in your training of us..." Kiba said with a slight wince when his leg's where giving away due to the way Shirou trained him.

"_Still to target the weakness of the pieces at such perfect range and just enough to leave me unable to use my super speed granted by my role... this guy... is rather scary, but... I am glad he is also training us"_ Kiba thought

**Flashback/ Kiba's training part 2**

I am Kiba Yuuto... and the man before me.

"Naive... stop thinking so much... your blades are crying" Shirou said as with a single swipe broke them with Tora shinai.

"With... a shinai... my blades where" Kiba said in both shock and awe he received a round kick to the face, the hit was such that made him stagger back, then a powerful blow with the shinai was delivered to his left leg, decreasing his speed, he was a pure monster... while having decent speed and strength, his skills where on a level that would leave his previous master to shame.

He did not need strength, nor speed, he would use judicious use of tactics and pin point attacks to the weak parts of the body or of the blade.

"I broke your blades with my shinai, such a thing would be impossible... however it's very much possible, do you realize why?" Shirou asked me.

With my good leg I jumped up and crafted another sword, this one with more mass... if speed won't 'cut it' then something heavy and powerful will.

Shirou sighed as he looked at me like looking at a child making a stupid mistake.

It pissed me off.

I put the weight of the sword and the speed of the descent of my flight path to kill him.

"Trace... On" Shirou intoned.

His Shinai glowed in an eery green as it then stopped my blade, I could heard the stress of the shinai's fibers being pushed to the out-most limit by my blade.

He parried my blow and then... I felt sharp pain in my legs.

2 long and thin blades pierced my legs

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled in pain to high heavens.

"You make your blades by virtue of imagination... yet you limited yourself... you can create any type of blades you can imagine, yet you only use European swords... rather than using it to create a blade for any situation... a blade for close quarters, mid quarters, speed and power, overwhelming power... but your imagination is weak and thus... it shows in your swords" Shirou said.

I gritted my teeth as I tried to pry to blades off, but they burned.

"Those blades are special... they are made with rites to 'hate all that is not human'... you should be feeling the pain of it" Shirou said.

Yeah... pain... pain is a word that could not describe it, there are no words to describe the level of pain that I am feeling.

Is like acid is been poured into me, and unlike light spears/swords it was not poisonous, but the pain was still just as high... those blades threatened to destroy the appendage should Shirou allow their hatred to show, my leg was turning into a sickening black.

"You are lucky that is not one of the special ones... THAT would be messy" Shirou said as he snapped his fingers and the blades dissolved.

"Your technique is good, but it could use more work, what you need to work is on your adaptability to situations... your imagination is your biggest weapon with that ability you have... if you can master it you can create blades that could dwarf anything currently created" Shirou said as he turned around to leave.

"I... I am not done... don't you dare... don't you dare turn away from me" Kiba said as he crawled up to him.

SNUCK SNUCK SHING SHING SHING

My body was pierced in non vial areas by many sword to the floor.

I gasped and shouted in pain, where did those blades had come from?!

"Kiba... the one biggest enemy you have... the thing that is stopping you from growing is your own hatred and anger... I don't know what happened, and frankly... I don't care... but unless you can move on and accept what happened... you will remain as weak as you are" Shirou said**.**

My vision was going dark... I was too tired... and it seems that I lost too much blood... I could hear Asia shouting in shock and Rias-Buchou coming and looking around... it seemed like she was yelling but everything was sounding muffled. I closed my eyes... I was tired.

"_To move on and accept... eh?_" I thought as I closed my eyes.

**Aftermath**

"Of all the stupid... HOW ON EARTH do you think that is training?!" Rias shouted as Asia's abilities with her sacred gear 'Twilight Healing' were put to the test.

"Is not THAT bad... I went trough something worst" Shirou said**.**

Yes... A Gae Bulg to the heart would definitely be worst... also being hit by supernatural beings... yeah...

"You... are insane... you can't possibly be a human being" Rias said, she was physically restraining herself to not blow me to kingdom come.

"He has a severe trauma, one that is stopping him from obtaining his true potential... I said I will either make them or break them" Shirou said.

Rias was seething, but she was the one who had accepted.

All training regime (combat wise) would fall only to Shirou, and she had to admit, as brutal as they where (Issei was making progress at leaps and bounds... as he did NOT like to be beaten to an inch of his life) they where working.

Also she noticed some changes around, Koneko, who never opened up to anyone, was smiling and sitting with Shirou.

Akeno had begun working out on the physical part, her magic was superb, she was not known as the priestess of thunder for nothing after all.

It seems her lack of magical reserves was also due to her lack of physical attributes, her body could not process all her magic power, in other words, if her body was good she could squeeze and recover her magic even faster.

Akeno seemed to take a shine to Shirou too, for some reason she liked her training sessions with him.

Shirou came with a face-palm at the end of them.

"I swear this girl is as much as an M as an S" Shirou muttered once, his face with a slight tinge of red.

The days flew by... and Shirou decided to talk to Rias alone.

He wanted to test them... but how to do it, having them release real killing intent on him?

And thus he planned something with Rias.

It was convoluted, reckless and completely insane, not to mention potentially hazardous to him... in other words it would be perfect.

She sighed, she did not like this, but... he wanted to prove their battle readiness.

And thus, she was to play the role of the damsel in distress, much to her chagrin.

Shirou also hated this, he was going to play a role of someone he hated after all.**.. **well 2 people he hated.

And so Rias used her devil magic to change him into the form he envisioned in his mind.

Who else but EMIYA and Kotomine Kirei would make for a great enemy?

**Later that night at the end of the 9****th**** day**

It was a normal morning.

"Gahhh... my body is still feeling stiff" Issei complained.

"You think you have it bad? I was a porcupine was a while" Kiba said with a bitter laugh.

"You all have the day off... Shirou left to buy some more provisions to commemorate the end of the training regime so it will be a big feast" Rias said.

Everyone was inwardly cheering save for Akeno and Koneko.

It was a lazy time for them, but they where on the mend.

**2 hours later**

There was... something odd in the air.

A feeling that would not be able to shake from.

"I have a bad feeling" Koneko said as she was eating a lollypop.

CRASH!

"GYAH!" Rais screamed.

"BUCHOU!" Issei yelled as he was the first in the scene.

A tall tan man appeared before them, with a white shock hair and sharp silver/steel eyes.

He had such a strong pressure on him, a silver sword on his hand.

"So... this is the devil's nests... I came here for your heretic's hearts... AMEN!" the man (Shirou in disguise) shouted.

His hair, unlike the original EMIYA was wild and slightly spiky and unkempt.

"Ch... Church Exorcists?!" Issei said.

"So... this is Lady Gremory... not bad, I would have fallen was she a human and a christian... but as she is a devil... well at least she works as a low grade bait... it seems trash has come out" Shirou said.

"W... Who are you!?" Issei shouted as his dragon gauntlet appeared on his hand.

"My name? Kotomine... Kirei" he said as he charged in with 4 blades on his knuckles**.**

"Boost GEAR!" Issei shouted.

[BOOST]

Issei rushed in, Shirou shot out the blade from his knuckle.

"DODGE IT!" a voice shouted.

Issei ducked as the blade flew cutting strands of his hair.

Kiba used a blade to deflect it... it did not work as intended but at least it veered slightly off course.

"Kiba help me gain some time!" Issei said.

"You got it" Kiba rushed in.

Shirou dodged the initial attack and parried with the 3 blades that he had in his knuckles.

"_In... Insane... what an insane power and technique... even for a human, this is too much_" Kiba thought in shock and awe.

Shirou had made his body sturdier and stronger using runes to enhance himself as well as using self-reinforcement. With a hand he grabbed his neck.

"URK!" Kiba's hand released the swords as he struggled for oxygen... Kiba struggled to get out of the powerful grip from the priest in front of him, but it was useless, he could begin to see dark spots around his eyes.

He quickly rose Kiba to cover from the thunder that fell down.

Kiba's body was charred badly.

"KIBA!" Akeno shouted, Shirou threw the smoldering body of Kiba to the side as trash.

"The princess is no longer needed... so I will store her to dispose of her later" Shirou said as he pierced the ground with his blades, a barrier was created around it.

He had to thank Ciel if he ever found her again, this was a very easy, yet powerful barrier to make.

[Boost] [Boost]

"YOU BASTARD!" Akeno shouted as she made it rain thunder down on him.

Shirou pulled a bow out from thin air.

"My core is twisted in madness"

Swung

Akeno put her all on making barriers to stop the projectile from reaching her.

Her barriers where completely annihilated, more like, they where a nuisance AT BEST.

The projectile flew and tore through her barriers as if they where wet tissue paper.

She dodged, but even then she received physical damage from it, it was as if the projectile...

"It was spinning so fast... that it created a vacuum like space... that would seriously kill anything under Maou level" she said in shock... her arm hung limply by, useless

He had good combat skills, and from this he also had ranged attacks.

"Ei!" Koneko jumped and tried to punch.

"AMEN!" Shirou yelled in a guttural voice to further fester fear in them, he had twisted his body and grabbed her hand.

SLAM

"GAH" Koneko laid on the floor as she was flipped and shoved into the ground.

"Hei!" she kicked upwards, but the exorcist's skills where insane, he put the blades over his chest and absorbed the power into the blades to decrease the power that would propel him upwards.

To be honest, he was just using Archer's looks with Kotomine's clothing... and using the way a certain priest from an anime he was recommended by his peers at school to watch... to be honest he found it funny... as priests he knew of didn't fight as that crasied priest... but there was one that was close... Kotomine Kirei was every bit a monster as that priest from the anime... however they differ, one wanted the salvation of the people, the other wanted nothing but to bring a monster to devour everything.

Hell-something or another... didn't matter.

"Swine... abominations... come... I shall cleanse this place of your filth... AMEN!" Shirou yelled.

Rias on the other hand was sweat-dropping, this guy was REALLY getting into character.

"_Still you don't have to go overboard_" Rias thought with a sweat-drop.

Shirou then received a powerful blow from Issei.

He had to fall along the hit, else his neck would have snapped... he landed perfectly even if he twirled in the air due to the sheer power on Issei.

That punch alone would make Berserker step back... good, his power increased... skill needed to be polished though.

"So... a devil with a sacred gear... come then... I shall cleanse this world of you... useless filth!" Shirou shouted as he prepared an attack.

"SHINE BOOST GEAR!" Issei yelled

[EXPLOTION!]

An Aura of power surrounded Issei.

Shirou smirked.

Issei put his hand out "DRAGON SHOT!" a small ball of power appeared.

"_Shit... did I fail?_" Issei thought.

Then... a torrent of power rushed out.

"_TH.. this is bad! Aias would be unusable... it would show who I am... so all I could do..._" Shirou thought as he traced a new weapon... a small dagger.

"_Rule Breaker... all spells are broken!"_ Shirou shouted in his mind as the dragon shot was completely erased.

With a snap of his fingers the blades surrounding Rias disappeared.

"That would be enough... they pass the test Rias" Shirou said.

"Wh... what is going on?" Issei said in shock.

Kiba stood up... while he was in pain he was in working conditions, same as Akeno and Koneko, sore and beaten but still pretty much ok... he had another blade on his hand as he had crept close to Shirou to attack from the back.

"So... what is your verdict?" Shirou said as the disguise fell apart showing Shirou with a smirk.

"Issei's growth has skyrocket to what I would been able to do on my own... he now can hold 2600 seconds worth of boost and fight effectively for at least 15 minutes on max boosts... your attack, had it landed on Shirou would have been higher than most High Ranking devils easily" Rias said with a smile

"You said you where the weakest? Now you are one of our aces... all of you had increased their combat skills" Rias said with a smile.

"NO... Rather while I am feeling pleased about being stronger... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Issei yelled.

"While... I hate to admit this... I have to side with Issei-sempai... what was the point of this?" Koneko asked.

"To test your battle skills in a (simulated) Real life/death situation... where the opponent is actively trying to kill you" Shirou said.

"*cough* Still... did you really had to really try and kill us?" Kiba asked as he was feeling sore as he dusted himself off... his skin, while still sore was still in one piece.

"Ara ara... Shirou-kun... you didn't need to be so violent on this first time" Akeno said as she held her right arm.

"Actually... if it was the YOU from before the camp... you would have been dead 10 times over" Shirou said.

All of the young devils thought he was joking... but his serious face killed those thoughts.

"So... with this... I can honestly say... Let's kick their asses!" Rias said with flame in her eyes.

"hahaha... what a lively woman, that one is" Shirou said.

"You could say that again" Issei said.

Koneko then pulled Shirou's cheek.

"O... ouch K... Koneko-chan? th... that hurts" Shirou said as she continued to pull**.**

"That... was scary... don't ever do it again" Koneko said.

Shirou smiled... "Aye... I promise" he said as he patted her head.

And so... after Asia had to heal them, they left to go back home.

Raiser will rue the day he decided to mess with her.

**Day of the Game, Morning**

Shirou woke up early that day, there was no classes to be had so he had done his route earlier as well, right now he was sitting with his 'sister' Mittelt.

"So... how was the camp, got any good results?" she asked.

"Uhmm... you could say that, the only thing they lack now is skill, they have the strength to beat their foes, but... can they use it effectively?" Shirou said.

"So basically you made the devils into monsters... but monsters that can't use their power correctly... hahahah... you are a funny guy" Mittelt said with tears on her eyes, this was so absurd.

"Yes, I can trust them not to abuse their power" Shirou said.

"So... are you really going trough with this? You might die as the lone human in a group of monster" Mittelt said worried.

Shirou smiled.

"it wouldn't' be my first time to be in such a battle of monsters as a lone human... remember?" Shirou said.

Yeah... Mittelt could remember, a lone human managed to completely obliterate a mid-level fallen angel.

"Still my involvement will be limited... I shall only use 4 moves, after that I will retire" Shirou said "It wouldn't be fair otherwise" he said.

"Wouldn't be fair... you know how stupid that sounds when is a human who says it?" Mittelt said with a chuckle.

"Yes... I suppose it would, considering who you beings are" Shirou said.

And so after breakfast is done Mittelt gave Shirou a small golden container.

"Here... for good luck" she said with a slight blush.

Shirou blinked owlishly "Oh..t.. thanks"

What Mittelt did is a old Japanese charm... she used her nether region feathers to make a good luck charm, just as women would use hairs of their nether region.

Not that Shirou knew what Mittelt had done.

Mittelt's heart had changed with her stay with Shirou, experiencing life as a individual rather than a tool of the Grigory, or rather of Raynare.

She learned the truth... she had been using them all from the start... they where traitors and thus would be disposed of.

But, this human... not only did he shame them but he also saved her.

He was an enemy... he was an ally... he was a killer/he was a savior.

He was a saint/he was a sinner.

And... to be honest, she came to like him.

Because, he treated her like another person, he asked questions and decided not to push if she was too uncomfortable, but would come back to it later when she had a good mood and get the answer.

He feed her and gave her a place to stay... and for that, she was grateful.

And so he left for the Occult Research Club's room at the old school house, it was time.

**ORC** **Noon.**

Shirou walked in, all of them where in, they felt a bit giddy... it was their first serious battle with another devil... they where jittery.

"Having seconds thoughts?" Shirou said with a smirk.

"And how... but... I have to do it..." Issei said.

"Good, hold to that nerve" Shirou said.

Shirou then turned to Rias "So... can **that** be done?" Shirou asked.

"Yes... they accepted, it seems they underestimate your value so they gave me this" Rias said as she handed Shirou a piece.

It was a bishop, it was slightly worn and you could see cracks on it.

"A one shot piece for a single game... will break after the game... but it won't turn me, right?" Shirou asked.

"That is correct, lord Ajuka... I mean Maou Beelzebub, was interested in this... he said it was a challenge to him to make something like this and so he gave me this, he said "this should work properly" is what he said" Rias said.

"SHOULD work?... haaah... well that's good enough for me I suppose, I am used to uncertain elements, so I will be fine I guess" Shirou said in resignation.

The piece then went inside of him.

"Uhmm... Buchou... what about the normal bishop you had?" Issei asked.

"I will tell you that later, unfortunately there are reasons for that... but Shirou volunteered to replace him for this fight" Rias said, it was certainly a sore point to her.

"Ah... I see" Issei said.

"However, Rias added, he will only help us for 6 moves... so we have a limited amount of 'moves' on him, also... he will act independently" Rias said.

Shirou then turned as he felt someone coming in via a magical circle.

Grayfia has arrived.

"It is ten minutes until the start of the battle, have you finished your battle preparations?" Grayfia asked in her natural neutral tone. "Please remember that the great devil, Lucifer-sama himself, will be observing the battle" she added.

Rias sighed "So... my brother is going to be watching uh?" she said listlessly.

"Brother?" Shirou and Issei asked in unison.

"The president's older brother is none other than the demon king, Lucifer-sama" Kiba said.

Shirou whistled.

"That means you got to put twice the effort Issei" Shirou said.

"The time draws near, everyone please get inside the summoning circle, once the battle starts, you will be transferred to the battlefield from there, feel free to do as you wish in that space, that is why is there for, furthermore... once inside, you may not leave until the battle is over" Grayfia said.

They stepped in, they all had the face of someone who would 'not accept anything other than a win'... to loose would be a sin.

The circle activated a flash of blinding light

**Flash**

they remained in the same place... everything was the same, but Grayfia was nowhere in sight.

Once they explained that this was a reproduction of the real place, a separate dimension of sorts, and that this will be the battle ground.

Rias gave them magical communicators to all and Shirou dropped his bag, they had 30 minutes before the actual battle starts so this was known as the 'battle preparation period'.

Kiba brought a map of the school, segmented into pieces, like a chess board.

"A suggestion if I may... the gym since it is a good place to use as a foothold... why not use it against them?" Shirou said as he turned cold and logical, his eyes turned like steel daggers as he took into account what he could do.

"What do you suggest?" Rias said.

"I am fairly sure you are thinking the same as me... however, rather than use Akeno to demolish the place... why not set explosives and take them without using her, thus saving her stamina further... I will also cull down their numbers exponentially, there is a piece I wish to fight against too... but I shall leave Raiser to you and Issei's hands" Shirou said with a smile.

Rias nodded.

"Akeno, Koneko, set traps around the building as well as illusions, since we lack numbers we shall overcome them with strength and tactics" Rias said.

"I will take my place atop the building... at the start I shall take down at least 4 pieces, this will be the first move" Shirou said.

Rias nodded.

Shirou nimbly jumped out of the window and climbed up a bow appeared in his hand and loaded a altered blade...

"o sword, let thee be filled" Shirou chanted.

The blade drank deep from his magic, but it bother him none, his magic had become stronger... able to take in this blade's requirements, also... to be honest he wanted to use and see how it would work as a projectile since EMIYA never used it.

To be in this world was a boon... his magic, meager in his own reality had augmented to the power of 3... for some reason everything was on increments of 3... 21 circuits... that held 10 units each... but now it was increased to the power of 3... so he had even the ability to use Holy weapons that otherwise would have killed him... not to mention he was now a magical energy factory, compared to what Ilya could do back on the other world... it would be comparing a pond to an ocean, but THAT come with another set of problems... only because he had so much power did not mean he could use it reliably, he had to readjust himself to it, and no matter how much time passed, he still needed to work the nuances of having so much power in his body.

Still thinking about his stats could wait...

The blade-arrow begun to glow orange.

Balmung, the sword that fell the sky demon... a demonic and or holy weapon (depending on the one who wields it)

"Game... start" Rias said.

Shirou took a deep breath, he aligned himself and reinforced his eyes, he could see his targets.

He had his targets, and now... he wouldn't' miss... he COULDN'T miss.

He was a natural born archer... his skills trained in life/death battles and many battlefields.

He shot.

Twang.

The arrow-sword flew at subsonic speeds towards the School house.

BOOOM

"GYAH!" ARGH!" "WHA-"

"Raiser's 1 Bishop, 1 Knight, 1 pawn, 1 pawn retired" Grayfia said.

Shirou smirked... the building had exploded and everything inside was exposed... it was no longer a feasible place to hide.

"What was the chess jargon... ah yes... 'take' was it?" Shirou said with a smirk. He immediately jumped down and went to the gym, he had a backpack with him and looked inside to find...

**Raiser's HQ**

"D-damn it... what the hell was that?" Raiser said in shockas he cleared his way from the rubble as 4 of his pieces where 'taken' in just one attack.

That... that was a holy attack, who in Rias peerage had the ability to do that? Was it the priestess of thunder? He doubted it... but who could it be? It was maddening... if that had hit him... it would cost him quite a lot to regenerate, it even managed to wound his other pieces.

"It seems I underestimated you Rias... let's get serious, do not let any of them retire... kill at sight" Raiser said, his ego was hit, this insubordination will not stand, who where they to stand in his way to protect the purity of the devil world?

"YES MASTER!" they said.

**Gym**

"Koneko, Issei... I managed to retried a few of their pieces... now it's time for you to bring more, bring them in so we can deal with them, make sure they can't escape" Shirou said "but remember to get out"

"Roger" "...understood" Issei and Koneko said.

"We know you are there... you cowards... how dare you attack in such a brutish way!" the one dressed with a china dress said.

All of the girls looked like they where mad.

Issei and Koneko got out of their hiding place "buy me some time... I am setting **it**" Shirou said.

"Issei-sempai, you get the pawns... I'll get the rook" Koneko said.

"Stay safe" Issei said.

Koneko nodded.

"Boosted GEAR!" Issei shouted as the sacred gear appeared.

[BOOST]

The twin girls pulled something from their bags.

It was a chainsaw.

"TIME TO RIP THEM APPART!" they shouted in glee as the engine roared to life.

Issei charged in... he used his sacred gear to block one of the chainsaws, and then he felt something coming.

He dropped to the floor as the wooden weapon from the pawn that beat him before struck air.

Issei dodged their attacks, they where slow, WAY SLOW, and now, that he was using his boosted gear, it was laughable.

"ITADAKIMATSU!" he said as he used an open palm on the chest of one of the twins, and then smacked the derriere of the other.

"GYAH!" "AWWW" they yelled as they blushed fiercely.

"TAKE THIS!" the pawn that beat Issei yelled as she attacked with her weapon.

He grabbed in and snapped in one feel swoop with a single hand.

And then he proceeded to hit her chest with an open palm strike.

Koneko had subdued the enemy rook as well, however part of her dress where torn in the fight, this rook was a high level one, easily at a queen's level.

Issei then had a creepy grin "Are you ladies ready... shall I finish you off?" he said.

"DIE PERVERT!" the twins yelled, as the other pawn was sad that her weapon was broken.

They charged with their chainsaws bathed in the fire of the phenix.

"EAT THIS! MY SPECIAL ATTACK" He said as he rose his gauntlet arm.

He snapped his fingers "DRESS BREAK!"

The 3 girls's outfits where completely shredded.

"GYAAAH!" all 3 girls shouted in shame as they tried to cover and have at least a semblance of modesty.

"ENEMY OF WOMEN!"

"YOU PIG! LUST INCARNATE!" the twins shouted.

Koneko and even the enemy rook looked at him with disgust.

"I misjudged you" Koneko said in her usual tone of voice, however the sheer amount of loathing could be felt from her stare.

"You are the worst" the enemy rook said

"Koneko-chan, Issei... both of you can get out, everything is set" A voice said in their com channel.

"Roger" Koneko said.

Then, both left.

"You're running away?! This is an important capture point!" the rook yelled.

"Yes, this is an important point" Shirou said with a smirk "That is why I decided to use to use it as a lure..." then with a click of a button.

**BOOOOOOM**

"Take" Shirou said as the explosion took those pieces.

"Pawns x 3 and Rook 1 eliminated" Grayfia announced.

Rather than let Akeno waste her magic on this, it was much better to use something that could do the same with human designs.

C4, military grade, he had asked Rias to get this for him... she was, to a no small degree worried about it, but when he explained HOW he would use it... she smiled.

It would be a great way to rub it to Raiser's nose about human talent.

Shirou had to admit, it might been a bit more than just his father's ideals that rubbed off on him.

He was a ruthless pragmatist in battle after all, he wouldn't use his magic skills all the time, no sense on having people familiarize with his skills.

2 moves more left.

Issei and Koneko made it barely in time as the whole gym exploded behind them.

"Is it me or if we where looking at ourselves, we would look like the heroes of an action movie?" Issei asked himself.

Koneko just shrugged.

"Anyways good job!" Issei said as he wanted to pat her head.

"Don't touch me" she said as she avoided his hand.

"Hahaha... is ok, I would never use it on my allies" Issei said.

"Even so... you are still the worst" Koneko said as she walked away.

Just then... a huge explosion.

"KONEKO!" Issei yelled.

"One move" Shirou said as the attacker looked around.

The Rook was not removed so that meant that... "Akeno... she is all yours" Shirou said.

Akeno was smiling beatifically "Yes... I will punish her for trying to harm poor dear Koneko-chan" Akeno said as she licked her fingers rather erotically.

Koneko was spared of being eliminated due to a sword sticking out.

The sword created a 'barrier' around her... and negated the explosion's power.

The blade had 'absorbed' the attack and negated it.

It was Ascalon, a Holy Blade... but no one needed to know that.

Issei, when he saw the blade... his boosted gear begun to shake for some reason, even he felt some primordial fear at the blade.

"_Wh... what is that?_" Issei thought "_why am I so cared by that blade?_"

"_**A presence I haven't felt for so long... how nostalgic**_" A voice said from within the deeps of Boosted Gear.

Koneko rushed to a nearby building, unwilling to be caught unaware while Issei continued towards the main building.

He got pulled into a corner by Kiba.

"JESUS! Don't' do that... I almost slugged you" Issei said as he tried to control his beating heart.

"hahaha... sorry about that" Kiba said, he truly was apologetic.

"Anyways... we have company" Kiba said as he saw someone looked around.

"Pieces of Gremory! I know you are there... come out and fight!" a voice said.

"Well... it seems like I can't walk out of this one... after all... I am a 'knight' too" Kiba said as he walked out of their hiding spot.

"I am 'knight' Kiba Yuuto" Kiba introduced himself.

"I am the 'pawn' Hyoudou Issei" Issei said.

The knight chuckled "to come forward like that... I like straight forwards idiots like you" said the knight.

Both Kiba and Issei chuckled, a situation of the pot calling the kettle and all that.

Kiba charged in.

"F-Fast!" said the knight of Raiser.

Kiba's speed had increased due to the training Shirou put him trough, or rather, is not like he was faster...

Rather, there was less useless movements in him.

Kiba was attacking nearly from 3 different angles at the same time, due to his speed and increased mastery of his own movements.

Iseei could only gape in wonder... it would take him a LONG time to reach his level.

"Seems like you are free" a voice said.

It was a woman with a half mask on her face, she had brown hair with a few red highlights.

Another one also close by sighed "seriously... she's way to unrefined, her head is filled with nothing but thoughts of swords" the young aristocratic looking young lady said.

"So is you two against me... ok... let's get this over with" Issei said as his boosted gear reappeared.

[Boost]

"Oh my, I won't be fighting you know? Isabelle, would you mind?" the little lady said.

But then... Issei vanished.

"Uh?!" Isabelle grunted as she felt something on her stomach.

Issei was a little shocked, he was trying to make a slight hit... btu for it to have actually pierced her defense, even slightly...

"Preparations complete... get ready.. not quite dragon wave... DRAGON SHOT!" Issei said.

A medium sized torrent of magic gushed out... Isabelle had the correct idea to dodge.

**Flashback**

"Sometimes... in order to obtain an advantage you sometimes need a feint" Shirou said to Issei.

"an advantage... uh... a feint uh" Issei said.

"Yes... sometimes you need to do something that is pointless in order to gain the upper hand" Shirou explained.

**Flashback end**

"Here we go... my special technique... DRESS... BREAK" Issei shouted.

"_When I said an advantage... I didn't mean that... oh well... it worked in the end I suppose_" Shirou thought.

"W... what is this?!" Isabelle said in confusion.

"AND THE FINISHER... DRAGON WAVE!"

"thanks for the memories... I'll save them into my mind's hard drive" Issei said with a smirk.

"Rook retired" Grayfia said

"It would be wise not to think of him as an ordinary pawn... his skills while lewd... well... to a peerage made with females... he would be their natural enemy" the knight said.

Kiba bowed "I am sorry that our Issei-kun is a perv" Kiba said.

"DON'T APOLOGIZE DAMN IT!" Issei said.

Two pawns came in and charged in... it was two beast-like girls

"Nyah " they yelled as they jumped. They attacked low, they did a low sweep kick to injure Issei leg's.

He tensed his legs

"GYAH!"

"What the nyah?!"

They had hurt themselves more than Issei.

"I got trained like a beast by a demon-like teacher! You think that would bring me down... compared to what he did to me... wahahahahahhahahaha!" he laughed maniacally as he remembered the many, MANY times he came an inch to death.

Having swords piercing his body in many (non-lethal) spots... was worst than someone hitting him.

Not to mention he almost died when he almost choked him with those chain-nails of his... that was seriously not cool... he could see his grandfather who had passed away.

"He has a very thought body" the girls said as they nursed their legs.

"Sheesh... what kinda teacher you had?" the cat girls asked.

"THE BEST!" Issei said as he did a lariat on one of them, making her pass out.

"Well I can't let my junior out do me, now can I?" Kiba said.

He brought out a blade of ice.

"FLAME DELETE!" Kiba said

The Raiser's knight's flame sword froze and broke down.

"What?!" she said in shock.

"Goodbye" Kiba said as he stabbed the sword on her stomach.

No elegance, no chivalry, no waiting for the other one to pick themselves up... just brutal and cold pragmatism.

"H... how cheap" the knight said with a snarl.

"Have you forgotten the codes of knights" the knight said.

"No... rather have you forgotten where are we? In a battlefield 'there is no need for chivalry, you are not strong enough to use it, if you where strong enough to do it, it would be something else... you where not strong... and neither am I, so I decided to forgo them, as otherwise... like you... I would be in your part" Kiba said "I may not like it but I had to admit that as much as I hate it... the one who trained us is right"

"You have... a scary teacher" she said as she vanished in a red light

"Raiser 1 knight retired"

"so... who is this master of yours who trained you to this level... he must be a high class ultimate devil to have raised you all that much in such a short time" the young lady said.

"Actually" Issei said.

"It was me" another voice said as the two beast-like girls where thrown away by the red haired man.

"UH!? But you are... a human! How did you get in the game?! Are they crazy?!" the little lady said.

"Compared to the things I fought... you may as well be babies to me" he said as he looked at the young lady pitifully.

"You think you are so great... what can a human do against the might of devils" she declared.

"True...humans are weak... they can easily be killed... however..." he said as he disappeared.

There was a golden spear right on her neck, gently pricking her.

"Humans have a desire to 'exceed' to 'survive' and thus because of it they push themselves more and more, to push the limit of what a 'human' is and can do, we use the weakness that is 'to be a human' and turn it into a strength... ingenuity, tactics... fighting dirty... nothing is too much for those who want to survive, those who have something to 'protect' the young pawn there has something he wants to protect... even if it's not a tangible thing... is enough for him to push himself to that level... so, do you surrender, or do we go for the nuances? I will tell you this... this spear is cursed, once I hurt you with it NOTHING will heal your wound, is a cursed spear that will prevent you from healing AND regenerating" he said.

The little lady begun to fear him... she could feel a powerful 'strength' from the spear, if what the red haired boy said was true then...

"Raiser bishop retires" Grayfia said as she decided to NOT test it.

"Let's get moving... Rias is waiting" Shirou said. "also that was the last move left for me... I will see you all later" Shirou said as he disappeared.

"Rias (replacement) bishop retires" Grayfia said.

Issei and Yuuto busted in the stronghold of the opponent.

"PROMOTION QUEEN!" Issei said.

With that he felt immense boost to all his parameters of defense, offense and magic.

Isse, rather than take the stairs decided to take the fasted route.

He clenched his teeth "_this is gonna hurt_" he thought to himself.

[Boost]

"HAAA~" he roared as he jumped upwards... he went to the roof with barely any pain.

"_th... this is insane!_" Issei thought "_I barely felt anything... has my body gotten THAT strong?_"

"Issei?!" Rias and Asia both said in shock.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE BUCHOU CRY YOU YAKITORY BASTARD! TAKE THIS!" Issei yelled

[BOOST!]

Issei moved fast, too fast for Raiser to track.

CRACK

Issei punched him right on his chin, an uppercut.

He controlled the strength, he didn't want to blow his head off, just make it rattle with enough force.

Raiser then went to hit Issei, but as soon as he gave a single step.

"What?"

He tripped, or so he tough, as he stood up only to happen once more.

He tried to regenerate, however there was nothing to regenerate, he didn't hurt himself to regenerate.

It's just that his sense of balance had gone to shit due to Issei's attack.

**Flashback**

"Issei, since he is an immortal... the best way to deal with him are twofold, either you break his spirit by making him think his immortality will be next to useless... OR use an attack or weapon with the ability to 'seal' his immortality... if you attack his joins or parts that might mess his sense of balance it would be good" Shirou said and explained how to use this to his advantage.

**Flashback end**

"TAKE THIS!" Issei yelled as he smashed the palm of his hands right on his ears.

"GAH!" Raiser yelled as blood begun to drip from his ears.

[Boost]

"DRAGON... PUNCH!" Issei yelled as his hand begun to glow... the demonic power gathering around it.

DOGAN

Raiser gasped as the contents of his stomach spilled out of him.

"W... wait... d... do you understand what you are doing... the hopes of devilkin rest on this pureblood marriage" he said as he struggled to stand up.

"Like I understand such things... all I know is **you made her CRY**" Issei said as the 'presence of draconic power' washed over Raiser who was now backpedaling.

"If you ever come near my buchou... I will **end you**" Issei said as he glared at the fallen phoenix who looked pitiful.

All his previous arrogance gone.

He was now one who had become broken due to his new found [fear of dragons], he would not recover anytime soon.

Rias smiled at Issei... he did it... he really did it... and by extension she also did it... she had won a game that was doomed from the start... she would really show appreciation to Shirou after this... even if he was not her peerage, she would consider him part of her family.

[Raiser has admitted defeat... the winner is Rias Gremory] Grayfia said.

She was quite conflicted, honestly she was glad she had won, as she did not like the idea of her sister-in law to be taken by this slimy guy... but the question was... how did they gain so much strength and used such tactics, that was no mere simple strategies... what the [provisional] bishop had done was terrifying, he had used mundane weapons and effectively took them down... the use of the C4 was scary... but the worst was what he did with that bow and 'arrow'.

He had made a Holy sword of considerable power and 'sacrificed' it without even a single doubt.

That man was scary, real scary.

That man had combat skills that where otherworldly... not to mention his ability to raise the level of these young devils so fast, which was quite ironic as devils are viewed as the enemies of mankind.

That also meant that their overly theatrical plan to stop the wedding was also scrapped... pitty.

Still she was glad it ended this way.

"You seem... happy about it, but disappointed, was it because your backup plan to interrupt the wedding a very elaborate one?" said Shirou as he drank some tea she had made.

A slight twitch in her eye let Shirou know all he needed.

"I have to say, this tea is fantastic, is it done with tea that grows in the underworld?" Shirou asked.

"Ah... yes, you seem to have a good sense of taste" Grayfia said, feeling a bit awkward at the sudden change of topics, but still stoic enough to at least present face.

"The brats should be coming out... well from the sense of euphoria I am sensing I can tell ti went well" Shirou said with a smirk.

Indeed, Rias peerage was complete, if a bit tired...

"I have to admit... tough brutal, your training was indeed effective" Kiba said.

"Shirou Emiya... I would like to give you my heartfelt thanks, if it wasn't for you... I would be tied to a man I did not love, and my peerage would become annexed to his by association, so Gremory, no... as Rias... I wish to thank you" Rias said. "That is why... even if you are not a devil I wish to accept you into my family... please accept this as a token of my heartfelt thanks"

With that a magical seal was 'carved' into his palm without any pain.

"No need for thanks, I did it cause you needed to be 'saved' from that man" Shirou said.

"Fuhuhuhuh... I should also thank you... your training was quite... 'enlightening' to me as well" Akeno said.

Shirou was fighting REALLY hard not to be flustered.

*cough* "A... anyways... now that is done we should retire for the time being... we have classes on Monday after all" Shirou said.

And they all parted ways, unknown someone was planning something from behind the scenes.

"Kuhuhuhu... Valper have you and your pet exorcist gathered what is required?" asked a beautiful man that sat in a throne.

"Yes... we obtained 3 of the Excalibur fragments... so we shall invade the Territory of **his** sister?" Valper asked

"Yes... yes we will... and war shall start once more" he said as he looked at the dark sky.

"Remembering your past?" Valper asked.

"You could say that..." the beautiful man said.

"Lord Kokabiel... if everything goes to plan... you shall have your wish" Valper said.

He thought that Kokabiel was planning to just eliminate the 3 factions... but it was more than that...

"Time will tell" Kokabiel said "Time will tell"

**Chapter end**


	8. Chapter 7

Hero DxD BorN

A.N: I took a part per verbum from A demon Lord's hero from Fahad09 I liked the conversation and decided to add it. Check it, is quite good, also please note that I posted credit to that part, which one is it? Well read it to find out

Chapter 7: Fallen's Machinations

It has been several days since the rating game... to be honest what happened just AFTER the game was rather shocking.

"Emiya Shirou, you are cordially invited by Maou Lucifer for an audience with him, please use this to transport to the underworld" Grayfia said as she gave Shirou a paper with a magic circle in a paper.

Everyone was impressed, to get an audience with one of the king of hell was something near impossible, let alone for a human.

And so he 'literally went to hell'.

He was transported into a beautiful hall, it was... just as if not more ostentatious than Ilyaviel's castle back then.

No, he did not want to remember her, the way she died... it was cruel and unneeded, and she was the one person he could not save.

Her death was in his hands, because he was weak, because he was powerless.

Still, he was to talk to the king of hell himself.

"Welcome Emiya Shirou, I am glad you took my invitation" a voice said.

Clack, clack, clack

Shirou was trying really hard not to trace weapons of holy elements.

His power was great, it would not be a bad to compare him with Michael Roa Valdamjong in his prime.

The power of destruction that the Mahou in front of him held was tightly contained in his body, only a sliver of it was in the air... and that worried Shirou.

Once he saw him... it was **impossible** to not see the family resemblance.

Sirzechs Lucifer, his long flowing crimson hair and blue-green eyes, it was hard not to see it.

It was... like someone gender swapped Rias.

Still he had a regal presence, but it could also be his own nerves and his instincts that told him to **not** piss off this **creature** unless absolutely necessary.

From what he could tell... there was a possibility that he would need to fight him, and thus calculated his odds, just in case.

1:1000

yes, the odds where against him.

"There is no need to make such a face Emiya Shirou... I merely wish to talk to you" the **creature** said with a smile.

It had the form of man, a rather handsome and beautiful one, but it was still a creature of destruction.

"I see, what Grayfia said about you is true, still please sit down" he said.

Grayfia appeared and put down some tea, it had a rather refreshing scent.

"I wish to first of all thank you... thanks to you my sister's future is hers to decide once again... I am sorry I was not able to do anything, but due to my position I cannot use my influence without repercussions, I must admit I was rather dubious about how can a mere human be able to train a group of young devils... but it seems my fears where unfounded, I must ask however, and this is just between just you, me and Grayfia" he said.

"Lord Lucifer..." Shirou begun.

He rose a hand to stop him "Please... call me Sirzechs, I rather hate formalities" he said with a kind smile.

"Yes... Sirzechs-san... however... I am rather leery, I rather have my hidden ace... as it where" Shirou said.

"I see, it would be rather presumptuous of me, you are leery of us, is it because what we are?" he asked.

"Yes... and no, to be honest I can tell how a person is by the feel of their power... you carry a great one, and you are doing great job restraining it, it has to be no easy feat to restrain that power and keep your humanoid form" Shirou said. Sirzechs was rather impressed that this human boy could tell that about him "Also I trust your sister and her peerage, however, the rest of devilkin I'm still weary of"

"Of course, of course... I understand, also the fact that the old maou faction is still making trouble and the errant devils, they certainly don't paint a good picture of us as a whole" Sirzechs said.

"Old maou faction?" Shirou asked.

"Yes, they would be the ones who like how things where with the old Maous, my predecessor" Sirzechs said.

"I gather they where kind of 'original' devils" Shirou said.

"Very good, you are very quick on the uptake" he said with a smile.

"So, since Rias has considered a brother, and I must say, with your red hair you will fit right in, I also wish to know a bit of your personality, I trust my sister, but as her older brother I still worry, I hope you might understand my position" Sirzechs said.

Shirou nodded "Yes, I was a brother once too" Shirou said.

He did not specify that he was actually the younger sibling.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She, passed away..." he said.

"I see... I am sorry for your loss" he said, and he sincerely meant it.

"Thank you" Shirou said.

"So, I can at least see you understand my position... I am also quite interested, how you sacrificed that holy sword and used it as a projectile" Sirzechs said.

"It's an ability I have... I still have the sword with me" Shirou said, trying to derail the questioning.

"Oh? May I see it?" he asked.

Shirou sighed "trace... on"

The blade materialized in his hand.

"I have to say, I never seen this sword before..." Sirzechs said.

"It's special" Shirou said.

"I can tell, does this sword have a name?" Sirzechs asked, he was entranced by it, it seamed like this blade could change from holy to demonic, depending on who wielded it.

"Balmung... the [original] sword of the hero Siegfried" Shirou said.

It was a good thing that Sirzechs did not drink the tea he had, cause he just choked on air.

"W... what?" he said in shock.

The sword was like it was made of gold, a blue jewel embedded in the hilt. Truly it was a beautiful blade, it was not, however the Balmung he knew of.

However the sword did not hurt Sirzechs at all... rather it did not mind him grabbing it.

As soon as he put his hands to it, the blade changed to demonic rather than holy.

"I never seen a sword like this... and... you are sure this is the Balmung? The one that slayed Fafnir?" Sirzechs asked.

"I can assure you with 100% confidence" Shirou said.

Sirzechs could not believe it... such a sword... it was an Excalibur class sword and it could switch from demonic to holy depending on the user... this was a great boon.

"is there anything else you wish to ask?" Shirou asked.

"Yes... if possible, please take care of Rias, she is strong but very hard headed so I worry for her, please take care of her in my behalf" Sirzechs asked.

"She is my friend, why wouldn't I do so?" Shirou said.

"I see... I am glad Rias accepted you into the family... I must say, I accept of you" he said with a smile "Since my position I cannot interact as I would have like, so I wish to ask you to do so on my behalf"

"I see, don't worry I will try my best to keep her out of trouble, tough I fear that would be fruitless, seeing as she has a pair of sacred gears users, one of them being the Booster Gear, power tends to attract power after all" Shirou said.

Yeah, he heard how it happened with the young one called Shiki Tohno, the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception called about many insane people around the poor human... still he got lucky and even managed to win the White Moon Princess's affection. However, they both hated each other with a passion, they are both existence that contradict the other.

"Well then little brother, take care of our sister" Sirzechs said with a chuckle.

"Don't push it... nii-san" Shirou said with a smirk.

Yes, they would definitely get along fine.

Shirou had a rather magnificent feast, after enjoying his time he was escorted by Grayfia back to the human world.

**Human world**

"Thank you very much for visiting, I must say it seems Sirzechs has taken quite a shine to you" Grayfia said with a smile.

It was like seeing Saber when she smiled, it was a pure smile.She was a person who took her role as a maid of Sirzechs's, but she could express such a smile that reminded him of **her**.

Shirou nodded... "I got to be honest, I am still unsure what all this entails"

"Is nothing more than what it means... however you will have some fringe benefits, now you can also hunt errant devils and receive payment for it, and you can also be counted as a friendly by us devils" Grayfia said**. **"However other factions may not like that and see you either as neutral or as an enemy"

"And about the request?" Shirou said, expecting something like that happening.

"Yes, I must say... it is rather... difficult... the request is rather difficult to find someone with those abilities, to be honest it's unheard of" Grayfia said.

"I see..." Shirou sighed.

"Anyways we will keep looking, it's the least we could do" Grayfia said.

"Very well... thank you" Shirou said as he bid his farewell.

With that Grayfia disappeared.

It has been... a rather hectic day, to be honest he was rather... surprised that Hell was NOTHING like the bible described it to be... it was rather... nice truth be told.

"Oh... you are rather unusual person" a person said.

It was a nice day around the pier. And Shirou decided to go there to relax, he felt for some reason like fishing.

There was a man there with long flowing black hair and a rather chiseled form, his face was like a masterpiece, crafted down from heavens, he was inhumanly beautiful.

Also he was a being, from the feeling he got from him.

A power that 'darkened' everything... and the scent of feathers...

He was a fallen, and of immense power.

He was also reading a Bible.

"So... why are you reading the bible in such a place?" Shirou asked.

"Is because is an interesting book" the man said.

Many of the people looked at him, it was hard not to, he was inhumanly beautiful.

"but, isn't the Bible written by man?" Shirou asked.

"Yes, it was, ergo is flawed, but even if it is flawed, I wish to understand the one who wrote it" the person said. "When you create something you always leave a bit of yourself in it... a reflection of your true nature, so I wish to find the reflection of the man who wrote this"

"I am surprised by this... by the cross hanging on you I would have thought you where a Catholic" Shirou said.

"I am a believer, I am a follower of God and believe that Christ was his gift upon all humankind, just because I don't believe that the Bible to be completely accurate it does not mean I don't believe in God" he said.

Shirou thought about it "Then why read it, if it was made by humans?"

"Because human's are so fascinating... even God himself was quite taken by them, HE created thousands of creatures but held humankind above them all, even his loyal flawless angels he commanded to bow down to Adam, the father of all humans" he set the bible on his lap and traced with his finger the engraved title with his fingers "So I wish to know, what makes them special, what was it about them that captivated even the All-Mighty himself... that is what I look for them in these pages" he said with a sad smile.

He looked into the sky, as if trying to see something beyond.

"Humans... they where given a gift by God... as they where the only ones who opted for it, the gift of 'free will', as all others rejected it, saying that it was 'too heavy a burden to carry', so after the humans used their intellect on how to use their new found free will... guess what they did" he asked with no slight amusement unable to hide behind his smile.

Shirou could not think what it would be "I have no idea"

A sardonic smile appeared "The humans turned towards heaven and and yelled out 'Lord, tell us what to do'"

Shirou broke into laughter, yes, he should have expected that, that was a rather human thing to say and do.

"That, son of man, was the exact reaction that the rest of heaven had... along with many angels they laughed at the sight. They thought that God has chosen wrong, that humans where unworthy of bearing such gift, but none would ever dare speak of it" he said once more.

"God was not laughing, he was neither upset or angry in any shape or form, he merely watched down upon humans with the same infinite patience he always had for his children, so we decided to say nothing and turned back to watching the humans" he continued.

"They kept insisting on guidance, over and over and over... so then the humans changed their prayers for help, turned to curses of hatred, they cursed his name and insulted HIM in any ways they could think of... all the while God did not react; he merely continued to watch over them silently and patiently... then... the insults ran dry and decided they did not need God or his help, that they would decide their own fate on their own, to be honest it was rather painful for us to see you humans stumble around, making the same mistakes over and over again, only to start over and repeat it in the next generation, many angels turned away, unable to bear watching any longer... Father however continued to watch, never once did he stop watching your kind... then one day... IT happened, humans begun to learn, it was the most remarkable thing I have ever seen" Shirou rose an eyebrow at this "you must understand" he continued to explain, "when God created us Angels, he made us perfect, we where unchanging beings, an eon can pass and we would behave no differently than we did the day we where born... why would we? God made us perfect, and thus perfect we remained"

"But you human, you _changed_. You became _more_ than what God made you to be, more than HE intended you to be... trough your own abilities you have surpassed Adam and Eve, the humans who God created with his own two hands... and did so without guidance of the Lord... that changed quickly... I watched as mankind learned and their earlier failures begun to turn to success, mistakes became lessons to be learned from, eventually men grew in numbers until they became so large that they spread around the globe, outnumbering any other race; as such accomplishment was not enough to satisfy them. Man, despite all the years, still remembered the splendor of Heaven and tried to match it. They tried to create a kingdom of their own to rival it. They gathered all the riches and the greatest craftsmen in all the lands and begun to build a city to try to rival God's own.. a 'heavenly kingdom' they said... they failed of course, but just as at the start, they keep trying over and over again... while they keep failing they begun to get closer to Heaven's splendors... like the kingdom of Uruk or Atlantis, I thought for sure they would be able to succeed... but I never got to find if Father's faith in them was right for they where stopped" he said with a mournful tone of voice.

"By whom?" I prompted when it looked like this **being** was about to continue... I had no idea why this **creature** would speak to me, I had to admit I was rather curious what he had to say.

"Devils" he answered "You have to understand that back then they where completely different than what they have became today; they where truly evil and vile creatures. They still are, mind you, but back then it was in an entirely different level... so much so that the current Lucifer would rather spit at them than call them his kin"

"That was the start of the Great War... God did not want to interfere with the affairs of mankind because he wanted to see them grow... to witness them fulfill their true potential that even God himself could not predict the limit of it... that is why their prayers for guidance went unanswered... he wanted them free of Heaven's and hell influences so that men could grow unhindered... so when he witnessed Devils encroaching the domain of men, corrupting them and twisting their minds, he went to war to protect them, and the rest... as they say... is history" he said with heavy eyes.

"Humans are not so great you know?... I seen some commit sins that would make even the devils cringe at them... atrocities so horrifying that none dare speak them else it would stain their souls at the mere mention of them" Shirou said.

Shinji's raping of Sakura... Ilya's death at the Hands of Gilgamesh, Kotomine's betrayal at Tohsaka's father and his lying to her... EMIYA's own life... the Undead Apostles that came from Magui who wanted to attain immortality to reach Akasha... the root... so many things... so many sins, so many people... so little time.

He nodded knowingly at that "That is true, even I cannot deny those words... that is why I always compared humans to the night sky"

Shirou was slightly was slightly confused "in what way?"

"And endless darkness.. the night sky is dark and foreboding, it blankets the world and would cause even the bravest souls to despair, and what little light you do find is always outnumbered by the ever encroaching darkness, fighting a battle that it will eventually loose... the human soul, no humanity as a whole is like that- pitch black... they are so many lies, so much hypocrisy, betrayal, wrath and rage that stains their very souls pitch black. It is why when I look over the sea of human souls all I can perceive a near endless darkness. It is enough to paint the entire sky black and the few good souls, those flickers of light that shine so bright, so far apart"

He closed his eyes for a moment before turning back to Shirou, staring at him, "But do you know what is the first I think when I imagine the night sky?" he asked

"What?"

"The stars" he answered, he looked up to the sky once more as if he was staring at the very beings he was speaking of "I think of the stars"

"Why is it that when we think of the night sky, we do not picture a pitch black sky but a sea of shining stars? The human soul is like that, Flicker of lights on a backdrop of darkness... our eyes can't help but be drawn to them, captivated by their light... even tough we know that the darkness is infinitely more than the light, one limitless while the other limited... that between each radiant star there is a near endless 'nothingness' that divides them, yet when I think of space, when I think of the night, all I can picture is stars... they captivate me, those lone few that shine... they draw my eyes to them so I no longer notice anything else but them... and I love them for it" he said with a kind smile.

"To me humanity is not the many who do wrong, but the few that, despite how very hard it is to do so, choose to do it, not because they have to, but because they choose to do it because it is right, that is why... I adore humans" he said with a bright smile "Humans like you"

I felt a bit awkward... but then I remembered something...

I was not a _true_ human.

I was a blade, a sword to be used in war, an instrument to save the many...

My body is made of swords.

My own reality marble was a manifestation of someone who is passing over what 'human' is... someone who had a mentality that was 'not human'

"I don't believe I am special" Shirou said.

The **being** game me a beaming proud smile, it reminded me of **that smile**.

When Kiritsugu found me.

"You are, even if you yourself don't think of it.. even if you try to remove yourself from it, you are still too human, I can see the pain in your soul, so many things that had happened to you, your soul is scarred and marred... yet you remain pure... and it shines, oh how it shines, it shines so bright that it dwarfs everything I seen before" he said.

The being took the gold crucifix and planted it on my neck.

"Emiya Shirou, you who are Adam's child, allow me the honor of introducing myself to you" he said with a slight bow.

The scent of power increased, Sirzechs... it seems... was not the only **monster**

To be honest I was expecting an Angel, by the way he spoke of God...

10 wings of dark wings unfurled before me from his back.

"I am Kokabiel, the fallen angel who guards the stars, one of the Lords of Grigory" he said with a bow, placing his hand on his chest. "And I will deliver the will of God upon this earth, I also wish to thank you for caring for Mittelt... it was... regrettable what she got involved with Raynare, please take care of her"

Then... with a flutter of wings, he vanished.

So this was Kokabiel... a leader of the Fallen angels.

It was... rather nice, this was an actual nice conversation with a fallen apart from Mittelt, to be honest he was NOT expecting this.

He looked at the cross, he analyzed it with his Structural Grasp, it was a simple cross made of high quality gold, there was no spells, nor charms.

Ok... good.

It looked nice, and was a gift, so no sense of disposing of it.

And thus he went to his home.

"Mittelt I am back" he said.

Mittelt was in her room resting on her bed while reading Shoujo manga and eating apple crisps.

"Oh.. welcome back 'onii-san', you are back from your trip she said with a smirk.

While he was on the meeting with Lord Sirzechs, he came up with the idea to keep Mittelt, as he was the one who defeated the fallen angels he had a say on what to do with them.

And now, one of the lords of the Fallen angel faction have given 'his blessing' of sorts for him to keep Mittelt.

"I am back, I need to rest, too many things happened in a few hours, I need some time to 'digest' all of this, wake me up if it's an emergency ok?" Shirou said

Mittelt nodded as she burned a incense with soothing properties to help Shirou relax, while she had a small girls body, she could not do any work outside, so she could at least make him be more comfortable.

Shirou slept soundly till the next morning.

**Morning Monday 7:30 AM**

Shirou and Mittelt where walking to school, when suddenly Shirou's olfactory sense where assaulted by a scent of 'power'... one of it was similar to Rias' power of destruction... but the other one... it was malleable, something that changed from one thing to another... and Mittelt, she was shivering in fright...

"T... this power... how can 2 of those things be here?!" she said as she paled.

He turned to see two persons bundled up with white cloths.

"Oh... I never thought I would meet one of those despicable beings so soon... the Lord must be favoring us today" a voice said, the voice was a bit gruff... so it was hard to tell if it was from a male or a female.

"Oh? A fallen angel going to school that is very very rare...oh well, at least we will get a warm up before having to do our jobs... ah God... thank you so much for your blessings" the other person (definitely female) said.

She fell to the floor, the two had erected something like a bounded field around them.

"Oh... but we have a civilian here, please remove yourself from here... we have to deal with a pest problem" said the gruffer sounding of the two.

*Shuck schuk twang*

The two pian dao Kanshou and Bakuya had flown and dug themselves into the ground behind of them both, cutting their white robes hoods off.

They where both girls.

"Oh? It seems he is a heretic, Xenovia" the one with light brown hair said.

"Ah... since he is in league with the fallen then there is no need to hold back divine justice on him to save his soul from his sins... is there?" Xenovia, the one with blue hair with a stand of green.

"Will you atone for your sins?" the light brown haired girl said with a kind smile.

Shirou the begun to laugh a them, it was weird... his laugh... it was filled with pity and scorn at their words.

"Atone for my sins? I have no sins to atone for, nor have I forced such a meaningless concept on anyone" Shirou said.

"Irina... this man..." Xenovia said as she pulled the bundle, she was grinding her teeth, this man was mocking their faith.

"Ah... only the might of Excalibur would purge him of his sins" Irina said with a smile as a ribbon on her arm begun to move.

The two pulled out two blades... the second I saw them I was thorn in what to do... either to laugh and cry at the ridiculous thing in front of me... or kill them for the affront of using such a name with those trinkets.

"Excalibur Destruction... Excalibur mimic... 2 of the 7 fragments of the so called holy sword Excalibur... jesus... sending children with stupid toys as those, as if they knew what Excalibur truly is" Shirou said as he whipped a tear from his eye, this was just so absurd.

"T... TOYS! How dare you... these are pieces of Excalibur... a person like you should be afraid of such power-" Xenovia said, but then she quited down.

The man was staring at her with such cold and nearly hate filled eyes.

Her body trembled as she could see behidn the man...

The power of war.

He was a blade... forged in the flames of an inferno... a blade for war/ a blade for peace.

And this man had just send all the killing intent towards them.

Irina and Xenovia fell to the floor... over the weight of something that they could not oppose.

"Stupid child... do you think THE Excalibur could ever be broken? Those... trinkets... mere toys... are but fragments of a blade named Excalibur, but it is not the true Excalibur... it is just a powerful blade that took on the name of a renown sword to further itself... they cannot even compare to the real thing... and don't you dare touch Mittelt... she is under my care, the devils have already said as the one who defeated them I had a say on what is to come of her... so back off... this is your first... and last warning" Shirou said.

Irina and Xenovia shivered in place... it was like staring at a dragon made of blades... it was such an incredible ken-ki pressure

Shirou, with snap of his fingers, made the pian daos disappear into wisps of prana.

"X... Xenovia... who was that person?" Irina asked worried.

"I-I don't know, but he knew of the swords we had, and still laughed at them, was he right... was the swords we carry merely placeholders of the REAL Excalibur?" Xenovia said.

"N... no... I refuse to believe that heathen... we have the might of God behind us, nothing can stop His will" Irina said.

Xenovia nodded, but she did not want to voice her opinions.

"_That man... the second he saw those swords... his eyes filled with anger at them... as if they where an affront to him... or to someone he cared for... but why would that be? What could a man like him know of those blades?_" Xenovia thought to herself.

Just then... a girl with short black hair and eyeglasses came in.

"So... envoys of the church..." she said.

Irina just waved in salutations.

**ORC afternoon**

This was a rather complicated situation...

Devils on one side... and the 2 members of the church on the other... the person with the fallen angel girl was also here, did they know about him?

"Oh... Shirou, good timing, I like to introduce to you two members of the church, they came here because they needed to talk to me, the owner of this area" Rias said.

Shirou nodded.

"So... what have this church fledglings came to beg from you, onee-san?" Shirou said.

"O... onee-san?!" the two church envoys said in shock.

"Well... yes, due to his help, I was granted a relief from a situation I did not want to be involved, not to mention he trained my entire peerage to top form before the game, so, as a show of thanks I invited him to become an honorary member of my house as my cute little brother" She said with a smile.

Everyone was acting somewhat normal, if not weary, however Kiba... well Kiba was outright hostile, there was definitely blood-lust and killing intent in the air around him

"_Though... I am actually older than you... ahh... so this is what you must have felt like uh... Ilya?_" Shirou thought somewhat bitersweetly.

"I... I see... anyways... I wanted to ask for your cooperation in certain things... as you may not know... 3 pieces of the Excalibur where stolen from storage under the care of the church" Irina said.

"So the holy sword of legend, Excalibur... just how many are there?" Issei said.

"Well there is only one, but it broke... however someone else has a different opinion" Irina said as she glared at Shirou who shrugged unrepentantly. "Anyways, it broke in battle a long time ago" she said.

Xenovia undid the wraps around her sword.

"its current form... from the pieces of Excalibur, 7 new blades were created via alchemy... this is one of them- Excalibur Destruction" She said as she showed her blade "This is under catholic supervision" she said.

She took the rope from her arm and turned into a Japanese katana " And this one is... Excalibur mimic... is really convenient that it can transform it's shape" she said with a smile as the sword turned into a ribbon and took the shape of a heart.

Kiba's blood lust and killing intent begun to grow, Shirou stomped on him to distract him for bit with pain "so... what is your business?" Rias asked.

"Of the 7 Excaliburs, 2 of each are held by the catholic, protestant and orthodox churches, and the remaining one was lost during the Great War" Xenovia explained further "This discussion is about how one was stolen from each sect and brought to this land"

"How careless... so who would do such a thing?" Rias asked.

"The one who stole it is the leader of the fallen angels, the 'ones who guard against the children of god"... Kokabiel" Xenovia said.

It was lucky that Shirou did not yet put the hot liquid to his mouth, else he would had make a spit-take on Kiba.

"The leader of the fallen angels?! What's more... Kokabiel, one whose name is inscribed on the Bible..." Rias said as she paled.

"He wiped out exorcists covertly dispatched a few days ago, which brings us to our request... no, our demand- the devils must keep out of the fighting between Grigori and us over the Excaliburs, in other words- we came to tell you to keep your noses out of our business" Xenovia said.

"oh? And should I refuse? I am not a devil, even if I am a member of their house, so your so called 'demands' have no effect on me... so tell me, what if I refuse?" Shirou asked.

Xenovia smirked, she put her hand on the handle of her bundled up blade.

This one had balls at least.

She then turned towards Asia and Issei.

"Meeting you at Issei Hyoudou's house was the last thing I would have expected but... are you the **witch** Asia Argento?" Xenovia asked.

Asia became rigid in fright once she heard those words.

Irina got close to Asia "At one point, the word on the inside was that you're a former 'Holy woman'? I had heard that you have drifted off somewhere in exile, but I didn't think you had become a devil" Irina said as she inspected Asia closer.

"Ah...um...I am..." Asia was feeling scared.

"It's ok... I won't let the higher ups know you are here" Irina said "it'd be a real shock for people who where around the 'saint' Asia to hear her current situation" she said in a painful tone.

Asia looked even more downcast.

"But a devil? For one who was called a 'saint' to have fallen as far as you have... do you still believe in God?" Xenovia asked.

"A girl who has become a devil shouldn't have faith in the Lord, right?" Irina said.

"People may commit treason and still feel a sense of guilt, so there are some who do not loose their faith... I get that feeling from you" Xenovia said.

"It's just, I can't let it go... because I have always believed" Asia said.

"I see... then in that case, is better if we kill you right now... I will behead you in the name of God, our God will reach out with his benevolent hand to even the most sinful" Xenovia said as she unwrapped her sword fully.

This girl.

"GHAGH!" She yelled as Shirou had used a weird martial arts movement and grabbed her by the neck and slammed against the wall

"Should you ever threaten anyone who is around me like that... I will not leave it with this 'light' punishment" Shirou said.

Irina shivered, she never even saw him move at all, and Xenovia who was a more powerful swordsman... was pinned to the wall like a exhibition of a insect.

Hack... hack...ahh...

"Oh... I thought I might have accidentally killed you, I have not really perfected that move, I only saw it once many years ago" Shirou said as Xenovia managed to get out of the caved wall.

She glared at Shirou, who just continued to just look at her.

"You dare challenge us, take on the church by yourself... even if it's you..." Irina said.

"A challenge uh... then is perfect, I will also participate" a voice said.

Feeling of raw hatred, Yuuto stepped forward.

"And who are you?" Xenovia said as she stood up with a bit of help of Irina.

Swords begun to burst from the ground "**I am your sempai, though... I am a **_**failed**_** creation"** Yuuto said with a heavy voice laced with hatred, venom.

The swords around him where demonic swords, all of them vibrating by the will of their maker... to make his wish come true... to kill, to destroy.

That which has made a deep wound in his heart and soul.

They stepped outside, while Shirou was part of the Grimory house, he was still a human, and thus had more leeway in 'this world' however, he was going to take a church exorcist armed with Excalibur weapons.

Rias was, for obvious reasons, worried for her new little brother.

They where on the back where PE took place.

"I wish to confirm something, this is a private duel that doesn't concern the church... we don't plan on things getting messier, I take it you guys also recognize that?" Xenovia asked.

"Yes" Rias said as she noticed Yuuto's increased breathing.

"I shall test the power of Rias peerage and family..."

"Shirou, even tough you are a human..." Rias begun

"Ah...don't worry... but one question anee-san... is it ok if I kick their asses?" Shirou asked with a smirk

"Kuhuhuhuhu" a laughter could be heard.

"Are you laughing?" Xenovia asked to Kiba.

"The thing that I wanted to so hopelessly crush has appeared in front of me... it must be the so called 'devil's luck', don't you think?" Kiba said.

Xenovia got into a stance " I heard that there was someone among the test subjects who escape being disposed, is that you?" she asked.

Kiba's raw hatred further increased, the demonic aura around him intensified.

"So... I guess I am your opponent?" Irina said.

"While I don't have anything against you... it is not in my nature to just surrender needlessly" Shirou said as he traced his pian dao "Also my sister's knight is having a internal struggle due to your swords it seems, what did that girl meant by test subject?" Shirou asked.

"Ah... that's right, you wouldn't know, well apparently many years ago the church was doing a project called "Holy Sword Project", it was in order to artificially make a human able to wield a Holy sword, in this case Excalibur, however they all resulted in failures and thus disposed of" she said.

Shirou noticed that she felt, shall we say, disgusted by it... that meant that they where not ones who supported the project.

"However, even tough you are a human you allied yourself with the devils, therefore I wont' go easy on you, I will judge your sins with this Excalibur, AMEN!" Irina said.

"Irina, isn't it? I must commend your bravery, however, even your primal instincts are already telling you 'it's useless to fight this person' I can see it in your eyes, your skin is crawling, and even your legs seems like they will give up on you" Shirou said.

"I believe in the Lord... he will guide me trough" she said as she charged.

"It's useless, God won't listen to humans, so it's up to humans to stand on our own two feet and do what needs to be done" Shirou said as he closed his eyes.

"**I am the bone of my sword**" Shirou intoned, as the magical power around him intensified.

He rushed to meet Irina's own rush attack, her Japanase Katana withstood the attack of Kanshou.

She jumped to avoid being decapitated by Byakuya.

Still, Shirou continued his pursuit on her, his attack flawlessly continuing one after the other.

A machine...

Machine had no need for emotions, just to repeat the same things, over and over again, in cold, perfectly chaining to the next, no stops, just cold, brutal efficiency.

Crack... the 'holy blade excalibur' begun to crack under his attacks.

Shirou twisted himself and delivered a reinforced kick to the navel of Irina.

"Gyah!" Irina yelled as she was brutally launched towards the trees, her sword broke under all the attacks.

"That weapon does not deserve the name of Excalibur" Shirou said.

Irina was knocked out, so the battle went to Shirou.

Rias was shocked, for a human to fight against trained exorcists wielding Excaliburs even.

"The girl was not fully trained in the use of that sword, she only had half a decade at the most" Shirou said as he sat down on the grass.

Kiba's fight was not going well, not well at all, that girl... Xenovia, had trained to use the sword more effectively... or rather, she was just a simple minded idiot who used the destructive power of her sword E*calibur Destruction... Shirou did not want to add the 'x' to it cause he did not view it as the one of his romantic interest... no... those swords where blades that mocked the true glory of **that** blade.

Due to his own raw anger and hatred that clouded his eyes, he lost... he made a lot of stupid moves and even more stupid decisions, his desire for vengeance led to him loosing with a blow to his stomach with the hilt of E*calibur Destruction... The sword re-wrapped itself up with the holy cloth.

"This fight was definitely enlightening... Emiya Shirou of the Gremory I should say... you definitely live to the name of the family that took you in" Xenovia said as she helped Irina stand up, who was still quite dizzy from the battle.

"So... a draw then?" Rias said with a smirk.

Xenovia nodded as they parted ways... things would get rather interesting.

"Well I am going home, Mittelt will get a bit grumpy if I don't have dinner ready" Shirou said.

"ok, take care ok?" Rias said as she hugged Shirou, making Issei rather jealous.

"Come sometime to my home, I shall treat you for dinner if you'd like" Shirou said.

"To eat something from my little brother... will you pamper me?" Rias said with a smile.

"Yes anee-san" Shirou said with a smirk as Issei was nearly fuming and Yuuto was chuckling at it, tough it kinda hurt, Akeno was taken back when she felt a small pang on pain in her chest.

"_Am I... jealous?_" Akeno thought to herself

"Anyways, I am leaving, please take care" Shirou said as he went back to his home.

**Shirou's apartment**

When he got in, he wanted to face-palm... but he then thought it wouldn't be enough, not nearly enough... he would need to face-bash himself against berserker's body to get the amount of damage he needed to get out of this stupid situation.

On his table, and with a terrified, yet subservient Mittelt, was Kokabiel himself partaking of some tea.

"_This is SERIOUSLY not going to endear me with the church faction now_" Shirou thought as he sighed, stepping in to get over with this

Chapter end


	9. Chapter 8

Hero DxD BorN

Authors notes: Why is there no 7 deadly sins/Fate stay night xovers but a single one? Please someone make more, if they do one that is awesome I will continue writing the jinchuriki stay zero and kaleid liner one as well XD, also Please read Author's note on the previous chapter.

Chapter 8: Why Angels Fall

On his table, and with a terrified, yet subservient Mittelt, was Kokabiel himself partaking of some tea.

Shirou sighed.

Mittelt looked between Shirou and Kokabiel, he poured himself a cup, "Greetings Kokabiel... I was not expecting to see you so soon" Shirou said.

Mittelt shivered, Shirou actually meet her old boss before?!

"I am not here for you," He said referring to Mittelt "tough I wish to had been the one to discipline you for your actions, this boy beat me 'to the punch' so to speak... you are already in 'punishment' there is no need to add mine to it, however light it may be" Kokabiel spoke.

Still shivering Mittelt bowed to her previous master.

"The tea is quite good, it seems you have changed from before, it is rather interesting, for us who live nearly forever, to have one to have changed to this degree... you certainly interesting... son of man" Kokabiel said.

"So, Kokabiel, what are your intentions? I know most of the story from the two of the church... however, I wish to hear from you, what are you after?" Shirou asked.

"I see... to be honest, before I tell you... might I ramble on on something?" Kokabiel asked.

Shirou, while being a person who really hated people who rambled on, decided to let it go, due to it containing some more possible information.

"Humans are beings of infinite potential...even tough they start small they grow to do so much in the small amount of time they have on this world... thought barred from entering Heaven's halls, I still follow him... even if my wings are tainted in black, my 'core' has not changed... to be honest... the 3 factions, are like a dying beast, one that does not wish to die just yet and sucks the life of others, like a parasite... trying to bring others down with it... its sickening... we where proud one... but now we only survive by preying on humans insecurities and greed... the girl... Asia... she was never supposed to be harmed in any way... my orders where "protect the girl who carriers the Twilight Healing and do not let her fall into any hands, but those **fools**... they took what I said as 'take the Twilight healing from her and make sure the devils don't get it'... she was supposed to be safe, and then they allowed that stray exorcist scum... I failed her as I failed my Father in my duty, and now... she turned into a devil" Kokabiel said as he clenched his fists.

"Yes, she became a devil, but now... she is happy... even if she lost the right to go to heaven... I think... no I believe, that she was fundamentally saved, everyone wanted to use her powers, to make that power theirs, but now... she has a person who cares about the 'person wielding the power' rather than the 'power' itself." Shirou said.

"Yes, that is true... sometimes... one's happiness is important" Kokabiel said in agreement.

"Kokabiel... why did you steal the 'Excaliburs'?" Shirou asked as he partook of his tea.

He simply smiled, not even denying the accusation, "You ask me what my plans are... to be honest, I don't know anymore" Kokabiel said as he chuckled at his dilemma.He looked down at his drink as he said so.

"Anymore uh... what was the original plan then?" Shirou asked.

"I was to go to the Grimory and Sitri heirs human household... and kill them in their sleep, thus causing uproar in the underworld, causing a second new Great War" Kokabiel simply said.

Shirou sighed, but he had to agree, that plan was as ruthless as it was effective, and taking in consideration the power he could sense from him... ripping the wards on their homes would be like napping to him.

"That is a rather... ingenious plan, the probability of it working is nearly 100 percent, nearly" Shirou said.

Kokabiel nodded.

"Yes, no plan ever survives contact with the enemy... to many variables, but yes... if either or both died... war would come back" Kokabiel said.

"Just like that... a second Great War would happen, and no one would stop it because they all would be willing to fight for those who where sacrifices" Kokabiel said.

"But why? This won't only affect the 3 factions, it will also swallow civilian humans to it... if the Great War was as brutal as you said it was, there will be no winners, only senseless death on the 3 sides and the ones caught in between" Shirou said and then gasped.

"You..." he said as he clenched his fists.

"You figured it out quite fast, I must say I must commend you, yes... my plan from the beginning is to completely wipe out ALL 3 of the factions" Kokabiel said.

Mittelt fell to the floor, her legs no longer being able to carry her own weight at the revelation in front of her.

He looked out to the window "once... we only needed to look up to see that justice lived, that there was good in the world... no matter how hard the times got... all you needed to do was look up to the sky and know beyond your sights laid Heaven, and it was a place where the righteous lived, where they stood guards and watch over humans and protect them even if at the cost of their lives no matter how powerful the foe and, at it's heart, seated on the Throne of Heaven, sat a just God... A kind God" he said with a smile remembering better times.

"However" he said as he looked down on to the table "that is no longer so"

He growled, his teeth grinned on each other, his beautiful face was now marred with raw anger and fury "Heaven has forsaken its duty... our beloved God is dead and his dying wish to protect humanity, his children from the supernatural, was forgotten... to guard them against the things that hunt them in the dark, that feast on the young and the just and corrupted the good... yet... Where are the legions of Heaven? Where are the protectors and guards?! They all sit, on their laurels as they watch humans perish and be corrupted and twisted... they abandoned their duty and watch as innocent suffer beneath their feet... Michael has abandoned humanity... he even made sure no one could contest him to control the system of 'God' that he left for them, Metatron, also called Enoch, the one called 'the small god', the 'the one who speaks God's words' was sealed away by him... even if he was not the most well known angel, he was even more powerful than all the Seraphs and Arch-angels combined, but he was sealed away by treachery, all the while he does all this claiming is for the good of humanity... GOOD? GOOD?! He dares to call what he does Good?! He chains and controls them while posing as God!, it's a sin in and on itself to posse as God, yet sees nothing wrong on his actions!? Even as the faithful scream for help, they beg for God to save them, to save their children... and what does Michael command them to do? To Pray..." a bitter and painful laughter rolled from him, as tears of sadness, of the absurd, of painful, of hatred, a laughter that was not to be heard by mere humans. It was a sound so painful, so pitiful, compounded by the fact that the one doing so was himself an angel himself made it even worst.

"Pray, that is what they have been doing the entire time.. you hypocritical fool... 'they where not saved due to their lack of faith' don't make me laugh... how can you say so when their prayers for salvation goes unanswered?" Kokabiel asked rhetorically.

"Even Asia's life... her being anathematization and exile... was the work of a devil, he even had a hand with Raynare acting solo" he said.

"That bastard... so... it was the one I sensed when I went to rescue her as well..." Shirou said as he curled his fists.

"I see.. he also was there then too... another devil waiting to pounce at the chance" Kokabiel said with bitterness.

"All angels... fallen or not, are meant to protect people, for one of my kind to kill the innocent... is a crime that I cannot atone" he said as from his eyes he begun to shed tears of blood.

Shame, anger, remorse, sadness.

"But then..."

"You had a change of heart" Shirou said

"Yes, you could say that, a human, a pure human whose soul shined so bright communicated with the devils, helped them, even was touched by them, but never wavered, you showed something that would be impossible... humans and devils and fallen communicating in peace?" Kokabiel said with a kind smile. "Such a thing would be an impossibility but your soul is still your own... even when you dipped into **that**... your soul is still whole, fragmented but whole... I must confess, it was not serendipity the fact that we found each other, I was actively looking for you, but you where so easy to loose track of, cause regardless of what you are, you don't flare your strength nor your power, and due to your actions... I begun to question my own"

"I saw potential in you... I wanted to see my Father's dream... of humans uninfluenced by devils and the like... here I was deciding the fate of humanity, acting as if I was the Allmighty myself, does that made me any better than the devils? I could not help but wonder if my pride had blinded me, did I had the right to decide such a thing, my my hubris I believed that I knew what was best... and yet... I couldn't sit back and watch the innocent suffer all around me"

This fallen angel... he had such a heavy burden on him.

"So... I started to think... and thus... I decided... Emiya Shirou...can you Kill me?" he asked.

Mittelt gasped in shock.

"I cannot stop, not after coming so far, not while so many continue to suffer all around me, yet I have no longer believe I have the right to decide the fate of the world... or at least not by me alone... I will not make it easy for you... the future of men must be determined by men after all, will your spirit be the one who defeats me? Or will my ambition be the one to win? But no matter what the outcome will be, men will have a hand on it... I shall allow the potential of men determine the world, just as father intended" Kokabiel said.

Shirou could not help but remember Archer when he heard him... and he smiled.

"Kokabiel... what you desire, is not wrong... but... the way you are going about it is not right... I understand... I will kill you, to stop your own madness, I will save you from it and I will make sure you pass on with a smile" Shirou said.

"Son of man... no... Emiya Shirou... I wish I could had meet you before... it's such a shame we are to meet in such a conditions" Kokabiel said "May I call you a longlife friend?"

Shirou smiled "Yes... you may..."

"I shall see you at the battlefield... good bye" and with that he was gone.

Shirou sighed.

"Good people... bad people... in the end it doesn't matter, they will die... so in the end... saving people.. really is impossible?" Shirou said as he had traced the two married blades in his hands.

"S... shirou?" Mittelt said as she regained use of her legs.

"I need to think" Shirou then went into the recess of his mind... only one thing could 'save' him.

A hill.. all alone in the twilight between dawn and dusk/ dusk and dawn... a sun that will never set/will never rise. A hill with so many graves/so many weapons.

"Yes... It seems I will have to do **that** and show **that **this early... I am sorry... seems like I have no choice... Saber" Shirou muttered as he stood up.

It has been over an hour... he passed on his mind what to do.

Honestly during his time with Saber he had asked her about it

"Saber... how does Prana Burst work?" Shirou asked.

"Why the sudden question?" she asked.

"I want to know if I could do it... so I can move and attack like you" Shirou said

Saber blushed a bit at the... intensity of his stare and looked to the side.

"Is not like is impossible... however, the current you would die if you tried, you see Prana Burst works in the principle of of infusing your weapon and body with magical energy and instantly expelling it, not unlike a jet burst, however using magical power rather than gasoline or other combustible" Saber said.

Yes... for the current Shirou it would be suicide.

"I... See... well nothing I can do about that... I will see what else I can do" Shirou said.

And thus he decided to practice reinforcing his body.

He shook himself awake... no need on reminiscing... he knew what he had to do...

"Mittelt... please wake me in a few hours" Shirou said as he went to his room and collapsed on his bed.

Why do angels fell?

Some due to greed, other due to lust, just as many people on the world that they are, they are reasons for the angels to fall... however... Kokabiel... he was different.

Duty... Loyalty.

Yes... he was different.

Kokabiel was a being of duty, he fell because he needed to fall to continue his work, his love and devotion to God... it made him fall because he needed to do so.

To become a spy.

Such an absurd thing... to fall from Heaven to defend it.

But Shirou could not laugh, he would not laugh... such a thing... was something he would have done so himself.

And now it was time for rest... he needed to rest, he had to become a blade once more.

"I am the bone of my sword... Steel is my body and fire is my blood"

Yes... to become the blade he once was.

Steel forged in the fire of a demonic device... an item that had both warped him and shaped him.

But that was in the past... he had people to protect now.

It was nearly 8 PM... 3 hours have passed and Mittelt had knocked on Shirou's door.

"It's time" Shirou said as he put on a black armor on his body.

It was an armor similar to Archer's... flexible yet strong, made even stronger using reinforcement.

"I will be back" he said.

"I will wait for your return" Mittelt said with a sad smile.

A young man goes to stop a war that should never started.

**Kuoh Academy 9 pm**

It was a one sided massacre.

The devils had lost..Issei was on his last dregs... even his power was not enough. Irina was rendered powerless as her weapon was stolen as well as Xenovia's... Kiba was just broken, nothing he could do would reach this Fallen Angel...

Clack clack clack

They continued to fight, no matter how, they couldn't let this happen [WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER!]

Issei changed into his draconic armored self.

"Longinious Welsh dragon... Boosted Gear... yes, that would definitely be something to be weary of, if the user was actually competent.

[BOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOST]

"RAAAAAAAH!" Issei yelled as he delivered a single punch to Kokabiel, However Kokabiel grabbed his arm, broke it and flipped him and threw him to the ground [RESET]

Issei was broken, unconscious...

Rias was hysteric... she attacked Kokabiel using her own destruction magic, only for it to be swatted as an annoyance.

"D... Don't you dare" Issei said as he stood up... his body was collapsing on him... his lungs was bruised, his ribs where almost all broken, however... a light shone.

Hope...

"By the names of the Saint Peter, Saint Basil, Saint Denis and the Holy mother that live in your steel heed my call and come to my aid" Xenovia roared.

A ripple appeared around her hand and a chained blade appeared, the holy power in it glowed for all to see.

The Blade... DURANDAL

"So you had such a blade... but how foolish... to bring it when you can't do anything with it... such a foolish girl, you should have used it in the beginning and the tide would have surely changed for you all" Kokabiel said with a sight.

Xenovia's hand twisted and was crushed...

"GAAAAAH!" She yelled in pain, saliva droleld from her mouth at the pain.

And hope was taken from them.

Clack clack clack

A wail of agony and despair, cradling her broken hand to her chest, tears of pain fell down as she did her best to drown her wails.

Kokabiel turned about ignoring her, she was no longer any threat.

"Do you truly believe that they would start a second war just because a fallen decided to act on his own?" Sona yelled out as he approached her slowly, like an executor would to the one who is about to die. "The Maous will just consider this the action of a madman, the rest of the fallen will denounce you and it will just be a haunt... of YOU" she said.

"Alone?" he asked as he spread his arms, the moon appeared from behind a dark cloud to show the ones on the ground the severity of the situation.

Thousands of Thouasnds of fallen had arrived.

They landed behind Kokabiel and knelled in reverence "Foolish devils... I never have once been alone" he said as he presented his no small army.

"We... we are doomed" Rias said as she fell to the ground, not due to fatigue, thought it was also part of it.

No, it was due to the hopelessness of the situation.

Clack clack clack.

The sounds of boots on the concrete floor could be heard as it got closer and closer

"Even in my fall they have followed me, ever faithful" he rose to the sky "They are my most loyal comrades, my truest of friends" his 12 wings spread out to show his status as a fallen Archangel.

"Thirty five thousands we numbered before the war... thou only 12 thousands of us remained afterward, not one has ever abandoned me, they fought by my side to the last... so you see foolish devils, I have never been alone"

"And after so long, I will fulfill Father's wish... after tonight, the fate of Heaven, will be determined by MAN" He yelled as he rose an arm to the skies above.

Spears of light so many for one to count, illuminated the dark sky.

"and all of it shall start with your deaths" he looked at the two girls, Rias, who was being shielded by Issei, and Sona who was being shielded by Saji.

"Good bye" he said as he lowered his hand down.

All the fallen threw their lances of light... it would spell death to devils for sure, even the humans bellow from the church would surely die by it...

The spears detonated upon impact, illuminating the darkness with light.

The spears where made of light so it held heat that would burn the skin of devils and humans alike with out-most ease.

"Rho AIAS!"

a strong voice shouted it.

The spear broke a layer of it... and a petal fell... and then another... and another... until the 5th petal fell... and the attacks stopped.

The flower that shielded us broke in many pieces after it's job was done.

Clack clack clack clack

A man in a black as night form fitting armor with silver accents appeared in front of the devils... his hair was red... rusty red.

His back was broad as one would be from carrying the weight of the world on it's shoulders.

What shielded them all was a 'thing' that could be called a seven petal pink flower.

It was beautiful, it was strong

Once Kokabiel saw who it was he gave a rueful smile that graced his face "Why..." he said full of amusement "is it that heroes always arrive at the LAST possible time?"

"Trace... on" the man said.

A great black bow appeared on his hand as a blade appeared on the other, he placed the dark twisted sword onto the bow and shot it...

"Go into the red plains, Hrunting!" he chanted

The arrow was shot and it flew at speeds of mach 10

About 5 dozen Fallen Angels died by a single shot. It was fast, inhumanly so. Even if they where fast, it was too much.Their bodies where burned by the sheer speed of the projectile.

"Who in heaven's name are you?!" the fallen angels shouted, specially a four-winged fallen who gained his composure.

"I...? you ask who I am?" the person then opened his eyes... they where molten gold.

**OST: Emiya Overdrive (Emiya # 2)**

"**I am the bone of my sword**" the person said.

The pressure increased around... the ground around him begun to crack.

"YOU INSOLENT HEATHEN!" the 4 winged fallen said as he charged alone.

"Trace... on"

The person put his power on his body and then expelled it all at once as he delivered a blow to the fallen angel with his two swords Kanshou and Byakuya.

The fallen made a sword rather than a spear and attack the lone fighter, with one he hit the wrist of the fallen and made him discard his weapon, while the other twirled around in his hand and stabbed the fallen on the back... while the other stabbed him on the side.

"Urgghh" the fallen gurgled as blood rushed from his mouth and died standing up.

The blades left his body with little to no resistance, and with a deft flick, they where once more immaculate clean.

The Fallen then swarmed the lone man... who the devils now realized who it was.

"S... Shirou... no... GET OUT OF THERE!" Rias yelled ins shock at her newly minted little brother.

He charged soundlessly towards the hoard of fallen... his eyes inhumanly cold as he begun a dance of blades.

A blade dancer.

"W... what is he doing... he is exposing himself too much!" Yuuto said in shock as he saw his way of fighting.

"RAAAH!" another charged at the exposed side, only to be repelled and his arms sliced off.

"U... unbelievable... that man... to fight like that... I don't think... I don't think I would ever want to do so" Yuuto said.

Issei woke up as he tried to twist his body around.

"W... what is Shirou doing?!" Issei shouted in shock.

He was a whirlwind of cold steel, the fallen attacked en mass, yet he kept them at bay with naught but the two swords in his hands.

He moved so fast, it was like he was in two places at once.

Prana burst... by mimicking Saber's style he was having a great advantage, however he had to use it sparingly... even reinforced, the body of the humans of today where not meant to handle such power, reinforcing himself helped mitigate most of the effects, but it was tiresome.

With a single step he moved a dozen yards, breaking the concrete ground as he moved, a swing cut down 2 fallen at once... 4 when attacking with the two blades at two different targets.

He kicked down a couple of them as he slashed them down.

He was like a machine, cold, efficient... ruthless.

"**Steel is my body... and fire is my blood**" he intoned.

The two blades vanished and the fallen grouped once more.

"HE IS UNARMED ATTACK NOW!" they yelled.

A single weapon appeared on his hand he pushed his prana into the weapon "Vajra!"

The sky was filled with white lightning eradicating the angels by the hundreds.

"But that is..." the fallen where taken back by this.

A weapon of the Vedic mythology... the symbol of Indra.

The angels paused.

Shirou charged with beastly skill... as he now wielded a crimson spear.

His speed was unreal, like a hound of hell...

Shirou used Prana Burst once more and jumped tot he skies, higher than the Fallen Angels.

The spear begun to glow in an eery red and purple, as the wind became death, the area around Shirou became cold...

That spear... It was a spear whose sole concept was to 'kill with certainty' that would 'never fail to pierce the heart', it was an Anti-unit spear, however it had a second function.

The Spear begun to glow bright, nearly screaming from the power it was gathering, begging to be flung.

Anti-Army.

"[Soaring spear that strikes with death]-Gae Bolg!" Shirou yelled as he pushed as much prana as he could muster to the red barbed spear of death.

A deathly scream from the spear being flung was the only sound that heralded what was to come.

The spear was flung with all his might... and then... Death Rained down on the Fallen.

"DODGE IT!" "Defensive position... protect Kokabiel!" they shouted, but it was useless... the attack was overwhelming, no matter what they would do the attack was too fast and too furious to allow defensive maneuvering, the spear had broken in pieces and each carried a B+ rank in attack.

The fallen angels where pierced where they stood, the weakest of them blown into chunks of gore, a spear that would never 'miss to kill' a true anti-army weapon.

It was a massacre all the fallen where being pierced and destroyed, their feathers fluttered around as the bodies laid on the cold uncaring floor.

Crates in the floor spoke of the power the weapon held. The blood of the fallen pooled on each crater a few survivors glared at Shirou with hatred. Many of the bodies laid broken and mangled by power beyond even them.

"A Celtic weapon... and for it to be **that **weapon... you sure are a scary human" Kokabiel said.

"**I have created over a thousand blades... unaware of loss, nor aware of gain**"

"FOR LORD KOKABIEL!" the fallen shouted as they continued to attack.

A whole army of thousands against a lone warrior... it was supposed to be a foregone conclusion, however... the lone man had matched the army that threatened to swallow him whole.

Kokabiel then glared at Shirou, his eyes no longer the beautiful blue but yellow and red, showing his outermost raw hatred he could muster to show in his facial expressions.

The devils froze, he never had been serious.

He only used the minimum amount of power necessary to incapacitate them.

Xenovia felt ashamed, never had Kokabiel considered them even a hindrance.

This Kokabiel was not like before, there was no mercy, no holding back, his face cold and detached, planning and making counter measures against what he has seen so far.

Xenovia shivered when she saw into those eyes.

Kokabiel had finally descended, he would take the fight personally.

The young warrior was strong, REALY strong, would he had been born in a era of the past he would be hailed as a hero, a savior even.

But it was not enough, a lone man could not shoulder the weight of his Father's wish.

He still had to test it... his will.

He made his way over the bodies of his friends and soldiers, not once looking at them.

It was not the time to mourn, they all had come with the mindset to die for, to kill for their ideals.

There was no reason to mourn them for he too one day would join them.

But he still felt the pain of loss in his heart.

The young man did not look angry, he did not look sad, he did not look defeated even if there was over hundreds of fallen angels still by Kokabiel side, he did not look defiant as he faced certain doom.

"My fellow fallen... here we have nothing but a man, he is a man tough surrounded by devils, his soul shines bright, his soul is broken and mending, fragmented, but it still shines so bright, I want to believe in the potential of that person, but one man does not a world make, so my fellow comrades, we shall test that spirit, we shall attack with all our might and crush that, or be crushed by it... so I call upon you all... we may die today, or we may win but die sometime else... but still... I ask you... WILL YOU FOLLOW ME!? EVEN IF OUR FATHER HAS LONG SINCE LEFT THIS WORLD... WILL YOU CONTINUE TO SPREAD HIS WILL!?" Kokabiel said the last part in a roaring voice.

"HOOOOOOO!" the fallen yelled.

Shirou smiled, this guy... his charisma would rank up to Saber's... his followers, his soldiers.

They loved him, they cared for him, and he did the same to them.

So, for them, giving their life for him was the only way they could repay him.

The news of God's demise came as a shock to all, devil's and church agents alike, thankfully Irina was unconscious for it.

"G... God... is... is dead?" Asia said as she passed out due to sheer shock of that.

Even tough she was a devil she always believed in the mercy of God, that he was watching over them and protecting them... to hear such a thing... here of all places.

"B... but how, then how does exorcism, rites... holy crosses and holy powers work!?" Xenovia said, unable to believe such a claim, it was hard, so hard to not do what Asia did, her brain wanted to shut down and deny what is going on. To escape this reality.

"Because, even if God is gone his SYSTEM remains, Gabriel the usurper has done a good job at maintaining the system, even if it had decreased it's effectiveness" Kokabiel said. "That bastard pretends to 'stand in for God'... THAT WAS METATRON'S JOB! He is lying and deceiving humans!" Kokabiel said.

"B... but Lord Michael would never-" Xenovia said.

"Tell me then... under whose orders where you told to come here, 2 young girls, admittedly well equipped... come to search alone the Excaliburs without a ranking Exorcist?" Kokabiel said.

"Because... they saw that our skills-"

"Where lacking, and you would die after learning this horrible truth" Kokabiel said with sad eyes.

But to Shirou, this news meant nothing... after all... he was a human that came after the 'Age of the God's' all the gods where gone or dead, so this revelation did not do anything to him.

"I said I would save you... and that you would die with a smile... I shall deliver my promise Kokabiel" Shirou said.

"**I have withstood pain to create many weapons, waiting for one's arrival I have no regrets**"

The image of his lost Saber, the promise that kept him going.

"_I am waiting for you_"

"**This is the only path**"

"ATTACK!"

"Touei, Kaishi... Hyoui keiken kyoukan shuryou ...Koutei kanryou….Zen touei taiki...Teishi kaitou" Shirou chanted.

Around him weapons of all kinds could be seen, swords, spear, lances, halberds, name it and it was there.

"ZEN TOUEI RENZOKU SOUSHA!" he yelled.

The sky and the ground... painted in blood and gore... spears and halberds and swords and the like appeared out of nowhere and shoot out like bullets from all over.

The fallen did not retreat, they instead either marched forward or used their own bodies to protect Kokabiel, the raining of blades was too much, even if they used their holy powers to create weapons, they would only shatter at the contacts with weapons of higher 'authority' even if they where inferior to those the Fallen made.

The army that was thousands, reduced to hundreds... the hundreds now where reduced to a few dozens.

"He... he... his power..." one fallen angel said in shock, using his own power to create swords that would shot out like that.

"Is like fighting the power of 'war' incarnate!" said the other.

Shirou discarded his blade and closed his eyes

"**my whole life has been... UNLIMITATED BLADE WORKS!**"

With that... fire surrounded them all.

The fire spread to all sides

"COVER YOURSELVES!" the devils and fallen yelled as they tried to avoid the fire that consumed it all.

They didn't make it in time.

"W... we are not dead?" Rias said as she felt no heat nor pain from the fire.

They all opened their eyes and where arrested by what had transpired.

No longer where they at the school.

Even Sona's peerage had been shocked at this...

This place.

It was a barren desert... a 'a kingdom of rubble littered with countless swords anchored in the ground like grave markers in a wasteland', this was the place they now found themselves in.

A place that seemed like a battlefield where there where no winners, and only the blades remained to mark the place where the person fell.

The place was bathed in twilight from the extended horizon.

"This place... why... why does it make me?" Asia said as she saw the visage in front of her.

It was lonely, it was sad, it was terrible it was cruel...

All those swords, lonely... blade first on the ground as markers for the graves of the ones that had fallen in battle.

Xenovia where shocked by it as well... as they could see and sense the power of the blades in front of them.

"Those... those are Holy Swords... and Cursed Demonic swords... there are even mundane ones that hold a rather considerable power as well... and total mundane ones..." Kiba said in shock.

"Is this a sacred gear?" Rias asked herself out loud.

"What is this place?" Kokabiel asked in awe at this 'miracle' that has just transpired in front of him.

"Welcome Kokabiel... to the center of my power... this is **my world of steel**... Unlimited Blade Works" Shirou said.

"B... brother... what... where are we?" Rias asked, shocked at the strange happenings, they where confused, they where on their school fighting for their life... and now they are in a strange alien place.

"This is my soul manifested... my own inner world brought out... what you face now Kokabiel is not a lone person anymore... look around and see... blades of heroes and villains both the great and the small alike... Come Kokabiel... I shall show you the answer you seek" Shirou said.

"His soul he says" Kiba said in shock at the absurdity of it all.

"This... is a world? You created a world?" Kokabiel said in shock. "Do you know what you have done...? **YOU** created a WORLD, Shirou... A WORLD! That is only something that a God could do... something that only they can accomplish, Father with Heaven, Odin with Valhalla, Hades with the Land of the Death... you forged a realm... and you say you did this?" Kokabiel said in shock and awe.

"Ha... ahaha...HAhahahahahahaha" he laughed.

Kokabiel laughed as tears rolled down his face "So this is what Father spoke of, what he saw in mankind that day... the pinnacle of humanity... the potential of mankind... and his soul"

"No... it is not the pinnacle, not even close" Shirou said with his eyes closed.

"It's... not?" Kokabiel asked.

"Kokabiel... you of all should understand, what the potential of humanity is like... what you seek is something beyond even this world of steel, with humans there is more... there is always more" Shirou said.

"There is... more?" Kokabiel said in shock.

To create a world where once was essentially a God and declare such a thing not the pinnacle?

He smiled "pffttt- hahahahaha, you are right... of course you are right, there is always more to see and discover, I've nearly forgotten with your kind there is always more, as you are a race that embodies potential" Kokabiel said as he wiped tears from his eyes and chuckled with mirth.

"Will you surrender?" Shirou asked

"Will devils stop hunting humans?" Kokabiel asked.

Shirou shook his head. He would not lie to him, he couldn't lie to him.

"Humanity as a whole has become weaker as a whole, because there are so many and created weapons, humans themselves are weak, if you where to compare a human from 500 years ago with a current ones you would see the difference, there was a time that humans, those without sacred gears, could fight against creatures of the dark, but now they don't NEED too... so in a way, this is a test" Shirou said.

"A test?" Kokabiel asked.

"To see if they can survive and evolve once more, and discard their weak selves to what is to come... it is no coincidence that you stirred this war... something big is coming, and this is the opening of what is to come, you deciding to start this 'war'... means that it's already on the move, something big... and thus we needed to see what it was, to have a taste of it... a way to be prepared, even if you decided to do so it's clearly because the 'world' had nudged you to do so." Shirou said. "Sometimes... you show your love by hurting the ones you love, like a lion throwing their cubs down the ravine"

Kokabiel opened his eyes in shock.

"I see... but no... I cannot surrender, I need to find it... my answer" Kokabiel said.

"I will give you the answer you seek... is the least I can do" Shirou said as he opened his hand "After all I can understand, the hell you have been trough... I understand it"

"Kiba, and you girl from the church... look at this carefully, Kiba... this is what you sought to destroy... and you church girl, this is what the REAL one is like" Shirou said.

A scenery that could only be described as hell... Flames as far as the eye can see, the pervasive stench of the dead...where people laid dead and dying, Wishing for help when all hope was lost... what I felt when that wish was granted. The look of relief on Kiritsugu's face when he saved me... that's where I begun.

I admired his wish... Kiritsugu's, a wish to help others because it was so beautiful, so I never had any other passion to call my own, a complete hypocrite.

A cruel/a beautiful justice.

There is something that EMIYA had forgotten...

Shirou saw the images of EMIYA's actions... a open field with many dead men with military weapons, dead and rotting on the floor done in by skillful shots of an arrow.

"I saw hell"

The scenery changed, it was in an underground tunnel, bodies of children and adults killed, decomposing as the flies feasted on their flesh.

"I saw hell"

Another field where many bodies laid out, many men and women dead on the floor with rifles and other weapons...

"I saw hell"

An image of the Shirou who made a pact with Alaya.

"I saw the hell that I would arrive to one day"

"For the first time, I saw Hell"

A young boy, walking towards the flames, the city laid in ruins as he continued to look for 'something'.

The young boy, breathing hard, stumbling as he walked, in pain at what he saw, in pain at what he felt.

"Oi... that's hell you're walking to" Shirou said.

The boy fell down, but he couldn't give up, he stubbornly picked himself up and continued to go forward.

"What was the point of my surviving that hell?"

The young boy, with tears on his eyes continued to walk forward regardless of the pain

"Why was I spared?"

The scene changed, the boy was now buried under rubble as a lone man dressed in black came up to it, he looked desperate, his hands bleeding from digging under the ruble to find anyone... anyone, to atone for his sins.

And he found the boy, with no hesitation, even wounded and tired, he begun to work his way to save the young boy.

And so Shirou was moved and begun to walk towards them.

"Oi, that's Hell you're walking into" EMIYA said from behind.

Shirou smiled... "This is what EMIYA had forgotten... yes, at first it was due to admiration... but that admiration was build on a wish... a wish for this Hell to be undone, the unfulfilled wish of a man who only wanted to help others, but who lost everything in the end"

His body glowed in a golden light... and it stopped, the glow stopped glowing and settled in his heart.

He then stepped forward into the hell of his childhood, walking towards where Kiritsugu and his old self where, as he walked up the rubble he was enveloped in myst, the hill of rubble changed into a lonely hill... a lone sword

"Are you okay with this? Even if that life will be that of a machine?" EMIYA asked.

"Yes, even if that life is dripping with hypocrisy, I'll keep striving to be a hero of justice" Shirou said

He grabbed the sword, a flame surrounded his hands.

The blade accepted this person.

A sheath of gold, decorated in blue accents and words that even the devils could not understand... the language of the Fae was a magical one after all.

Shirou drew the blade out of the scabbard, his hand still engulfed by the fire, not harming him in the least.

The scabbard, implanted inside of him by Kiritsugu, what changed his origin and element to that of 'sword'... a connection to her blade... why he would never be denied to use it.

And light shone on the waste land.

"_you grab it like so_" a gentle voice said to Shirou.

"Yes... like so" Shirou said to the air.

"It seems the young boy I saved from that hell... has grown into a fine young man" a man dressed in a black suit, his eyes, tough empty, had tears at seeing his son become that which he himself had discarded so long ago.

"Wow... that onii-san... he is strong... I wish to be like him!" a young little boy with red hair said as he watched as Shirou pulled the sword with the scabbard.

"eh... the most hypocrite of all... a fool that follows a delusion of a wish... 'to never have to see people cry'... to 'save'... you even sided with devils themselves, the begins so far removed from justice... tell me then, how will it go from here?" a man with white hair and a blood-red outfit.

"Emiya Shirou is one who is a hypocrite, a person who is broken and cannot do but to go forward... yes, that is the correct answer, Emiya Shirou would not be Emiya Shirou if he wasn't like this" EMIYA said with a smirk.

Saber's presence was next to him, he could feel her scent deeply engraved into the blade, even if it was just an echo... he could feel her, her warmth and her love, her hands placed over his' and showed him the correct way to hold the blade and unleash it's true power.

The devils and the fallen could only see in shock and wonder as the blade shone with power and radiance.

A holy sword, a sword above all other.

They wanted to praise the blade, but words failed them.

Calling such a blade beautiful would only dirty it... words of admiration failed them.

The power and the pressure of the blade brought them all to their knees.

It was a sword... the ultimate sword, a god-forged weapon, a Last Phantasm, forged by the planet as the 'crystallization of the wishes of mankind' stored and tempered within the planet.

A blade made from people's conception, legends weaved only out of hope. It is not a myth or inhuman work, but a "crystal trained by the heart alone", making it reign as the strongest fantasy. It is the crystallization of the prayer named "glory" and everything etched in the hearts of those who are scattered at the sword's radiance; the nostalgic, sorrowful, and hallowed dream of those who were placed on the bloody hell called a battlefield, of all warriors past, present, and future fully exposed to the fear of death and despair, and who still cling to a desire: "to be exalted."

Kiba fell to the ground in shock...

"I... is this what I wanted to destroy?" He said as tears fell down from his eyes "Something so radiant, so beautiful... so warm... is that what I wanted to break, to destroy and defile?"

"Live Kiba" a voice said around him.

Wisps of golden lights danced around them all... Holy power that did not burn the devilkin... but it was warm... like the embrace of a mother long gone reunited with her brood.

A warm embrace like that of a long lost friend and or sibling... it rejected none but the wicked, and none in here where like that.

He looked around as the golden wisps they took human form.

Kiba broke in tears... they where the ones who had died to give him a chance in life.

A chance he never got... he had died after all.

True he was reborn as a devil but...

"Kiba... you cannot live like this, you have not lived at all... do not seek revenge for us who are gone... we never wanted to be avenged" a small child said

The wisps surrounded Kiba and many more shapes took form of kinds of all ages and genders.

"So stand and live, that is all we ever wanted, whether as a human or as a devil... live" they said as they embraced him.

Tears fell down his eyes "Was... what was I doing really called living? Have I ever truly been alive?" he asked himself as he saw the splendor of the blade.

Xenovia no the other hand felt a familiar warmth of an embrace she had long stopped feeling.

"Mother?" she said in surprise... tears flowed from her eyes as she saw her long gone mother once more with her.

"You have grown much my little ray of light..." Xenovia's mother said with a chuckle as she looked at her daughter. "What a miserable state you are now... haven't I taught you anything?" she said.

"I am sorry mother" she said.

"Is ok... just learn from your mistakes... live, learn and forgive, I never raised you to be so cold" she said, "Smile and be happy else you will never find a boyfriend" she said with a smile

"M-mother!" she said as she blushed deeply. Her mother laughed at her cute reaction.

"Kuroka-neesan" Koneko said with a sorrowful tone, tears rolled down as the image of her sister appeared before her, she was kind, yet playful-looking.

"I am sorry I hurt you... but I had to do what I done... you may not understand... someday... I will tell you... I hurt you so much... but I done that so you could be safe from his claws... I never meant to part from you... I love you my sister... Shirone... my calming sound"

A blade that it's presence alone was enough to introduce itself. A blade that was the envy of any and all blades, a blade that was, is and shall never be anymore.

And all know it's name

"Kokabiel... I understand the reason behind your madness, I understand it, so much it hurts, but that path is wrong, there are hundreds of devils that never done anything, who only wish for peace, to live and love, same as the other factions... I understand Kokabiel... but... I cannot allow you to follow that path..." Shirou said as he rose the blade

"EX...

Power of light begun to be siphoned by the blade light begun to emerge from it... a pillar of light.

Like a sun's corona, the golden light of the sword's power irradiated the twilight wasteland. Bathing it with it's golden light

The power was so much the even the dirt and debris was being pushed away.

The pillar of light pierced the heaven's themselves, clearing the sky, it was as the sun had rose from the land, the blade shone brighter than before.

Kokabiel gazed upon the light... and a warm feeling embraced him "Father?" Kokabiel said as tears dropped from his eyes. He was ecstatic, seeing his Lord, his Father in that light.

A woman dressed in blue appeared behind Shirou, gently her hands grabbed his own and position him in the correct stance.

"_That is how is done_"

"CALIBUR!" Shirou and the woman behind him both yelled.

Rias saw the woman in blue... even if she was small, petite, her stance, her presence...

It was that of an 'ideal king'.

She looked with no small amount of jealousy and envy at her, she was perfect, there is no doubt, a strong and kind, a King who was praised and a image to aspire to be.

One question was forefront in Rias's mind...

What was that woman's connection with Shirou? Her brother? And Who was her?

The sword descended, sending a beam of colossal light upon the fallen angels.

Rather than dodging... Kokabiel opened his arms, welcoming the attack... shedding some tears as he saw it getting closer "Can you see them Father? Look at how it shines... bright so bright... I dare say brighter than you ever did..." his voice was that laced of ecstasy and disbelief.

Laughter spilled out of his lips "You where right Father! YOU WHERE RIGHT!" pure and unadulterated joy was his laughter as the attack meet him, his followers erected shielding spells over barriers over spell over barrier over spell over their own bodies as they tried to protect Kokabiel.

The attack tore trough it all, ignoring the protections, shattering the offensive things as a afterthought.

As the light consumed them all... for a fraction of a second... Kokabiel's wings and hair turned into a beautiful color of gold.

And then he was gone...

And the army he brought as well.

The lone last loyal son, returned to meet with his long gone Father... to be at his side.

And the fight was done... and the dead laid there.

Shirou sighed... he released the blade as it fell to the ground, his body ached, a byproduct of using Prana Burst without much preparation beforehand, and the use of Excalibur in his world.

If he had Archer's power level, he would have died already, but here... his power far surpassed that of the heroic spirit EMIYA.

A boon? A gift? A cruse? Who knows?

And with but a thought the barren wasteland of blades was gone, and they where back to their school.

And then he collapsed... something akin to electric shock begun to course trough his body

"_I might have more power... but I can only use so much at any given time_" Shirou said as he fell to the floor twitching in pain

"SHIROU!" the devils yelled.

They rushed up to him, what had happened for him to convulse in such a way?

Chapter end


	10. Chapter 9

Hero DxD BorN

Chapter 9: Q &amp; A/ U.H.O

"Shirou!" Rias yelled as she and Koneko and Akeno rushed towards him.

His body was convulsing.

"_Guh... circuits... overworked... shouldn't have done that..._" Shirou thought as his mind was blinded by pain.

To use a divine artifact when still hadn't perfected the use of the new power in him... of course there would be a penalty.

His circuits where used to his 'default' strength, and him pouring more power than he should, this was his pain.

"ASIA! Get over here quick" Rias said.

Shirou clenched his teeth as he swallowed down his desire to scream, while painful, oh so painful, it was nothing considering what he had done, he had saved these people and many more by stopping this act of war. If the pain he was going trough was the price, then he would do it again in a heartbeat

His pupils dilated as fresh new pain cursed trough his nerves courtesy of his magic circuits.

"RRRGGG" he clenched his hands... would he break down?

Then... a soothing light... his body... his circuits begun to calm down.

The pain begun to slowly stopping, his body was convulsing slightly but the pain was dulling down, he opened an eye.

It was Asia using Twilight Healing [Smile of the Holy Mother] on him.

The pain stopped and his body was back to normal.

But something was wrong...

"My... room?" Shirou blinked.

On the side of his bed was Mittelt, Asia and Rias, as well as Koneko and Akeno, Issei was sleeping leaning against the wall by the door and Kiba was leaning against the wall standing asleep.

Shirou woke up, there was a weight of both Koneko and Mittelt on it, they where all worried for him after all.

He shifted slightly to get into a better position, it was kinda hard to breath with the extra weight, no matter how light it would be.

"Ah... he is awake!" Asia exclaimed in joy.

Stirring on his chest Koneko and Mittelt woke up slowly "Ototo!" Rias said as she lunged at Shirou.

He grunted a bit "What on earth ever possessed you to do... do... whatever that was, thank the Maous you are still alive" Rias said as she cried.

"I am sorry" Shirou said "but that was the best way to deal with this"

"Ara ara, I am curious... what was that what you did? That 'world' that you made" Akeno said.

"Was that a Sacred Gear of yours?" Rias asked

"No... it's not what you call a sacred gear" Shirou said.

"Ara ara, are you sure? Maybe you might be involuntarily using it's abilities" Akeno said.

"Sacred gears... are given to humans by the Biblical God, correct?" Shirou asked.

"Uhmm... yes that is correct" Rias said.

"Then no, it is not a sacred gear, this is my ability that I honed and perfected on my own for many years, is a skill and a ability all in one, that can not be duplicated and is mine alone..." Shirou said.

"But... what is it?" Rias asked.

"I wish to know that too... the blades I saw... they where too much... and that sword at the end" Kiba said.

Yes... that blade WOULD have that effect.

"Unlimited Blade Works, is my ability to bring my distorted view of reality into this world... I suppose you might know of the 'world egg theory'? Well regardless it works like so, a reality marble is used to refer the **alien common sense of demons**, the way I perceive reality is due t how distorted my perception of the world is, the world of Unlimited Blade Works is a world that defines me and could be called a taboo, the actualization of a Reality Marble is the result of switching the Self and the World while keeping the boundary the same. The size of the Self and the World is switched, enclosing the World in a small container while the Self is expanded. The contained World is the World Egg and the name of the theory. They will encase anyone within range, causing them to disappear from view. No one outside of it could enter and only those of skill can perceive the anomaly of the world" Shirou explained.

Issei and he 2 girls of the church blinked, even Kiba and Asia blinked, not understanding what had happened... Koneko tilted her head in confusion while Rias and Akeno racked their brains to get around what he just said.

"I am not sure but... was there an implied insult in there somewhere?" Rias said.

Shirou chuckled...

"I apologize, however that is the way explained to me, it is possible that due to my off-worldler status that the rules differ from where I come from" Shirou said.

"W... what do you mean?" Rias asked.

"I am not originally from this dimension... I am Shirou Emiya and I come from a (possibly) alternate reality" Shirou said as the cat was out of the bag, ermmm... no pun intended. Especially since Koneko got into his schoolbag searching for his bentou.

They all blinked.

"Alternate... reality?" Akeno asked with her eyes closed, her head tilted to the side.

"Ah! Then the thing you asked me and Onii-san about was" Rias said realizing where it was going.

"Yes... to find a way back to my reality, I would have looked for the one who has access to that sorcery, but so far I been unable to see if there was anything like Clock Tower where the magus gather" Shirou said.

"There are cabals and some are managed by a devil, maybe if you meet that devil you may have a chance of finding that magician!" Rias said.

"That... would be hard, that sorcerer is kind of a glob-trotter... he is never in one place for long, or reality" Shirou said with a sigh.

Zelretch was a difficult man to find.

"Still you have a clue on where to look" Rias said.

"Thanks Rias" Shirou said.

"Still what I don't understand... why where you in such pain afterwards?" Issei asked.

"That is cause of my way I use magecraft" Shirou said.

"So you are a magician?" Akeno asked.

"No... I am not one... I am barely a magus, and a 3rd rate at that" Shirou said, "the think is... I am considered a failure as a magus... as I only had 27 magic circuits, those are pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the human body, they are pipelines that converts prana and transmit energy to the system to create the mysteries we do" Shirou explained.

"But that doesn't explain..." Kiba said.

"My circuits, can only handle 10 units of prana each... I tried using 10 times that... they where not used to such stress... and thus... the pain was my punishment as I used more power than what I was 'allowed' to by my circuits. To use magecraft beyond your skill will result in death" Shirou said.

"I used too much power, more than what my circuits where used too... and thus, that happened"

His nerves went into shock.

To be honest Shirou was pretty sure he would die, even if he had the prana to use Excalibur now his circuits would not be able to withstand the stress of so much prana coursing trough them.

"But... isn't a magus the same as being a magician?" Rias said.

"No, at least not where I come from, a magus is someone who can use magecraft, that is to say, able to use magic that bends the rules of nature, while a magician/sorcerer is one who can use magecraft outside the scope of nature" Shirou said.

"I see... still you need to rest, I am thinking of sending you to the hospital on the Sitri territory" Rias said.

"Thanks, but I am good now, Asia's ability is topnotch, while not able to recover stamina, the healing is perfect as it does not consume the stamina of the one being healed" Shirou said as he patted Asia gently.

She blushed at Shirou's words and ministrations.

"So... you are looking for a way home, that is... a bit disheartening, but understandable" Rias said.

"Is not like I will be able to leave immediately, and to be honest I wish to graduate from high school, it would seem like a waste NOT to" Shirou said.

It would be a sore point that he worked so hard on his work on his old world, only to have it gone.

I don't want to be thought as a high school dropout.

"But, that kind of magic... I never seen it before" Akeno said.

"And you never will... is from an alternate reality after all" Shirou said.

Shirou stood up, his body and nerves where healed, Asia's power are convenient, they are rather like Avalon in a way, (it couldn't regenerate limbs or cure illnesses or stop aging the owner tough).

"Anyways... since you all taken care of me, and now I can move without feeling like my body is being electrocuted... how about I treat you all to something to eat?" Shiruo said.

The group blinked at that.

Koneko was staring as Shirou opened the fish, she was basically drooling.

Shirou skillfully opened the fish and took the bones out, he then grounded the bones into a fine powder, he used that to make a stock and sauce, he then begun to broil the fish (A salmon) and made a pot of miso and another of rice and he put a few eggs on dishes, the eggs where raw and mixed with soy sauce, and then poured over the steaming hot rice that was served in individual dishes.

The breakfast was served after 20 minutes.

Koneko was staring at the spread with wide open eyes, her drooling became akin to the Niagara falls.

"Ara ara, this looks like a rather magnificent spread... I feel that we are being pampered fufufufufu" Akeno said.

"Well... you all are, you survived a terrible ordeal, and made it alive after all, I think that is reason to celebrate" Shirou said.

Koneko as soon as she sat took a bite.

POOF!

Her ears and tail appeared.

"S... SOOO GOOOD!" she said as she was taken to heaven, figuratively speaking.

"Uhmm! delicious!" Issei said as he also begun to eat with gusto.

"not even the chefs of the Gremory house make such a delicious meal" Rias said in shock. "My little brother sure is talented" Rias added.

"Yes, this is certainly delicious" Kiba said with a ligh blush.

"You are more domestic than I thought, considering the way you carried yourself in the fight and how you defeated that army" Xenovia said.

"Uhmm.. that was rather interesting... to think that you would have such a blade... the [true] Excalibur, no wonder you where offended when you saw our Excaliburs" Kiba said.

Yes... comparing the 'pieces of E*calibur to [True] Excalibur... was like comparing a shoddy house to a multi-million dollar mansion.

Still this was rather curious...

Xenovia was here, but Irina was not... what happened?

"Wait... I think I missed something... where is Irina? And, not to be rude but... what is Xenovia doing here?" Shirou asked.

"I will answer that my little brother" Rias said with a beaming smile as she put on glasses.

It seems that Rin was not the only one who used glasses to appear smarter.

"Ah... Rias... may I be allowed?" Xenovia asked.

"Ehhmmmm... ok... fine... spoil my fun" Rias said as she pouted and took off her glasses.

"During your fight... things where said... things that shook both Asia and me... if my faith was as strong as Irina's... whose ever living and breathing day is about thoughts on... God... such revelations from Kokabiel would undoubtedly destroy her sanity" Xenovia said. "So after the battle we parted way... as I..." Xenovia left it hanging

2 Black wings spread from her back "I joined Rias's peerage... I became a Knight"

"That also came as a shock for us... to think... the Biblical God to be dead" Akeno said.

"What about you Shirou? In the world you come from...?" Rias asked.

"There was a time called 'the age of gods' but that time has long gone... due to it magic begun to decrease due to the raise in technology... magical energy begun to dwindle and mythological beings begun to vanish... less and less humans where capable of using magic... only about 20% of humans could use magic, and most of them came from families with hundreds of years of studies" Shirou said.

"I see... so it is so different than here" Akeno said.

"Yes, devils exist too... but... they are rather.. different that you all" Shirou tried to say that delicately.

"Oh they look like the ones displayed on those artworks of the 14th century?" Rias said with a chuckle.

"No... rather they did not have a 'definite shape' they existed in non-existance... they materialized by bringing a piece of 'their world' and manifesting that way... they are beings composed of imaginary numbers... I am not really good at this kind explanations... sorry" Shirou apologized.

They all blinked.

"W... while I may say I am not really the smartest one here... I just wanna say... What?" Issei said.

"I must concur with Issei-kun... I have no idea what you mean" Akeno said.

"Let's say that they are amorphous entities... they have no shape, and they can't exist in this world, so they bring with them a 'part of their own world' and create a barrier around themselves to protect themselves using the piece as a 'shield' against the world trying to 'correct the abnormality' as demons and devils are an anomaly to the world" Shirou said.

"T... that sounds rather harsh, I am glad to be a devil in here" Issei said with a relieved sight.

"Anyways... I was kicked out of the church due to learning **that secret** and now I am Rias knight... kuhuhuh... to think someone like me... ahhh.. yes... an excomulgate person is fit to become a devil" she said

"Do you regret it?" Shirou asked.

"No... I can't say I do... I choose this on my own... I was angry, I was scared, I was lonely and my world was shattered... what else could I do but move forward?" Xenovia said with a sigh.

"And your sword?" Shirou asked.

"Oh... you mean my Durandal, don't worry about it... they decided to let me keep it, I am the only master of that sword after all so they decided to make some... tweaks to it for me to use it" Xenovia said with a smile.

"Oh that is good, there is nothing worst than a weapon who hurts its wielder" Shirou said.

"Still does the church... **know** of Michael's deceit?" Shirou asked.

"No, or rather, they do not WISH to know... it seems like they are like Irina... only a thousand times worst, they know of God's death though, as since I learned of it I was kicked out... or would have, had I deigned to return, but I think I like this deal better" She said with a smirk.

So... the questions still remained.

"AH... that's right... you still hadn't answered my question, so... back in your world, what did you use to do?" Rias asked.

Shirou sighed, as they all looked at him.

"Promise not to laugh?" Shirou said.

They agreed.

"I was... and still am... a hero of justice" Shirou said.

Kiba and Koneko turned themselves around as their body's where shivering.

Shirou was deadpanned "You two are laughing... aren't you?" he said.

"N... no... no...not at... *snort* at all" Kiba said as he tried to control his mirth.

Koneko had a straight poker face, but the slight movement of her eyebrows gave it away.

"Fuhuhuhu... Shirou-kun, that is a rather fanciful thing to say, while I cannot deny you have the skills and power, but... aren't you far away from you goal, after all, we ARE devils" She said with a smile.

"Yes, you are devils, however the world is not black and white, you who are devils, are kind and good... if some are a bit perverted" Shirou said.

Kiba bowed "I am sorry that our Issei is a pervert he said"

"Don't apologize for me damn it!" Issei yelled as Kiba chuckled.

"That is a rather jaded way of thinking Shirou" Rias said with her on smile.

"I meet beings that where so far from being humans... while being kinder than any human you may have seen" Shirou said.

Yes, Arcueid had that effect on everyone, she may be a rather annoying person, due to her personality, but she was kind one.

A shame Shirou hated with a passion the one who was with her... Shiki Tohno.

Shirou and Shiki could never see eye to eye as they are different in their core.

One was selfless, the other was selfish.

But it was ok... they might not see eye to eye but they could cooperate... somewhat... weellll... not really.

Both of them almost killed each other.

Shirou wanted to save the people in a village that where being razed by ghouls, Shiki decided to just kill them all and get it over with.

Shirou and Shiki's fight would only end up on M.A.D, Mutual Assured Destruction.

Shirou would end up overusing his circuits and die, and Shiki would die as well from overworking his mystic eyes.

Fortunately Arcueid stopped both with a karate chop to their heads and rendering them unconscious.

Shirou's face was twitching at remembering that.

"Anyways, I still have some reservations to devils and fallen angels, but so far they have been upfront with me... and with the information I got from Kokabiel..." Shirou said.

That information did not paint the angels as a wholly virtuous beings, or rather they twisted the meaning of it.

"I am... rather uncomfortable with what I learned to be honest... right now I want nothing more than to kill that, but if I did... humans would pay for it uh?" Shirou said.

They nodded.

Also to meet that Angel would be rather hard.

"By the way... what did you mean with an 'upcoming conflict'?" Rias asked

"Is strange, is it not... this came out of the left field, his anger and wrath of Kokabiel festered, hut as a millennial being, how then, did someone who learn the steps of patience, no matter fallen or not, as an angel, why did it overflow... why did he hatch this plan? It wasn't something that just one decides on a whim... no... he was 'pushed' like all people who start wars an genocides... there is 'something' that is being plotted and the battle with Kokabiel was the 'opening act', a warning sign, I seen them before" Shirou said.

The people dying due to 'gas leaks', was just a coverup to what really happened, servant Caster was actually siphoning the life force of people from all over town, not enough to kill them, but to cause a rather severe health problems.

"_You will die if you don't summon your servant... Onii-san_"

"Shirou?" Rias said as Shirou looked lost in thought.

"Yes... there is something coming, you best train even more... I need to rest, even if I am healed I still need to rest for the physical fatigue" Shirou said.

"I see, by the way Shirou... I was told to give you this" Rias said as she put on the now clear dinning room table's surface a sleek looking suitcase.

Shirou opened it.

"T... This is... what is this?!" Shirou said in shock.

"Well... Kokabiel wanted to start a second Great War, not to mention that he had a bounty on his head on the underworld at the devils side, while many people where claiming that you shouldn't receive the reward, it was decided that you should by the council, as you had done a great service and had brought much honor to our family, regardless of race" Rias said.

If Rin saw this much money... she would probably have a heart attack, but not before asking Bazzet for a couple of resurrecting runes.

It would solve her financial problems, due to her use or rather expensive items as her mystic codes.

Gems.

Yes, that right, she used rather expensive jewels and gems to cast her spells.

Something like that... would bankrupt anyone, well save Luviagelita Edelfelt, whose family account was so large that even the word large would be small in comparison to how vast it is.

Still this was a rather sizable amount.

"WOAH! w... what is this?!" Issei said in shock.

"Well that is his reward for defeating Kokabiel" Kiba said.

"B.. but that is... that looks like like a ransom payment... no... A PRIME MINISTER'S salary!" Issei said in both shock and awe.

"Well... Kokabiel WAS a rather dangerous individual, he is one of the high ranking fallen that survived the Great War" Kiba explained.

"I gladly accept, with this I don't need to work part time on that place" Shirou said.

"Oh? Where did you use to work?" Akeno said.

Shirou looked down "tler caffe"

"Ara? Where did you say?" Akeno pushed with a smile.

"I used to work in a Buttler caffe ok? They pay is good, and people enjoy the way I make their pastries and coffe" Shirou said.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko and even Asia and Xenovia pictured Shirou in a classical butler outfit, his hair neatly combed back.

"Can I serve you... ojou-san?"

They all turned around.

"T... that attack power" Akeno said as she cleaned her bleeding nose.

"Hahahaha... that... what was that?" Asia said confused at what happened to her.

"That kind of power... how frightening" Xenovia said with a chuckle.

"so... if we did that for the school's festival... uhmm, that would definitely be a hit" Rias muttered.

"Anyways, since all is over I will be back to rest, if you need me just contact me, so... Rias 'onee-san' I will see you later" Shirou said.

"Ah... take care" with that they excused themselves.

With that Shirou went back to his room. Mittelt was sleeping in his bed so he decided to just crash on his couch.

**2 days later**

Shirou was already feeling better, but Mittelt was acting like an overbearing mother and wanted to do the shopping herself.

He let her go as she pleased and he made the meals... but today he wanted to buy something to drink from the corner store.

It was a bright sunny day, it was only partially cloudy, it was a rather inconspicuous day, a day like any other.

He went in and the cashier greeted him, he returned the greeting and chatted for a while, he then went for two bottled waters and some plum flavored ramune for her, as it's her favorite.

He went back home and put the 3 bottles of ramune and a single water bottle on his fridge and went out with the one left in his hand. It was still cold, and he wanted to stretch his legs.

He went to a park nearby...

The lake in there was also soothing, with the ducklings swimming peacefully.

He laid back on the grass, the scent of nature was rather strong.

And then … he felt it... a rather large and rather familiar power.

"N... no way... it can't be... Zelretch?" Shirou said in shock as he saw a ripple in the sky, the scent of power was unmistakeable.

"GYAAAH!" a female voice shouted from the portal.

And then... 'something' flew out and separated into 15 small spheres... one of them remained with the person in the sky and begun to fall down.

A pink ball of light... and then the light vanished.

"Damn it!" Shirou cursed as he rushed to the Unidentified Human Object falling down.

He reinforced his body to the max and then...

BOOOM

He managed to grab her … however the speed plus gravity on the small person falling down... well...

"Jesus... what the hell?" Shirou said as he was now 3 feet deep into a crater.

He opened his eyes, it was blurry... but he recognized the being on top of him.

"I... Illya!?" he said in shock.

**Minutes laters**

Shirou was back.

"oh Shirou... you are back" Mittelt said and then looked at the ragged look of Shirou and who he was carrying.

"Shirou... I never knew you had those tastes... and I was here and willing" she said.

"wh... what?! No! She... she is" Shirou said.

"Illyasviel... my sister" Shirou said.

Mittelt's eyes widdened as she looked at him and at her.

"_n... nothing in common_" she thought.

"I was adopted" Shirou said deadpanned.

"Ah... that makes sense... but wait... then how-?" Mittelt said

"I don't know... but I am going to find out" Shirou said. "But let her sleep" Shirou said as he looked at Illya nostalgically.

**2 hours later**

"onii-chan" Illya said in her sleep.

"She must been having a rough time" Shirou said.

His blood however, ran cold when he saw a card on her hand.

"Archer"

He decided to ignored it, it had to be a coincidence... right?

"Mittelt, please keep this under wraps for the time being ok? Make sure she is comfortable" Shirou said.

There was something odd about this...

"_Shirou... live_"

She said that as she used her life to make sure I wouldn't die

I was supposed to die that day.

It was sheer luck that I did not die from a stroke when I defeated Saber, who became tainted by the Grail's mud, or when I defeated Kotomine Kirei... internalizing the reality marble

Shirou saved Sakura, and Rin...but he lost her... Saber... and Ilya sacrificed herself to reverse the breakdown of Shirou's body by using the "Dress of Heaven"

She was so beautiful, she looked like the fairies normal humans thought of.

"_Live_"

How... she was dead, but she is here... was it due to Blue? Or could it be due to her own sorcery? Heaven's Feel was a lost true magic, so using an incomplete version would have some repercussions.

He smiled as he remembered Kotomine's face how he killed him

"Tha...that blade!" he said in shock.

The Azoth blade, it was a gift from Rin's father to Kotomine as he graduated from learning magic, it was a 'graduation present' of sorts.

It was with that same blade Kotomine killed Rin's father and then made a pact with Gilgamesh on the last war.

Shirou flooded the sword as he punctured Kotomine's literally cursed heart, a heart made by the grail's mud, and exploded as the energy of the blade overloaded Kotomine's body, making it blow in gory chunks.

To date, that single memory is one that made him smile the most, the first being his meeting with Saber.

What could had happen... was this... really Illya? Was it a lie? Or something else?

Shirou sighed, he needed to buy more drinks.

**2 hours later**

"_Illya... wake up... wake up Illya or you going to be late to school"_ Shirou said as he shock Ilya to wake her up.

"Ah... Onii-chan... Good morning" she said sleepily.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oi, Illya" Shirou said.

"Good morning Kiss" she said as she kissed him.

"MURGH!"

She woke up to the strange sound... only to see her kissing a blonde haired girl.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed.

Shirou then arrived.

"Illya!?" he said as he slammed he door open.

He saw Illya and Mittelt in mid kiss.

"Ah... sorry, carry on" he said as he closed the door gently.

"I... IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Mittelt said with a deep blush.

**10 minutes and a lengthy explanation later**

"I see.. anyways... Illya, what are you doing here? What happened?" Shirou said.

"Onii-chan!" She said as she begun to tear up and hugged him, it was as she hadn't seen me for a while... which would make sense since **that** happened.

"Here, drink this..." Shirou said.

"Shirou... where is mom and dad... and Sella and Leys?" Illya asked.

"Mom... and dad? Illya are you ok?" Shirou asked a bit worried.

"What are you... you... you are my brother right? Shirou... right?" Illya asked worried.

"Yes... I am your brother... no matter where am I... I always will" Shirou said as he hugged the little girl.

"Bu... but mom... and dad... where are they?" Illya asked.

He was wrong, this Illya was not the same, this Illya was one that lived with her family, outside of the Einzberns's control, raised as a normal person... but how did she got here to this reality?

Wait... if she recognized me as well... does it mean that there was a 'Emiya Shirou' that lived with Kiritsugu Emiya... but... who was the mother?

"Here... drink some of this" Mittelt said as she gave Illya her plum ramune.

She drunk it greedily... and then.

"**Curse spawn of the Einzbern... curse... I shall not allow you to have this victory without any sort of repercussions... you will never go back to your world... I will slap you out and spit you off the path to your own reality, and you shall never get rid of my curse... Kahahahaha... suffer and drawn in despair Einsben spawn!**" Julian Ainsworth cursed as he shot his hatred filled curse using the grail's mud, his ambittion was twarted by Illya, Kuro and Miyu, they managed to save the world without anyone dying.

However, this was something Julian Ainsworth could not, WOULD not tolerate.

His legend was set in stone, and they brazenly crushed it... they changed the end of it and he was left legendless.

He decided to make Illya suffer for her 'crime'

"URRRG!" She begun to hold her body as black wisps of power begun to grab hold of her.

"Shirou... wh... what is going on?!" Mittelt said in shock.

"**Curse you Einzbern... curse you**" a dark and hate filled voice said.

"This is... a conceptual curse?" Shirou said in shock.

Shirou traced a dagger, it was a ritual dagger.

"RULE BREAKER!" Shirou yelled.

The curse did not want to leave, it fought as it pushed back, but against this dagger it was useless, it was an Anti-Thaumaturgy noble phantasm... and true to it's legend it broke trough the curse.

Illya then stopped and lay listlessly on the bed.

"Damn it... Mittelt do you have any spells that could heal her somewhat, I rather not have to call Asia" Shirou said.

"I have something that would sooth the pain, but it won't do much other than that" Mittelt said.

"Then I have no choice" Shirou said.

**Hyoudou household 6PM**

*Brrriiiiiing brrriiiiiing*

"Ah... yes, good evening... a yes... ah, yes... Asia-chan... you have someone calling you... a boy I think Shirou?" Ms Hyoudou said.

"Ah, yes... coming" Asia said as Shirou could hear her steps rushing down.

"Ah, Shirou-kun, yes? How can I help you? Oh? Yes... ah I see... should I tell the rest? No? I see... very well I will be there shortly" she said.

"Issei-kun... I have to go to Shirou-kun's house... I will be back ok?" Asia said to him.

"ok, do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

She shook her head "Don't worry I will be fine, also is close by so don't' worry" Asia said as she went back down and put on her shoes.

**Shirou's house**

"So... what will happen now?" Mittelt asked "I have no doubts that Asia will not be able to keep a secret worth damn"

"Yes, but I rather have her give her a look a see" Shirou said "Also, it would be cheaper than going to a underground doctor"

"That is true" Mittelt said as he nodded.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Ah... coming" Mittelt said, she answered the door.

"Ah, sorry for intruding" Asia said.

She went to see inside and saw Shirou grabbing the hand of a young little white haired girl, she had so many bruises.

"Oh dear Lord" Asia said in shock and then "Ouch... wh... what?! I can't even use that as an expression? No matter what on earth happened to her?"

"I don't know, but can you heal her? Her bruises and the like are not life threatening, but it would still ncie to have them healed... what I am concerned is what happened on the inside" Shirou said.

Asia then used Twilight Healing and noticed a LOT of wrong things on the girl, she had been hurt so much in so many ways... her body... was produced defectively, ergo it only had a rather limited life-span, however Twilight Healing could heal and fix it.

Illya's body begun to heal itself, her bruises and the like begun to slowly but surely become undone.

Illya's breathing begun to normalize, it seems like the curse tried to ravage Illya's body before going, as a way to 'kill her while seeing the people she loved' a spiritual and emotional torture to both the people she loved and herself.

Shirou I wouldn't allow that.

And thanks to Asia's Twilight Healing, I was able to save my (probable) sister.

He was glad, he fell to his knees... Illya... Illya was alive... and he let flow tears of joy.

For once... something good had happened to him, he was able to save someone without sacrificing someone else.

**Underworld**

"Oh... Grafia, how is it going... the plans for the negotiation?" Sirzechs asked.

"It is going smoothly, the other Maouhs have also agreed to it and have received the approval of the other 2 actions, the place for negotiation has also been set" Grayfia said.

"Well this is going to be great, and since it's going to be 'Parent's visit day' on Rias school I can visit my two lovely little siblings" Sirzechs said with a smile.

The devil king(s) where coming to Kuoh Academy.

Chapter end


	11. Chapter 10

Hero DxD BorN

Author's notes: HAHAHA! You all thought I was just a faker, didn't you?

Well then, what do you say now? I bet you never saw that huge plot twist uh?

UH!? Anyways, this will be my last chapter... for a while... I need to rest, I have not stopped writing chapters and I even wrote while sick, so I need to rest anyways this short chapter is just a bit of 'filler' I hope you enjoy it regardless... oh... it seems we have a guest

Ruby: ahh... yes~, finally a chance to shine, a magical girl Prisma Illya on scene!

Author: Ah, Ruby... thanks for meeting with me, is a pleasure to have you.

Ruby: hohoho, you are a nice one aren't you, who would have thought you would make such a twist, YES! Twists like this is what magical girl are all about!, thank you for having me, please take care of me *bow*

Author: so what are your thoughts about this development?

Ruby: uhmmm... well this did come right out of the left field, to be honest everyone thought you will just rip off from "A Demon Lord's Hero", and they where not unjustified, you did use a LOT from it, but you did have the decency to credit him on chapter 7, unlike other authors who would just delete flaming comments about it, but still you did edit certain parts, by the way... you are gonna add more to that chapter 8?

Author: Yes, I am actually adding more to it, it's just a few things, but it will really add more to the story in the emotional portion of it.

Ruby: oooo~h, can you give me a hint? Come on... I will let you be a magical girl for a while *nudge nudge*

Author: While I wouldn't mind since it sounds fun and I am quite comfortable with my sexuality I will have to decline, since I **KNOW** that you like to embarrass your user's... oh, speaking of.

"Ruuuuuubyyyyy"

*SMASH*

Ruby: Oh... Rin-san... as passionate as usual... is something wrong?

Rin: YOU NEARLY LEFT US FOR DEAD ON THAT KALEIDO RIFT! YOU BASTARD! APOLOGIZE! APOLOGIZE DAMN IT!

She begun to stretch and twist Ruby

Ruby: Ruby... RUBY WILL NOT... YIELD TO VIOLENCE

Author: well there you have it... uhmm... I better get with the story... ah... Rin, we still need.

Ruby: GAHHH! my... MY INNARDS... Rin... Uncle... UNCLEEEE!

Author: uhm... an... anyways... let's get on with it... Rin...stop... STOP IT DAMN IT! We still need Ruby for later on in following chapters!

Chapter 10: Sibling reunion/ Explanations

"Shirou... who is this young girl?" Asia asked as she begun to heal.

"Illya, Illyasviel von Einzbern... and she is... my sister" Shirou said as tears begun to fall down his face.

It was so weird, so alien to see such a expression on him, but, it also showed just how kind Shirou is.

**Sleeping Illya's dream**

"You're going to save the world? Don't run your mouth off... as if you know a damn thing" Julian said as he looked down on her and the others from so high up.

"EVEN THE WORLD ITSELF REJECTS YOU! I WON'T LET YOU USE MIYU AS YOUR PAWN" Illya yelled.

"My pawn? He asked confused... no... she is not my pawn, not my only one... you too... what you have hidden deep inside you... who would have thought it would land on my hands" Julian said as he put his hand on his face.

His eyes where cold and uncaring.

"Thanks to you... I know have the power to make my legend come true" Julian said.

"WHY!? This will not save anyone, this will only make the people turn into 'beings with no humanity'... such a thing" Rin said.

"Such a thing would be better than the alternative, my way... my 'justice' is the best path, and I will not allow any of you to stop my legend"

Tanaka became a blade... a blade which was too hot for anyone to wield.

"If you are willing to kill one person for the sake of the greater good, then I am willing to accept all the evil that comes with stopping you, do you have enough resolve... 'hero of justice'?" Shirou said as he grabbed the sword that the girl had become.

"SHIROU EMIYA! just how much, how much are you going to meddle in my plans, SHIROU EMIYA!" Julian yelled "THERE IS NO ROLE FOR YOU TO PLAY IN MY LEGEND" he said.

"Give me a break... there is no legend if there are no humans for them to remember!" Shirou said as he charged at Julian.

This revelation make him falter for a second.

"No... this is not the way"

They all turned towards to see Illya and Miyu's eye vacant.

"The wish of the one who has the strongest image, the most purest of intentions" Illya and Miyu said in unison.

"That is right, my wish... my justice, they would be foremost then" Julian said with a cruel and cold smirk.

"No, while you have the strongest image of it, your wish in too dark and evil, you have taken no one in account, have you ever thought of the rest of people? Would they rather live like the shape you want them to be? Or rather spend their time with those they love?" both girls said in unison.

"Then what about mine? While I don't wish to use either you or my sister, is my wish acceptable?" Shirou asked.

"While you image and purpose are both clear and concise... the only care of a single person, that kind of wish... it cannot pass" they said again.

"If you will not allow my legend to come... then I will take you by force!" Julian said as he rushed in.

Shadow hand of code to bind both Illyasviel and Miyu and Flash air to steal the contents of the Grail.

"I will not allow that" a voice said.

An image of a white haired woman with red eyes appeared.

She was wearing a mystic code... Dress of Heaven, with the magic she countered Julian who avoided touching it like the plage.

"That is..." Julian said recognizing it.

"Shirou... your wish is selfish, but I can understand... we can understand" she said as many copies of herself came to view.

While they looked the same, they where not.

They where the ancestors...

Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern.

She was the 'core' of the Holy Grail.

She looked down on Julian,her staring down on him like he was trash, while giving a look of pity to Shirou.

He understood, he wanted the happiness for his sister, but... would such happiness be the one ideal for her.

"You lowly homunculus think you can stop me... I will not, I SHALL NOT SUFFER THIS! DO NOT STARE DOWN ON ME THE HERO OF JUSTICE!" he said as he attacked.

"You dumb idiotic child, pathetic clinging to the lie of 'heroism' that your so called 'justice' calls for, you wish will never be, even if you force the activation of the Grail" Justeaze said looking at him with both pity and contempt.

Wires of gold appeared as they tried to snare Julian.

"NAIVE NAIVE NAIVE! My legend is already set in Stone!"

*Shuck*

"W... what?" Julian said in shock

Shiruo had stabbed with the Tanaka sword.

"I... impossible... how?" Julian said in shock as he saw the blade breaking his body down into aether.

"b... but how?! My legend..." Julian said.

"Silly boy, you don't understand, you saved the world... your magical power will be siphoned into the grail, your power will save humans, just not in the way you envisioned" she said,

"But then... whose... whose wish is being granted?" Julian asked.

"Why... my cute great great great great granddaughter of course, her wish was the purest one of all... it had shape and it had **greed**... to not let neither go" Justeaze said.

"N... No... I don't accept that... that ending is... UNNACEPTABLE!" Julian said as he used Flash air the escape the sword, but still he had the wound, it was slowly eating at him like a curse.

"Oh... it's suits you to crawl in the ground, mongrel, it seems that the **greed** and heartfelt **wish** of a little girl destroyed your legend, hahahaha how delightful... but behold, humanity will persevere, humanity will live on... so (fake) hero... rejoice... for your magic is the price for your wish..." Gilgamesh said as he made Ea appear on his hand.

With a swing the barrier of realities laid bare.

Then with a use of Flash air he made half of his body reach Illya inside the rift.

"**Curse you... I shall curse you, take my hatred and my wrath, drown in the vile of my anger and die with my pain... I SHALL NOT LET YOU HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!"** Julian yelled as he made a curse flow to Illya and Ruby.

"N...No good, it's a point-blank magic attack... the barrier..." Ruby said

Crash

A black tendril begun to wrap around Illya and begun to choke it.

"Oh... splendid... no wonder you where a candidate for heroic spirit" Gilgmesh said.

"But... you should learn your place... whipped dog" he said as he shot a single blade to his head.

As he was about to grab hold of Illya but a dark barrier prevented him to touch her.

"How outrageous this human... what a sore looser" Gilgamesh said with a angry smirk.

He wanted but could not, should he touch it... his body would disappear, this was the highest level curses, way beyond what he could handle.

If a human touched it, or a magus... well.. the results would not be pretty.

"ILLYA!" Miyu shouted as Illya disappeared in a blob of darkness.

**Shirou's apartment**

"MIYU!" Illya woke up.

She woke up in a strange room, there was 2 girls with blond hair next to her bed and Shirou was leaning against a wall...

Wait... Shirou.

"O... Onii-san?" Illya asked.

Shirou moved fast... he grasped Illya on his arms and wrapped her around her.

"Illya" he said... as she felt tears come from his eyes.

"onii-chan" she said tearing up

"uh, is she awake?" Asia said as she woke up. "Ah... that is so great, I am so glad, you sister is with you again Shirou-san" Asia said with a smile.

"She is gonna need some water, I'll go fetch some" Mittelt said.

"You are my brother, right? Emiya Shirou... you know me, right? And Rin? And Luvia?" Illya asked.

"Yes... I know of Rin and Luvia" Shirou said taken back by her questions.

"_Wait... how does she know of Luvia? She never got to meet her_" Shirou tough.

"I... I am home right? Where is Miyu... Kaa-san, Otou-san?" She asked as she looked around.

Shirou sighed, this was Illya but not his Illya.

"I see... Illya you might wanna lie down" Shirou said. "Asia, please let us have some privacy"

Asia nodded as she also went to tell Mittelt to not eavesdrop on them.

And then he told him where she was, who he was, and what has happened.

"S...so... I..." Illya said.

"Yes, you... or rather your alternate, was also one who was to be a vessel of the Holy Grail, due to things happening... I was almost dead... I was supposed to die, I managed to stop the corrupted grail from activating and destroying the world... however, your alternate... she decided to use the 3rd magic... Heaven's Feel... and she used her own life to make sure my body would not break down..." Shirou said.

"_Live_"

"So... this onii-chan... is also a magus?" Illya asked.

Shirou nodded.

"How did you get here?" Shirou asked.

And so Illya explained.

"My... alternate in there was like that? Heehh... how irritating, I can't believe it, but... I can't deny it, obviously there must be a selfish Emiya Shirou out there in the vast edge of the multiverses" he said with a sigh.

"You are taking this very well" Illya said with a slight twitch of her eyes

"Well... I use to work for the church and the magus association, I am a freelancer like otou-san after all" Shirou said.

"EH!? Firelancer?"

"Freelancer, someone who works for a commission" Shirou said.

"Wait... otou-san was a frilancer?" she said.

"Close enough, and yes... he was" Shirou said.

"wait... you said was as he stopped working as one?" Illya asked.

Shirou shook his head

"Kiritsugu... otou-san... he passed away when I was 9" Shirou said.

"Wait... wait... then what about Kaa-san, about me?" I never learned what happened to your mother, but when we meet, well... it wasn't the best way to meet" Shirou said as he scratched his face.

"You better summon your servant Onii-chan"

" I am here to kill you"

yeah, it wasn't the best introduction.

"I... I... I did that?!" Illya said in shock

"Well it was not **you** but... it was an alternate you... I never knew what happened for you to hate me so much" Shirou said.

She hugged, "but you where my brother right?" She asked.

"I was a crappy brother... in the end, I couldn't protect you" he said as he wrapped her around "That is why... I won't allow you to be hurt... not anymore, as long as I can stop it... your brother will protect you, but to be honest" he said feelign awkward "you where 19 years old when we meet"

"EEEH!? Really? Was I a beautiful woman? Illya said as she imagined herself looking like her mother.

"Well... you where... cute?" Shirou said.

Shirou learned that is best to let things be ambiguous when you did not have a right answer.

She looked **EXACTLY** as she did right now.

The eternal loli.

Anyways... he knew he would have to go to school, and he couldn't hide Illya here forever, so there was only one thing to do.

"Mittelt, can you escort Asia home for me please? I would still worry, I am going to stay back to prepare for tomorrow, I will also need to call 'nee-san' for a favor" Shirou said.

"n.. nee-san?" Illya asked in shock.

"Well... many things happened" Shirou.

"What... MANY THINGS?" Illya said as she pushed further.

Shirou folded faster than a cheap suit.

"Ahh... then why dind't you say so... I thought you where a... what was it that Ruby called it.. 'player'?" Illya said.

Shirou felt a physical blow when she said that.

He did had sex with Saber... Rin... Sakura... Saber AND Rin... Rider, Rider AND Sakura, Bazzet, Caren... well you get the idea.

"Anyways... you need to rest tomorrow I'll see about enrolling you to school, but what are we going to do, regardless of everything, even if I say we are siblings (which is true), we look nothing alike, I understand why, and even acknowledge the reason, as I am the adopted child of Kiritsugu tou-san... however people will get the wrong idea" Shirou said.

"Wrong... idea?" Illya asked.

"Ahh... never mind, I will deal with that when time comes, I gonna ask her for help, also don't mention ANYTHING about your would, just let them think that you are from my world and got stuck looking for me" Shirou said.

"I don't understand, but ok... because... I trust my Onii-san" she said.

"now... 'sleep'" Shirou said as he poured prana to his eyes and words.

"Yeah...good... night" She said as she fell to sleep.

"Shirou... I am back, so... we wait till tomorrow?" Mittelt asked.

"yeah... I need to talk to Rias" Shirou said.

**The next morning**

Shirou sighed, he asked Sona to Excuse Millet from class today, he didn't give much of a reason other than her not feeling well to come and that he left her with anything she would need.

She sighed.

"You gotten involved in something weird and or difficult... haven't you?" Sona half said and half asked.

"Hahaha... was I that transparent?" Shirou asked.

"You are too much of a good guy" Sona said with a half smile.

"Don't worry, is nothing earth changing, I don't think we are having one till a few more days... speaking of... what's this?" Shirou said as he looked at a leaflet.

"Oh... this is the Parent Visiting day for school, is on 4 days from today" Sona said.

"I see..." Shirou looked at it.

"Anyways, please excuse me Kaichou" he said.

"wait" she stopped him.

Shirou turned around "When is just us... you can call me by my given name" she said with a nod.

"yes, understood Kiach- Sona" he said with a smile.

As he left closing the door.

"He is an interesting human isn't he?" she said wistfully.

Shirou had to wait till lunch time.

"Ah, Shirou... you where looking for me?" Rias asked.

"Yes, I need to ask you for a favor" Shirou said.

**10 minutes and a lengthy fabricated explanation later**

"I see, so that would explain the powerful magical wave I felt last night" Rias said.

"Yes, and I was wondering if you could help me with her, my little sister needs her schooling until we find a way to get back home" Shirou said.

"I see, yes... since you are my little brother, then she is also my little siste... Hyaah... I am getting so many new sibblings!" She said with a smile.

"AH... that is... ah... whatever, is not like any women actually listen to what I am gonna say" Shirou said with a sigh.

So... Rias send her familiar to make the documentation needed.

"That's right I will need to have a picture of her, recent one, so I will be coming to your home" Rias said with a smile.

"Hey buchou, is it alright if I come along?" Issei asked.

"Sure, if it's ok with you, Shirou?" Rias asked.

"Sure... " Shirou said "But if you even try to do something perverted, what I did to Kokabiel will seem like heaven compared to what I will do with you" Shirou said as many swords appeared and surrounded Issei.

"Wo... Woah... calm down... I am not into little girls" Issei said.

KICK

"GAH!" Issei said.

Koneko kicked him on the shin.

"pervert" Koneko said.

Shirou looked at Koneko, she looked... sad for some reason?

Anyways... let's head over.

**Shirou's appartment**

Clack

Shirou used his key to unlock the door.

They went to the only other room.

Illya was on her bed, with cute pink Pjs

"Shirou... is she"" Rias said.

"Before any of you get any shots at me, yes, she is my sister, yes, we look nothing alike, and that is because I was adopted" Shirou said.

"ohhh... ruin my fun, why don't you" Rias said as she pouted.

"hahaha... is good to know Rias's brother's strike zone" Issei said with a playful smirk.

Shirou glared at him, he could see a sword manifesting in front of him.

"I was joking sheesh!" Issei said.

"Onii-san, who are they?" Illya asked.

"Hello, I am Rias Gremory, nice to meet you" She said with a kind and warm smile.

"Ah... I am Illyaviel con Einzbern, nice to meet you" she said with a tired smile

"SOOO CUUUUTE!" Rias said as she glomped Illya

"Ahhhh" Illya was getting dizzy from being shaken by Rias and oxygen loss due to being prisoner in between her huge breasts.

"Rias, you are depriving much needed oxygen for my sister" Shirou said.

Illya had swirls on her eyes.

**A few minutes later**

"Anyways, Illya would you mind standing straight I need to take a picture of you for the documents we are going to make of you" Rias said.

"Uhm... is this legal?" she asked.

"Sure, if that helps" Rias said as she took a picture.

"Anyways, now that is out of the way, we need to get your whole name, would you mind writing it down?" Rias said.

"wow... that is a lot of Katakana, must be a pain to write it, uh?" Issei said.

"Hehehe, yeah, a little bit" she said with a coy smile

Issei could not help but think she was the most ADORABLE being ever, on par with Koneko.

Somewhere on the club room Koneko sneezed cutely.

"Someone is talking about me" Koneko said as she looked around.

**Emiya's appartment**

"Anyways, I will get you registered with the school in less than a day, your papers will be done in later this evening and you will have an identity here as well, it will take a bit of work... as Shirou was and orphan, but if I can work with what I have... yes... it should be possible" Rias muttered

"Thank you very much 'anee-san', you are very handy to have around all things told, so anyways, please have something to drink" Shirou said as he put down a tray with cups of barley tea (cold).

"So... about family visiting school in a few days" Shirou said.

Rias almost choked with the drink.

"I... I don't think he is coming... at least I hope not" Rias said.

"I don't get it... are you... against it?" Shirou said.

"well" Rias wanted to say something.

"Fuhuhu... she is such a honest child, she doesn't want to bother her dear older brother since he IS a maou and thus shouldn't waste his time here, at least that is what she believes" Akeno said.

"A.. Akeno!" Rias said all flustered.

"Hahaha..." Shirou laughed a bit awkwardly.

"So... I will also be going to school?" Illya asked.

Rias nodded

"This is only temporary, until we find a way to go home" Shirou said with a kind smile.

Illya blushed as she enjoyed the warmth of his brother's hand.

Even if this was not the 'Emiya Shirou' that was her brother, this was a 'Emiya Shirou' who lost his sister.

In a way, they needed each other, if only for the time being.

"anyways I will send these to dad, she should be enrolled by tomorrow, so I also thought she should get her school uniform... Akeno, please?" Rias said.

"Hai buchou." Akeno said.

Then on her hands, a child sized uniform appeared on her hands.

"here... this will help, try it on" Akeno said.

Shirou left the room for a while as he took the tray with the cups, already empty of barley tea.

Issei also decided to leave and go to the kitchen, surprisingly he went on his own, thought it could also be the slight killing intent emanating from Shirou

He cleaned them and put them on their rack to dry.

"Onii-chan, what do you think?" Illya called.

Issei put his hand under his chin and nodded.

"She looks very cute, like a child model" he said sagely.

"Is a good thing she takes after her mother" Shirou nodded as well.

Illya blushed with a slight smile.

"Yes... she is so adorable!" Rias said as she hugged Illya.

"Ah... R-Rias-san... uncle... unclee!" Illya said.

"This... is bad" Shirou said.

"Yes... very bad, in many levels" Issei said while his face had a slight twitch.

And so they all left back to their own devices.

"They seem pretty nice people" Illya said.

"Yeah..." Shirou said, less be said about Issei the better.

At least his strike zone was NOT in Illya's age range.

Else he would have a painful experience.

"Tomorrow you go to school, you gonna sleep in my room, I will sleep on the couch" Shirou said.

"O... Onii-chan... can... can you keep me company?" Illya said as she begged with those sad ruby red eyes, now in puppy-eye mode.

And so, due to him being such a nice guy he and Illya slept on the same bed.

**Next morning**

"Shirou... wake up, we got school...oh my!" Mittelt saw what laid under the covers.

Shirou had a sunburst scar on his chest, near by where the heart should be, as he sleep without a shirt, and cuddling next to him was his sister with a smile on her face.

Shirou woke up, as he felt a slender arms surrounding his arm, digging into his chest, her head was next to his chest as if seeking his warmth.

"Illya... wake up" Shirou said.

"ah... Shirou... be careful if you wake her up..." Mittelt said but.

Illya wrapped her arms around Shirou... "Dream... then I don't mind... good morning... Onii-chan" she said as she planted a deep kiss on Shirou.

This left him speechless and stumped.

Mittelt's body was twitching... she wanted to laugh so hard.

"No... a word" Shirou said as she still had the half sleep loli hanging from his neck.

"What a weird... dream... I still could feel it... it looked more real than a dream would... lucid dream?" Illya asked herself.

Mittelt was stiffing a chuckle, Illya looked at her, did she know something she didn't?

"here... you have to go to right, that is the elementary section, behave ok? We have the same lunch time so you can look for me and Mittelt, we will be nearby to go to the occult research club" Shirou said.

"oh? You are into the occult?" Illya asked.

"Well... I think it will be better for you to find out then than here" Shirou said vagely.

Illya blinked.

**Elementary section 5****th**** grade**

"Students, we have an exchange student here, please come in" a kind looking teacher said.

The boys and girls gasped as a beautiful white haired girl came in.

"Good morning, I am Illyasviel Von Einzbern... pleasure to meet you" She said feeling a bit scared.

For good measure she decided to bring Ruby with her, even tough Ruby was currently in 'Recovery Mode', and thus.

"Wow... what a pretty broach!" a girl said.

"You watch Magical Girl Milky Spiral 7?" they asked.

"uhmm... n... no... I haven't-" she said.

"Wow you got such pretty eyes!" another girl said.

"Th... thank you" She said still feeling a bit awkward.

"How did you get here?" another asked.

"Ah... my older brother brought me here" she said.

"Oh? Does he come to this school?" they asked.

"Y.. yes..." she said feeling a bit intimidated by them.

"So.. who is he? Do we know him?" another asked.

"Sh... Shirou... Emiya Shirou" she said.

"EEEH!? He is your brother?" they all said in shock.

"Y.. you know him?" she said.

"well yes, he helped my music group's A/C unit broke, he managed to get it working again" on timid girl said.

"Yes! And he also helps the School maintenance guy with some repairs whenever he has free time" another said.

Another nodded "yes, and along with Kiba Yuuto he is one of the top 10 hotties from school"

"H... HOTTIE!?" Illya said in shock.

"you didn't know? Tough... there are many who are hopping for a KibaxEmiya LB scene" another one said with a blush in her face and fantasized.

"WHHHHAAAATTTTT! Who is Kiba!? WHO IS SPREADING THIS?!" Illya said as she grabbed the poor girl and shook her violently.

"AWAWAWAWAWA"

Then... the perverted duo shivered, feeling an intense sense of doom.

Kiba also felt a cold shiver crawl up his back.

"Targeted" Koneko said.

"uh? Koneko?" Kiba said.

"Someone is targeting you... or so I believe" she said.

"I... am rather dubious is 'that' kind of targeting" Kiba said.

"Still, be careful... I would be sad if you where gone" Koneko said.

Kiba patted her head "I might not be as strong as Shirou... but I can still take care of myself" Kiba said with a smile.

She nodded with a smile.

**Lunch time**

"Shirou-nii!" she said as she waved to get his attention, which is not that hard due to her unique hair coloring and eyes.

Shirou waved as Illya ran towards him.

"Don't worry about lunch I brought a bentou big enough for both... now we have to go and see 'Rias-nee' for your documents" Shirou said.

"Oh... I get to eat with Onii-chan then!" she said with a smile.

"Oh.. hey there dream kisser" Mittelt said.

"eh... dream kisser?" Illya said confused.

"N.. never mind that... come Mittelt, let's go in" Shirou said with a blush as he messed her hair, much to her annoyance.

Still she smiled "_Having a family like this... doesn't feel bad at all_" she thought.

**Occult Research Club room**

"Oh ototou... welcome back and you brought Illya" Rias said with a kind smile.

"Since we are here, it would be best, for convenience sake for you all to show your 'true selves'" Shirou said.

"You sure? I don't want to scare my new imotou" Rias said with a smile.

"She already knows magecraft, so this would be nothing" Shirou said.

"Well Imotou, since you are 'from the other side' allow me to introduce myself, I am Rias Gremory..." She said

Poof poff poff

"And the rest of the people in here are my family, my peerage, and we... are devils" she said as their wings popped out their backs.

**Illyasviel von Einzbern's POV**

_I... Illyasviel von Einzbern have seen many things... I seen magical girls, became one fought against materialized heroic spirits that where corrupted somehow, used their powers, and saved an alternate world from an egotistical messiah-complex brat... beaten a divine descendant and even befriending a counter guardian... but in all my times... I would never imagine this... devils_ _of all things._

_I begun to chuckle... this was absurd... and then... I passed out_.

"Maybe it was a bit too much of a revelation?" Rias questioned.

Chapter end.


	12. Chapter 11

Hero DxD BorN

Authors Notes:

Author: Welcome everyone, I am glad you liked the last chapter, it seems many of you are confused of Illya.

This Illya comes from the spin off series Fate/Kaleid Liner Illya (Zwei and Drei as the follow up as they mean 2 and 3 in German respectively), and thus while having shit ton of mana, does NOT know how to use it, not can she use her family magecraft called wish craft or wish-granting, the ability to bypass the spell process, in other words you only need to know HOW the spell works and not go around making theoretical process like a computer in order to run the program, something akin to using the old D.O.S program and you had to run commands to run a program, wish-craft bypasses that by directly accessing the spell, but it's more costly, let's say a typical spell, let's say a Gndar, costs 5 units of prana, however you either need to learn it and have it grafted into you as a heir of a family by grafting the circuits of the previous heir... the Einzbern family bypasses that by creating homunculus, beings who are artificial humans, but having the 'core' of the original one Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, however the ability to use the "Heaven's Fell" sorcery was lost, in Kaleid Liner, the Holy war never happened, and Kiritsugu escaped with Irisviel, he came here and set up a 'normal home' Shirou was adopted, but since there was no war the reason's of him being adopted evades to date.

This Illya is not Fate/Stay Night Illya, but rather an Illya who never could be, as 'Having a happy family' Illya, however she got into a 'contract' with Ruby... oh speaking of... here we have her younger sister with us... greetings.

Sapphire: It is a pleasure to be here Sensei, do I do feel a bit sad due to me not having any screen time.

Author: Ah... yeah sorry about that, but you and the rest of the cast will have some later on, just not a 'permanent' one, don't worry you will play an important role tough.

Sapphire: is that so? Than I am glad

Author: Sapphire I have to say, you don't 'feel' anything like your elder sister, I like your personality best, while Ruby is fun and a bit of a wild child, I prefer your personality, it seems we 'click'

Sapphire: thank you for the kind words.

Ruby: HEYYYY how can you talk about your older sister like that... that is so cruel T_T

Author: Can... can Kaleido sticks cry?

Sapphire: apparently so

Author: A... Anyways this has been an interesting revelation for Illya, she even fainted.

Sapphire: Indeed, I do hope Illya-san is ok

Author: Don't worry she has her older (more reliable than her real) brother with her.

Sapphire: That is true... she is dealing with this better than expected though.

Author: Oh? How did you expect her to react?

Ruby: Well I was hopping she would just transform and attack the devils and win with the magic of love and justice!

Sapphire: I thought she would go into hysterics.

Author: well I did neither... I think this was for the best

Sapphire: Sensei, a question, what where those lights that spread on the last chapter?

Ruby: OH! So this is an expository tidbit? I wish it was a chapter tough!

Author: Well I was supposed to get a bit of a break... I mean I wrote 11 chapters (counting the prologue) but... I. Just. Can' !

Ruby and Sapphire pat the author's back.

Author: Thanks... *sniff* Anyways... Ruby and Sapphire you will have to wait till later on to appear on the chapter.

Ruby &amp; Sapphire: EH? Whyyy?

Author: Cause there needs to be more development as well as Illya coming to terms with what happened to her, I will explain more in the chapter.

Ruby: Fiiiine...

Author, Ruby and Sapphire: Without Further Ado... here comes the next chapter!

Chapter 11: The occult and Slice of life.

**Point of View of Illyasviel**

_I... Illyasviel von Einzbern have seen many things... I seen magical girls, became one fought against materialized heroic spirits that where corrupted somehow, used their powers, and saved an alternate world from an egotistical messiah-complex brat... beaten a divine descendant and even befriending a counter guardian... but in all my times... I would never imagine this... devils_ _of all things._

_I begun to chuckle... this was absurd... and then... I passed out_.

"Maybe it was a bit too much of a revelation?" Rias questioned.

"Weird... I thought she would have been more comfortable with this, well let her rest, it has been a revelation after another" Shirou muttered the last part.

"Akeno-san, please make a very sweet milk tea for her..." Shirou asked.

"of course" she left to make the beverage.

"O... oni-chan?... what happened? I was fine and then I saw some wings and then I... passed out?" Illya said a bit wearily.

"Here, drink this" Akeno said with a sweet smile.

"H.. hai" Illya too the cup with the hot milk tea and begun to drink it.

Koneko was staring at her with a lot of intensity for some reason.

"A... h... hello?" Illya said.

"hi" Koneko said rather bluntly

Rias and Akeno raise their eyebrows... they could not understand her reaction, only Issei did but he was not telling.

Also he was chuckling... something about a 'maiden's heart is such a mystery'.

He did, however got punched by Koneko rather hard.

After a brief explanation on them, and telling their names (for some reason Illya was glaring at Kiba rather harshly, who just felt a bit uncomfortable at such fierce glare from a small girl) they ate their lunch with a bit of a hurry as Illya passing out had eaten into their lunch time.

Illya's classes where as usual, however she learned more specially since their teacher was no Taiga.

GAAAAAOOOOOOO

A sound on the distance.

"Di... did anyone else hear that?!" a girl said.

Ilya turned around, refusing to acknowledge what happened.

"No... I didn't hear anything" Illya said

"but"

"Didn't... hear... **anything**" she said as she glared at the girl.

"H.. hai?"

**Shirou's class**

Shirou heard it... and he shivered... what... how? Is it possible?

He shook his head... no, that had to be just an illusion, anyways, Issei right now was looking at his hand... flexing it.

"Issei... something wrong?" Shirou asked.

"Ah... oh... Shirou... no, nothing like that... just thinking about something" Issei said.

While Shirou was coming to the battle to confront Kokabiel, Issei had sacrificed his arm to the dragon, for the power to at least get the attention of Kokabiel, but his stats where too low for even the use of Balance breaker to do any good.

Issei was really hurt, not in the physical meaning but rather in his ego.

He had a longinus class Sacred Gear... a Boosted Gear, but he had no skill on HOW to use it.

"Hey Shirou... do you think... you could help me build up my stamina?" Issei asked.

"I don't think is a problem with it... is just... skill-wise... well.. you got NO skill, you do not know HOW to fight... and your 'style' (or lack of) is actually your best bet" Shirou said.

"Eh?" Issei said confused.

"Look at it this way, since you have no style, you use brute strength and speed to overwhelm people, all you need to do is to use it appropriately" Shirou explained.

"Ah... you mean like a tank in a MMORPG?" Issei said.

"Ehh... come again?" Shirou said confussed.

"Come to my house... I'll show you what you missed, seems you mage guys don't play too much" Issei said.

"Eh... Okay, but I'll have to bring Illya and Mittelt" Shirou said.

"No problems... the more the merrier" Issei said.

**Afterschool, Issei's home**

"Ah... excuse me please, thank you very much for having me here" Shirou said.

"Thank you for having us" Illya said a bit intimidated.

"Sorry for intruding" Mittelt said.

"Ah is fine, is good that Issei's circle of friends is expanding" Said the mother.

"I was sure my son would end up as a deviant... or well.. more so than he would be if he was with those 2 other kids" the father said.

"T... that's cruel dad" Issei said with tears in his eyes.

"Anyways... come over my room... I have set up for a bit of gaming, this kind of gaming isn't really popular in Japan, but... I kind of enjoy it" Issei said, he turned the computer on and then waited for the OS to load, then he clicked an icon of a dragon

-Fantasy Art Online-

"Oh! This looks interesting... is that supposed to be you?" Illya asked.

"yeah... I managed to make it look like me in Balance Breaker" Issei said.

He then slumped down "it took me a LOT of time and money to find the armor pieces and to reach a level I could use it" he said

"That would explain why you got such a bad grade a couple days ago on your language test" Shirou said disaprovingly.

"Hey... come on... look at this" Issei said as he explored the town as the two little girls looked over his shoulder.

"ah... Issei, you are playing? Think I could go in?" Asia asked

"Sure I could use the cleric" Issei said.

"Eh? Cleric? You playing a cleric character? My word, that is so ironic!" Mittelt said as she laughed.

"Moh... I might be a devil... but I still believe in the Lord" Asia said as she puffed her cheeks.

Anyways Issei and Asia made a party and managed to get into some dungeons... until...

"Gyah... a... a slime monster!" Asia said.

"damn it... Asia get behind me" Issei said.

"Guhhh... it's... it's melting my armor" Asia said with tears in her eyes.

"... I … I can't kill... it... it's level... I...I can't see it's level... it's just '?' how high is this monster!" Issei said.

5 minutes later

Game... Over

'Want to come back to the last warp point?'

Yes?

**No**

"Well what do you think?" Issei asked.

"Uhmm... it's nice, but is not really my thing" Shirou said, honestly he never cared about those things "Besides, you need to 'grind' on your real life rather than the game" he added with a smirk.

Critical hit on Issei's poor ego.

"Uhmmm seems interesting... but... what are those people saying?" Illya asked.

Actually let's step back, Issei's party which consisted of Asia and 3 other people, apparently someone decided to pull a Leroy Jenkin's as it where and made a while party wipe, all of the died.

And thus, the other party members started to curse the idiot off.

"Th... that would be words not for a girl your age... there is a reason I mute them on Asia's side" Issei said with a twitch of his eyebrow.

"Mute? Why?" Asia asked.

**Moments later**

"Ah... so you heard those rumors... yeah... I know who those are... if you want I can beat them up for you" Issei said as he heard about the rumors about the KibaXShirou fantasy... thought it was also popular the ShirouxKiba... as well as IsseixKiba, those rumors where spread by none other than his two 'friends'

"N... no.. is ok" She said "_I will deal with them myself, how DARE THEY say those things!_" Illya thought inwardly.

The two mentioned perverts shivered once more, even more so with the Mil-tan incident.

"Anyways Issei... you are going to train?" Shirou asked.

"yeah, whenever I am not working I am trying to do a little workout here and there, of course I have to do it somewhere far away from people" Issei said.

Shirou nodded.

"Anyways... we should be going thanks for having us" Shirou said as Illya also thank them.

They left towards their home... Illya leaning close to Shirou as Mittelt just walked a bit slightly to his left while Illya was to his right.

"_Why does this feel like when I was with Kuro?_" Illya thought a bit irritated.

**Point of view: ?**

_I can't believe this happened, it was pretty sloppy of me to not notice that space shift from that brat... that last attack... was dangerous, I don't know if it was by accident or by design, but that point-blank range curse that he used on us... it left me and Illya-chan stranded here... worst of it all, it damaged some important parts, I can still function as a mystic code and use my secret functions, however... I am not able to pin-point where I am and thus I can't send my co-ordinates to Sapphire-Chan... there is a lack of components, and I can't go back to the Clock tower without my user... if I did so with Illya... it would be VEEEERY bad._

_So now I am using my self-repair mode, to be honest I did a last-ditch attempt to save Illya._

_I used a Kaleido-safety user protocol... by using he Kaleidoscope I searched for any anti-curses that could be use to lessen or at least protect Illya from the curse._

_It was meant to both kill her and left her body stranded for their parents to never find nor see, an ultimate act of cruelty... however, thanks to my fast processing and quick intervention I prevented her death, however I would only be half the magic stick for a while... I can't even function at all right now... as I have to heal and recharge, I almost expended all my ability to use the prana from other realities, we might have unlimited power, but we can only use so much of it at any given time..._

_And so... I sleep... waiting... hopping that Illya is safe._

_But... no matter what... I am sure that... that girl_

_She will be alright... for that girl_

_is very special to me too._

_OH? what's this? This... amulet... it contains a faint amount of elemental's powers... if I could just... get closer..._

"Operation shutdown... returning to sleep mode to prevent further damage"

_Ah... I ran out of time... such a shame... it was just... so close_.

**Shirou Illya and Mittelt**

"Ah... Onii-san, who is this... Kiba person that I heard about?" Illya asked.

"Ah... Kiba? Well he is one of the 'knights' of Rias's peerage, he is the one with the beauty mark underneath his eye" Shirou said "the blond male one"

"EEEEHH!?" Ilya shricked in shock.

"_But... Onii-chan and that bishounen..._" Illya thought as she blushed

Pfeeeeeewwwwt

the sound of a pot boiling with water.

She fainted

"Il... Illya!?" Shirou went to pick her up.

"_Still... not giving him my onii-chan_" she thought as she was being carried away.

**ORC club house**

Kiba once more felt a cold sensation shower over him.

"M... maybe I should go to the doctor? I keep getting this shivers" he said awkwardly.

"ara ara... is something wrong?" Akeno asked.

"N.. I don't know?" Kiba said.

"he is being targeted" Koneko said.

"Stop it with that... is creepy... I keep getting cold shivers every now and then... I am just sick... no one is targeting me!" Kiba said.

"What about those guys who hate you because their girl friend broke up with them to get in with you?" Koneko said.

Critical hit.

"or about those girls you broke their hearts when you said no?" Akeno said with a beatific smile.

Critical hit (again)

"I... I get it... but is not like I WANT to be popular like that! I also want to interact with people... but this... 'charm' effect I have for some reason is just stupid, I would turn it off... but Buchou apparently is competing with Sona-san about who is more popular on their peerage" Kiba said with a sigh.

"fuhuhuhu that is Rias-buchou for you, she hates loosing" Akeno said with a smile.

"Still tough... just who did I piss off to get such cold creeping sensation?" Kiba said.

Koneko then jumped from her seat "I am going" Koneko said

"Where you going?" Akeno asked.

"To visit Shirou... he should be making lunch" Koneko said.

**Shirou's home**

Shirou was cooking some stir fry rice with some sauteed fish with garlic sauce and some vegetables.

The scent was divine.

"Wow... onii-chan is very skilled at cooking" Illya said.

"Yeah... I can't get enough of it" Mittelt said as she was drooling at the prospect of the tasty food.

*Ding Dong*

The door bell rung.

"I'll get it" Mittelt said as she went to open the door.

"It seems we have a stray cat here" Mittelt said.

Koneko stared at the fallen angel flatly, she was not amused.

And then this was the first true meeting of the two albinos.

Illya and Koneko meet.

As they meet sparks flew... one thought hit them both at the same time...

"_There can only be one_"

Sparks flied as they tried to stare each other down.

"Ah... dinner's served, I suppose you are also staying Koneko-chan?" Shirou asked.

She nodded and blushed slightly looking like a maiden.

"_EEEEhhhhh... what is it with that maiden act! You devil!"_ She thought as she bit the hem of her dress.

She smirked at her "Devil... not angel" she said.

Illya was fuming, the only consolation is that her onii-chan was as dense as they come.

It seems this one followed the rule on that.

The dinner was delicious, Koneko's tail and ears popped out as usual, as her defenses go down when she eats such delicious food.

It was due to her not being able to control her impulses after eating such heavenly food (pun intended)

Mittelt asked Illya about her homework and she said she didn't have much , but was told to read so and so book to catch up, but it was unnecessary as she knew the material already, but thanked Mittelt for her concern.

Still... Illya looked at her 'friend' Ruby, now inert, it seems that last fight had drained her of any sort of energy, that or it got broken somehow.

After her food she excused herself as she went to her room, she was looking at the card she had left... 'Archer', she sighed.

"Werent you supposed to be the strongest mystic code?" Illya said as she looked at Ruby with a sad stare.

She was wishing for it to come back to life and annoy her and tease her.

Kuro... Miyu...

Rin, Luvia...

Mom... dad...

Liz, Sella.

Onii-chan.

She was sad... but there was nothing she could do, she had to continue on... she would find a way to go back.

She went to get a bath, she needed it, she needed to relax and have some semblance of normality.

She went to the Ofuro and washed her tiredness away... after that she went to see her brother.

"Onii-chan, you can use the bath now" Illya said.

"Alright, thanks... I will go after Mittelt tough, she takes a bit longer and since I am working on something I might as well use it" Shirou said.

"hai" Illya said.

Shirou was in a conundrum, he used structural analysis on the bracelet that had send him to this world.

The bracelet had locked on him... he was 'sealed' in this world, but only a energy of the same source, the kaleidoscope energy, could make it so they could 'jump' using his own interaction with the magic to locate the place where he had 'jumped' from before.

"Ahh... as a 3rd rater I cannot even comprehend what this all means... damn vampire..." Shirou cursed.

"Still... it just means I need a catalyst to 'force' magic of the kaleidoscope specter energy... but where can I find one... barring Zelretch no one can use it... and this bracelet was done by him on a whim... and then forgotten and stolen by that idiotic magus" Shirou said as he was ready to tear his hair out in frustration... he swore his hair was going white now.

"oh? Is that jewelry, I didn't know you where into that... do you use the same magic as Rin-san?" Illya said.

"Ah... something like that... and no... I don't use jewel-magecraft... WAY too expensive" Shirou said as he chuckled at the times Rin's asset's where drained due to her magic style.

"Anyways.. why does Mittelt take so long? If you don't mind me asking"Illya said.

"Well since she is a fallen, she has wings, so is only normal to wash them as well and preen them" Shirou said.

"Don't say it like that... you make me sound like a bird" Mittelt said as she got out of the shower on her Pjs.

Anyways...all that was left to look for was the Parent Visit to school event... Shirou thought it would be pretty normal.

**School day Parent Day**

It was a normal day... however they stopped by the gate, there was a young man with ash-grey hair, he was leaning against the school's gate.

"I am Vali... the white dragon emperor, the Vanishing dragon... and you young human, had stolen my prey" Vali said.

Illya looked at her onii-chan and at Vali.

Issei, who was also there, had a reaction, his hand was throbbing and burning.

Vali moved fast, he covered the 10 feet distance between himself and Issei in a blink of an eye.

"You are defenseless, if I where to use a magical-"

"that would be enough, if you are not going to be serious, please leave" Shirou said as he had gotten behind Vali.

"Oh... you are scary, I didn't even sense you move, people like you are the most fun, maybe you'll fight me?" Vali said with a smile.

"Hey! Don't bully my onii-chan!" Illya said as she glared at the bishounen.

"oh... I am sorry, I didn't want to be rude, I apologize" he said as he gave a slight bow to Illya.

"well... all of you are not match for me, only this one... who defeated Kokabiel in such a way... I investigated you, you know? I could not find what it was what you did... and so... if you could, indulge me sometime in a good battle" Vali said with a smirk.

Classes went as usual...

At Lunch, they meet by a small clearing by the occult research club.

"It seems you meet the white emperor" Sona Sitri said.

"yes, but it seems he has fallen under the fallen angel's control and can't act up" Rias said.

"Let's hope he doesn't do anything on the academy grounds" Sona said.

"Ano... what is a white emperor dragon... and red emperor dragon?" Illya asked.

"_**Young lady, allow me to tell you**_" a voice said.

She turned to see Issei's hand glowing.

"Draig?" Issei said.

His hand changed to the Boosted Gear.

"_**I am Draig, Red Empeor dragon, now a sacred gear, an item made by the God of the biblical mythos, The white one, Albion is my old foe... we are Longinious level items that can kill God himself... we have opposite abilities... mine being multiplying my user's status by a factor of 10 every 10 seconds, while he does the opposite**_" Draig said.

For some reason Shirou could swear Draig was being smug and smirking.

"But why are you two enemies?" Illya asked.

"_**Both the red and white dragons never got along, then one day, the two fought over something and got in the middle of the fight between the 3 factions... then the 3 factions got angry that we interrupted their war to determine who would rule the earth... we didn't really care and got annoyed that they tried to interfere with our battle**_" Draig said.

"_T-talk about selfish!_" Ilya mentally screamed.

"well, let's hope he doesn't do anything on school grounds" Sona said.

Rias sighed "Yes... after all... we've got problems of our own already" Rias said as she looked to the side.

"Yes... truly" Sona agreed.

The rest of the people, minus Akeno where rather confused.

**After lunch**

Shirou's eyebrow was twitching.

It was twitching very, VERY fast.

Rias, by his side, was also unable to comprehend what was going on anymore.

"Oh! Shirou-kun, Rias, how good it is to see you" a red haired young man said as he walked towards them.

This was so stupid, so... SOO stupid.

"Uhmm... Onii-chan, Rias-senpai... who is this person?" Illya asked.

Mittelt was shivering on the spot, she looked like a deer got caught on the high beams of a car.

The person in front of them was no one else than **THE** most powerful being in the underworld.

And he was currently hugging Rias and Shirou.

"How long has it been since we seen in an informal way like this? Otoutou, imotou, oh, and who is this young ladies?" the being of destruction incarnate asked with a kind smile.

Mittelt was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Mittelt?" Illya asked as she saw the poor girl shivering in fright.

"M.. ma... ma... ma...Maou Sirzechs" Mittelt said as she was shivering in place.

"Oh... you must be that fallen angel that Shirou has picked up, I hope you have not been... inconveniencing him?" he said with a smile.

Ilya was shocked "EH!? Maou?!" she said as her hands where down, her back straight as she looked up to the maou.

"She hasn't, as a matter of fact she has been helping me with my part-time jobs whenever she can" Shirou said in her defense.

"And who is this little adorable girl?" he said with a smile.

"Ah... that would be my sister, Illyasviel" Shirou said.

"Oh? I didn't know you had a sister" Sirzechs said in shock.

"She kind of came out the sky to be honest" Shirou said.

Illya had the decency to look sheepishly.

"She is my adoptive sister, if that's what you are wondering" Shirou said before Sirzechs would to anything.

"Oh... spoil-sport" Sirzechs said. "Is she as good as you?" he asked.

"I don't know, to be honest, we never lived together for long... due to circumstances" Shirou said as he looked down.

Sirzechs however was curious, Shirou said that his sister died... or implied that, maybe he took it the wrong way? He analyzed the area around Shirou in case there was some mind manipulation magic around him or around the girl, but neither of them had any of it on them.

He also thought he had lied to him, but he thought of that as ludicrous, he didn't have the feeling to do something like that, and against a devil who are hundreds of years older, being able to spot a lie would be child's play to them, specially of the caliber of a maou as himself.

"So... does that mean I also gained another imotou, come here you!" he said as he hugged her.

"PLEASE... for the love all maous and dead gods... do not make something cliched like trying to take my sister and I have to battle you, like an old RPG against a devil king" Shirou said deadpanned.

"I see when you say he was very sharp" Sirzechs said.

"YOU ARE NOT EVEN GONNA DENY THE ACCUSATION!?" Shirou said in shock.

"Anyways... Onii-san, why are you here? Surely your post and your job is more important?" Rias said.

"Well, my being here is twofold, one is too see my siblings, and the other is due to the negotiation happening here" Sirzechs said.

"EEEEH!?" Rias said.

"Well anyways, I will be seeing you around" Sirzechs said as he pulled a handycam.

Shirou, Ilya and Mittelt chuckled nervously as Rias's eyebrow begun to twitch.

And so, Sirzechs was looking at them at their classes like a big brother watching their little siblings (which was the case, much to Rias's mortification).

Illya and Mittelt where either happy but awkward, while the other was just working as best as she could so Maou Sirzchs would not eradicate her existence.

Issei however was being popular, apparently he used magic shaping of devils and managed to use the PVC putty without even noticing it, and shaping it perfectly as Rias, which then begun a bidding war for it. Both males, and even females (and even a few father's) where making a real bidding war.

Issei refused any offers.

His parent's where proud of him, as he showed a talent other than perversion

Shirou on the other hand decided to do something else...

_Her sword_.

He sculpted it as he used a toothpick to carve those fae words on it and begun to make _her scabbard_.

People where rather impressed by Shirou's art, it was rather good.

What was really putting Shirou off was... WHY where they sculpting with PVC when this was an English class?!

Still tough, the teacher praised both Shirou and Issei's talents (still, no idea as to WHY since this is supposed to be English class) and things went on and on.

They all got a slight break... until they heard the students get rowdy.

Something about taking a picture, and recording something.

"Should we take a gander?" Shirou said.

"Nee, onii-chan... can you help me up?" Illya asked.

And so Shirou put Illya over his shoulders so she could see over the rest of the students that had taken over the gymnasium.

"D.. did I hear a mahou shoujo?" Shirou said as he blinked

Ilya stiffened.

"Could it be?" Rias said in shock

"Ara ara" Akeno said with a smile.

They went in...

The smell of ice, something akin to peppermint and spearmint, the power of it was so much it felt like his nostril would burn from the metaphorical scent.

That mahou shoujo... was NOT human.

The girl(?) however was enjoying the attention she gathered as she posed for them all.

"HEY! What do you think you are doing!? This is a school damn it! Party's over, shoo shoo!" Saji, The Student body president secretary said as he tried to get some semblance of order.

"Are you family of a student?" Saji asked.

The girl(?) nodded with a smile.

"We can't have you walking around school on those clothes" Saji said.

However the girl just ignored Saji and did as she pleased.

"_This girl... must __**never**_ _meet with Ruby_" Illya thought as her eye twitched.

"Hey Saji, good to see you hard at work" Issei said.

"Shut up" Saji said as he glared at Issei.

"Saji, what is going on here?" a stern voice said as it opened the gym's doors.

Sona has entered.

"Well.. Kaichou..." Saji said.

"Found you, Sona-chan!" the girl said.

Sona froze in place.

"Is she... an acquaintance of yours?" Issei asked.

"Sona-chan! Sona-chan, what's wrong? You're blushign like crazy, you've finally been reunited with your big sister, I think you should be much happier to see me! I woudln't mind us cuddling, and having some yuri-yuri time where you say "Onee-sama!" and I say "So-tan!" you know?"

Sona stood stoically, but a bead of sweat fell down from her brow.

"Onee-sama?" Illya asked.

"Serafall Leviathan-sama" Rias said with a smile.

"One of today's Four Maou's" Saji said "and my President's elder sister, though this is the first time I meet her in person"

Rias went to save her friend from her overbearing-overloaving elder sister, who was just a few seconds saying she would attack heaven for what happened about with Kokabiel.

"Oh? Is that the kid with Draig and the human who defeated Kokabiel?" Serafall asked.

"yes, Issei, Shirou, come in and introduce yourselves" Rias said.

Both Issei and Shirou introduced themselves, tough Issei was more overly polite than really necessary, Shirou could see that this maou was like Sirzechs about manners, they where rather lax.

Serafall was not called during Kokabiel incident for the reason that she would probably have destroyed a large portion of japan under the (incorrect) assumption that "Sonna is gonna be brainwashed by Fallen Angels" and would cause ANOTHER war.

The normally unfappable Sona, was left to tears as her sister knew EXACTLY what buttons to press on her.

"It seems all the Maous... are kinda like that uh?" Shirou said.

Rias chuckled.

They even meet Rias Father, he looked like a much older version of Sirzechs, he looked like a older model, his face was rather handsome, even Illya was a tad smitten, but as always she preferred her older brother.

She was an onni-con.

And so it was a rather mortifying end to the day for Parent visit.

tough it was extended for Rias as her family had recorded everything and viewed at Issei's home, even Shirou and Illya where shown on the video.

It was a rather mundane day...

But those days would not last.

Chapter End


	13. Chapter 12

Hero DxD BorN

Authors Notes:

Author:Welcome to a new chapter! Today, besides me are the incredibly (embarrassing) Kaleidosticks Ruby and Sapphire.

Ruby: Yahoo! Ruby-chan here!

Sapphire: Greetings, thank you for having us.

Author: So, what are your thoughts on the previous chapter?

Ruby: I got some screen-time, even if it was small, so I can't complain

Sapphire: I can't say anything, since I haven't done anything, but I trust sensei's decisions, at least he can deal with my nee-san.

Ruby: ahh... Ruby-chan is depressed... my sister... my sister...

Author: A... anyways... we are having a few guests, Type-moon's Loli Galore, The Illya's and the Len's!

White Len: Thank you for having us sensei

Len: ….. (bows)

Illya (fate/stay night) : Thank you for having me

Illya (Kaleid Liner) :T-thank you for having us

Kuro: Thank you for having us ;)

Miyu: Thank you for having us.

Author: So, the loli rangers are here

Illya (K): P... please don't call us that.

White Len: I don't mind... after all

Len: *Scribbles something on a small whiteboard* I am a pretty old succubus tough

Author: Your thoughts on the last chapter?

Kuro: I am kinda mad, apparently I don't exist anymore, since the Archer card that held 'Heroic spirit EMIYA' is back to it's normal form.

Author: It couldn't be helped, you are after all part of Illya (K), so it's only natural for your to go back...or did you?

Kuro: ….? eh?

Illya (F): what do you mean? Blackie there is gone right, since the Archer card is gone, that is what would happen, then why do you say it like so

Author: *ruffles both Illya (f) and Kuro's hair* That would be telling... Spoilers ;D

White Len: so... what about us? Do we have any part on the story?

Len: *nods*

Author: You are just eyecandy for the pervs here right now... I want more readers

White Len: *nodding sagely* I see, that is indeed a good idea

Len: *scribbles something* Pervert

Author: oh? You really wanna test me? *snaps fingers*

All lolis: "Kyaaa!" "..."

All the girls where dressed in rather revealing catgirl outfit that very covered the essentials.

Ruby: OH! I remember this! This is from the Blue-ray special's of Kaleid Liner Ilya! Oooh... you got good taste sensei!

Author: I hope you enjoy this little eye candy... ouch! Stop it... no... do... don't do that... it was a joke... no... NO! c... cold...

White Len: Well, since sensei is frozen right now... let's do this

Loli brigade: Story hajimemashou!

Ruby: Ahh... you reap what you sow sensei... I will remember you forever, you where a great man.

Author: D... don't... Don't kill me off... just yet... I-I- I am not Lancer.

Chapter 12: 3 Faction's Meet

It was morning, Illya woke up with Mittelt as they both where sharing a room... they received a rather startling news.

**The day before**

"Oh, yes, before I forget, Shirou-kun, since your place is getting... a bit cramped due to the people living there, and since Rias's would also like to spoil from time to time, I decided that you should get your own place, since all this area is Owned by the Gremory, my old family, getting your own place would be rather easy, and since you also get a stipend, plus your reward for dealing with Kokabiel, well, you see where I am going with.

Sirzechs took them to the new place for them.

Shirou did not know whether to laugh or smile at the familiar place.

It was a rather faithful copy of his old state back in Fuyuki, he didn't know if it was coincidence or whatnot but it was JUST THE SAME!.

"Yeah... this will do" Shirou said with a smile as he shook hands with Sirzechs.

"The place will be fixed up by the day after, a group of people will come help you move that day, so don't worry" Sirzechs said with a chuckle.

Illya was quite taken back by the sheer size of the state, but she found it homely and inviting.

Mittelt liked it cause it was more 'open' and thus she could move and had a few spots to go there when she wanted some 'alone time' to read her manga and hide her stash of junk food.

Shirou noticed something, the house was sitting right on top of a ley-line as well...

"_I should probably do the same warning field that was back in my own home too_" Shirou said.

They had classes as usual, until Rias called them up to the old abandoned section of the old school house.

"Oh? A sealing barrier? It's rather well made, it makes people ignore it and thus leaving it alone" Shirou said.

"Oh? You can tell?" Akeno said.

"yes, I been getting a slight pressure to look away and ignore it, but if I flush my body with prana I can ignore the effects" Shirou said as he did the same for Illya as she had no clue on how to do so.

"Uhmm... not bad, even most mages would be unable to ignore the effects, or recognize them as it was, that is due to who is inside is a bit... trouble" Rias said.

Shiruo took a deep breath...

_**Danger**_

That scent.

"Rias... is what in there what I think it is?" Shirou asked.

"Oh? So you can even tell what kind of being it is from your sense of smell? That is a rather handy detection ability you have" Rias said.

"But, you need not to worry, he won't hurt anyone" Rias said.

Shirou nodded, but just in case he prepared a blueprint of the black keys at ready.

Rias extended her hand towards the barrier , that had taken the shape and form of 'warning-danger' yellow tape collapsed like crystal being hit with a sledgehammer.

The went in, the inside was dark, apparently the one inside was a member of the peerage of Rias's and, to my shock, the higher earner, he used special internet contracts and thus could do many at once.

Inside was a coffin.

"_H... how cliche!_" Shirou thought.

"Godd evening, I am glad you are doing well" Rias said to the coffin.

"_H... how can you even say 'you are doing well when you can't see the person you are talking to! No, first of all, isnt' the fact that the person on a coffin bad enough already!?_" Illya thought

The coffin was rather... pretty... it was black with pink roses carved elegantly on the lid

"W-what's going on?!" a rather famele voice cried out from inside.

"Your seal has been broken, now... why don't we-" Akeno said as she removed the lid.

The black key was ready to be materialized at moments notice, Shirou was ready to...

Only to find a rather cute looking girl crying inside "No! I wanna stay here! I don't wanna go outside" the female(?) vampire said with tears in her(?) eyes.

"OH! a girl!" Issei said rather happily. "And she is a blonde, like Asia"

Kiba chuckled.

"this one is a boy" Rias said.

"Eh?" Issei said, not understanding what she just said "Buchou, what did you say?"

"He might look like a girl, but he is actually a boy"

Illya, Issei, and Asia where both shocked a this revelation.

"Do I even want to know WHY he dressed like that?" Shirou asked

"huhuhu, he likes to cross-dress" Akeno said.

"_Apologize, Apologize to all vampire kind! Apologize to the dead and true ancestors damn it!_" Shirou thought.

Rias hugged the cross-dresser boy "His name is Gasper Vladi, he is my family and my other bishop, he's a freshman at Kuo Academy,and he was half vampire, half human before he was reborn" she said.

"You mean like a Dhampir?" Illya said, remembering some novels she used to read.

Issei however was the one worst off.

It seamed like he had a fantasy of a cute blonde bishop duo.

"Bishop... duo?" Illya asked.

"ah... dont' worry about it" Shirou said.

"_Issei stop corrupting my sister!_" Shirou hissed at him.

"So... Gasper let's go outside" Rias said.

"I don't' wanna" the vampire said with tears on his eyes.

"Come on, Buchou said so" Issei said calmly as he reached to him.

Shuck schuk shuck

"EEEEEEEEKKKK!" a high pitch shirk.

There where a bunch on black key's that had pinned his shadow down, making it unable for him to move.

"That was fast" Shirou said "what did you do... vampire?" Shirou asked as he looked directly at Gasper.

He was cautious cause he used something that seemed to stop time, but for some reason it did not affect him, maybe it was due to Avalon still on him and projected a pseudo projection of it's own reality to protect Shirou from whatever the vampire did.

"Wait... you... saw me... move?" Gasper said in shock.

"You where pretty slow, I don't know how... but you stopped everyone in the room" Shirou said.

"Wait... you mean, you where not affected by what Gasper did?" Rias asked.

"Apparently" Shirou said.

"Maou can only partially resist that ability, he also has a sacred gear... [Forbiden Balor View]" Akeno said.

"Balor... doesn't that means that it kills anything it views?" Shirou said.

"One would think so, but no... it only stops time for a limited time" Koneko explained.

"That... sounds rather dangerous" Shirou said.

"So... he was sealed due to his being unable to control his scared gear?" Shirou half asked, half stated.

"EH!? That is incredible! his ability is so cool! He could use it to study longer for tests! And have a extra long time to cram for that last minute before the test!" Illya said in both shock and awe.

Gasper fidgeted.

"Since he can't control it yet he was sealed here, his power is one that refines itself over time, giving it the potential to become a Balance Breaker" Rias said.

Gasper used his sacred gear and hid inside an Amazon delivery box "I don't want you to talk about me" he said with a whining voice as the box shuffled from one side to the other "I don't want attention!"

Illya was disappointed in the vampire, he was a failure of one.

Regardless there was something going on... "That's right, I was also asked to attend to the meeting!" Shirou said, remembering that today was the 3 faction's meeting, he was seriously hopping to meet that bastard archangel.

One thing that was left unsaid was about Kiba, during the battle with Kokabiel, Kiba's sight of Excalibur had woken up something inside him.

Balance Breaker.

Because what he knew now clashed against what he thought about his whole life, he did a change so big, that contradicted the spirit of the wielder, and pushed against it, the power of such sudden and intense change made it possible for Kiba's Balance Breaker to bloom.

Rias took Shirou and Kiba and Rias asked Issei to train them.

"Train him!?" Issei said

**Moments later**

"HYAAAAAH!" Gasper yelled as he ran away from his attacker.

Xenovia was swinging her sword Durandal "Keep runing! Else you will meet Durandal if you slow down" she said

"S... she looks like a vampire hunter" Illya said with an awkward chuckle.

"Why are you doing this to me?" whined Gasper

"A wholesome spirit can only exist in a wholesome body, we'll start by giving you some stamina" Xenovia declared and then smiled proudly.

"Ahh... she is enjoying herself!" Illya said.

"She does look like she is having fun" Issei said.

"Y... yeah" Asia said. "I guess she like to be that kind of person"

Then Koneko gave Gasper some garlic for energy.

It was... a complete disaster.

"OH! There you are Occult research club" A familiar voice said.

It was Saji, who had come.

"I heard your liberated hikikomori family member" Saji said.

And then... he was smitten "OH! A pretty blonde girl!?"

Issei just replied in a flat face "A cross-dressing boy actually"

Saji fell into the floor... only a small skylight illuminated him.

He fell down on his knees and hands "There's no way this can be happening"

"I know... I know exactly how you feel, Saji" Issei said

"Oh... it seems some devils are playing family in here" A voice said.

From behind the treeline came out Azazel.

Issei had encountered him before, as a repeat costumer, he always paid him in some way, like trinkets and the like and the one who was very fun to be with, when he learned who he was he was a bit concerned, as he is called a 'sacred gear maniac'.

He was, however instrumental in teaching Issei a bit of his power and how to unlock his Boosted Gear's full power.

Still... regardless, he is the leader of the Grigory... Fallen angel Azazel. Issei stood in front of both Asia and Illya, he activated his sacred gear as Xenovia poised herself to attack with Durandal.

Saji also activated his sacred gear while Koneko got behind him.

**Change, point of view of Illya**

_Dangerous... that man is dangerous, not even all of them combined could do anything to him._

_I can't move... I can instantly 'see' that his power far outmatches all of the others... if I had Ruby..._

_This man is dangerous and powerful, so powerful... and the worst... he knows it._

"You can all gang up on me, but you won't leave a single mark" he said as he played with the stubble on his chin. "Even low-class devils should be able to see that"

_What he is saying is true, while I am not a devil... something within me screams of the danger of this man._

"Why are you here?!" Issei said as he prepared himself for a fight, he gently pushed Asia and me further back, as if the distance would be able to help for our scape.

_Distance would be a factor if they would be equals, but for that man... that fallen angel, it was as good as not even there, distance was NOT a factor._

"Just taking a walk and looking around" he said "Is the guy with the balance breaker around?" he asked.

"Kiba's not here" Issei said. "and if you are after him..."

[BOOST]

"Still jumpy as ever, huh? Anyways... he is not here right? What a pitty... hey, vampire" he said as he turned to face Gasper, who was now hiding behind a tree.

He peeked from behind the tree.

"[Forbidden Balor View], sacred gears like that are extremely dangerous if the user is too weak" then he looked at Saji "that must be the Dark Dragon Vein [Absorption Line], if you are traning, try connecting it to the vampire and absorb his power as he uses his sacred gear, It'll give him better control over it" Azazel said.

"It... can do that?" Saji said, unaware of the true ability of his sacred gear.

"What, you didn't know? That holds the power of Vitra, one of the 5 dragon kings The prison dragon, 'Dragon King of Evil' it can absorb and negate the power of whatever it touches, you can connect it to other things for a short time as well" said Azazel.

"W... Wow... that is amazing!" I said in shock and awe as I looked at Saji who lightly blushed at my compliment.

"There is a quicker way though... drink the blood of the emperor dragon" Azazel said.

The thought of it alone send Gasper in terror... I don't understand, but there must be something about that, isn't it normal for vampires to drink blood after all?

"Well, give it a shot and see how it goes" Azazel said as he left.

"Wait... why did you hide your identity and get close to me?

"For... my hobby" he said.

"What horrible personality" I said as I glared at him.

"I know right? Not many people can deal with me... and very few call me out on it, hahaha... you are interesting person" Azazel said as he left them be.

I breathed deeply, it seems that my being in so many fights where I fought and survived by the skin of my teeth made me able to gauge somewhat accurately the power of them.

If I had Ruby, I would been able to beat him, more so if I had my cards.

"So... shall we continue?" Illya said.

**Return to original point of view**

The training was... a disaster, with a capital 'ASTER'

He went back and locked himself in his room.

"Gasper, please come out" Rias pleaded "I'm sorry for dragging you out here" she said

Only his cries could be heard.

"I'm sorry, Buchou... I didn't want to interrupt your meeting, but..." Issei said.

"It's ok, you did your best for him" Rias said.

"There is a reason why Gasper is like this" Rias said.

It was a painful memory

"Gasper father is a renowned vampire, but his mother is a human. Vampires value pure blood more than even devils do, consequently, Gasper was shunned by his family... Humans called him a monster, he even has the ability to stop time but couldn't control it at all and thus... everyone feared him... or rather, they loathed him, think about it... if he can stop time, he could do anything to you, no one wants to be with a person like that" Rias explained.

"I see... Gasper was the same as Asia" Issei said.

"Of course, we know Gasper would never do something like that" Rias said.

**Inside Gasper's room**

"I-I don't want this power" he said with tears as he hugged her bunny plush-toy. "Everyone stops...that's why they are scared... why everyone hates me... I hate it too" he said as tears fell into his plushie's eyes... making it seem as it was also crying alongside it's owner.

"I don't want to see my friend's frozen faces anymore!" he said with bitterness.

His power was his curse.

"I don't deserve to be a 'King'" Rias said.

"Buchou!" Issei said as he looked at his master fiercely "leave the rest to me!" he said. "I will talk him out of here!"

"Issei..."

"He's my first male kohai, so I'll take care of him" Issei said

Rias then smiled "Issei, I will be counting on you" she said.

And so... Issei spend the whole night talking to Gasper from outside his door.

And then... an unholy alliance was born... a time stopper vampire and the perverted beast Issei.

All females from hell to heaven felt a slight shiver up their backs... save for Illya.

**The next day**

Apparently... Issei had received an invitation from Akeno to come to her temple.

**Issei POV**

I continue to walk out of the city. …...Wait, there is only one important thing ahead. -Yes, the shrine.

Uwaaah. By Shrine, isn't that a bad place for us devils! I still haven't stepped inside a shrine but I had heard that you can't enter that easily. More like, I feel like I had heard from Buchou about it in the places not to enter…

While thinking that, my eyes caught the shadow of a human on the stone steps. Straining my eyes and looking-it's the face of a person I recognize.

"Welcome, Ise-kun."

"Ah, Akeno-san!?"

It was the figure of Akeno-san clad in a shrine maiden's outfit. I am climbing the steps. Akeno-san who is moving forward says it without stopping.

"Sorry, Ise-kun. Suddenly calling you out like this."

"Ah, it's no problem. I was also free with no work. But what kind of work is this? And also Buchou says she will also come later…..."

"Yes, I know. Rias has to do a final meeting with Sirzechs-sama regarding the conference matter."

No, but, Akeno-san's shrine maiden outfit is the best. It's suiting her pretty good. She's surely a

Yamato Nadeshiko! Perhaps, her other name, 'The Thunder Priestess' came from here? More like, is it fine for devils to be in a shrine? My questions aren't running out but why is Akeno-san over here?

It was the figure of Akeno-san clad in a shrine maiden's outfit.

"Is it alright not going to the meeting along with Buchou? I was thinking that the queen's power may be required…"

"Grayfia-sama will follow up over there, not to mention if it advances by a certain degree, then even without me it will be alright. More than that, I have to meet the person who's upstairs waiting."

Is what Akeno-san says and looks far off up the stairs. Huh? Is someone coming?

The arch drew nearer. If devils try to cross this then they receive damage; they say not to come close to a shrine but…..

"This place is fine. An agreement was reached under the table, even devils can enter."

While saying that Akeno-san passed through the archway without anything happening. Ooh, so it's alright, huh.

I also fearfully pass through. Ah, it's seriously alright.

In front of my eyes there's a splendid main shrine present. I sense oldness but it doesn't betray any damaged parts at all.

"Akeno-san, do you live here?"

"Yeah, the priest of the last generation passed away, Rias secured this shrine which had no people remaining for me."

"Is he the Sekiryuutei?"

-, I became aware of a third person's voice, turning that side, the person there was-.

Golden colored wings to the point of dazzling are fluttering in front of me. A young man with a handsome face was sending glances at me.

His body is wrapped in an extravagant white robe-above his head a golden colored halo is floating. Wait, a halo!?

The young man gives a gentle looking smile, and comes for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

-. He knows my name. Who is he?

Sensing my doubt, in front of my eyes 12 wings appear from the young man's back

"I am Michael. I am the leader of the angels. I see, this aura's quality, it's surely Ddraig. This brings back memories."

It's a super big shot…..!

And... the traitor of heaven.

Shirou... I think I may be in trouble.

I look at Akeno, who also feeling discomfort at Michael being here, but the big shot doesn't even notice it, might be cause he either, doesn't know why of the discomfort, or just thought of it due to him being a Super class angel... an Archangel.

With Akeno-san leading, me and Michael….san headed to the main shrine.

A halo is the proof of an angel. I heard this from Buchou before. For angels, their identifying features are the halo above their head and their white feathers, fallen angels' feature is that they don't have a halo and their wings are black. Michael-san had golden wings. He has the aura of a big person floating around him.

Inside the quite large main shrine there were a number of huge pillars. From the center, I felt an unknown surge of power, and it tingled my skin. This aura, what is it? It's full of danger signals.

"Truth is, I thought of awarding you this."

Huh? Will he be giving me something? I send my gaze towards the direction Michael-san is pointing at with his fingers, over there a sword was floating oozing out a holy aura.

…Uwah, this must be a holy sword! Even the ignorant me knows this surge very well. Since I have come to see Excalibur, Durandal, I know what a holy aura means.

"This is Georges-if I say Saint George then would it be better introduced? It's the dragon slayer's holy sword, Ascalon, he possessed."

No, I don't know anything about any George or Saint George at all you know.

[It's a famous dragon slayer. Well, you should also study a bit more.]

Shut up! And, what's up with that Dragon Slayer. Doesn't it have a dangerous smell just from the name itself?

[A group of people who made slaying dragons their job-and also the term used for the weapon they used.]

…Assassins specializing in dragons, huh. Scary. Does that mean I am also a target? I dislike this more and more…

"As a special courtesy, since I am giving this, even you a devil who has the power of the dragon can handle it. Before you can possess it, do you think you can assimilate it into the boosted gear?" Is what Michael-san is saying but is it possible?

[It depends on you. The sacred gear answers on your feelings. If you wish for it, it should be possible.]

Is that so. Yeah, how should I do it. More like, listen to my question.

"Why, give it to me?"

No matter how much I think I ask him that. Why is this seemingly valuable thing being given to me? I am the old enemy for the angels, not to mention, I am housing the dragon who caused trouble during the war a long time ago. I think I am the worst existence for them. Michael-san answers while smiling.

"This time's meeting, I think there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the 3 great powers. I hear you already know it so I am saying this but, we lost our creator-God during the last war. Our enemies also lost the old Maous in battle. The leaders of the fallen angels are reticent. Azazel also has his official stand of not wanting to create wars. This is a chance. A chance order to get rid of the useless battles. If small scale battles continue like this intermittently then anyhow the 3 great powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade. That sword is a present from me to the Maou side. Of course, I also sent presents to the fallen angel side. I got the rumored holy demonic swords from the devil side as well, our side is very grateful as well."

Haa. Michael-san is saying quite difficult things. Meaning, this time's meeting is important, and he wants to make peace with us Devils and fallen angels.

However, other powers? What's with that? Is there something else besides the three great powers?

[About that. Other than powers written in the holy scriptures, other mythological systems exist as well.]

…What's that? Ddraig, that's the first time I have heard of that….?

[Ordinarily, they don't walk over from their territory. Since an implicit anti-war agreement was present. However, we don't know if the others will move when they find out that the God of the holy scriptures has died. This talk is also about making sure that the three great powers don't utter the non-existence of the God of the holy scriptures outside.]

? I don't get it. I don't get what Ddraig is saying at all.

My mind is full of questions. I don't know about the deep internal conditions between the devils, angels and fallen angels, you know?

Then, Shirou's making of a whole world... could it be such a thing? A power from a unknown or forgotten system?

[Could be, but it might seem a bit farfetched, only gods can make a world, unless there is a system of gods and the like... but I find that... unlikely]

Michael-san continues on his talk to me whose questions weren't solved.

"We heard that the one who opposed us, the Welsh dragon had become a devil. As a greeting, and alongside as a present we're giving you that sword . From now on you'll probably be targeted by Dragon class opponents and the vanishing dragon. I thought that for the rumored 'The weakest host in history', it may become a supporting weapon."

Sorry for being the weakest! Even like this I am working hard, you know!

It's all things I don't know but I understood that he's giving me this sword.

No, but why me?

"Is giving it to me alright? More like, why me?"

"Only once have the three great powers held hands together. That's during the time they defeated the red and white dragon. Since the two dragons who trespassed into our battlefield and threw the battlefield into disarray."

I have heard that story from Ddraig before. And so, master Ddraig, he's saying something.

[…Who knows.]

So you'll play dumb, huh. Meh, it's alright.

"Wishing that we hold hands together like that time, I am placing my hopes in you-in the Sekiryuutei. It's typical Japanese right?"

I thought of something but… since the top of the angels is saying it with a smile on his face,

I'll believe it is the truth.

I turn myself towards the above mentioned sword. But, can I touch it? Isn't a holy sword dangerous for devils? Not to mention, isn't it the worst case for it to be a Dragon slayer!

Akeno-san says to me who was having difficulty in extending his hand.

"There were final adjustments done on that sword in this shrine. Maou-sama, Azazel-sama, and Michael-sama's camps' ceremonies have been performed so even if a devil houses the power of the dragon, he can touch it."

Seriously? If Akeno-san says it then it must be true. If it's Akeno-san saying it then I can believe it!

I fearfully took the holy sword floating in mid air in my hand. …Nothing happened. I feel the holy aura but no damage or bad power is flowing into me. It seriously seems fine?

[Partner, focus your consciousness on the boosted gear. I'll follow up after that. -Try making the sword in your hand combine with the surge of the sacred gear.]

You say that but even if I am told that…

For the time being I focus on invoking my sacred gear, and made the red gauntlet appear.

I try combining the surge of Boosted Gear with surge of the holy sword in my hand.

….The holy aura flows into the sacred gear. It passes through the sacred gear and the sensation of a bad surge flows into my body but….. slowly it becomes familiar, and a sensation as if it is being taken in by Ddraig's power attacks me.

Kah!

After running the red flash-a gauntlet existed with a blade growing out of the front portion of the back of my left hand.

"….It seriously combined."

Amazing. The sacred gear and the holy sword integrated. The sacred sword grew out of the boosted gear!

After confirming it Michael clapped his hands.

"And, it's time. I have to go soon."

Huh? You're already leaving?

-Ah... There was something I wanted to say if I met the angel side.

"U-Um, I, want to say something to you."

"Time to visit the conference, let's hear it after the conference. I'll definitely hear it. Don't worry."

After saying that, Michael-san's whole body is wrapped by light, after a flash of a light for a moment, the big shot of the Angels had disappeared from this place.

**Meeting time, Kaoh School**

"we are leaving" Rias said

They all nodded, it was time for the big important conference.

The location will be Kuou Gakuen's new school building's staff meeting room. Today's a holiday. The time is late at night. It seems each faction's top are on standby in the new building's lounge already.

Also, above all, this school was enveloped completely by a strong barrier, and no one was able to enter. Of course, till the meeting is over, no one can exit as well.

Outside the barrier, angels, fallen angels, and devils' troops are surrounding the whole school.

Looking at the atmosphere which seems like a critical situation, Kiba said.

"If by chance something happens in today's conference, if the conference breaks down, this place might become a battlefield…" Issei said, feeling rather nervous.

Shirou on the other hand was not, he was just treating this as another day.

He was going to come face to face with the leader of the Angel faction, and depending of how this went out... he might have to wage a war against heaven.

He didn't want to, his little sister might be targeted, but... what Kokabiel had told him was very grave information.

He **needed** to make sure, he **needed** to **know**.

And then, the doors opened.

The time hath come.

Chapter end


	14. Chapter 13

Hero DxD BorN

Chapter 13: The meeting starts

Issei and the rest where on the ORC and left snacks (A LOT, due to Koneko) and Issei left some of his games so both Illya and Gasper could play and entertain themselves.

They left and found the leaders of the 3 factions sitting down, one one side, Sirzechs and Serafall along with Sona and Tsubaki, on the other was Michael and Irina, and on another was Azazel and Vali.

Shirou looked at the Arch-Angel Michael, he was a beautiful looking person.

He couldn't understand... why this person would do something like that.

However... he studied him closely.

Wait... something was off...

When he was with a holy person in this world, and close to the angels, they had a feathery scent, just like the fallen, but rather than a musky other they had a scent akin to clean linen.

So... why was Michael's scent so... flighty... as in... it wouldn't pick WHAT to be.

It was ever changing, like it was... playing with my senses... tricking them.

He also noticed that Irina was behind him, dressed in her church grabs, Shirou was relieved, she was ok.

The conference begun, and the hosts of heaven, hell and in between gathered their power, to attack at a moments notice should hostilities arise.

The conference when on as normal.

Rias and her peerage, alongside with Shirou, showed the reports of battle, they couldn't record the ability that Shirou had used and thus decided to omit it, it was obvious that he did not want **anyone** to know what it was what he did then.

Sona also testified on all the events, and also omitted the ability that Shirou had used, as there was no proof of it, and because it would cause uproar on this meeting.

"I'd like to hear the General of the Fallen Angel's opinion on Rias' report" Sirzechs said.

"There's nothing to say really, he acted on his own accord" Azazel said.

"So, it has nothing to do with you" Michael asked with a smirk.

Azazel smirked arrogantly "I was waiting to find out what he was up to... but the brats there beat me to it, it seems he wasn't expecting me to come here myself... I happen to like this city" he said.

"Please stay on topic" Sirzechs said.

"I had the Emperor of the White Dragon to take care of it... but it seems the brats got to him before he did... I must say I would like to know what happened... when Vali went to attack... they all disappeared... they reappeared a few minutes later... but the ground around it was... different and Kokabiel... well... only his feathers remained" Azazel said.

"Our concern was Kokabiel's motives, he said he was not content with your decisions" Michael said.

"Yes, he was pretty mad that I decided to pull back when we where on the advantage" Azazel said. "I got no interest on war anyways"

"He was an unstable individual then" Serafall.

"If I may?" Shirou asked.

They all turned to see him.

"Kokabiel went to see me not once but twice, before the fight... he wanted to speak to me... and on the second one he told me what his plan was... he was not unstable... he was rather, rational... coldly rational, he said... he was doing this... due to Michael's inaction" Shirou said.

They all turned in shock at what Shirou said.

"Shirou... why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" Rias half whispered and hissed.

"Because... I wish to confirm something... something that has been bothering me" Shirou said.

"And that is...?" Michael asked.

"Where the real Michael is of course" Shirou said.

Everyone was in shock, even Irina.

"W... what are you even talking about?! He is Michael-sama!" Irina said.

"I had meet a few angels before coming... and they all had this... scent on them... all beings have a a 'scent' that is characteristic of their power and level of it... however... Michael has no scent of the power associated with angels... it doesn't has a 'holy' scent... nor a 'feathery' scent... not to mention it feels odd that I been getting killing intent from him since I started speaking" Shirou said as he calmly looked at the 'arch-angel'.

"M-Michael-sama?" Irina said meekly.

He sighed.

"You stupid kid... couldn't you just kept quite for a bit until AFTER I killed these stupid vermin?" 'michael' said.

"Michael-sama?" Irina said not believing what was going on.

"You made all my hard work worthless kid... I never expected a simple human to have such... detecting abilities... you do realize now I will have to do this the hard way, right? What gave it away? How does my power... 'smells' as you put it?" 'Michael' said.

"It smells... tricky... like many scents are revolving and just can't decide on what to be" Shirou said.

"Hehehe... wow... not bad... not bad at all... to bad I got to kill you kid" 'Michael' said as he transformed into someone else.

The person emerging from the disguise was a man with a shock of long light blue hair and a cruel looking smirk.

"You are... Loki! What are you" Azazel said in shock

"I am here to stop this... if I allow you to band together, you will also reach out to the other mythologies... and I simple CANNOT allow that... should you do that... Ragnarok will be prevented... and I can't stress how much I would HATE for that to happen" Loki said.

With a blast of energy he attacked Serafall and Azazel, and directed another towards the young peerages.

"Rho AIAS" Shirou yelled as he projected the 7 layered bounded field in the shape of a iridescent flower.

The shield held strong as it protected them all from the attack of a god.

The shield held fast... only 3 of the 7 layers got destroyed by the attack.

"Ah... that shield again" Rias said

Loki frowned, that shield... it was from a hero in the troyan war... another mythology.

"You dare bring other mythos into this? I will not allow it" Loki said as he snapped his fingers.

"To all angels... peace talks have broken down... we go for the 'original' plan" he said as he mimicked Michael's voice.

Shirou hissed a bit... the attack had been powerful and the damage upon the shield was reflected on him... as the sleeve to his arm was singed.

The others attacked... but then... something else happen.

The barrier that this room was covered in begun to be assaulted from outside!

Loki smirked.

From the windows... many summoning circles appeared as magicians appeared and attacked the school.

"Well.. now that I seeded the seeds of chaos... I guess is my time to go... I may have overstayed my welcome" he said.

"ENKIDU!" Shirou yelled.

A golden chain shot out and snared the god in place.

"YOU THINK A PITIFUL CHAIN WILL HOLD ME MORTAL!?" Loki yelled as he tried to break free.

"W... wait a minute... almost got it... what is it with this..." he said as he continued to try and break free.

"You are not going to go ANYWHERE, Loki of the Norse" Shirou said.

"W... what is this?! I DEMAND YOU TO RELEASE ME!" Loki said.

"This chain... is Enkidu, the chain that held the bull of heaven, this chain was specially made to contain divine level beings, the closer you are to god, the stronger the chain becomes, and since you are a god... well... guess where that leaves you?" Shirou said.

"YOU IMPUDENT FOOL! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Loki said.

"Good luck with that... this should hold you till the rest clear this mess up... Now... Where is the Real Michael?" Shirou said.

Loki snared.

"_This would be SOOO much easier if I had a weapon that would not allow you to lie_" I thought.

Loki continued to fight against the chains.

"This is nothing I can remember seeing" Loki said.

"I would think so... it's even older than you or even older than the biblical god... perhaps" Shirou said.

"Oh? so... what mythology is it from?" Azazel asked.

"It wasn't from any... it was BEFORE mythology... this belonged to one called... Gilgamesh of Uruk" Shirou said.

Azazel nearly fell of his chair.

"W...what? May I see it?!" he said as he begun studying the chain.

"Amazing... yeah... is as the boy says... this is really... incredible... but... why does it feel kinda weird?" Azazel asked

"Anyways... we captured him... so we should get all the information out of him that we can" Sirzechs said.

"Can you let me a few minutes with him? After all I kinda owe him a little something" Serafall said with a sweet smile.

She pulled Loki by the chains and took him to a private room.

"Wh... what the... No... NO! STAY AWAY! NO! BAD TOUCH BADTOUCH!"

You could hear a lot of rumbling... zapping and punches landing as well.

Then Serafall left the room with a satisfied smile.

It seems she gotten what she needed out of him.

"It seems that he had managed to seal Michael alongside with Metatron, in a bid to destroy the 3 factions of Christianity by making them fight each other... this guy is a real piece of work" Serafall said with a sigh.

"Do... Do I even want to know what you did there?" Shirou half asked, half said.

"I think... you rather not" Sona said.

"Anyways... now what do we do? We are attacked by all sides, and the angels are not going to listen to us" Shirou said.

Then... all of the sudden... all of them save for Vali, Xenovia, Kiba, Shirou, Issei, Rias, Azazel and the Maous have been frozen.

"It seems due to the longinous sacred gears that Issei and Vali have, have protected them from this effect" Azaziel said. "This seems to be due to Balor's View going on a rampage... Xenovia, Irina and Kiba where protected due to their weapons... but Shirou... how did you manage to break out of it?" Azazel asked.

"That doesn't matter... we have to stop this" Shirou said.

"That's easier said than done... this whole place will collapse if we leave... the only way to do so is if we teleport, but they are blocking our magical signature" Azazel said.

"I am analyzing the magical formula... however it will take some time" Grafia said.

"Rias... I am a novice at chess... but... I remember a special move someone can do with a king and a rook?" Shirou said.

Rias' eyes widen in realization.

"Yes... it's called castling... that a great idea!" Rias said.

"can you do it Rias?" Sirzechs asked

"Yes... I have a spare rook on the Club room" Rias said

"Think you can bring me with you? I will be able to undo whatever they might be doing" Shirou said.

Rias nodded, but she had to bring Issei, contact with him was what allowed her to still move even under the Balor View effect.

They managed to get close to the club room... and then they found out what was going on.

The magicians had somehow highjacked Gasper's control of the sacred gear he possessed.

In other words, a terrorist group was using Rias' family as a weapon.

Shirou and Issei had heard of the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' but... what would it be when said woman was an actual denizen of hell?

Rias was glowing red of her power of destruction.

"Well... this will only end in tears... for the magicians that is" Shirou said... then he realized something.

Shirou's eye begun to flutter, unknown to all he had accidentally released his reality marble inside of him.

The reason?

His sister.

His sister was there.

"Shirou...are... are you okay? You are... you are bleeding a bit from your neck" Issei said.

Shirou then took a deep breath... he had to maintain control least he was swallowed by 'the body of steel'.

The managed to get close... all they had to do was get undetec-

"FREEZE! WE HAVE INTRUDERS!" a magician said as they spotted them.

They begun to launch magical spells at them, of the beam variety.

Shirou brought about his two favorite weapons... the black and white pair of swords.

"trace on"

He said as he rushed towards the magicians.

He stabbed one in the gut and kicked another to the wall... which he proceeded to impale with the other sword.

"Why is Shirou so... OH MY GOD! HIS SISTER!" Issei said in realization.

"His sister?! We have to" Rias said as the head of another magician flew by.

"Iiiii... I think it would be best to hang back... I don't think either of us want to see the incoming carnage" Issei said.

"Agree... but we should still follow him" Rias said.

Issei sighed "Hope you brought a barf bag, this guy is gonna massacre the magicians"

Shirou was going God of War on them... Their spells reflected from the keen blades he held.

Then... from a window they saw the new school building explode.

"What happened?" Issei asked

"Don't know... but we better hurry up" Rias said.

Then... an explosion of power

"Azazel... and... It can't be!" Rias said in shock

Outside... was Katera Leviathan... descendant of the 'true maous'.

He reached the club room

"STOP! ALL OF YOU!" a magician yelled as they put a knife at their captives.

"Gasper! Illya! Koneko!" Issei yelled in shock.

All 3 of them had been imprisoned in special magical prison, both Koneko and Illya where hung upside down.

Gasper was crying due to the pain of having his sacred gear forcibly activated and brought into a pseudo balance breaker state.

"I don't know what trickery you used... but one single move and I will do what I have to" said the magician.

"Buchou... please... kill me" Gasper pleaded

"I got to say I was wondering why you didn't just brainwash this mosnter... you could have a great tool and a weapon all in one... I can't understand you devils... such a waste, but thanks to you now we have a way to destabilize this entire factions..." a particular cocky magician said.

Shirou growled as he made his weapons dissipate into prana.

"Sorry to tell you this, but I care about all my servants" Rias said

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU ARE A DEVIL QUIT PLAYING SO INNOCENT!" she yelled as she shot a beam at her.

Issei intercepted the beam with her Boosted Gear.

"Gasper, cause me all the trouble you want... time and time again I'll scold you... and I will console you. I'll never let you go"

Gasper begun to cry... he didn't want this... he was useless... so weak...

"Hey Gaper! Are you gonna just let them do what they want with you!? They are using you, they are using YOU to hurt BUCHOU!" Issei said.

"I... I KNOW... But... BUT I AM SCARED!" Gasper yelled

"WE ARE ALL BEHIND YOU... ALLL OF US!" Issei yelled

[BOOST]

"ASCALON!"

[BLADE]

The sword Ascalon emerged from the gauntlet.

"Fighting back?" a magician said

Issei then put the blade in his palm... and cut it, letting the blood flow.

Shirou rose an eyebrow at this... what was he planning?

"YOU HAVE TO TAKE THE FIRST STEP!" Issei said as he punched forward with the blade.

A drop of blood that remained on the blade so precariously flew to Gasper's face... splashing near his lips

"YOU ARE A GREMORY! SHOW US THAT YOU ARE A MAN!" Issei yelled.

*lick*

With that... Koneko and Illya appeared next to Shirou and Issei

"HE DISAPPEARED!" a magician yelled

"No... he stopped time" another said.

"But we sealed his sacred gear" another said

"That means I can go back to work" Shirou said... "Rias... Take Illya and get away from here" he said.

She nodded as she took Illya away.

Between Gasper, draining their blood to dangerous levels, Issei making the laddies naked.

Of course Issei didn't get much time to appreciate their nakedness, as Shirou... well killed them.

After it was all said and done they went out...

They all where fighting even Vali...

Azazel's fight however was interesting... he was fighting a woman whose power was intense, he never seen power like that since Saber and him fought...

Or when Sakura almost destroyed the world...

He really should start leaning how to pick less threatening women.

Gasper undid the hold of his sacred gear on the rest of the people.

"HA!"Shirou yelled as he threw a red spear at the gates.

They vanished as the spear Gae Dearg sliced trough them.

"No more reinforcements for them" Shirou said "Illya stay behind me... don't worry I won't let anything happen to you" Shirou said.

Gasper fainted due to the sheer effort he has been trough, but thankfully Asia caught him.

Everyone put on their part to destroy the mages that where attacking.

Shirou escorted his sister close to the barrier.

"Open it up, I need to let my sister trough" Shirou said.

Sirzechs nodded and made a small opening on which Illya came trough.

She then looked at the fights going on around her.

Rias and Akeno where doing a magical duet battle, Rias created a special type of barrier that broke down Akeno's lightning, making it rain down on the others.

Kiba's sword's and speed where mowing down many a mages while Xenovia just barreled trough them.

And Shirou...

"He acts... just like him... his way of attacking and magecraft... it's just like _**him**_" Illya half muttered.

Sirzechs looked down upon her... and saw her crying.

The battle that Azazel was doing was... spectacular, so this is how high class beings fight uh?

The use of both magic and unarmed combat, it was just on another dimension.

But then... Katerea did something that took back Azazel.

Snakes appeared and wrapped around her body, increasing her magical power even more.

Her power had increase even more, it was crazy.

"Is that woman using a magical form of doping?" Shirou asked.

No one answered as she begun to attack... making Azazel fall into the ground, which caved around him.

"Ahhh... snakes uh? That's not the power a regular descendant of a maou could pull... who is backing you" Azazel said.

"There is no need for a dead man to know" she said with a smirk.

"well... is time to get serious, don't you think?" he said as he pulled something from his jacket.

"What's that?" Katerea asked as she wearily looked at the item in Azazel's hands.

"Something more fun than war: my hobby... this is the Downfall Dragon Spear, an artificial balance breaker I made myself" he said with a smirk.

But then... all playfulness left him

"Balance... BREAK"

A golden armor with purple light then appeared over him, he looked much more imposing than before.

"Armor of the fallen dragon: Downfall Dragon, Another dragon" he declared.

"A balance breaker?" Issei said in shock.

He felt something fly by as blood flew to his face.

While he was distracted, someone was going to attack him, but Shirou had used his sword and a projectile weapon and threw it at the magician's face.

This was not the kind Shirou they knew, this was Shirou who, is willing to kill to protect the ones he cares for.

Azazel charged.

Katerea also charged.

With a spear constructed of light he wounded her and made her topless, not only that but cut her hair bun, letting her hair fall down.

She glared at Azazel

"A new world is going to be born... and it has no place for you!" she said as her arm morphed and changed,... then it broke down into many arms wrapping around Azazel's left arm.

"If it means I can slaughter the leader of one of the 3 great factions, then... I DON'T MIND THROWING AWAY MY LIFE!" She yelled as her face turned into that of a monster.

"Going to self destruct? Doesn't look like fun... this is a small price to pay!" Azazel said as he sliced off his own arm to escape her.

Sirzechs then covered Illya's eye with his cape.

"An arm... is all you are worth" Azazel said as he chucked the spear right trough her head.

With a beast like cry she died and her body turned into nothing.

Blood splurted from his arm and his armor broken down...

a purple ball fell from it as he grabbed it with one hand and sealed his wound with a magical circle.

"I guess there is still room for improvement" he said as he gave a kiss to his creation. "Stick with me a little longer, Dragon king, Fafnir" he said.

"His... own arm" Issei said in shock.

"AZAZEL BEHIND YOU!" Shirou yelled.

Azazel turned a bit too late.

He was pounded into the floor by a white light

"I must be getting old" he said as he pulled himself out with a single hand.

"Vali?" he said already knowing who it was who attacked him.

"Forgive me, for I thought this side was more interesting" Vali said.

"So you where the one who betrayed us?!" Issei yelled

Shirou stood in place.

"Trace...on" he said.

He charged towards Vali with a dark sword.

It was a pristine purple-black... a sword that was dark, as dark as a soul who had traversed over the sea of sadness and madness.

Shirou charged in.

[PARTNER DODGE IT]

Vali's sacred gear shouted.

Vali flew upwards as the place he was before exploded due to the power of the swing and sword.

"Albion? What's wrong?" Vali asked.

His sacred gear begun to vibrate.

Vali felt something... something he never felt before.

It was fear.

That blade...

[It's as you suspect... is a dragon slayer blade... and the power in it... is too much... it rivals that of Excalibur when it was whole!] he said.

"It doesn't 'rival' it... this blade is stronger than the pathetic sword you call Excalibur..." Shirou said as he rose the blade up.

Vali charged in, he knew it must be a bluff.

Shirou looked at him... he would do it.

"Release the seal... on the code of chivalry... Arondight!" he yelled.

The blade begun to howl as the power was released... the blade shone with a dark light.

Arondight, the sister sword of Excalibur... it was a gift from the Fae to one knight, a knight that was though to be the pinnacle of knighthood.

However, the blade was no longer a holy sword, as it was used to slay several of the knights of the round table. Filled with the madness and resentment dyed the sword black, changing the blade from Holy to demonic.

But it was still a blade renowned by slaying a dragon, and thus, the sword excelled even more when fighting draconian enemies.

A single slash.

"UGH" Vali groaned.

The attack had been powerful... his armor was severely cracked.

"Oh? Not bad... so Vali... a question... Shemhaza, my governor, noticed that rebels from the 3 great factions where banding together... "Khaos Brigade"was it?" Azazel said with a smirk.

"And their leader is the Uroboros Dragon, Ophis"

"Ophis?!" Rias said in shock.

"Ophis?"

"Ophis... the dragon god of infinity, feared by even God himself, he's the greatest dragon of all" Rias explained.

Vali held the wound on his chest as he stood up.

"Indeed, I am working with Ophis, but neither of us wants to rule this world... some idiots came after us for our power" Vali said.

"That explains a thing or two" Azazel said as he nodded, his single hand cupped underneath his chin, as if understanding something.

"I thought you'd gotten all buddy-buddy- with Katerea because neither of you could become a maou" Azazel said.

"Neither... of you?" Both Serasfall and Rias said in shock. "what do you mean?" Rias asked for clarification.

"My name is Vali Lucifer" he said.

"WHAT? Lucifer?" Sirzechs said in shock.

"It can't be" Rias said.

"I, too, am a descendant of a previous maou, sired by the grandson of a pure-blooded maou, and birthed by a human woman, I am a half-devil" He said.

"It's because he has human blood that he was able to host that sacred gear?" Shirou asked.

Due to all the mages defeated and retreated no longer they needed the barrier they held, Illya was behind Lucifer hiding, as currently she was no better than a human.

"_Help... I need help... I have to... I have to protect them... this guy... this guy is dangerous!_" Illya said as he realized something.

The guy in white armor has still not gone all out.

And by the looks of it... her brother also realized this.

"Of all the hosts of the Emperor of White Dragon, past, present and future, this man is, without a doubt, going to be the most powerful" Azazel said.

"The... most powerful" Issei said as he looked at him.

"Hyoudou Issei... Fate is a cruel thing, is it not?" Vali said.

"What?" Issei said as he glared at Vali.

"With the power of a maou and a dragon, I am the mightiest being of all... meanwhile, you are a mere human... until you were reborn as a Devil, you where nothing more than an average High school boy... to surmise... without your Boosted Gear, you are nothing... so pitiful... so laughably pitiful... our sacred gears are fated enemies, and yet our abilities are worlds appart... no... TOO many worlds apart..." Vali said condescendingly.

"what of it?" Issei said as he continued to glare at Vali.

"I know... how does this sound? Devote yourself to revenge... after I kill your parents" he said

"RUBY!" Illya yelled.

**Emiya residency**

_Someone... is calling me... that voice... is from someone I care for... while I tease and bully her a bit... she is without a doubt someone I cherish the most alongside my sister... she is someone I want to protect... and the yell... it was filled with pain and sadness... I have to... answer the call._

And so... a small star trinket begun to levitate.

"_**Power levels at 85 percent... combat efficiency for single install use for 4 minutes maximum duration before forced shutdown, connection with Kaleidoscopic realm is unstable..."**_

_I don't care about that... I have to..._

"I have to save Illya-chan... cause... that's what friends do" Ruby said as she broke free from the constrains of the stasis mode.

She flew... like a red shooting star.

**School**

"W... what did you say?" Issei said.

"If a man like me were to kill your parents, you ought to willingly face your fate, I'm sure it will be much more exciting end for your parents" he said

Issei was shivering in rage.

"ILLLYAAAAAAAAAA!" a voice yelled.

BOOOM

"R... ruby? RUBY!" Illya yelled as she grabbed the strange object in her hands.

"I heard your voice... what happened... hey... you the whittey over there! Did you make my Illya cry?! I will MESS YOU UP!" Ruby yelled.

"Magical... took?" Vali said as he was taken back.

"Illya?"

"Yes... let's do it" Illya said as her eyes turned into sharp daggers.

"YEAH! Let's MESS UP THAT WHITEY!" Ruby yelled cheering for violence.

**Illya's transformation sequence**

"COMPACT FULL OPEN! Mirror world circuits: Medium engage"

A few seconds later Illya was wearing another outfit... her form radiated an unknown power.

"Dear god... please... no... tell me it's not" Shirou said as he face-palmed.

The power had the same scent of the sorcerer/Dead ancestor...

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

"_Why did she had the scent on her... why didn't I sense it till now...?_" Shirou thought.

"Magical..." Rias said.

"GIRL!?" Serafall said in shock.

"Illya you have a time limit... we only have about 4 minutes till the transformation breaks down" Ruby said.

"Understood... but why?" Illya asked.

"Is because I am not yet fully functional... you have any of the cards?" Ruby asked

"uhmm... oh yeah... I do... I kept this one... the others kinda... scattered" Ilya said.

"go on... do eeeet!" Ruby said.

"I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!" Illya yelled in rage.

Her own family was out of reach to her, even if her 'brother' was here... it wasn't complete... her family was somewhere... waiting for her... and this guy wanted to kill the family of the boy because he wanted a fight with someone strong?! Unforgibable!

"Install!" She said as a magical circle formed out of prana leaking from her body... .it begun to spun over and over until I made one solid image due to the sheer speed.

**Insert song Emiya Ilya**

Her clothing then begun to melt... as prana surged from inside her... and from outside it.

Her magical clothes begun to change... and Shirou was at awe at what he saw... that pressure, those clothes.

"N...no way" Shirou said in shock.

On Illya's hands laid.

"Shirou... are those...?" Rias said.

"Wait... little one stop!" Sirzechs yelled as he went to stop Illya.

Illya was faster than even the maou and shot out towards Vali.

"HAAA!" she yelled as a blade meet with draconian armor.

Vali was pushed back by the little girl.

"A... are all people in your family monsters?" Issei asked.

"But... how... EMIYA?... Archer?" Shirou said in shock... not hearing a word.

Then he smiled.

"Ahh... is like so uh? After all... she IS our sister" Shirou said with a smile.

Illya jumped and attacked... Vali charged at full strength.

Illya jumped out of the way and sweep him off his feet and jumped back, then she used the power of her own jump to impulse herself forward.

She continue to slash at him as he blocked and parried her attacks.

Her attacks where lightning quick... then Vali retreated.

She jumped on the air and then...

Shunk shunk shunk boooom

She traced weapons and threw them at Vali, who was dodging left and right... sometimes punching them away.

The weapons kept going his way, however Illya was no longer up there.

"HAAAAAA!" She yelled as she charged in.

"TRACE OVEREDGE!" she yelled

Her swords grew till they looked like wings of angels and fallen angels.

She then slammed both swords towards Vali.

Vali blocked, but the blade exploded and thousands of fragments that flew towards him shredding him.

Vali grunted as the blades pierced him somewhat.

"VALI!" Issei yelled as he transformed into his balance breaker state.

He flew towards him at breakneck speeds and smashed his face.

Vali grunted in pain.

"Interesting... he gotten strong" Vali said as he cracked his neck.

[Is because rage is the best way to increase the power of a draconian sacred gear] Albion said.

"Then... in that respect, he would be a better wielder than me?" Vali said.

Issei was raging out as they flew into the sky they begun to beat on each other.

Illya then took out a bow and knocked a sword in.

She took aim, like a true pro, took a breath and released the arrow.

"Run into the red plain: Hrunting!" She yelled as she released the arrow.

Shirou snorted "_That's my sister_" he thought with a smirk on his face.

Vali dodged the arrow and went to attack Issei as he tried to absorb his power by punching him.

[BoostBoostBoostBoost]

[Divide]

"M... my power" Issei said in shock

[You forgot... he has the ability to half the power of anything he touches] Ddraig said.

"GAH!" Vali shouted.

"What?!" he said in shock as the arrow he dodged had pierced his side.

The little girl had jumped, she had another arrow knocked in, the same as the one that pierced his back.

[That arrow... even if you dodged the arrow was honed on us] Albion said

The arrow was shot and flew fast, Vali went around trying to loose the arrow.

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME ASSHOLE!" Issei yelled as he hammer-smacked Vali on his wounded back.

Vali grunted in pain as he was falling into the ground hard.

"USE THE POWER FOR DEFENCE!" Vali yelled.

His wings glowed in Azure light and blocked the arrow with it.

The arrow rebounded from it... only to come over again.

"GAAAAH!" He yelled as he caught the arrow with his bare hands. The power behind it pushed him a few yards.

He then rushed towards Illya.

"STOP YOU BASTARD!" Issei yelled as he rushed towards Vali and smacked him with a sucker punch.

Vali was thrown away as he was shoved into the tree-line.

"I AM TIRED OF YOUR SHIT ASSHOLE! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH A CHILD!" Issei yelled as he tore trough Vali's armor with Ascalon.

[TRANSFER!]

"I'll enhance your absorption and emission and put an excessive load on your system! So much that your wings will give in!" Issei yelled

Then... Vali's armor shattered, only his wings remained.

A single blue ball from the armor laid in the floor along with the broken pieces of the armor.

Vali coughed.

"Amazing, you blew my Sacred Gear appart... not bad at all... you did had some help, but still I have to commend you... you truly are my rival" Vali said as he stood up, reforming his armor.

[the fight is not over until a host can no longer stand] Albion said. [That's how we fight]

Issei's Balance breaker was about to give in... thanks to the armlet he was able to get into the Balance Breaker mode... but it only had a time limit... one that he was nearing to.

"Damn... my weakness is holding me back again uh?" Issei said as he saw the blue decoration fro the armor.

"_Ddraig... you told me a sacred gear can evolve to satisfy it's wielder's will, right?_" Issei asked as he picked the trinket.

[Interesting... are you willing to die for it though partner?] Ddraig asked.

"_I don't want to die... I haven't taken Buchou's virginity yet... but...I'll take all the pain for it!_" Issei said mentally to Ddraig.

[Hahahahahah! That's my host! I'll do whatever you want!] he said. [I am the manifestation of pure power, the Emperor of Red Dragon! Let's make it through this alive, partner! Ready, Hyousou Issei!?]

"VANISHING DRAGON VALI! I WILL STEAL YOUR POWER!" Issei yelled

Issei then begun to yell... it was the worst pain he ever felt, even being killed by the light spears that time was not even nearly as painful... his body was being ripped from the inside out...

"W... what's happening" Gasper asked

"You are trying to absorb my power?" Vali asked

"Kiba was able to put Holy and demonic together! So I am going to take you power of annihilation and give it to my sacred gear" Issei said as his body twitched from the incredible pain he was under.

[How foolish, we are polar opposites... that is only going to kill you] Albion said

[Albion, if there's anything that I learned from this host, It's that if a fool is foolish enough, He'll achieve the impossible] Ddraig said

"Call me a fool, I don't have any other talent, I might as well be the greatest fool of them all! EVOLVE... MY WILL!" Issei yelled

[VANISHING DRAGON, POWER IS TAKEN!] Issei's right hand begun to glow blue and his right hand became white.

Both Vali and Albion where in shock at this

[Impossible] Albion said in shock [That's impossible] he said, unable to believe what had happened in front of him.

[you just slashed a huge chunk of your lifespan, even tough you are a devil, you practically had eternal life] Ddraig said.

"I don't need to live that long! There are plenty of things I still need to do though" Issei said.

"Vali, I've got your power now!" Issei said.

"Interesting... it's time for me to show my true power" Vali said.

He jumped into the air and his wings spread.

[Half dimension]

One of the near buildings begun to shrink.

"Is... is he bending space?" Shirou said.

"he's dangerous" Sirzechs said

"he is mad!" Rias said

"Well.. .the hosts of dragons are always mad in some way or another" Azazel said. "Well maybe it's worth trying to use _that_" Azazel said "Let's poke at what the other one's mad about"

"Hey, Emperor of Red Dragon, Hyoudou Issei"Azazel called out.

"What do you want?" Issei said annoyed at the interruption.

"I'll give you a simple explanation of his ability... that ability halves everything around it" Azazel said.

"Halves things?" Issei asked.

"In other words... it will also affect Rias Gremory's bust as well" Azazel asid as he cupped his chin and flashed a smirk.

"HUH!?" Rias said in shock.

…

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE GONNA HALVE MY BUCHO'S OPPAI?! NEVER! YOU ARE NEVER GONNA GET WAY FROM HERE ALIVE!"

[BOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOST]

"O-oppai?" Illya said in shock.

Shirou just face-palmed... he... Issei just got serious when something like THAT happened?

"HAHAHAHAHAHA... you can't be serious, kid" Azazel said as he made a barrier around everyone "you got a million times stronger to keep you master's tits big"

The school got blown away due to the sheer power as Illya was protecting herself using Ruby to generate a barrier around her.

"I will punch you so hard... you'll never be reborn... I will punch you out of the circle of reincarnation!" Issei yelled as he rushed towards him... pulling him by the tail he delivered a corkscrew punch to his gut... then a headbutt, that made both of their helmets shatter, ans then he delivered another punch at his face

Vali was badly wounded... the hits that Issei delivered to him.

Vali was still able to stand, but he was on the dregs of his power... the same with Issei...

Then... the shield around the school shattered.

A man with a pole jumped down.

"Bikou?" Vali said in mild surprise. "What brings you here?"

"They want you back 'cuz we're gonna fight the Aesir up north" Bikou said.

"I see... it's already time for that?" Vali said.

"Who the hell are you?!" Issei said

"That guy is a decendant of the victorious fighting Buddha" Azazel said.

"Who?" Issei said.

"Well to put it simply, He's Son Goku, the famous monkey from Journey to the West" Azazel said.

"Son Goku?!" Issei said in shock.

"I didn't expect you to be in Khaos Brigade, this is real crazy" Azazel said. "Well the white dragon and Son Goku kind of work as a duo" Azazel said.

"kahahaha" Bikou laughed heartily "I am not like the first one" he said with a smile "I do whatever I want! Nice to meetcha, Emperor of red dragon" Bikou said as he slammed his weapon on the floor.

"Our next battle shall be even fiercer" Vali said "and us, even stronger" he said as he begun to be swallowed in by a dark circle.

The fight was over... the angels learned of Loki's deceit and worked alongside the angels and the fallen to rebuild the school... finally peace was beginning to be formed.

But why all this... why did Loki do this? Was was his endgame? Ragnarok? Why? Too many questions... that will be answered later they supposed.

"No... I got an inmediate question... ARE YOU A REAL MAGICAL GIRL!?" Serafall said as she shook Illya.

"Awawawawawaa" she cried as she was shaken rather... enthusiastic.

Sona was on a corner trying to bang herself unconscious or until she develops psychogenic retrograde amnesia... she didn't want to know why this happened... of all things...

"A real life magical girl" She said with tears flowing down.

Chapter end

Author notes: Please do read my other fic, is a High school DxD crossover with Shin megami tensei III Nocturne... you will love it! Fiendish Awakening


	15. Chapter 14

Hero DxD BorN

Chapter 14: Knock Knock Knocking on Heaven's Doors

"No... you have to!" Serafall said as she tried to pry the device from Illya.

Ruby, laid immobile as she had used her active time to protect and fight alongside Illya, who was struggling against Serafall for Ruby.

"Come on... let me be a 'real' magical girl! Don't be stingy!" Serafall said.

"I couldn't even if I want to... she is locked only to me and... one other" Illya said as she looked sad.

"Besides... you are a maou! You are powerful entity that heroes go to defeat in order to get fame and renown! WHY would you want to be a magical girl who actively fight against... well... your kind?" Illya said feeling both confused and frustrated.

"I already tried to use that logic with her... is not gonna work... and you... **YOU** just made it worst with your... your thing... and the star" Sona said as she was twitching, obviously not at all happy with this development.

Shirou sighed.

"We have bigger things to do... both Michael and Metatron are sealed in heaven and we have no way to enter that place, only a seraph could get in" Azazel said.

"Ah... yes, you where a seraph before your fall, weren't you?" Sirzechs said.

"Yeah.. but contacting the angels faction will be hard, not to mention they will not allow anyone to set foot in heaven who isn't..." Azazel stopped as he looked at the two siblings.

"I think I may have stumbled into the little solution" Azazel said with a smirk.

**Moments later**

"What do you mean 'if you want to go to heaven'? This sounds like a bad idea, even if we are humans, we are still devil sympathizers, not to mention that since we are both magus, we are pagans" I said.

"Hahahaha, don't be like that Shirou-kun, look at it this way, you will be saving not 1 but 2 high profile people from their kidnapped situation, obviously you have the tools needed to enter the place, since you are a human Swiss-army knife, so to speak, so I wish to use your talent to free them both" Azazel said.

"But why my sister too?" Shirou asked asked, not feeling happy his little sister is being involved, regardless of how good at combat she was.

"Well, she is our secret weapon" Azazel said.

"What do you mean?" Shirou asked.

"Angels love cute and pure things, she would serve as a good distraction" He said with a smirk.

Shirou punched him in the face so hard, people could swear that Shirou broke Azazel's nose.

"I was joking... but seriously, she has the same skills as you, eerily similar I might add" Azazel said.

"Ano... I won't be able to fight like that again... not for a long time" Illya said.

"Why is that?" Azazel asked curious.

"Is because Ruby is a bit broken, and she has to recharge and fix herself before I am able to fight like that, let alone use those skills" Illya said.

"I see... may I have a look at Ruby please? I may be able to help" Azazel said as he puffed his chest "I am, after all Azazel, adviser of the Special Technology department... I will study Ruby's design and find a way to patch her up and recharge her" Azazel said with a smirk.

Illya was a bit hesitant but complied, she wanted Ruby back, not only for the combat, but because she was her friend... sorta... kinda.

Well... she had her moments.

Azazel inspected Ruby as best he could on the spot.

"Yaah... this is gonna be a tough one, this is gonna be fun!" he said with glee.

"Just prepare yourself to go to heaven... we will be doing our best from our side" he said.

"When you say it like that... I can't help but to worry" Illya said.

And so... Azazel left with Ruby and was not seeing until 2 weeks later.

He was frowning.

"Yaaah... whoever build this device? was really a bastard of the highest order" Azazel said

"What do you mean?" Illya

"He is a cunning bastard I'll give him that, the making of the exterior are simple but nigh indestructible, what I don't understand is the magic used to power this device, I learned a few things and managed to restore some of the inside as well, it had a few fried parts, but other than that I cannot even begin to fathom the amount of magical energy used to power this device" Azazel said as an eyebrow begun to twitch.

"What do you mean?" Sirzechs asked

"This thing, it's power is still being calculated by my super computers... and they run out of working memory" Azazel said with a chuckle.

Sirzechs blinked.

"What does it mean?" He asked.

"It's beyond what you, me, Serafall, Michael, Gabriel, Metatron and all of the pantheons combined" Azazel said as his eye twitched.

"T... that's impossible!" Sirzechs said in shock.

"It should be... but it's not, it has no calculated value, or rather it's value is infinite... like Uroboros" Azazel.

"What kind of monster would be able to put as much power as Uroboros or the Great Red" Sirzechs said.

"All I know is that this device will charge itself with some sort of magical energy that is free-floating in the world" Azazel said, "But what really confuses me is the gem in it, it is flawless... literally, and I can tell is not man made, I still don't understand the purpose of the gem, it refracts light... working like a kaleidoscope, but I see no application of it? I left it as it is, just in case" Azazel said grumbling at the infuriating device, it has been the one single thing he was not able to comprehend, he understood the basic mechanics of it, but couldn't understand the power used to power the device.

"I got to say, it pisses me off, not being able to understand it after two weeks... my honor as a adviser for the Grigori is at risk here!" Azazel said.

"Well my imotou did warn you" Sirzechs said with a smirk.

"What are you getting all smug for, you bastard... wanna start a fight?" Azazel said glaring at him.

"A... anyways, Ruby's external and internal components are fine?" Illya asked.

"Yeah, she should recover, it will take a while so it looks like you won't be able to partake of the trip." Azazel said.

"Anyways, how are we even getting there? I don't think you have a device for that" Shirou said.

"No, I do... it's just... most of the test subjects ended up being vaporized by the barrier on heaven" Azazel said with a chuckle.

"We could ask some of the angels... but they are pretty much stuck ups" Azazel said.

"Still...regardless of that, we must, since I am the most neutral party I will do so myself"Shirou said.

Shirou was then send to the Vatican in order to procure a direct access communication with heaven.

In other words, he would be going into enemy territory.

Shirou received a round-trip to the Vatican city... courtesy of Sirzechs.

And so, Shirou was now on the Leonardo da Vinci International Airport.

Shirou sighed, he never EVER believed he would step foot in this place.

"listen up... I will tell you this, in order to get to heaven you need to go to Saint Peter's Basilica and enter the underground chamber, that would lead you under Saint Peter's tomb, in there you will find a link to heaven used only by the highest ranking archbishops, you need to get there, and try not to make a huge ruckus, cause you don't want to be attacked in the enemy home front... also you will need o wear this" Azazel said as he smirked giving Shirou a purple smock and a golden cross...

"You are gonna go there under the name Kotomine Shirou, a priest from Hokaido... so try to pull this off ok?" Azazel said with a smirk.

Shirou sighed as he got out of the airport.

Why... or HOW did he found out of that name... and WHY did he use it on him?

Shirou was annoyed, using the surname of that... asshole bastard.

Nothing he could do about that.

He had managed to get by the security gate, it was a very good one, not only was there one to detect magical energies but demonic ones as well.

So... this was a great defensive form.. however this was a moot point since his magic signature was foreign and thus would be undetected.

He passed over the first identification ward, the cross he had apparently was keyed into it.

He was greeted by many other priests and nuns on the way.

Shirou was looking at his map and tried to look for the Saint Peter's Basilica.

"Ehi, papà , sei perso?" (Hello father, are you lost?) A young priest in training said as he found me looking around.

"Ah... yes, sorry my Italian isn't very good, do you know where I can find the Saint Peter's Basilica?" I asked.

"Ah...Basilica di San Pietro? Yes... just go 10 blocks that way and then turn left and head for 3 more blocks, you won't be able to miss it" the young priest in training said with a smile.

"Grazie" I said as I left toward the location.

The place was basically smack in the middle of the Vatican... Thanks to Azazel's info I was able to find the secret location of the burial tomb.

I made my way down to the deepest catacombs of the Basilica... however when I got there... there was someone there already.

"My... I never thought you where looking for this place, how did you find out of it... most people are not privy of this place, not even those in the Vatican, who are you... and who send you? I cannot see any magic in you, nor can I sense any holy energy nor demonic energy... please don't tell me you came all the way here due to that silly book "Angels &amp; Demons" are you?" the young priest in training said.

"Wait..." Shirou said narrowing "How did you get here before me, and how did you know about this place?" Shirou said as he glared at the young priest"

The young priest in training sighed, "Man... who would have thought that you where looking for the way to heaven... I cannot allow you to do that" he said as the young priest as he tore his outfit.

He was an cherub... a high order of angel that wields a flaming sword.

I sighed.

"I need to get to heaven, I have an urgent message to the Seraph's" Shirou said.

"You mean about Michael and Metatron? No... I don't think so, I will not allow you to ruin the plan for heaven's to restore it's former glory" The Seraph said with a grin.

"You... but you... an angel... why would you do this?" Shirou asked.

"Because, sometime one must do evil for good reasons... a treaty with devils and fallen? Are they insane?! I shall not allow that... that desecration of the will of our Lord God... I shan't allow such sacrilege, even if heaven will turn against me" he said as his wings sprouted from his back.

"I shall not let you ruin the plans we have prepared" he said as he rushed towards Shirou

"Trace on" I said as I traced Kanshou and Bakuya.

Shirou's peerless white blade countered the hit of the holy flaming sword.

"What?!" the cherub was shocked at both, the weapon appearing out of thin air and it repelling his own blade.

With the other black blade coming from inside the shadows.

The cherub managed to dodge the attack.

The cherub poured more power into his sword, the blade was bright white, the heat of it was insane.

Kanshou and Byakuya however resisted the heat incredibly.

Shirou was sweating, the heat, while it did not affect his swords, it affected him, it's making Shirou sweat buckets, and it was playing merry hell with his vision as well... he had to stop this, he was beginning to burn up too. The room was now becoming a sauna.

"You are going to die here mortal, I will not allow Heaven to kneel before the unwanted masses" the Cherub said "I shall wait for you to tire yourself out and die of dehydration due to the heat of my sword"

The Seraph smirked.

"Trace... over-edge" I said as both my blades twisted themselves, becoming longer, wider... like the wings of a fallen and of an angel.

"You... you still disrespect us... you fancy yourself a nephelin now? I will Make you pay with your life!" he said.

The heat was too much... I was beginning to have blurry vision.

Then I remembered, there was a sword that could deal with this... and it was Kiba who showed it to him

"trace on..." Shirou said as he concentrated on the weapon.

On his hand there was a golden hilt and front it ice erupted from it.

"Flame... delete!" I said as I slammed my sword against his.

His sword froze and shattered.

"N... no... impossible! … sacred gear? Sword Birth?" the Cherub said, shock plastered in his face at the impossible visage.

Then with no theatrics I slid Byakuya in his midsection.

"I... impossible... how is it... that a dirty human... could kill... one such as I?" the Cherub said as he gasped, blood poured out of his midsection.

"Wh... why... why can't you see... that what you are doing is wrong?" He said as he expired.

"Now...time to get this over with" Shirou said as he stepped near the tomb of Saint Peter.

A bright white light hit me... it blinded me and then I felt the scent of power.

The scent was 'pure'... holy you could say... and once I opened my eyes.. I was taken by the beauty of it all.

It was... beautiful, it was like a city sitting in the sky, white a pure white sealing, the path was of pure white stone and the buildings where made of stone, which... where floating.

"This... is so cliche" I said to myself and I entered.

This place was like what heaven would be like to a child.

I managed to sneak around undetected for the most part, Azazel being a former angel had known all the ways to go to where both Archangels where sealed, the Seventh Heaven.

"So... this is the door" I said as I saw a beautiful white and golden door, it had the most security and was the most embellished one.

It was rather ostentatious.

"Ah... hello there young one, what might you be doing here?"

I flinched.

I turned around and saw what could be called the MOST beautiful creature to ever exist, she had curly blonde hair and a rather... enticing figure.

I was confused for a second, I thought I was being confronted by a succubus of some sort.

It was the scent of her power... it was so holy I felt like I needed to kneel and give praise.

Thankfully having prana made flushing that notion quick.

"Hello there, young human, it is rather shocking to see your kind whole like this in here, most of your kind who passed on are on the third heaven... yet somehow you made it all the way to these doors, may I ask the purpose of you being here?" she asked.

Shirou decided to not lie, as it would be worthless, there was a geas on the place that allowed no sin of any sort, a way to protect the angels and the like in here from falling.

"I am here, in regard of Michael and Metatron" Shiruo said.

She cocked her head to the side "Metatron-nii and Michael?"

"Both of them... have been sealed in here" I said.

"I see... that explains the banging on the other side" she answered.

"And you have not tried to open it?" I asked incredulously.

"We would, but even getting this close is enough to warn us to not step further, should we do that we would be transported elsewhere... rather far and tedious to return" she said.

"By the way, who might you be... I can sense you have immense power, but I apologize but I know who you are" Shirou said.

"Ah... yes sorry... allow me to apologize, I am Gabriel a seraph and you? Who might you be?" she asked with a kind smile

"My name is Emiya Shirou... I was send here to break both your brothers out" Shirou said.

"But how will you do it.. should you try to get close you will get teleported away" Gabriel said.

"I may have a solution" I said as I traced a weapon

Gae Dearg... on my left and Rule Breaker on my right.

Shirou could feel the magic of the place forcing a displacement of his 'self', however thanks to both weapons he was able to pass trough them. The force of the magical displacement was strong, but thanks to both weapons, one managed to make the spell fluctuate and weaken, while the other outright broke trough it.

It helped that one of the weapons was divine weapon specifically made to destroy anything magical.

"Oh... you made it?" Gabriel said in awe.

Seriously that woman... she acted too cute for that form she has.

"I need your help... only a seraph can open this... and since I messed with the field around the door you will not be send away... come on... I need your help" Shirou pleaded.

She nodded.

"Yes I will help, after all... my two long lost brothers are here aren't they? I heard from one of the two holy sword wielders that returned, but no other heavenly host has access to this place"She said solemnly

She put her hands and pulled with all her might while Shirou did the same.

Little by little the door opened.

And then from the inside hands sprouted out to open the doors.

"PULL BROTHERS!" Gabriel shouted as she used all her might along with her weakened brothers.

"HOOOO"

"HAAAA!"

"RGGGG"

All 3 Seraphs and Shirou pulled the doors... and finally

Kschth.

The door finally opened

The two exited, they looked feeble, due to the lack of nourishment... that many years inside it would kill any mortal man, thankfully they managed to take them to a healing station where they where to be nourished back to their old self.

"That... was a rather opportune timing in your part you know... a few days longer and me and Metatron would have passed away" Michael said.

"I am just glad I managed to get there in time, I was delayed due to an cherub who went rogue" Shirou said.

"I see... was he a fallen one?" Michael asked.

"No... his wings... they were white" I said.

Michael frowned "That... should be impossible... but... if what you say it's true then... I see... yes... that would explain THAT too" Michael said weakly.

"What do you mean?" Shirou asked.

"Since you reached here that means someone was backing you, correct? Was it the fallen? The devils?" Michael asked.

"Both... well, you where supposed to be in the meeting, but you where supplanted by Loki, who is currently with his daughter as punishment" Shirou said.

Yes, Hel, Loki's daughter, was rather cross with him... there is a lot of family issues in that god family.

"So... they actually made it to the conference... they wanted peace, I hope... nothing happened to destabilize the treaty" He said looking rather sad.

"It was decided that the meeting should be postponed until the REAL Michael came back, that way they could all talk in a table of peace" Shirou said.

Michael smiled "Who would have thought that the savior of heaven would be a young man"

"Indeed... even if God our Father is no longer with us... take this as his own word... you have done a great service to Heaven, as the voice of God, I thank you..." Metatron said as the angel nurses where taking his armor off, a difficult process due to it being silver and covering his body, akin to a mech.

Even his face was hidden behind a silver mask.

Still the trip to heaven was largly uneventful... save for the cats... apparently heaven had LOTS of them.

Yes... apparently felines where the favorite of many angels... the female angels loved them and the male ones doted on them.

It was mostly due to the VERY low procreation of angels... sex is a sin... and thus angels can't be born, just created, however the Creator is dead... so they found a new way to deal with the shortage of angels.

Also Michael was feeling a LOT of pain after hearing about the reason's Kokabiel attacked.

Yes... even before his sealing in the room with Metatron, he had done just as Kokabiel said... nothing... and that made Kokabiel fall... his anger and rage at our position.

"I understand him... I understand Kokabiel so much it hurts me so... to think this was due to my inaction... this makes it even more grievous wound on my soul" Michael said.

"Don't worry my brother, I will stay on the system God left for us... as I am the strongest of all heavenly hosts I will be able to do just as well as a replacement as God... I was the one called "the small god" after all" Metatron said with a smile.

"yeah... but neither of you are in any condition to do so... rest and fix up what you need to do... but before I leave... I would like to ask for a small favor on behalf of someone" Shirou said.

"Speak, if it's within my ability I will make it so" Michael said.

I pulled a small orb that projected an image of someone.

"That... she is" Michael said with no small amount of sadness

"Yes, Asia Argento, and Xenovia Quarteta... the first a holy maiden the latter a Holy Sword user... they both became devils due to one thing and another... however while happy at their second chance at life, there is something they can't just let go... they wish to be able to pray to God again... even if he is gone... they want to feel his love and mercy... would you please make it so that they cold do so... I pains me to see them in pain when they wish to pray to God... even if he is gone... even if no one will hear their please... Please... do this small thing for them" Shirou asked.

"And they... even in their fallen state... still wish to praise God... even if he is no longer alive?" He asked.

Shirou nodded. "Even if god is dead... I can still feel his love" is what Asia said.

Michael and Gabriel where crying "To think... such a pure soul was lost because of such absurdity of the church" Michael said.

"It's because their arrogance... and our own... that allowed this to happen... a thousand live would still not be enough to repent for that atrocious slight we had done unto the holy maiden... but to see her as a devil, yet remain as pure as she is... it brings tears to my eyes" Metatron said.

"It will take time, as we have to redesign certain parts... but... having two devils pray and not be damaged... I don't think is much to ask... it shall be done" Michael said with a kind smile.

"Is that a promise from a Seraph?" Shirou asked.

"Yes... by the 12 wings that I posses I shall do as I was asked" Michael said.

"That is all I can ask... thanks" Shirou said.

"Before you leave, how about I send you to the airport, it will take less time should someone in here transports you" Gabriel said with a smile.

It was a rather interesting trip back to 'earth' the had a transport system so the angels could pass as humans.

Still it did nothing to hide the ethereal beauty of them.

Also... it was getting me a bit more attention than I would normally like, she was acting as an onee-san.

"Goodbye Shirou-kun do visit us again" she said with a wave of her hand and a tender smile.

Shirou blushed a bit, she kinda reminded him of a better endowed, more polite Luviagetta.

The flight back was unusually calm.

He reached the airport the next night... it was a long flight.

I reached Tokyo at night... it was a rather wonderful thing to see.

When I arrived... the ones waiting for me... they had a bit over the top welcoming...

Red carpet... limousine... the works... even my little sister was a bit overwhelmed by all of this, while was was used to Luvia's lavish expenditure, it was nowhere NEAR this level... not to mention the homecoming party at the mansion.

Illya jumped and hugged me as Rias looked at the scene with a smile. Akeno made a few lewd innuendos that went over my sister's head (thank the dead God for small mercies)

It was a party everyone was happy... Even Sirzechs was there and we learned something about Grayfia apparently is a mischievous drunk... and it doesn't take much to get her intoxicated... even something as light as the drink they served was enough.

Akeno and drunken Grayfia where about to do a strip tease and Sirzechs and I where doing all in our power to stop them... barring mystical weapons of mass destruction and destruction magic.

The party got rowdy when some fallen and some devils begun to have a small gaming sessions and they got pissed at the results.

Is not that it would be solved in just a few days.

**On Inaba prefecture**

"Uh? What's this?" a man dressed in ancient Chinese armor and light hair.

He picked a small card from the floor.

"C... Cas... Caster? What kinda playing card is this? Uh? What's this? It has a strange power in here... shinto magic? Then why is the dude a western magician?! Meh... whatever, this might be interesting" the man said.

He put it on his armor as someone called him

"Monkey... hurry up... we are leaving" a female voice called out.

"Damn woman, can't you be a bit nicer to me?" he said.

Kuroka, Bikou... stop it... we have been called... apparently Metatron and Michael had been freed... there will be a conference... we are to go there now... Arthur" Vali said looking at the young blond gentleman-looking person.

With a swing of his sword he cut a gap trough the dimensions.

**Shirou's state**

Ruby laid on the table... resting... her jewel begun to shine.

"Kaleido energy detected... commencing absorption... 40% and counting... outer shell condition are perfect, no imperfections detected, detection of intrusion of inner workings... oh my... I been violated!" Ruby said as she blushed.

"Charge at 80%... dimensional gap closed, so kaleido energy gathering is again at minimal... total charge is at 49%... returning to sleep mode till 100% is reached in order to enable perpetual energy gathering"

"Again... so close to be perpetually powered... ah well... I suppose it will do... uh? What's this? This energy signature?! It can't be... a card!?" Ruby said in shock

Chapter end

Author notes:

Sorry for the short chapter but I been feeling unwell lately again... please forgive me, also please forgive my previous chapter, it was a bit crack-fic-ish... also I got a favor to ask of you all... can someone PLEASE make a Love Live xover with Gundam Build Fighter Try? I think Fumino would look adorable as a gunpla school idol fighter XD

just saying... or High school DxD X Love Live... I see a LOT of potential there.

AND PLEASE Read my Fiendish Awakening... is pretty good, I am just REAL sad that my other story isn't getting the reviews I believe it deserves...


End file.
